City Of Angels
by Anabelle Brandt
Summary: ¿En qué momento el observar a la persona que amas podría convertirse en un tormento? En el momento en que te das cuenta de que nunca podrías estar a su lado. Un Ángel enamorado de alguien a quien no puede tener, una humana que desconoce su presencia.
1. Prefacio

**Lunes 18 de julio de 2016, 17:14.**

 **Buen día a quien esté leyendo esto.  
Bienvenidos al viaje que emprendí hace tiempo. Escribo como manera de desaparecer del mundo en el que vivo por solo unos momentos, por placer y por mi deseo de algún día convertirme en escritora. **

**Si alguien lee mi historia quiero que sepa que escribo con mucho cariño y con la esperanza de que les agrade. Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría un review para saber qué les parece.**

 **Sin más que decir, les presento City Of Angels.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer. Absténgase del plagio.  
**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Apoyado contra la pared, justo arriba de su cabecera, pareciendo que levitaba, él la observaba dormir, tal como todas las noches. La miraba ahí, dormida, tan frágil, que parecía como si un solo suspiro, la fuera a quebrar; tan hermosa, que ni la más hermosa flor se podía siquiera pensar que la superaba; y tan, tan inteligente, que siempre lo sorprendía, y aunque no fuera la gran científica, podía sacar grandes conclusiones acerca de cosas que nadie, ni siquiera él, lograba entender.

La humana se removió bajo las cobijas que la cubrían y él, sincronizando sus movimientos con los de la joven, bajó al piso y se situó a un lado de la cama, de modo que quedara frente a ella.

La miró detenidamente, su cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, unos mechones que cubrían su cara, sus pálidas y frágiles facciones. Intentó descubrirle la cara, pero como siempre ocurriría, no pasó nada, y, literalmente, no pasó nada, la mano del joven desapareció en el momento en el que su piel debió tocar la piel de la joven.

Suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, ni siquiera lograba percibir el calor que del cuerpo dormido emanaba. Sintió cómo en su pecho se abría un vacío, sabiendo que nunca podría estar con ella, bueno, siempre la cuidaba y la protegía de todo lo que podía, tal como debía ser, pero él quería poder estar con ella en cuerpo y alma, poder abrazarla, poderle decir cuánto la amaba… Pero no, él había sido asignado a esa tarea, estaba condenado, ¡él no había escogido esa vida! Pero claro, Él lo había puesto de Ángel de la Guarda, sin pedirle su opinión. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con estar con esa humana? ¿Cuántas veces no había pedido a sus superiores que lo enviaran a la Tierra de nuevo, pero ésta vez, como humano? Estaba cansado, cansado de tenerla en frente de él, de saber todo de ella, y la joven no sabía de su existencia. Pero él nunca perdía la esperanza, él seguía esperando cualquier descuido por parte del Ser Supremo, para convencerlo de hacerlo humano, y mandarlo a la Tierra, donde pudiera estar con la joven de quien por error, se había enamorado.


	2. Expectación

**Bueno, como ya lo tenía escrito, y el prefacio no es mucha información y es pequeño, quise publicar el primer capítulo. Díganme qué les parece :)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Personajes no de mi propiedad. Absténgase de plagio._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Expectación**

Parado entre el arco que estaba entre la cocina y la sala de estar, Edward miraba cómo Bella iba de un lugar a otro, tomando sus cosas para la escuela y con una barra de cereal en la boca. Se había hecho tarde, se había quedado dormida, por eso ahora iba de un lugar a otro buscando sus libros y cuadernos, donde ayer en la tarde había hecho sus tareas.

Cuando hubo encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, se metió lo que quedaba de la barra de cereal en la boca, atragantándose un poco pero recuperándose al instante después. Salió de su casa apresurada y llegando a su camioneta, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sus llaves. Desesperada, aventó su mochila a la parte trasera de si pickup, y corrió de nuevo al interior de la casa.

Cinco minutos y ella seguía buscando las llaves. ¡¿Dónde estaban?! Las había buscado en la sala, en la cocina, en su habitación e incluso en el baño. Edward la miraba, mientras trataba de que ella parara un instante para que pensara dónde las había puesto por última vez. Y lo consiguió, Bella se paró frente a las escaleras con las manos en la cara en señal de desesperación.

Y pensó. Pensó en ayer, cuando llegó de la escuela, cerró su pickup, fue a el porche y abrió la puerta, al entrar, volvió a cerrarla con llave y las puso… en su pantalón, ¡en la bolsa trasera del pantalón!

Corrió escaleras abajo, tropezando en el último escalón y cayendo. Edward se reprimió a sí mismo, por no poder ayudarla más allá que al tomar una que otra decisión, cuando está presionada, frustrada o alguien le pueda hacer daño. Aunque no siempre podía.

Bella corrió a la lavadora y rebuscó entre la ropa sucia por el pantalón que había utilizado ayer. Cuando lo hubo encontrado, buscó las llaves en el bolsillo trasero y encontró lo que buscaba, las sacó, salió corriendo y no le importó dónde había caído su pantalón. Salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y abrió su camioneta, arrancándola al instante en que metió las llaves en el contacto, el motor rugió ante ese hecho, pero no le importó.

Bella condujo hacia la preparatoria de Seattle reprimiéndose por haberse quedado dormida y pensando en qué le diría a su profesor de su retraso. Edward la miraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tratando de entrar en su cabeza y luchando por quitarle la desesperación y frustración que sentía, y poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo la humana se relajaba.

Se alegró de que, de algo le servía; se sintió aliviado al saber que algo bueno hacía por ella.

–Gracias –Susurró la humana que conducía.

Edward quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acaso ella había dicho "gracias"?

–¿Acabas de hablarme? –Le preguntó Edward esperanzado. Tal vez algo había cambiado, tal vez de verdad ella sí sabía, de alguna manera, de su presencia.

Pero las esperanzas de Edward se desvanecieron cuando después de unos momentos, ella seguía sin contestarle. Había sido un tonto al haber creído eso. Por supuesto que no le había dirigido la palabra.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido. Había pasado tiempo desde aquel incidente, tiempo desde aquella vez en la que pensó que le podía oír, ver, sentir, o algo parecido. Y mirando a Bella conducir, rememoró.

Recordaba con total claridad aquella vez que la quisieron asaltar y él no pudo hacer casi nada por ayudarla. Esa vez fue una de las muy pocas veces en que él creía que lo podía escuchar. Ella estaba aterrada, Edward podía escuchar sus latidos, sus hermosos ojos mostraban terror, terror de lo que le podían llegar a hacer. Uno de los tres asaltantes, la tenía sujeta por la cintura, tenía la cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma, mientras los otros dos rebuscaban en sus bolsillos y en su bolsa de mano.

Ella se resistía, tenía sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que hacer algo para librarse de esos asquerosos hombres. Edward trataba con todas sus fuerzas de entrar en su cabeza, para tratar de ayudarla, saber qué era lo que pensaba y así ayudarla a librarse de esos ruines.

"Corre, golpea, ¡haz algo! ¡Bella, por favor, haz algo!"

Pero nada sucedió.

Edward vio con impotencia como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Bella y cómo se estremeció con temor cuando el sujeto que la tenía agarrada por la cintura metió una mano por debajo de su camisa.

Y eso fue todo para él.

Atravesando a quienes la tenían sujeta, se acercó a ella, viendo, viviendo de cerca el temor que ella emanaba. Se acercó a su rostro, sus manos a milímetros de sus mejillas. Y con todo el amor que él profesaba hacia ella, le susurró quedamente.

–Bella…

Y ella abrió sus ojos.

Fue la primera vez que de verdad creyó que ella le podía oír. No supo bien cómo fue que logró escapar, se quedó estático en el momento en el que ella abrió sus ojos, y cuando la volvió a mirar, ella ya estaba corriendo para escapar.

Él todavía no podía procesar bien lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía lo que sucedió, lo recordaba perfectamente. Y aunque lo volvió a intentar, nunca pudo lograr que ella mostrara algún signo de que lo escuchara.

–A–

Cálculo. La peor signatura de todas, según pensaba Bella, y por lo tanto, también Edward.

Bella estaba sentada en su pupitre, al fondo del salón, en una esquina, refunfuñando, dándose golpes en la rodilla con su lápiz, tratando de entender lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra. En vano. Lo único que veía eran números, letras y más números.

Pasó el tiempo, aunque Bella no lo sentía así, y dio gracias al cielo cuando el timbre sonó. Recogió sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila, saliendo lo más rápido que sus torpes pies se lo permitían, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que en su carrera por salir del salón de clase y aunque Edward trató de hacer que mirara al frente y no lo logró, tropezó con alguien, tirándole las cosas al suelo.

–¡Lo siento! No… No miré por dónde iba, lo siento… –Le dijo a la persona contra la que chocó, agachándose a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

–No te preocupes Bella, no es nada.

Bella levantó la cabeza a ver al dueño de esa vez, y se lamentó de no ver por dónde caminaba.

Mike Newton.

A Bella no le agradaba. Siempre, desde que la había conocido, había tratado de invitarla a salir, invitarla a comer, a hacer algo, y Bella siempre se negaba, siempre le dejaba claro que no quería nada con él, aunque parecía no entenderlo.

A Edward no solo no le agradaba, lo odiaba. Con todo su ser. ¡Bella no quería nada con él! ¿Por qué no lo entendía y se largaba? Él solo quería que se mantuviera alejado de su Bella, que dejara de hablarle, y si podía, desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Bella le ayudó a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó, dispuesta a irse a aprovechar su hora libre, y librarse de Mike.

–Oye, Bella, me preguntaba si quisieras… –Comenzó Mike.

–¿Qué te sucede? ¿No puedes simplemente meterte en la cabeza que a mi Bella no le interesas? ¡Por Dios! ¡Lárgate! –Dijo Edward enojado, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

–Lo siento Mike, pero… –Bella pensó en algo qué decirle. Se asomó al pasillo y fingió saludar a alguien para no verse tan grosera con Mike al irse nada más porque sí –Me esperan, lo siento, tengo que irme.

Y salió.

Edward reía. No pudo contenerse al ver la cara de ese Newton al darse cuenta que a Bella nadie la esperaba. Amaba a Bella. Lo hacía y a cada segundo cada vez más. Así se hacía, Bella no pudo haberlo hecho mejor al haber dejado a Mike ahí parado. Edward reía, contento de que Bella hiciera aquello, feliz de tenerla a su lado, extasiado con esa humana. ¡Por Dios que la amaba!

–A–

Bella yacía tendida en el pequeño jardín que había encontrado hacía tiempo detrás de su escuela. Había comenzado a releer Romeo y Julieta por enésima vez, pero el sueño la había vencido.

Edward la miraba, tendido a su lado, su cara a centímetros de la de ella. La contemplaba embelesado, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su piel se veía tersa y suave al tacto, su cabello castaño lo llamaba a sumergir su mano en esa cascada. Era maravillosa. A veces Edward se preguntaba si no era Bella el ángel, ya que su belleza no se comparaba con la de ningún humano. ¿Cuántas veces no la había contemplado, dormida y despierta? Y cada vez la veía aún más bella si eso era posible.

Bella se removió, y Edward se congeló al sentir algo coger su mano. Despacio, movió su vista, y sin creerlo, cerró los ojos, creyendo que era su imaginación jugando con él. Al abrirlos se le fue la respiración al darse cuenta que era real lo que veía. Bella había entrelazado su mano con la de él. Edward no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Cómo era que su mano no había atravesado la de ella como siempre había sido? ¿Cómo? ¡No lo entendía!

–Bella –Dijo asombrado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y se asombró aún más al ver a Bella sonreír aún estando dormida.

Esto era como un sueño para él. Enésimas veces había tratado de tocar su piel, saborear su tacto. Y todos intentos fallidos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que ahora podía sentir la mano de Bella envolviendo la suya con total claridad? Era un enigma para él, ¿qué tenía de diferente ésta vez de las otras? ¡Claro! Bueno, era una suposición, pero, tal vez la diferencia radicaba en que ésta vez ella había sido quien había tomado su mano, no él quien lo había intentado. Pero, ¿cómo sabía ella que él estaba ahí? ¿Cómo sabía que había alguien yaciendo a su lado? No tenía idea, pero disfrutaría éste momento al máximo, lo más que pudiera.

–A–

En su último periodo, Bella aún pensaba en su sueño, ese magnífico sueño que había tenido mientras se encontraba dormida en el jardín detrás de su escuela. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba a ese chico que se encontraba contemplándola, con una mirada de amor infinito. Ese chico era hermoso, lo más maravilloso que había tenido oportunidad de ver. Recordaba perfectamente su cabello cobrizo, su piel casi translúcida, sus labios rellenos, sus pómulos, su poderosa mandíbula. Y sus ojos. Sus bellísimos ojos color esmeralda que hacían que quisiera sumergirse y quedarse en ellos por siempre. También recordaba cómo ella, tímidamente, había estirado su brazo para coger su mano y poder sentirlo aunque sea un poco.

Era maravillosa la textura de su piel. Algo que a duras penas se podía definir. Bella buscó las palabras para definir la perfección de aquel ser que había soñado.

Bellísimo. Encantador. Magnífico. Hermoso. De otro mundo. Su piel, como nubes, más suave que el aire al rozar ligeramente la mejilla. Pero de algún modo Bella sabía que ninguna de esas palabras alcanzaba realmente para describirlo. Solo podía pensar en una que tal vez alcanzara para definirlo.

Perfecto.

Mientras Edward aún recordaba con claridad en el momento en el que el corazón de Bella latía al ritmo más desenfrenado que le hubiera escuchado nunca, y como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por su cuerpo, se enderezó, abriendo los ojos como platos y soltando el agarre en la mano de Edward. Ambos sintieron cómo una frialdad instantánea se comenzaba a apoderar de sus manos.

Bella miraba su mano, sintiendo cómo la calidez que sentía durante su sueño al sostener la mano de ese chico, iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Edward añoraba su toque, en el momento en que ella separó sus manos, un gran vacío se apoderó del pecho de Edward. Y aunque intentó tomarla de nuevo, su mano traspasó la de ella. Su cara se perló de un sufrimiento al darse cuenta de que era muy probable que eso no se volviera a repetir.

Bella miraba su mano. Extrañando tener consigo la de aquel chico que la miraba con amor. Pensando en quién podía ser o si alguna vez lo había visto. Pero nada. No recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lugar. Suspiró frustrada al no saber nada de él.

Y como un rayo llegando a la tierra en una tormenta, una palabra iluminó la mente de Bella.

–Edward…

Si el Ángel había quedado estático cuando la humana había tomado su mano, en el momento en el que había pronunciado su nombre, quedó de piedra.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero su mente no procesaba nada. Solo repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Bella pronunciando su nombre casi con devoción.

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, y Bella no pudo estar más agradecida por ello. Caminó rápido hasta llegar a su pickup, alejándose de aquella masa de multitud que pasaba a su lado. Estando sana y salva en su camioneta, Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, evocando a su mente aquel bello rostro que ella tanto anhelaba tocar. Cuando el nombre había llegado a su mente, ella no supo de qué manera ella sabía que pertenecía al chico que soñó, el nombre perfecto para el chico perfecto. Y no pudo evitarlo cuando éste salió de sus labios, y sintió la palabra acariciar sus labios cálidamente. Pero solo había sido un sueño, un raro y hermoso sueño que nunca olvidaría.

Arrancó su pickup, mirando a su alrededor mientras trabajaba para salir del aparcamiento de su escuela. Por el retrovisor ella pudo divisar a una pequeña chica que la miraba con extrañez mientras hablaba con otro chico rubio. Y, de alguna manera, ella comparó a ese chico con su Edward. Aquella palidez que el chico rubio tenía, era parecida a la de Edward, su semblante, y algo en él que Bella aún no lograba distinguir.

Apartó la mirada de aquellos chicos que la miraban fijamente y salió de la escuela. Condujo despacio como siempre lo hacía, y no era porque su camioneta no lograra pasar de 80 M/hr; sino porque a ella le gustaba la lentitud, aparte no lograba entender por qué la mayoría de las personas conducían a gran velocidad si no era necesario. Aunque claro, Bella sabía en su interior que el haber sido criada por un padre jefe de policía tenía algo, solo un poco, que ver con la velocidad a la que conducía.

Bella se dirigió al lugar al que siempre se dirigía después de la escuela, su lugar sagrado, su cielo, su santuario. La _Seattle Central Library._ Condujo por _Spring Street_ , para poder accesar al aparcamiento. Dejó su pickup en una esquina cerca de la salida, y se encaminó a la _Fifth Ave_. Aunque había acceso a la biblioteca por el aparcamiento, a Bella le gustaba caminar por frente a la biblioteca para poder apreciar el jardín que tenían en la entrada del edificio, no es como si fuera el gran jardín, pero tenía varias plantas y flores que según Bella, le daban vitalidad al edificio y llamaba aún más la atención de las personas. Bella miró hacia arriba, admirando el enorme edificio, un muy peculiar edificio debido a la estructura y forma que tenía. Aunque, a decir verdad, una forma específica no tenía, aunque los cristales hacían que resplandeciera con la luz del sol. Para ella, era como si los libros de dentro le llamaran, por unos momento ella se permitió cerrar los ojos y escuchar los susurros, "Bella, Bella, aquí estamos…". Y Bella sonrió. Los libros eran una maravilla para ella, un mundo en el que ella quería explorar a cada página. Era su manera de escapar de la realidad. Abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro se adentró a la Biblioteca.

El segundo piso era donde se encontraba la sala de estar, la cafetería y el préstamo de libros. Como Bella ya traía su libro, solo se encaminó a los sillones destinados para las personas que querían silencio y un cómodo lugar para poder leer en paz. Bella localizó su lugar preferido, entre todos los sillones con forma de cruz, a ella le gustaba uno negro en la esquina, y se sentó en él en dirección a los cristales del frente de la biblioteca. Bella miró a través de los cristales la gran ciudad que era Seattle, aunque solo se mirara bien los edificios que tenía frente a ella, pero sabía que detrás de ellos, más y más y más edificios se extendían por toda la ciudad. Ella soñaba con algún día tomar un tour por toda la ciudad y poder realmente conocerla, ya que desde que ella había llegado, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla en su totalidad. Pero eso no entraba en sus planes inmediatos, no ahora, pero algún día.

Edward se encontraba parado frente a ella, justo frente a ella, tratando de descifrar los sucesos del día de hoy, y probando un poco su suerte al tratar de que ella lo mirara. Y aunque se había colocado frente a ella sabiendo que lo primero que hacía al llegar era mirar por los ventanales, él tuvo la ligera esperanza de que tal vez por todo lo que había sucedido hoy, ella podría ser capaz de verlo. Peo su pecho se oprimió al verla mirar la ciudad a través de él, sin siquiera notar ligeramente su presencia y volteándose a sacar su libro de su mochila. Pero a pesar del ligero dolor que sintió al haber sido ignorado, él seguía feliz de haber sentido su toque por unos momentos, de haber escuchado esa hermosa melodía que era su voz al pronunciar su nombre. Y Edward se dijo que mientras él estuviera con ella, a su lado, no le importaba tanto el hecho de que Bella no supiera de su existencia.

–A–

Cerró el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había leído, pero es que ¡eran Romeo y Julieta! Y ella los amaba… Era de sus obras literarias preferidas. Bueno, en realidad era que ella es fan de William Shakespeare. Bueno, ella es fan de los clásicos. Y no se cansaba de leerlos y releerlos. ¿Cuántas veces Bella no había soñado con tener un romance como el de aquellos dos? ¡Ah! Ella se reprimía a sí misma, ella sabía que eso no era posible, hombres como Romeo no existían, ya no. Por eso ella leía, era una manera de pensar que esos hombres alguna vez existieron, que alguna mujer tuvo la grandiosa oportunidad de disfrutar de ellos, y, por alguna razón, Bella creía que esas mujeres eran mejores que ella, porque de alguna manera se los habían merecido.

Y aquel nombre apareció de nuevo en su mente.

"Edward."

Y se permitió por unos momentos soñar que ese chico que había soñado era su hombre, su príncipe, su Romeo. Deseando que alguien estuviera tan perdidamente enamorado de ella como Romeo lo estaba de Julieta.

Sin saber, que alguien, parado frente a ella, la amaba incluso más allá de los límites de lo establecido.

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? Acepto tomatazos y demás cosas que quieran arrojar._

 _¡Oh, oh! Olvidaba decir que si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, avísenme, por favor. No me agrada ver horrores ortográficos en mis escritos. Gracias…!_

 _¿Review?_


	3. Incógnitas

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero se encuentren bien y les agrade este capítulo. Le hice unos ajustes de último momento, pero ya quedó. Déjenme saber qué opinan y si les agradó o mejor me tiran tomatazos.**

 **PD: de verdad les agradecería mucho si me pudieran dejar un review. No se imaginan lo lindo que es leerlos. Saludos a aquellas quienes me dejaron su opinión en el cap anterior. Besos!**

 **Disclaimer: personajes no míos. Todos son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Incógnitas**

Biología, segundo periodo.

Bella estaba sentada en su silla hasta la parte trasera del salón, como siempre en la esquina. Tenía sus brazos apoyados en su banca, y sus manos sostenían su cabeza. Ella sentía que la cabeza le estallaría de un momento para otro, sentía su cuerpo caliente, una aguja presionándose en su pecho, sus manos hormigueaban, sus ojos contenían las lagrimas y sentía que todo alrededor suyo daba vueltas. Pudo no haber entrado a clase, pudo haberse ido a su casa al comenzar a sentirse tan mal, pero no quiso. Prefirió quedarse en clase para no perderla. Y ahora que se sentía al borde del abismo, no encontraba su voz para pedir premiso de ir a la enfermería, y de haberla encontrado, no creía poder levantarse sin caer directo al suelo. Solo quedaba esperar a que terminara la clase y tratar de alguna manera, de salir de ahí.

Bella levantó su rostro para mirar el reloj en la pared frente a ella, justo frente a la pizarra donde su profesor anotaba la clasificación de los reinos. Y Bella no podía descifrar los números del reloj ni las letras de la pizarra.

Y Edward no podía sentirse peor. Ver a su amor sufriendo, lo hacía a él sufrir miles de veces más. El tenerla a centímetros, viendo su dolor, viendo como los escalofríos la recorrían, era un calvario.

"Vamos Bella…" Pensó al tiempo que ella sorbía su nariz y presionaba sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro. "Levántate y sal de aquí."

Lo que Bella y Edward no sabían era que una pequeña chica los miraba. Los miraba desde que habían entrado al salón de clase, y Bella al encontrarse en tan mal estado no se había percatado de su presencia. Y él mucho menos.

La pequeña sabía que Bella no se encontraba en un buen estado, ella también la veía estremecerse cada pocos segundos, y notó que desde que se había sentado, no había levantado su rostro más que para mirar por unos segundos al frente y luego regresar a la cárcel de sus manos. Estaba tentada de avisar a su profesor del no tan buen aspecto de su compañera, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Ella miró cómo el Ángel la miraba preocupado, y también miró cómo la humana se levantó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para caminar hacia el frente de la clase, a hablar con el profesor. Pero también miró cómo se detenía a la mitad del camino, con las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella, y la mirada desconcertada de su Ángel, y se desplomó. Y ella se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a ella lo más rápido que pudo. Y la sostuvo entre sus pequeños brazos antes de que la humana chocara contra el piso.

–A–

Veía nubes grises, relámpagos, y sintió cómo toda su ropa se mojaba antes de ver la lluvia que arremetía contra ella. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándolo todo solo, y sintió que no había nada bajo ella antes de siquiera mirar. Estaba flotando en el cielo en medio de una tormenta.

Y de repente solo se sentía ser jalada hacia abajo, entre lluvia, truenos y relámpagos. Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Estiraba sus brazos para tratar de aferrarse de algo, aunque ella estaba segura de que lo único a lo que se podía aferrar era la lluvia a su alrededor, y ésta se escurría por sus manos, por su cuerpo. Y lo último que vio entre aquel monzón fue la imagen de un hombre.

Un hermoso y perfecto hombre que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

–A–

–¿Bella? –Masculló con preocupación una voz como campanillas que Bella alcanzó a escuchar desde algún lugar en la lejanía.

–Tranquila cariño, ya despertará. No te preocupes. –Dijo otra voz que sonaba un poco más mayor que la anterior.

–¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Se desmayó en medio de la clase! ¿¡Cómo espera que me tranquilice!? –Dijo de nuevo la primera voz, solo que ésta vez impaciente, y con un deje de desesperación.

Bella abrió despacio un ojo, tratando de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y entre la nublada visión que tenía pero que iba mejorando por segundos. Y alcanzó a ver a la propietaria de la voz mayor, la enfermera de su instituto, una mujer mayor, de pelo canoso pero de aspecto joven para su edad y un semblante muy agradable y amable.

–¡Bellaaaaa…! –Un grito agudo la hizo saltar de la camilla en donde se encontraba, haciéndola despertar completamente de su letargo y caer hacia el frio suelo de mosaico de la enfermería.

Y mientras caía, Bella sintió como si un hálito frío la atravesara. Pero después lo único que pudo percibir fue cómo su trasero le comenzaba a doler por el golpe.

–¡Auch!

–¡Bella! –La pequeña chica corrió a su lado para ayudarla a incorporarse –Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención asustarte, ven levántate.

Edward miraba atentamente a Bella y cómo la pequeña chica le ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando miró cómo caía Bella, presa del susto al haber escuchado el gritó de la chica duende, él trató de detenerla, sin lograrlo, y, aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, le dio un poco de gracia observar la cara de asustada de Bella mientras miraba a la pequeña chica de voz de campanillas moverse a su alrededor.

–Vamos Bella, arriba, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó la pequeña chica.

–Hum, sí, eso creo –Bella miraba atenta a la chica, notando la belleza que emanaba. Miró atentamente su piel, un poco más pálida que la suya, su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos dorados…

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Bella intrigada. Mientras trataba de ubicarla.

–Soy Alice. Alice Cullen. Un placer Bella –Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus dientes, que relucían cual perlas.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

–¡Bella! –Gritó con los brazos en jarras, mirando a Bella incrédula, mientras ella no sabía qué era lo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. –¿Cómo puede ser que no me reconozcas? ¡Alice! Estoy en prácticamente en todas las clases a las que asistes.

Y Bella pensó, trató de recordarla, hasta que el día de ayer pasó por su cabeza, recordando cuando iba saliendo del aparcamiento de su escuela, y se dio cuenta de que ella era la chica que la miraba, la que estaba con un chico rubio. El mismo chico rubio que Bella comparó con su Edward.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decirle algo, la enfermera habló.

–Alice, déjala respirar. Acaba de sufrir un desmayo, si sigues atosigándola de esa manera, harás que se desmaye de nuevo.

–¡No, no, no! Yo nunca le provocaría eso a Bella.

Haciendo caso omiso de Alice, la enfermera se dirigió hacia Bella.

–¿Cómo te sientes cariño? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?

–Hum… –Pensándolo bien, Bella sentía levemente un dolor de cabeza, que sabía que si no tomaba algo o descansaba, incrementaría –Me duele un poco la cabeza, y me siento cansada.

Edward miraba el intercambio de palabras, recordando cuando su Bella iba cayendo hacia el piso y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, y agradeciendo infinitamente que ese pequeño duendecillo estuviera ahí cerca para sostenerla. Él sabía que Bella se sentía mal, podía notarlo por sus mejillas sonrojadas y las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y se encontraba más blanca de lo normal. Y él no quería verla sufrir, por lo que trató de hacer su magia, metiéndose a la cabeza de la enfermera para que le diera permiso a Bella de irse a casa.

–Bueno, supongo que después de tener un desmayo querrás descansar. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

–¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Por favor! ¡Yooo…! –Gritó Alice dando pequeños saltitos al lado de Bella, quien la miraba como si fuera un pequeño duende hiperactivo con sobredosis de azúcar.

–¿Tú qué Alice? –Le preguntó la enfermera viéndola desesperada con tanta efusividad.

–¡Yo me ofrezco para llevarla a casa! ¿No creerá que después de un desmayo la dejaré conducir sola a su casa? ¡Para nada! ¡Yo me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa! Bueno, aunque no estoy tan segura de eso de sana, dado que está enferma, pero usted entiende, a Bella no le sucederá nada mientras esté conmigo, bueno, a menos que un camión atraviese nuestro camino y … –Bella la miraba con los ojos abiertos, porqué no decirlo, de miedo. Esa pequeña chica hablaba hasta por los codos. Por no mencionar que no podía estarse quieta un segundo. –¡Pero yo la llevaré a su casa!

Edward, Bella y la enfermera miraban a Alice, sin saber qué decir. Mientras la mirada de Alice pasaba por Bella y la enfermera. Y sucedió algo que dejó a Edward helado.

Alice fijó su mirada en él. Observándolo directamente a los ojos, para después mirar su cuerpo, y por unos momentos, Edward tuvo la impresión de que examinaba su atuendo, hasta que volvió a fijar su vista en la de él, y Edward se percató del color de sus ojos. Dorados. Dorados como los de _ellos_. Un dorado que solo los ángeles caídos tenían. Y por primera vez Edward tuvo miedo de esa chica.

–Bueno Bella, tenemos que irnos, llegaremos a la farmacia a comprar medicina para el dolor de cabeza, así que si no queremos agarrar tráfico, ¡vámonos! –Dijo Alice mientras aplaudía, una vez dejó de mirar a Edward.

–Ham, claro –Bella dijo mientras sentía cómo Alice la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba fuera del cuarto de enfermería –.Gracias –Le alcanzó a decir a la enfermera antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

–Oye, Alice, ¿no te preocupa perderte las clases por mi culpa?

–No seas tonta Bella, por supuesto que no importa, –Alice dijo mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia al asunto –además, la salud es primero, y tengo que asegurarme de que llegarás bien a tu casa. –Dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso unas llaves que tomó en su mano y presionó un botón, haciendo que las luces de un coche que se encontraba aparcado titilaran.

Ante ellas, un precioso auto amarillo canario estaba aparcado, sin ningún otro auto a sus lados, como si temieran dañar tremendo auto deportivo.

–¿Ese… ese es tu auto? –Preguntó Bella intimidada ante semejante majestuosidad.

–Sí, es mi bebé… Un Porsche 911 Turbo –Dijo Alice acariciando la puerta del conductor. –Me lo dio Jasper en un cumpleaños.

–¿Jasper?

–Sí, el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, la razón por la que estoy aquí…

Bella se dio cuenta de la manera en que Alice hablaba de ese tal Jasper. Su voz denotaba amor puro, confianza, gratitud, adoración… Y Bella sintió un hueco en su corazón al percatarse de lo sola que se encontraba.

–¡Vamos Bella! ¡Sube! –Alice se había dado cuenta de la mirada de tristeza que tenía Bella, pero no se le ocurrían palabras para consolarla, por lo que solo atinó a decirle que se subiera de una vez al auto.

Una vez dentro, y que se hubieran colocado los cinturones de seguridad, Bella recordó algo.

–¡Alice! ¿Qué sucederá con mi camioneta? –Dijo Bella alarmada. Puede que no tuviera un deportivo amarillo, ni que fuera Turbo, pero amaba a esa destartalada pickup como si fuera su hija. –No puedo dejarla aquí.

–No te preocupes Bella, Jasper la recogerá y la llevará a tu casa. –Dijo Alice resueltamente mientras salía del aparcamiento de la escuela.

–Pero Alice, las llaves las tengo yo – Bella añadió sin darse por vencida.

–¡Bella! No te preocupes –Dijo recalcando cada palabra.

Se desparramó en el asiento de piel tratando de hacer lo que Alice le decía. Cerro sus ojos, respirando pausadamente, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza ir creciendo.

El silencio reinó por los momentos que tardaron en llegar a una farmacia para poder comprar Tylenol para Bella. Ella quiso pagar, pero Alice no la dejó, alargando su mano y dando pequeños saltitos.

Iban camino a la casa de Bella cuando volvieron a entablar conversación.

–Alice, ¿quién es Jasper? Es decir ¿Cómo es?

Alice suspiró al tiempo que una sonrisa de enamorada aparecía en su cara.

–Es un chico muy dulce, caballeroso, amable. Su cabello es rubio, sus ojos de un dorado como los míos. Su voz me hace ir a las nubes. Y cada vez que me toca o me mira, es como si todo a nuestro alrededor despareciera, como si solo fuéramos nosotros en el mundo. Jasper y Alice. Y me ama, tanto como yo lo amo a él.

Bella bajó la mirada, añorando el algún día encontrar a alguien que significara para ella lo mismo que Jasper para Alice.

–¿Es el mismo chico que estaba contigo ayer en el aparcamiento? –Preguntó Bella curiosa, recordando vagamente al chico que se encontraba con Alice el día de ayer.

–Él mismo.

El auto se detuvo, y Bella se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa.

–Gracias por traerme. Y por preocuparte. Y por las medicinas. –Añadió Bella, dándose cuenta de todo lo que aquella chica que a penas conocía había hecho por ella.

–No hay de qué agradecer Bella. Para eso son las amigas. –Dijo resuelta Alice mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

–Entonces…

–Jasper traerá tu camioneta en cuanto salga de la escuela.

–Gracias Alice…

La pequeña chica le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de pisar el acelerador y salir chirriando por la calle. Bella miraba por donde había desaparecido mientras pensaba en lo extraña que era Alice. Parecía como si la conociera de toda la vida, lo cual hacía a Bella estremecerse.

Edward miraba preocupado a Bella mientras notaba cómo el color rojo estaba volviendo lentamente al rostro de su amada. Caminó tras ella y entraron a la casa. Bella dejó su mochila en la sala de estar y se encaminó hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Ese día fue extraño. Ella no se sentía del todo bien, Alice había aparecido, había aceptado que la llevara a casa, que le comprara pastillas, y sobre todo, que alguien más condujera su preciada camioneta. Y Bella no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ese tal Jasper quisiese robarse su camioneta, pero desechó la idea, ya que su camioneta era muy vieja y no estaba en perfectas condiciones, por lo tanto no había mucho que hacer con ella.

Bella y Edward subieron las escaleras, ella directa a la cama para descansar, y él, para observarla.

Tomó su pastilla con un poco de agua y se recostó tranquila entre su colcha y sábanas revueltas, y en cuanto recostó su cabeza en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron.

Edward, recostado a su lado, la miraba embelesado, queriendo quitar todo su dolor de una sola mirada, que nunca más volviera a enfermar, que nunca más volviera a sentirse como se sintió hoy.

–A–

Bella había dormido lo que restaba de la tarde, despertando casi a medianoche, causando un mareo que casi la tira al suelo por levantarse de la cama tan rápido. Se asomó por la ventana hacia la calle, y tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos para poder localizar entre la oscuridad lo que quería encontrar, su camioneta. A pesar del gran estruendo que ésta provocaba, no había logrado despertarla cuando se la trajeron.

Bella se encontraba tan adormecida que no se dio cuenta de la sombra que paseaba frente a su casa, una sombra que aunque la hubiera visto, no la hubiera identificado.

Regresó a su cama para continuar durmiendo, y sin importarle la hora tomó otra pastilla, ya que el calor y el dolor de cabeza había regresado, antes de caer dormida de nuevo.

El Ángel la miraba desde la puerta, estaba a punto de salir cuando ella se había levantado, y una vez estuvo seguro que estaba completamente dormida y que no volvería a levantarse hasta en la mañana, salió caminando lentamente.

No llevaba rumbo fijo, solo caminaba por las calles de Seattle, ajeno a la vida nocturna del lugar. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una persona lo iba siguiendo, la misma persona que hacía horas paseaba frente a la casa de su protegida. No se dio cuenta ni cuando ésta se colocó junto a él, que caminaba a su lado y que siguieron así por casi una hora.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que le harías?

Edward quedó pasmado ante la voz que hablaba a su lado. Ambos parados uno frente al otro se miraban fijamente, el Ángel sin saber qué decir y la otra figura esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jasper –Le dijo el Ángel con un amago de sonrisa.

–Demasiado diría yo.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, y sin poder reprimirse se dieron un abrazo, un abrazo digno de los mejores amigos que no se han visto en un buen tiempo, amigos que por cosas del destino ahora se vuelven a encontrar en circunstancias muy diferentes.

–A–

–¿Quién es? –Le preguntó intrigado el Ángel, mientras estaban sentados en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería abierta las 24 horas.

–Su nombre es Alice, Alice Brandon. Supongo que la conoces, sabes muy bien quién es.

El asombro cruzó por la cara del Ángel al recordar a la pequeña chica que había ayudado a Bella en la escuela.

–Por lo que sé, Alice ayudó hoy a Bella en la escuela.

–Sí, y se lo agradezco mucho, hizo lo que yo no pude.

–Edward…

–No Jasper, déjame hablar, ha habido muchos cambios desde la última vez que supe de ti. Por lo que veo, eres un… –Edward no pudo pronunciar la palabra que describía a quien por muchísimos años había sido su mejor amigo.

–Un humano.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Cómo lo hice? No es sencillo, o puede que sí.

–El Señor lo hizo, ¿no es verdad? –En Edward no cabía duda de que Jasper era, o había sido, muy cercano al Señor, al igual que él, pero la única diferencia a la vista de Edward era que el Señor había ayudado a Jasper, lo había convertido en lo que Edward deseaba ser, un humano. –Él te ayudó…

–No… No fue él.

Edward levantó la vista de la taza de café intacta de Jasper para mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero entonces cómo…? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

–Edward, antes de las preguntas, quisiera que escucharas mi historia, cómo ha sido mi vida desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Edward lo miraba atentamente, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, por lo que Jasper continuó.

–Como recuerdas, el último día que nos vimos, cada uno de nosotros fuimos… Degradados, por decirlo así. No es común que a dos de los mejores y más antiguos ángeles encargados de casos difíciles les bajaran de categoría a ángeles guardianes. ¿Recuerdas las palabras del Señor? "Son un caso especial, ustedes…"

–"Ustedes están más que calificados para ésta misión, los ángeles guardianes tienes uno de los trabajos más contrariados, cuidar y velar por su protegido." –Dijo Edward recordando las palabras que había escuchado el día que fue asignado a proteger a Bella.

–Exacto –Dijo Jasper – . Nos habían encomendado a cada uno el proteger a una mujer, pero no cualquiera, eran dos adolescentes, personas ya con conocimientos. Nunca antes un ángel fue el encargado de proteger a un humano así, cuando un humano nace, se le asigna un ángel, pero a nosotros nos tocaron dos adolescentes. El día de nuestro adiós, nos llevaron a los dos por separado, no nos volvimos a ver hasta ahora, ocho años después.

–¿Por qué hasta ahora? –Preguntó Edward confundido.

–Edward, el destino está escrito, o por lo menos el de cada humano. No importa lo que hagamos, el final siempre será el destinado.

–La tercera regla de los humanos.

–Una regla que nosotros debemos acatar. –Dijo resuelto Jasper – Yo fui llevado a una casa hermosa, en medio del campo, la casa de la familia Brandon, era un matrimonio feliz, tenían dos hijas, y Alice… era especial. Desde el momento en que la vi, sentí un gran deseo de protegerla de todas las cosas. Ella tenía doce años en ese tiempo, era una niña muy inteligente, vivaz, y con mucha energía.

"–El tiempo pasaba, y Alice crecía, volviéndose en la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubieran contemplado. Y yo no tenía más ganas de volverme humano para poder estar a su lado. Me había enamorado.

Edward sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo. Le había sucedido lo mismo que a él con Bella, solo que él si había logrado convertirse en humano.

–Como te dije, Alice era especial, _es_ , especial. Ella conversaba con la nada, se dirigía a nadie, yo algunas veces pensaba que hablaba conmigo, pero no podía ser, ella no podía ver materia celestial, pero ella seguía hablando, seguía diciendo cosas que solo podían ser dirigidas a mí. Hasta que un día, el día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, ella dijo "¿Por qué no puedo verte, mi ángel?" Yo quedé pasmado. No sabía qué hacer.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Le preguntó Edward pasmado ante las palabras de su amigo.

–No lo sé. Ella solo lo dijo. Pero quedé aún más sorprendido por lo que hizo después. Ella tomó un lápiz labial, y lo extendió en mi dirección, como si quisiera que lo tomara. Yo seguía ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Y ella dijo "¿Qué esperas? Tómalo y escribe algo en el espejo, espero que tengas una buena explicación para que no me hayas hecho caso ninguna de las veces que te he hablado desde que llegaste".

–¿Y lo hiciste?

–¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba claro que ella sabía de mi existencia, así que lo tomé y escribí en el espejo "Lo siento, señorita". No olvidaré la sonrisa en su rostro al leer lo que escribí.

"–Desde ese día, ella hablaba conmigo y yo escribía en algún lugar. Una de nuestras conversaciones, trataba de si existía la posibilidad de convertirme en humano para poder estar con ella, y yo le decía que no había ninguna, que si hubiera algún modo de poder hacerlo, desde el momento en que por primera vez la miré, lo hubiera hecho.

–Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –Preguntó desesperado Edward.

–La familia Brandon realizó en una ocasión un viaje a Seattle, Alice y yo caminábamos tranquilamente conversando acerca de lo hermosa que era la ciudad a través de su celular, ella hablaba con el celular en la mano pretendiendo hablar con alguien más, y yo… bueno, digamos que teníamos métodos para poder responderle. Entonces, una pareja nos cruzó. Y ellos tenían algo, algo que no era humano para nada. Tenían el color de ojos de los Ángeles caídos, dorados. Alice también se percató de ello, por lo que los persiguió. Ellos eran Rosalie y Emmett, ángeles alguna vez, ahora humanos.

"–Ellos nos llevaron con su familia, una pareja mayor con quienes vivían, son una familia que reside aquí en Seattle, todos ellos fueron ángeles, son con quienes vivimos Alice y yo actualmente. Les conté mi situación, y mis deseos de ser humano, queriendo que me hicieran lo que ellos hicieron para convertirse en humanos. Alice no estaba presente, claro, me había asegurado que fuera al hotel donde se hospedaba su familia.

–Jasper –Dijo Edward con la emoción brillando en sus ojos –Ellos ¿fueron ellos quienes te ayudaron? ¿Qué te hicieron Jasper?

–Solo hay una manera Edward, es algo simbólico. Algo peligroso que puede alterar el ciclo de las cosas, o no alterarlas para nada. Y no es de un momento para otro.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tuviste que esperar un tiempo? ¿Qué Jasper? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Edward podía sentirse al borde del abismo, un abismo que lo podía llevar a la completa felicidad. ¡Podía estar con Bella! ¡Podía estar a su lado! No terminaba de creérselo, pero ahí estaba Jasper, Jasper era la prueba viva de que eso podía hacerse realidad.

–Como la historia lo dice, los ángeles que seguían a Lucifer fueron expulsados del cielo…

–Los Ángeles Caídos.

–El proceso de conversión a humano es algo representativo a la caída de los ángeles expulsados del cielo por el Señor… Es el proceso en el que tu cuerpo cambia de ser un ángel a tener todo lo que un humano tiene. Algunas cosas se van y otras vienen. Es la experiencia de los Ángeles Caídos a una experiencia humana…

–Jasper –Dijo Edward con temeridad en la voz.

–Podrías morir en el proceso Edward. Aunque, también lo estoy haciendo ver como algo fuera de lo común, y aunque lo sea, es también algo un poco absurdo, pero no por eso menos peligroso.

–Dímelo Jasper…

–Escucha Edward, los arcángeles pueden enterarse, y por lo tanto, Dios también se enterará… Y si se entera, es capaz de imponerse, estarías alterando el orden de lo establecido, tu estás destinado a ser un Ángel, y así deberías de quedarte.

–Yo haría lo que fuera, Jasper.

–¿Estás seguro que esa humana de verdad lo vale?

–Es lo más valioso en mi vida.

–Edward, si por alguna cosa llegaras a arrepentirte, no habrá vuelta atrás. Tendrás todo lo que conlleva ser un humano. Todas las necesidades, comida, higiene, dolor, salud, rencor…

–Dímelo Jasper.

–Primero dime lo que sientes por Bella, no te dejaré hacer nada, no sin antes estar seguro que lo que sientes por ella es tan fuerte como para hacer esto por ella.

Edward no sabía a dónde quería Jasper llegar con todo esto. ¿No era suficiente el estar ahí sosteniendo ésta conversación lo suficiente para hacerle ver que de verdad amaba a Bella?

–Ella lo es todo para mí Jasper. Lo es todo. Con una mirada me hace sentir el ser más feliz en la tierra y en el cielo, su risa es el sonido celestial más magnífico que he escuchado en toda mi existencia, su felicidad, su salud, su vida se ha convertido en todo para mí. Daría todo por ella, aún cuando ella no sepa de nada de mí.

Jasper sabía que lo que su amigo decía no podía ser más verdad. Él más que nadie sabía lo que era estar tan cerca de alguien a quien se ama y a la vez tan lejos.

–Un amor como el que tu profesas hacia ella no pasa por desapercibido, ella sabe algo de ti, te presiente, el hecho de que la ames hace que ella sienta algo de ti –Le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

–Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? –Preguntó el Ángel esperanzado.

–Por supuesto.

Edward no pudo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa, por fin, al fin podría estar cerca de ella, de Bella, de _su_ Bella.

–Pero debes tener paciencia. No puedo ayudarte yo solo. Necesitas conocer a mi familia, ellos también te ayudarán. Son grandes personas, muy comprensivas. Necesitas hablar con ellos, no temas, les agradarás –Agregó al ver la cara de susto de Edward.

–¿Cuándo?

–El día que estés dispuesto a dejar a Bella por unas cuantas horas.

–Pero… Pero no puedo dejarla sola, ¿no la has visto? No puede estar de pie cinco minutos sin tropezarse o caerse –Dijo el Ángel espantado ante la simple idea de dejar a su humana sin protección por un tiempo.

–Creo que Alice nos podría ayudar, ella ya la considera una amiga. La hemos estado observando por un tiempo, tal vez tu también te habrías dado cuenta de nuestra presencia si pudieras dejar de observar a Isabella por unos segundos. Alice no ha parado de hablar de ella desde que llegó a casa, se nota que ya la quiere.

–Pero, no me has dicho –Edward recordó que su amigo no le había dicho lo que tenía qué hacer para hacerse humano –. No me has dicho lo que tengo que hacer.

–Es algo que está penado por los cielos Edward, algo que necesita del perdón celestial.

–El Pecado –Dijo Edward por fin comprendiendo un poco el asunto.

–El Pecado más grande que un ser humano puede cometer, algo que solo Dios puede hacer. Y que si un humano lo comete contra alguien más, es condenado al Infierno. Pero aún peor cuando lo comete contra sí mismo…

–La muerte.

–El suicidio.

Edward no podía pensar en algo peor que eso. Como Ángel que era, ellos sabían que el único que podía dar y quitar la vida era el Señor, y si un humano cometía suicidio, era algo grande, eran mandados al infierno y quién sabe qué cosas más sufrían. Pero tenía sentido, el acto que condenaba a los Ángeles Caídos, y alguna experiencia humana, ¿y qué experiencia era más humana que la cercana a la muerte?

Con un nudo en la garganta, el Ángel habló con la seguridad de querer hacer eso y más para poder estar al lado de quien amaba.

–¿Me ayudarás? –Preguntó a su amigo rubio.

–Claro que sí Edward. No por nada te considero mi hermano. Te ayudaré a que consigas la vida, que aunque no te fue asignada, es la que más deseas por encima de todo.

Y con una sonrisa sellaron un trato. Un trato que conllevaría un sacrificio y muchas consecuencias de las que nadie tenía ni idea, pero un trato que haría felices a varias personas. Por un tiempo.


	4. Una Señal del Cielo

**Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Yo me encuentro emocionada porque hoy me iré a ver SUICIDE SQUAD con mi hermana, y… ¡estoy muy emocionada! Hace tiempo que espero esta película y muero por verla. En fin, les subo el capítulo ya porque tengo que ir de compras. Tengo pensado maquillarme y vestirme de Harley Quinn para es estreno y… pues me faltan unas cositas.**

 **Pero bueno, les dejo el cap. Lo siento si es muy corto, pero van a ir aumentando de tamaño más adelante, no se preocupen. A mí no me gusta (en lo personal) cuando leo una historia y los capítulos con muy cortos, así que trato de hacerlos de buen tamaño, pero hay veces que simplemente tiene que terminar en cierto lugar. Pero muy pronto serán más largos.**

 **No saben cuánto les agradezco que me dejen sus comentarios. Uno en especial me llegó al alma y… me encantó. Son comentarios tan lindos como esos y todos los demás los que me hacen seguir adelante con más motivación. Así que lea agradecería me dejen sus comentarios, preguntas o sugerencias (respeto ante todo) y me hagan saber si les gustó.**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son obra de la reina Stephenie Meyer. Historia/trama de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Una Señal Del Cielo**

Bella se encontraba en su cocina, su amada cocina, haciendo su desayuno, aunque para Edward una ensalada no era lo suficiente para la comida más importante del día. Tenía a todo volumen "Lady Marmalade" y sentía la música en todo su cuerpo mientras cortaba con despreocupación en pequeños pedazos las naranjas que había descarapelado, y Edward… Edward solo esperaba con todo su ser que no se cortara con el cuchillo mientras veía cómo Bella se movía por toda la cocina cantando el solo de P!nk.

Bella cantaba a todo pulmón sin darse cuenta que alguien tocaba con euforia a su puerta.

–Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh color of cafe au lait, alright made the savage beast inside roar until he cried –Y comenzó a cortar las fresas.

Y mientras lo hacía alguien entró a la casa, y Bella no se dio cuenta, pero Edward sí, y miraba cómo esa persona se quedó parada en la entrada de la cocina mirando a Bella sacar un bowl para poner ahí su ensalada.

Edward miró fijamente a esa persona, esperando a ver qué hacía. Creyó que fue una casualidad el otro día cuando esa persona se le quedó mirando fijamente, pero ahora quedó aún más sorprendido cuando esa persona le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo cuando se dirigió a la encimera de donde provenía la música, y la apagó.

Bella siguió cantando y moviéndose por la cocina sin darse cuenta de que la música ya no seguía, y que esa personita se acercó a ella por detrás. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ella hasta que sintió cómo alguien la agarraba por la cintura.

–¡Aaaah! –Gritó Bella dándose la vuelta con un cucharón en la mano para atacar a quien sea que fuera el intruso.

–¡Tranquila Bella!

–¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Bella, aunque aún sin bajar el cucharón –¿Cómo entraste? ¿Forzaste mi cerradura?

–Antes que nada, baja el cucharón, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva conmigo, y, ¿cómo que qué hago aquí? Claramente vine a invitarte a desayunar. Y por último, claro que no forcé tu cerradura, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo así? Bueno, tal vez sí, pero contigo no, entré por la puerta trasera, y me hubieras escuchado llamar a tu puerta si no estuvieras con tu música a todo volumen.

–Ah, hum, yo supongo que… Un momento, ¿entraste por la puerta trasera? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar por ahí si tiene llave? ¿Y cómo sabes siquiera que habían una puerta trasera? –Bella no sabía si sentirse asustada porque Alice irrumpiera en su casa así como si nada, o aliviada de que hubiera sido ella y no otra persona.

Edward solo atinaba a mirar el intercambio de palabras entre las dos chicas, tan diferente una de la otra. Bella aún en su ropa de dormir y con su pelo suelto y enmarañado, y Alice muy bien vestida, maquillada y peinada. Y aún así, Edward creía que Bella no podía ser más hermosa.

–Aaaay Bella, me ofende que me preguntes todas esas cosas siendo tu amiga. Pero… –se quedó callada al ver el atuendo de Bella – ¡Bella! ¿¡Qué haces vestida así!?

Bella se miró a sí misma sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

–Hum, es mi pijama Alice, y a parte, son las ocho de la mañana, me acabo de levantar.

–¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Nos vamos a desayunar! –Dijo entusiasmada la pequeña chica levantando los brazos.

–Pero Alice, me estoy preparando mi desayuno… –Bella tenía tantas ganas de quedarse en su casa a desayunar su ensalada y después meterse en la cama de nuevo a ver películas todo el día.

Alice se le quedó mirando fijamente con cara de enfadada, y después se acercó a la encimera donde estaba el desayuno de Bella, y soltó un pequeño chillido al ver lo que contenía el bowl.

–¡Eso es tu desayuno! –Dijo apuntando el bowl que contenía la ensalada de Bella.

–Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? –Preguntó Bella extrañada mirando el bowl y tomando una fresa para probarla, tal vez estaban echadas a perder y ella no se había dado cuenta. Pero no, estaban frescas y dulces.

–¿¡Que qué tiene de malo!? ¡Bella, es una ensalada! No puedes aguantar todo lo que tengo planeado para nosotras con solo una ensalada en el estómago como "desayuno".

–¿Qué? ¿Qué planes? Alice, yo no quiero planes, yo quiero quedarme en casa a disfrutar de mi fin de semana… –Dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

Su Ángel solo la miraba argüir con Alice, su pelo enmarañado, y su ceño fruncido que le hacía querer pasar el dedo suavemente por él para desaparecerlo. En una parte estaba con Alice, eso que Bella llamaba desayuno no estaba bien, pero cuando escuchó los planes que decía tener para su Bella, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia la pequeña duende. No le traía buena espina, aún no sabía todo de ella. Claro, ella era la Alice de Jasper, pero ¿cómo sabía que no era asesina serial antes de que conociera a Jasper?

–A ver Bella… –Alice se sentó muy confiadamente en uno de los bancos de la encimera –Dime qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy.

–Hum… Pues desayunar, obviamente –Y apuntó a su ensalada –Y después ver películas…

Y ambos, Bella y Edward saltaron ante el chillido que dio Alice.

–¡Entonces vayamos al cine!

–¿Qué? No, no puedo ir al cine solo así Alice.

–¿Por qué no?

–Pues porque… Porque… –Y Bella no podía decir una sola excusa viable qué decirle a Alice.

–Simplemente porque no quiere, déjala en paz… –Murmuró Edward aunque sabía que no podía ser escuchado, pero se sorprendió, de nuevo, al ver que Alice lo miraba y le fruncía el ceño, y luego que colocaba sus manos en su pequeña cintura como si su enfado fuera dirigido a él.

Bella se dio cuenta de cómo Alice de repente no la miraba a ella y miraba atrás de donde ella se encontraba. Miró para ver qué fue lo que distrajo el enojo de Alice pero no vio nada, y volvió la vista al frente al escuchar de nuevo a Alice.

–¿Lo ves? No tienes nada importante qué hacer, o es que lo que no quieres es salir conmigo… –Y Bella sintió algo contraerse en su interior al ver la carita triste que hizo Alice.

–No, no es eso, es solo que…

–¿Qué es? Preguntó Alice sin quitar su carita triste.

Edward supo que la pequeña diablillo de Alice había ganado cuando vio a Bella cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

–¿Te gustaría ensalada o algo más para desayunar? –Preguntó dándose por vencida

–A–

Bella y Alice se encontraban sentadas en la cocina platicando. Al darse cuenta de que Alice no se conformaba solo con ensalada, Bella sacó todo para preparar omelettes, tostadas y jugo de frutas. Ella se había comido su ensalada de fresas con naranja, y un par de tostadas con mermelada de fresa, y se encontraba chupando la cuchara con restos de la mermelada en ella.

–Lady Marmalade ¿huh? –Dijo de un de repente Alice.

–¿Mmm? –Dijo Bella aún chupando la cuchara.

–Nada, es solo… Interesante canción la que estabas escuchando cuando llegué.

–Oh, eso… –Dijo Bella dejando la cuchara en su plato – Solamente me gusta, no es por algo en especial, es… ¿Agradable?

–¿Agradable? Esa canción es todo menos agradable, es electrizante, es movida, es sensual, es… Caliente…

–¡Alice! –Gritó Bella tapándose los oídos.

–¿Qué? Es verdad? Es el Moulin Rouge. ¿No me irás a decir que no sabes lo que es el Moulin Rouge?

–No, es decir, sí, sí sé lo que es el Moulin Rouge, pero… Agh, olvídalo. ¿No querías ir al cine?

–¡Sí! Tienes razón, vamos Bella, arriba, levántate, ve a cambiarte y arreglarte, yo limpiaré la cocina.

–No tienes por qué, solo déjalo así, no hay problema.

–¡No no no! ¡Sube a arreglarte Isabella Swan!

Y Bella no pudo seguir discutiendo, porque la mirada que le dirigió Alice claramente decía "Ve a arreglarte o yo misma lo haré". Así que se terminó su jugo de frutas y subió a su habitación a arreglarse.

–A–

Bella se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando sintió que algo frío la rozó en el cuello, como una caricia, algo más leve que el roce de un suspiro. Y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo ese algo le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Y recordó a su Edward, el chico que había soñado solo días atrás, demasiado hermoso como para describirlo, y no pudo evitar poner su mano donde sentía ese frío en su cuello, y saltó asustada cuando _sintió_ una mano ahí bajo la suya. Se dio la vuelta pensando que tal vez Alice había irrumpido en su habitación sin darse cuenta, pero no vio nada, y de nuevo colocó su mano en cuello, y esta vez no sintió nada.

–¡Bella! –Escuchó a Alice llamándola desde abajo.

–¡Ya voy! –Le gritó de vuelta, y después de mirar a su alrededor, tomó su abrigo y salió de su habitación.

–A–

Bella y Alice se encontraban caminando por el Pacific Place* haciendo tiempo mientras su película comenzaba, Alice había insistido en ir a ver ropa, pero Bella se negó, argumentando que no llevaba dinero suficiente como para ir de compras.

–¡Vamos Bella! ¡Solo vamos a ver! No compraremos nada… O mejor dicho, no compraremos demasiado.

–Por supuesto que no Alice, yo no soy de esas chicas de las que ven las cosas y si les gustan las compran. A parte, no llevo dinero encima como para ir de compras.

–¡Pues yo si! ¿Qué son unos cuantos cientos de dólares gastados?

–¿Unos cientos? Pues ciertamente no son lo mismo para ti que lo que son para mí –¿Unos cientos de dólares? Bueno, claramente Alice tenía una idea diferente sobre lo que es gastar dinero de la que tenía Bella, sobre todo hablando de ropa. Claro, no es como si Bella no hubiera gastado unos cientos de dólares en un solo día, pero, bueno, es diferente gastarlos en libros que en ropa ¿no?

–¡Bella! ¡Eres una aguafiestas! Tenemos una hora hasta que comience la película, y necesito unas nuevas botas para el invierno. –Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

–Pero…

–¡Bella! ¡Por favor!

–Está bien. Pero… –Añadió cuando Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría – Serán solo las botas, nada más.

Y así fue como Bella se vio arrastrada por una hiperactiva Alice por todo el centro comercial. Y Bella se juró que nunca más, si podía evitarlo, iría de compras con Alice. No solo fueron un par de botas, fueron tres, y luego fueron unos cuantos abrigos, bufandas, guantes y calentadores. Y todo en una hora, hasta que fue tiempo de ir al cine a su función.

–Bella. Bella, despierta –Escuchó unos susurros, pero Bella no hizo nada más que acomodarse en donde quiera que estuviera –¡Bella!

Hasta que un pequeño gritito en su oído la hizo despertarse de verdad, saltando en su lugar y dándose cuenta de que estaban lloviendo palomitas de maíz, las cuales habían salido volando por el salto que dio.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Bella miró a sus lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala de cine, y las luces se estaban encendiendo, y Alice estaba parada frente a ella aparentemente enfadada –Alice, ¿por qué gritas?

–¿Por qué grito? Pues porque te quedaste dormida en medio de la película, y me la pasé hablando contigo toda la función sobre lo guapo que es el protagonista y que está como para comérselo con todo y ropa, ¡y me doy cuenta de que no me estabas haciendo caso! Y… –Señaló hacia la puerta de salida –Ese tipo de allá me miró con cara de lástima y… ¿Qué estás viendo simio no desarrollado? –Gritó Alice a un tipo que se encontraba parado en la entrada mirándolas raro.

–¡Alice calla! –Se levantó apresuradamente a taparle la boca con sus manos a la pequeña, que aún así con las manos de Bella impidiéndole que hablara, seguí gesticulando con las manos y haciendo ademanes de querer correr hacia el hombre –Lo siento, es hiperactiva, y no tiene filtro para lo que dice –Dijo Bella al hombre que se alejaba ya.

–¿Que no tengo filtro? ¡Si soy mejor que una filtradora de café! –Gritó Alice zafándose de Bella.

Bella estaba roja a más no poder por las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero, por lo menos, pensó Bella, se había olvidado de que se había quedado dormida casi toda la función. Mientras arrastraba a Alice por la otra puerta de salida, sintió a alguien observándola, volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y no miró a nadie, así que siguió caminando, con la sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Claro que alguien la estaba observando, su Ángel que estaba muy divertido con la escena que había hecho Alice, y aunque sabía que Bella estaba un poco avergonzada por su amiga, sabía que en mucho tiempo, era lo más feliz que la había visto.

–A–

Bella y Alice se encontraban formadas en una tienda de helados bajos en grasa, a petición de Alice esto último, y Bella trataba de que no saliera la risa que tenía contenida porque su amiga que no dejaba de despotricar acerca de lo tontos que eran los hombres, mientras que la gente de la fila –y sobre todo los hombres– la miraban raro y hablaban entre ellos.

–…y es que son unos pobres intentos de humanos, sin poder hacer nada más que desperdiciar espacio en el mundo, y si los observas bien, puedes darte cuenta de que su cabeza suena hueca porque no tienen nada donde deberían tener cerebro y…

–Alice, para, para… ¿Cómo puede ser que odies a los hombres si estás enamorada de uno? ¿Y Jasper? –Preguntó Bella solo para hacer que la chica dejara de hablar.

–Oooh, pero Jasper es muy diferente, es no es como nosotros, él es un ángel… –y se calló de repente. Pero Bella, sin darse cuenta que Alice hablaba en serio, lo tomó como una broma y no le tomó mucha importancia a las palabras de su amiga.

–¿Un ángel? Hum, lo dudo mucho, pero no hablaré nada de él hasta conocerlo.

–Ah, sí, por supuesto. ¡Lo conocerás! ¡Y te encantará! Bueno, espero que no demasiado como para enamorarte de él, pero, tú entiendes –Y fue su turno para pedir la cobertura en su helado – .Chocolate y chispas de colores por favor ¿Cuándo te viene bien? ¿Mañana?

Alice recibió su helado y Bella pidió el suyo con mermelada de fresa y chispas de chocolate.

–¿Tienes algo con la mermelada? ¿Y las fresas? –Le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

–¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Bueno, pues en primera, cuando entré a tu casa en la mañana, escuchabas Lady Marmalade, creo que entiendes el juego de palabras ahí, – iba diciendo Alice mientras llegaban a unas mesas y se sentaban en una desocupada – en segunda, desayunaste ensalada _con fresas_ y _mermelada de fresas_ , y en tercera, porque acabas de pedir tu helado _con mermelada de fresa_.

–Hum, pues solo me gustan las fresas, eso es todo. Aunque, mi madre solía darme muchas fresas, era su fruta preferida, así que, supongo que es la costumbre.

–¿Por qué hablas de ella en pasado? –Alice se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Bella al nombrar a su madre, pero su curiosidad no la dejaba en paz si no sabía lo que quería saber.

–Murió en un accidente de tráfico junto con mi padre hace ocho años. –La voz de Bella fue solo un pequeño sonido, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo Alice lo escuchara.

Bella no pudo evitar pensar en su madre cuando aún vivía. Renée era una mujer tan vivaracha que a donde quiera que entrara, todo mundo se contagiaba con su energía, ni siquiera el serio Charlie Swan pudo evitar meterse en el loco mundo de Renée, claro, seguía siendo serio, pero ese brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba o estaba cerca de Renée no podía evitar aparecer. Bella recordó el día en que despertó y se encontró con que es desayuno era todo de fresas, malteada de fresas, waffles rosas con fresas y una bola de helado de fresa encima, ensalada de fresas, y de postre, fresas con crema. Recordó cómo le dijo a su madre al terminar que nunca más comería fresas, y cómo su madre rió y Bella en la noche ya estaba comiendo fresas, y recordó la divertida voz de su madre decirle "El día que me vaya me recordarás y extrañarás las fresas Isabella". Y qué razón tenía. Así que sí, Bella debía tener siempre a la mano fresas, porque sentía que de esa manera, su madre siempre estaría con ella.

–Lo siento Bella, debes extrañarlos mucho –Le dijo Alice con la voz más calmada que Bella le había escuchado nunca, al tiempo que estiraba su mano para tomar la de Bella entre la suya.

–Sí, los entraño, demasiado, pero no te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo superé. –Le dijo Bella poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, pero su Ángel se dio cuenta de que la memoria de sus padre aún estaba con ella. Y no quería hacer más que sostenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien para que se sintiera mejor y dejar de ver esa sombra que ensombrecía sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

"Vamos Edward, por más que quieras tenerla entre tus brazos, eso no sucederá, al menos por ahora". Esas palabras lo golpearon como un martillo, y no supo de donde vinieron hasta que captó la mirada de Alice en él. Si aún se sorprendía cuando Alice lo miraba, ahora se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de que podía saber lo que pensaba, bueno, eso tenía que ser ¿no? Leerle la mente, sino ¿de qué otra manera podía escucharla sin que Bella también la escuchara?

Pero Alice miraba ahora a Bella, y Edward se preguntó si la mirada que acababa de darle no se la había imaginado.

–Bueno Bella, ánimo, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Tú eliges…

Y así fue como Alice tuvo que ir a un lugar al que nunca había entrado, un lugar que según ella, toda la gente normal evitaba, un lugar al que Bella iba cada que podía y del que era cliente consentida, la librería Barnes & Noble.

–A–

–¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué corres? –Preguntó una Alice confundida mientras seguía a Bella por el estacionamiento.

–¡Ssshh Alice! ¡Corre, vamos! –Le contestó Bella en una voz baja.

–Pero ¿por qué?

–¡Bella!

Al oír esa voz Bella supo que era tarde, no pudo escaparse, lo había visto desde antes de salir del centro comercial, y ella fingió no haberlo visto, y había apurado el paso para no tener que saludarlo. Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, con él tan cerca y gritando su nombre, no podía fingir que no lo había escuchado.

–¡Mike!

–¿Cómo estás Bella? –Mike se acercó a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla –Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Seattle es más pequeño de lo que esperaba…

–Sí, más de lo que me gustaría –Esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, que solo Alice, que se encontraba a su lado, la escuchó.

Edward se encontraba enojado, había hecho lo que pudo para que el chico no alcanzara a Bella, hasta lo había hecho tropezar con un bote de basura, el cual tiró y casi se cae encima, pero ese mocoso había alcanzado a Bella ¡y le había dado un beso! Bueno, en la mejilla, pero ¡aún así! ¿¡Quién se cree que es!? A Bella ni siquiera le caía bien, y le había dado tantas indirectas como para ahogarlo en ellas, pero al parecer Alice tenía razón y los hombres eran unos tontos…

Edward salió de sus pensamientos cuando Alice carraspeó, y pensó que lo hacía por él, hasta que vio a Bella mirar a Alice.

–Oh, Mike, ella es Alice, mi amiga. Alice, él es Mike, él es… Hum, de la escuela.

–Hola Mike –Lo saludó Alice y le estiró la mano, y Bella se dio cuenta de que Mike se quedó sin palabras y la miraba más de lo debido.

–Alice y yo ya nos íbamos, así que…

–Alice Cullen, ¿no? He oído hablar mucho de ti en la escuela… –Mike salió de su estupor y siguió como si no hubiera escuchado a Bella.

–¿De verdad? Yo no he oído nada de ti –Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa – ¿Vas a la misma escuela que nosotras?

–Ah, sí, la preparatoria Roosevelt ¿no? –Dijo Mike tratando de no sonar dolido.

–Sí. Hum, qué raro, ni siquiera recuerdo tu cara.

Bella trataba de ocultar su risa, pero Edward disfrutó que nadie lo podía ver y se dio el lujo de reírse de la cara de Mike, y la cosa era que Alice de verdad se veía sincera, no parecía como si estuviera diciendo esas cosas solo para hacer quedar mal a Mike, y aún así, con todo y la risa que trataba de salir de la boca de Bella, se sintió un poco mal por él. El ver su cara pálida, sin saber qué decir y cómo irse de ahí hizo a Bella compadecerse un poco de él.

–Alice, tenemos que irnos, ya sabes, tenemos que… ir a… –Bella no supo qué decir, y quiso solo haber dicho que se tenían que ir.

–Oh, es verdad, ¡Jasper nos espera! –Y de pronto Alice sonó entusiasmada.

–Sí, eso. Jasper.

–Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Mike, nos veremos por ahí –Alice se despidió de Mike con otro saludo de manos y el joven aún se veía un poco turbado.

–Sí, igual, fue genial conocerte, o más bien que tu me conocieras…

Y Mike se fue dando tumbos por el estacionamiento de vuelta al centro comercial.

–¡Alice! –Le medio gritó Bella con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Qué? –Alice fingió no saber por qué le reclamaba Bella.

–Creo que te pasaste, solo un poco mucho.

–¿Un poco mucho? ¿Eso qué significa?

–Olvídalo, nada. Lo que digo es que creo que lo hiciste sentir un poco mal.

–¿Y qué? Se lo merecía, coquetea contigo cada que te ve, y no entiende las indirectas muy directas que tú le das de que no quieres ni siquiera ir a la esquina con él.

Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo con Alice, de hecho, Edward creía que había faltado una cachetada para que todo quedara bien. ¿Y la cachetada para qué? Quién sabe, tal vez Edward solo quería verlo sufrir por coquetear con _su_ Bella.

–Ay Alice…

–Créeme Bella, alguien me lo está agradeciendo en este momento. –Y movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Edward, de una manera tan casual que Bella no supo lo que Alice estaba señalando.

–Okay… De acuerdo, vámonos.

Así se fueron del centro comercial. Alice dando pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba, como siempre. Bella aún dándole vueltas a lo último que Alice había dicho. Y Edward no sabiendo si quería abrazar a Alice por lo de Mike, o darle un zape en la cabeza por lo último que había dicho.

–A–

–Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro Alice.

Las dos chicas y el Ángel se encontraban en el Porsche de Alice camino a casa de Bella, la cual iba agarrada del asiento por la velocidad a la que iban.

–¿Qué harías si un chico te dijera que le gustas?

–¿Qué? –Bella no sabía si sorprenderse por la pregunta de Alice, o fingir que eso le traía sin cuidado para ver qué decía. –¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–No, yo pregunté primero, así que responde.

–Hum… –Bella se dio cuenta de que por más que tratara de desviarle la conversación, ella no se rendiría hasta saber lo que quería saber. Era increíble cómo la personalidad de Alice podía ser tan transparente, tan abierta. Así que pensó por dónde podría comenzar –No se qué decirte Alice…

–Solo dime, ¿qué significa el amor para ti? ¿Qué se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas o piensas en eso?

El Edward del que Alice trataba de hacer hablar a Bella se encontraba en el asiento trasero del coche, en shock, preguntándose si Alice había perdido un tornillo o tenía alguna enfermedad mental. ¿Qué se proponía al preguntarle eso a Bella? ¿Por qué hacía eso?

–¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso estás loca? –Le preguntó Edward a Alice. Claro que lo iba a escuchar, después de varias veces de sentir las miradas de Alice, o de sentir que sus palabras eran dirigidas a él, Edward no tenía ninguna duda de que sabía de su existencia y de que podía verlo. Así que ¿por qué no habría de escucharlo?

El Ángel miraba a Alice por el espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros, y brincó cuando sintió un pellizco en su pierna, un pellizco que Alice le había dado muy a propósito.

–Te estoy haciendo un favor… –Dijo la pequeña diablillo en una voz tan baja que era muy improbable que Bella lo hubiera escuchado.

–No estoy segura, Alice –Bella hablaba, ajena a lo que sucedía entre su amiga y su Ángel guardián. –Nunca he estado en esa situación.

–Está Mike.

–Pero Mike es diferente. Es tan… tonto que no lo tomo en serio.

Alice soltó una risa antes de que continuara.

–Pienso en… eso, y –paró un segundo para pensar qué, o más bien cómo diría lo que quería decir –un nombre, una imagen se me viene a la cabeza… Un chico. O, no estoy segura de si es un chico…

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, supongo que sí es un chico, a lo que me refiero es a que… Él es tan… hermoso y perfecto, que no creo que sea de verdad, ¿entiendes? Sé que no tiene nada que ver con lo que me preguntaste. Aunque claro, no es real, porque no es realmente alguien que conozca.

–¿Estás diciendo que cuando piensas en el amor, o cualquier cosa relacionado con eso, alguien se te viene a la cabeza?

–Sí.

–Pero si no lo conoces ¿entonces cómo es que sabes cómo es?

–Bueno, él es… es un sueño. Soñé con él una vez –Bella pensó en la vez que lo había soñado, tan hermoso y perfecto que aún estando en el sueño, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. – .No es así que digamos producto de mi imaginación, o tal vez sí, no lo sé. Solo vino un día a mi cabeza, su imagen solamente, y no sabía su nombre, hasta después, me llegó de repente. Solo así, y supe que el chico de mis sueños se llamaba así.

Edward y Alice escuchaban medio hipnotizados, él por cada una de las palabras que Bella decía mientras hablaba de él, y ella, porque no escuchó nunca nada parecido. Su historia con Jasper no era como la de Bella. Ella nunca pudo ver a Jasper, nunca supo cómo era en realidad, solo sabía que estaba ahí, siempre, y que nunca pensaba alejarse de él.

–¿Y cual es su nombre?

Bella la miró como si estuviera loca.

–No te lo diré.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque ni siquiera es real. Y a parte, no te diría el nombre del chico que me gusta.

–¡Pero si eso hacen las amigas!

–Aún así no te lo diré. Pero, ¿por qué me preguntas? ¿Cómo sabes de mi… –se calló cuando estuvo a punto de decirle el nombre –mi sueño?

–¿Por qué de repente suenas tan territorial?

–Pues desde que _yo_ lo soñé, por eso es _mío_ … Pero no cambies de tema, ¿cómo sabes de él?

–Yo no sabía de él, fuiste tú quien lo mencionó.

Así como Bella supo que Alice no pararía hasta conseguir la información que quería, supo que ya había obtenido esa información y que si no quería decir nada más al respecto, no lo haría. A parte, Bella ya no tenía nada qué decir, o más bien, no sabía qué más decir. Y qué decir de Edward… Bueno, el pobre Ángel estaba tan atontado que si el auto hubiera chocado contra un poste y él hubiera salido disparado, él no se habría dado cuenta de nada. Pero es que ¡Bella lo conocía! Bueno, no conocer de conocer, tú sabes ¿no? Pero sabía por lo menos quién era y cómo se llamaba, ¡y lo mejor fue cuando dijo que era suyo! ¡Él era suyo, claro que sí, él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, le pertenecía cada fibra de su ser, porque aunque Edward fuera no entrara entre la categoría de los "vivos", él estaba seguro de que el corazón que tenía pero que no latía, vino a la vida con las palabras de Bella.

Sí señor, él le pertenecía con todo su ser, y esperaba que algún día, ella le perteneciera a él.

–A–

–¿Cómo estás Edward?

–¿Cómo crees que está, Jasper? ¿Es que no lo ves? Despide felicidad por cada uno de sus poros… Y pensar que tenías ganas de arrancarme la cabeza solo unas horas atrás…

Bella se encontraba dormida en su habitación, Alice se había ido solo para regresar después a casa de Bella acompañada por Jasper, y ellos junto con Edward se encontraban en el jardín trasero de Bella.

–Lo siento Alice… –Edward se disculpó, pero no pareció muy sincero, por la sonrisa que no dejaba su rostro desde que bajó del auto de Alice.

–¡Te dije que te estaba haciendo un favor! Pero nooo, te limitaste a mirarme como un león que ve comida después de días de no haber sido alimentado.

–Un león que ahora mismo parece un tierno conejito –Añadió Jasper.

–¿Tierno conejito? No soy un tierno conejito –Dijo indignado Edward– , soy… como un oso, grande y fuerte.

–¡Y abrazable! ¡Cómo un oso de peluche! –Dijo emocionada Alice.

–No Alice, fuerte, grande, feroz… Bah, olvídalo. Estoy bien Jasper, gracias por preguntar.

–Sí, eso lo puedo ver. Pero la cosa es, de verdad, ¿cómo estás?

Edward se quedó mirando a la nada sopesando la respuesta. La verdad, era que no sabía en realidad _cómo estaba_ , claramente no estaba dentro del estatus normal en lo que a los ángeles se refiere, pero ¿cuándo lo había estado?

–No lo sé Jasper, en qué estado puedo estar como para que Bella sepa de mí, pero al mismo tiempo no sepa quién soy.

–Ni siquiera yo lo sé Edward. Bella es capaz de ver o sentir materia celestial, en mínimas cantidades y aunque no debería, pero al mismo tiempo, no te ve completamente, no está completamente consciente de tu existencia.

–Y eso me frustra Jasper.

–Lo sé Edward, pero no es como si debamos saber cómo son las cosas, o el por qué suceden, nuestra misión es ser ángeles guardianes, o por lo menos, la tuya, yo ya no puedo cargar más con ese nombre, renuncié a eso en el momento en el que decidí volverme humano. Y no me arrepiento.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Alice estiraba su mano para tomar la de Jasper. Edward no podía más el querer tener eso con Bella, poder sostenerla, que ella buscara apoyo en él, sentir su piel contra la suya, poder abrazarla por tanto tiempo como quisiera, y poder decir al fin, que era suya.

Y él lucharía, lucharía para poder tener con Bella lo que Jasper tenía con Alice, y más.

Lo que Edward no sabía, era que alguien no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. El destino estaba escrito, y si alguien alteraba su curso, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.


	5. Luces

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero se encuentren bien, y lamento la demora. Ésta semana regresé a la escuela y… pff. Apenas llevo una semana y ya estoy atascada de tarea y lecturas. Y me la paso la mitad del día en el hospital. Pero bueno, quería darles las gracias por las alertas y favoritos, y me gustaría saber la opinión de esas personas, díganme, ¿les gusta? ¿qué tal? ¿algo que les emocione? Me encantaría saber de ustedes.**

 **Tal vez la historia se les haga un poco lenta, pero anímense, no tarda en ponerse interesante ;)**

 **Además, si se portan bien, les dejaré un outtake. ¿Qué les parece? Creo que al final ya sabrán de qué hablo.**

 **Sin más, disfruten y háganme llegar sus comentarios. Gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: personajes obra de Stephenie Meyer. Historia de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Lights**

Verde. Verdes eran los árboles que rodeaban la casa de Bella, verdes eran la hojas de las fresas que se había comido en la mañana, verde era el pasto que estaba pisando, verdes eran los uniformes de las porristas que estaban frente a ella, y verde era el color de su escuela.

Era viernes y en Roosevelt High School era día de futbol. Los cuerpos a su alrededor hablaban y reían, ella podía oler la mantequilla de las palomitas de maíz, la grasa en los perros calientes que alguien desconocido a su lado comía, escuchaba el sonido de los pompones de las porristas al ser movidos. Y Bella se sentía sola. Hacía días que había comenzado a sentirse así, y no sabía la razón. Alice se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, la invitaba a salir y prácticamente solo se despegaba de ella a la hora de irse a su casa a dormir, así que Bella no sabía por qué había comenzado a sentirse así de sola. Comenzó un día en la mañana, había despertado de una pesadilla, y sentía el sudor corriendo por su nuca, y sus manos estaban heladas. Había observado a su alrededor y no había visto nada, y no era como si esperara ver que hubiera alguien ahí parado espiándola, era solo que siempre se sentía observada, y ese día no sentía el constante nerviosismo aún cuando no estaba acompañada, o sus vellos de la espalda erizarse de un de repente. Simplemente se sentía sola, como si una parte de ella hubiera sido arrancada. Pensó que se le pasaría, pero había continuado las semanas esperando eso, y ya era viernes de nuevo y aún se sentía así.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando la multitud a su alrededor se levantó de sus asientos y comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. Miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que el equipo de futbol americano había salido a la cancha. Y Alice aún no había llegado. Recordó sus palabras cuando se despidieron en la tarde al salir de clases, "Si no estás ahí para el partido, te arrastraré al centro comercial de compras, y no para mí. Te haré que te pruebes tanta ropa que no sabrás en qué vestidor dejaste la cabeza". Y, así que digamos, Bella no tenía muchas ganas como para ir al centro comercial a comprar cosas que ni quería, y mucho menos de dejar la cabeza en un vestidor.

Así que ahí se encontraba, mirando un partido de un deporte que ni siquiera entendía. Estaba pensando en irse cuando vio a la pequeña duende caminar entre las gradas para llegar a ella. Pero no venía sola, venía acompañada de un chico rubio y de ojos dorados. "¿De dónde sacan esos ojos? ¿Es que acaso los venden de oferta y yo no me enteré?" pensó.

–¡Bella! –La abrazó la chica muy efusivamente. Como siempre – Él es… –señaló al chico que la acompañaba.

–Jasper. Es un gusto en conocerte. Alice no para de hablar de ti, la traes vuelta loca –Le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa encantadora.

–Bella Swan, también me ha hablado mucho de ti. Y al parecer tu también la traes vuelta loca.

Jasper se rio, y a Bella le pareció que su risa era muy hermosa. Bueno, en realidad Jasper en sí era hermoso. Su cabello rubio rizado le sentaba muy bien, y sus ojos dorados contrastaban con su piel pálida, y qué decir de lo que llevaba puesto, se notaba que Alice tenía algo que ver. Bella no pudo evitar pensar que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, Alice era hermosa, Jasper también lo era, se notaba que ambos eran ricos, y para rematar tenían los ojos del exacto color dorado el uno del otro.

–Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar Bella, no encontrábamos un lugar para aparcar –Le dijo Alice una vez sentados.

–No te preocupes Alice, ya estás aquí…

–¿Y? ¿Cómo va el juego? –Preguntó Alice emocionada.

–Hum… ¿bien? –Bella no supo qué decir ya que no entendía nada del juego, por más veces que se sentó con su padre a ver partidos, nunca llegó a captar lo que lo hacía tan emocionante.

–¿Solo bien?

–Sí. Realmente acaba de comenzar, así que…

–¿Y quién entró a la cancha? –Dijo Alice sin darle importancia a las pocas palabras que pudo emitir Bella sobre el partido.

–No lo sé, no los conozco Alice, así que no sabría decirte –Dijo Bella con voz baja, lo que causó que Alice volteara a verla.

–¿No los conoces? –Dijo Alice con sus ojos abiertos y elevando de más la voz.

–No Alice, no los conozco.

–¿Me estás diciendo que no conoces a mi hermano?

–¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano? Alice, ¿tienes hermanos? –Preguntó Bella mirando a Alice con asombro. En las semanas que llevaban de conocerse Alice nunca había mencionado a un hermano… O por lo menos Bella creía que no, ya que se desconectaba de las pláticas con Alice más seguido de lo que quería admitir, pero es que ella hablaba de tantas cosas que era difícil seguirle el ritmo, y Bella no era una persona muy conversadora que digamos.

–¡Claro que tengo hermanos! ¡Dos! –Dijo Alice casi gritando cuando la gente a su alrededor se levantó por lo que supuso Bella era una anotación.

–Tres –Dijo Jasper sin mirarlas. Al parecer él sí entendía el juego ya que lo miraba atentamente.

–¡Tres! –Alice al parecer no consideraba importante no saber cuántos hermanos tenía.

–¿Tres? ¿Tienes tres hermanos?

–Sí, una hermana y dos hermanos…

–¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–¡Porque yo no sabía que eras una antisocial que no conoce a nadie que no te hable directamente! –Alice no se veía precisamente enojada, más bien emocionada de que Bella se interesara un poco por ella, o por lo menos, que estuviera entablando una conversación de más de tres palabras con ella.

–No soy una antisocial, solo… no… –Ni Bella tenía algo que decir –Bueno, y ¿cuál de todos esos es tu hermano? –Preguntó Bella al no tener una buena respuesta.

–Es ese de ahí, el grande con el casco en las manos al lado de la cancha. –Dijo Alice apuntando a la orilla de la cancha que estaba justo frente a donde se encontraban sentadas.

–Alice, todos son grandes y con cascos.

–Oh, tienes razón…

–Ese que está hablando con el coach, el que parece toro, con Cullen en su jersey –Agregó Jasper con una sonrisa y con una mejor descripción al ver a las chicas hablando.

Bella miró a alguien que no estaba vestido como los jugadores y una tabla en su mano, y supuso que era el coach, y a un lado de él, un jugador que era, de verdad, grande. Desde donde Bella se encontraba podía observar que tenía pelo oscuro, hombros anchos, aunque bueno, todo en él era ancho y grande. Grande no solo de tamaño, sino de altura también, Bella se dio cuenta que le sacaba unos buenos quince centímetros al coach.

–¿Ese es tu hermano? –Preguntó Bella sorprendida.

–Sip. Ese es Emmett. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa, la cual se convirtió en grito cuando Emmett y el equipo defensivo entraron a la cancha –¡Vamos Emmett!

Bella se estremeció por el alto tono de la voz de Alice al gritar, aunque se dio cuenta también de que su voz sonaba hermosa y perfecta aún cuando gritaba que incluso parecía que cantaba. Para nada como Bella se imaginó que su voz sonaría si ella gritara.

Emmett al parecer alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su hermana por encima de la multitud, ya que a medio correr dio media vuelta y levantó sus dedos pulgares hacia donde se encontraban sentados.

–Un poco entusiasta, ¿no crees? –Dijo Jasper a Bella mientras Alice seguía de pie gritando.

–Un poco tal vez, pero me he dado cuenta de que así es ella por naturaleza. –Dijo Bella mientras veía a su amiga feliz gritando.

–A–

Bella, Alice y Jasper se encontraban caminando hacia el aparcamiento de la escuela al final del partido, con montones de gente a su alrededor festejando la victoria de su equipo. Alice seguía hablando de lo increíble que habían jugado y cómo Emmett había aplastado a los jugadores del otro equipo.

–Y luego corrió detrás de él y ¡BAM! ¡Lo tiró al suelo! –Dijo Alice emocionada gesticulando con las manos y todo su cuerpo.

–Sí Alice, estuve ahí, también lo vi –Dijo Bella su acordada frase.

–Tal vez si dejas de contestarle ni siquiera se dé cuenta –Le dijo Jasper a Bella.

–¿Tu crees? Prefiero no arriesgarme… –Contestó Bella mirando cómo su amiga seguía hablando sola.

–Sí, yo tampoco me arriesgaría, puede ser intimidante algunas veces.

–Está tan llena de energía, mírala –Añadió Bella, y los dos miraron a Alice dar saltos.

–Lo sé.

–No se cómo se junta conmigo, yo no hago nada. Soy lo opuesto a ella, no se por qué pasa tiempo conmigo si somos totalmente opuestas.

–Hmm… yo también me lo pregunto, aunque, mírala a ella y a mí juntos, somos opuestos y funcionamos tan bien. Tal vez sea eso, se necesita a alguien con mucha energía y tan feliz para darle un poco de color a la vida de alguien calmado y tranquilo como yo.

Jasper tenía razón. No es que lo conociera mucho, pero de el poco tiempo pasado con él, Bella se dio cuenta de lo calmado y pasivo que era Jasper, al contrario de Alice, tan saltarina y habladora como era.

Para ese entonces, ya habían llegado a la camioneta de Bella, y sorprendentemente, Alice se había calmado. Bueno, solo un poco.

–¡Y fue sorprendente! –Poniendo sus manos en su cintura, miró a Jasper y Bella –¿Hablaban de mí, verdad?

–¿Qué? No, claro que no. –Dijo Bella, aunque no muy convincentemente.

–Que hable mucho no significa que no me de cuenta de que estaban caminando por detrás de mí y hablando, eh.

–Añade perceptiva a las cosas que acabo de mencionar sobre ella –Dijo Jasper inclinándose hacia Bella.

–¡Lo sabía! ¿De qué hablaban?

–Solo decíamos lo buena que…

–¡Emmett! –Y Alice salió corriendo para lanzarse sobre su hermano quien venía caminando hacia ellos.

–¡Hey, Alice! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuve? –Dijo su hermano levantando a Alice del suelo cuando la abrazó, y cómo no, Alice comenzó su diatriba nuevamente.

Aunque mantuvo los comentarios breves, ya que para cuando Emmett llegó a donde se encontraban Bella y Jasper, con Alice aún colgada de él, ya iba felicitándolo por el partido.

–¡Y fue genial! ¡Felicidades! Tenemos que salir a celebrar. –Dijo Alice soltándose y cayendo al lado de Bella.

–¡Claro que sí! Pero primero… –Y dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

–¡Oh, sí! Bella, éste es mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Emmett, conoce a mi mejor amiga Isabella. –Alice dijo las presentaciones.

Bella estaba extendiendo su mano cuando fue elevada del piso por unos fuertes y musculosos brazos.

–¡Bella! ¡Siento como si ya te conociera! –Dijo Emmett mientras abrazaba a Bella.

–¡Emmett cuidado! ¡Bájala! ¡La vas a romper! –Dijo Alice, tratando de soltar los brazos de su alrededor.

–Hum, sí, mucho gusto –Dijo Bella con mucho esfuerzo.

De repente se encontraba de nuevo en el piso, medio mareada y casi cayéndose. Se tambaleó un poco hasta que las grandes manos de Emmett la sostuvieron

–¡Wow! Cuidado ahí, Bella, tranquilízate, ¿tan impresionante es estar en mi presencia? –Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Bella enfocó la mirada y al verlo justo frente a ella, pudo verlo con mejor claridad que cuando estaba en el campo.

Ahora que lo veía mejor, no se parecía tanto a un toro, sino más bien a un gran oso, un gran y lindo oso. Emmett le sacaba una cabeza y media, más o menos, tenía los músculos de sus brazos del ancho de la cabeza de Bella, su cabello era negro y rizado, sus ojos, como los de su hermana, eran de un bonito color dorado, que resplandecían con las luces que alumbraban el aparcamiento y una sonrisa tan bonita y contagiosa como de un inocente niño que quería hacer a Bella sonreír tan grande como él, y a juego con unos dientes tan blancos como, debía de ser, los de Alice.

–¿Bella? –Preguntó Alice.

–¿Qué? Oh sí, no, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. –Dijo Bella saliendo de su estupor.

–Bueno, muero de hambre y tenemos que celebrar, ¿qué dicen? –Dijo Emmett frotando sus manos.

–Lo siento, yo tengo que ir a casa… –Dijo Bella, tratando de zafarse de ir. Esto era más como una cosa de familia y no se sentiría bien en medio.

–¡Vamos Bella! ¿Qué vas a hacer? Es viernes, ven con nosotros, por favor –Suplicó Alice.

–No Alice, estoy cansada, y tengo que hacer de cenar.

–¡Ahí está! Si vas a cenar y estás cansada, ¿qué mejor que ir a cenar para no tener que cocinar? Vamos Bella –Alice le tomó la mano entre las suyas y puso cara de cordero degollado, y la verdad es que Bella realmente no sentía ganas de llegar a casa a cocinar.

–Anda Bella, ven con nosotros, quisiera conocerte mejor, y qué mejor que con una cena –Y repentinamente, Bella se decidió. La sonrisa de Emmett era tan linda que Bella de repente sintió ganas de dejar todo para poder ir con ellos.

–Está bien, vamos.

Alice chilló de alegría, Emmett le dio otro gigantesco abrazo y Jasper sonrió complacido.

Una vez se decidieron a ir en el auto de Emmett porque ir en tres autos era demasiado, quedaron en que Alice iría con Bella a su casa a dejar su camioneta, y esperarían a que los chicos pasaran por ellas para poder irse. Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a caminar por el estacionamiento, y mientras Bella abría la puerta de su camioneta, Alice se regresó corriendo, tomó a Jasper del brazo haciéndolo darse vuelta, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias –Le susurró.

–A–

Bella estacionó su camioneta en la entrada de su casa, pensando aún en Alice y Jasper. Se veían tan lindos juntos, su amor se notaba a millas de distancia, incluso alguien que no los conociera se daría cuenta de inmediato de lo enamorados que estaban, y Bella quería algo como lo de ellos. ¿Era común tener algo así, o era solo suerte el encontrarlo? Bella no sabía, y dudaba que algún día tuviera algo así. Era algo que por mucho tiempo tuvo la certeza de que no existía, por algo le encantaba leer. Esas historias que leía una y otra vez, que la hacían transportarse a otro lugar, que la hacían sentir ligera y flotando con las palabras que decía el protagonista. En estos tiempos ya nadie te decía siquiera "qué linda te ves", bueno, no es que Bella tuviera mucha experiencia para decirlo, pero simplemente no eran cosas siquiera que se dijeran en estos tiempos. Tener algo como lo de Alice y Jasper era algo con lo que Bella simplemente soñaba.

Alice sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos cuando abrió la puerta de la camioneta y salió, así que Bella hizo lo mismo y juntas caminaron a la puerta de la casa. Bella no tenía vecinos cercanos, más que los de en frente, su casa se encontraba en las orillas de Seattle, por lo que lo que se podría denominar como bosque se encontraba detrás de la acogedora casa. Las personas que vivían por su calle eran pocas y todas se conocían. Eran familias que toda su vida habían vivido allí, personas que habían tenido hijos y esos hijos heredaron la casa y se quedaron a vivir ahí. Todos se cuidaban unos a los otros. Cuando los padres de Bella fallecieron, se comportaron como una segunda familia para Bella, visitándola, haciendo de comer para ella y pasando el tiempo con ella. Bella estaba muy a gusto, y aunque de vez en cuando se sintiera sola, le gustaba la tranquilidad y comodidad de su casa.

Una vez adentro Bella encendió las luces, dejó las llaves donde se supone que debía de dejarlas y nunca lo hacía, y animó a Alice a sentirse cómoda.

–¿Quisieras una vaso de agua?

–No, gracias, estoy bien. –Aunque Alice ya había estado en la casa de Bella, sus visitas se limitaban al comedor y la cocina, y no es que la casa de Bella fuera muy grande, solamente tenía lo necesario, así que Alice miraba todo a su alrededor desde su lugar donde estaba parada en la sala de estar.

–Voy arriba, a mi habitación. Voy a cambiarme de ropa, ¿quieres subir? –Añadió Bella para que Alice no se quedara sola en la planta baja, y aunque Bella no lo quisiera admitir, le gustaba la compañía de Alice.

–¡Claro! Te ayudaré a decidir qué ponerte. –Dijo Alice dando pequeños aplausos.

–Solo voy a ponerme otra blusa Alice, no es la gran cosa. –Dijo Bella mientras subían las escaleras.

–Bella, la ropa siempre es la gran cosa –Dijo muy seriamente Alice.

La habitación de Bella estaba en lo que se podría denominar una tercera planta de la casa, aunque una muy pequeña, y con solo unos cuantos escalones que te dirigían a ella. Sus ventanas daban al patio trasero de la casa y aunque inicialmente no era una habitación, la habían convertido en una. Para Bella, era su lugar, donde podía estar tranquila, los ruidos de la calle no le llegaban tanto como a las demás habitaciones, cuando llovía, que era muy seguido en Seattle, se alcanzaba a escuchar el susurro de la lluvia cuando caía a través de las ramas de los árboles, una que otra rama crujía de vez en cuando en el bosque y aunque su patio trasero parecía un lugar perfecto para esconder un cuerpo, a Bella nunca le había sucedido nada en su casa.

–Bella, qué linda es tu habitación –Dijo Alice en lo que era la voz más tranquila que Bella le había escuchado.

Entrando a la habitación se encontraba un pequeño sofá al lado derecho, al frente estaba lo que Alice suponía era la puerta del closet, y a la izquierda, un par de escalones que conducían a donde se encontraba una pequeña cama individual, otra puerta donde estaba el baño y un pequeño escritorio con una vieja computadora en él. Separando donde estaba la cama y el sofá se encontraban unos pequeños barrotes blancos.

La habitación no era grande en sí, solo tenía lo necesario entre esas paredes azul claro y aunque no era como la de Alice, a ella le pareció muy linda y acogedora.

–Inicialmente no era una habitación, era algo así como el ático, por eso el techo es un poco más bajo de lo normal, pero la tía Sue me convenció de remodelarla y hacerla mi habitación. Le agregamos el baño y el closet.

–¿Tu tía Sue? –Dijo Alice mirando alrededor.

–Es hermana de mi papá. Solía vivir aquí con sus hijos y conmigo luego de que mis padres murieron –Dijo Bella con la voz baja en la última parte.

Alice vio un poco cabizbaja a Bella, por lo que intentó cambiar de tema.

–¿Qué hace tu tía Sue? –Dijo Alice yendo a sentarse en la cama.

–Es diseñadora de interiores. Tiene un par de años de graduada.

–¿De verdad? ¡Mi mamá es diseñadora de interiores! –Alice se veía emocionada por este hecho, y cuando vio a Bella abrir su closet, se acercó a mirar –Ésta es linda –Dijo sacando una blusa y acercándosela a Bella para verla con su color de piel –. Tu piel es tan linda Bella, todos los colores fríos te van bien.

–¿Colores fríos? –Preguntó Bella sin saber de qué hablaba.

–Sí, colores fríos. Azules, grises, negros, uno que otro verde. Es por tu piel pálida y tu cabello oscuro.

–Tu tienes una piel más pálida que yo y el cabello negro.

–Y por eso uso esos colores Bella, menos el verde, el verde no me va nada bien –Dijo Alice sacando otra blusa y viéndola en Bella –. Toma, ésta está bien.

Bella dudaba que un saco de patatas se viera mal en Alice, pero decidió no decir nada y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Una vez cambiada su camisa de franela por la azul marino que Alice escogió, Bella se miró en el espejo. Su cabello se encontraba un poco desarreglado, tenía ojeras desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo y un poco sin color en su cara. Se pasó un cepillo por el cabello, lo cual ayudó, se puso un poco de corrector en las ojeras y no supo qué hacer con su piel pálida, por lo que salió sin más del baño.

Alice se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el bosque, y se encontraba tan tranquila y sin moverse que Bella se preguntó si le sucedía algo.

–¿Alice? –Bella se acercó a ella y miró por la ventana para ver si había algo que había captado tanto la atención de su amiga.

–Es tan calmado y solo. No hay ruido. Es solo que… –Se quedó callada por un momento –¿Vives sola, Bella? –Preguntó Alice volteándola a ver.

–Hum, sí, tía Sue se comprometió hace como un año y sus hijos y ella se fueron a vivir con su prometido. Trataron de hacer que fuera a vivir con ellos pero no quise. Esto… ésta casa es lo último que me queda de mis padres y de alguna manera siento que estoy cerca de ellos aquí.

Alice no supo qué decir para quitar esa mirada de tristeza de la cara de Bella, así que dijo lo único que había que decir.

–Jasper y Emmett llegaron.

–¿Qué? –Y en ese momento Bella alcanzó a escuchar el claxon de un auto sonar.

Bella no supo cómo Alice había sabido que habían llegado, y no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle ya que Alice iba bajando las escaleras, así que Bella solo apagó la luz de su habitación y siguió a Alice.

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta con llave, se dio la vuelta y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse boquiabierta. Un gigantesco Jeep blanco con la parte superior roja se encontraba estacionado frente a su casa. Un gigantesco Jeep cuyos neumáticos le llegaban casi a la cadera a Bella. Un gigantesco Jeep del cual Emmett bajó como si bajara de un auto de tamaño normal.

–¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Bella.

Jasper ya se había bajado y estaba abriendo la puerta trasera para que Alice subiera, lo cual, como todo lo que Alice hacía, hizo con total fluidez y gracia de movimiento solo sosteniendo la mano que Jasper extendió para ella como el caballero que era.

–¿Qué? ¿Esto? –Dijo Emmett palmeando el capó de aquella monstruosidad –Es mi auto.

–Parece un tractor John Deere.

–Nah, no todos tienen tu tamaño Bella.

–Y no todos tienen tu tamaño, Emmett –Dijo Bella acercándose –¿Cómo se supone que se tiene que subir?

–Justo así…

Y Emmett se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura la levantó como si no pesara nada.

–¡Emmett!

–¡Shh! ¡No grites Bella! Pensarán que te estamos secuestrando –Y con la naturalidad con la que la levantó, la metió al Jeep y la sentó al lado de Alice, como si hiciera eso con las personas muy seguido.

El interior del Jeep era lo que se podía esperar viendo el exterior. No es como si las personas que hicieron dicho Jeep se hubieran preocupado por la elegancia, sino más bien de que aguantara todos los terrenos y mantener a las personas en su lugar así éste diera vueltas bajando una montaña, dada la cantidad de cintas y correas que Bella supuso eran el cinturón de seguridad.

–¿Y? ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Alice asomándose entre los asientos delanteros una vez se hubieron puesto en marcha.

–Cualquier lugar donde haya carne –Dijo Emmett.

–¿El Highland? –Dijo Alice.

–Eso es vegetariano Alice –Añadió Emmett –. La última vez que estuvimos ahí solo pude comer esa cosa rara. La soga no es realmente lo mío.

–¡Soja Emmett! ¡Soja!

–Da igual, no es carne. ¡Necesito proteínas mujer! –Dijo Emmett mientras conducía entre el tráfico.

–¿Por qué no le preguntas a Bella qué es lo que ella quiere? –Emmett miró por el retrovisor a Bella.

–Bella…

–No lo sé, lo que sea, supongo. Realmente no salgo mucho, así que no sé sobre lugares para ir a comer.

–¡Oh, oh! ¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! –Medio brincó Alice.

Al final llegaron a un lugar en el que Bella nunca había estado. El letrero en el frente decía " _Paragon Bar & Kitchen_". Al ser viernes por la noche, el lugar estaba lleno, pero al parecer conocían a los Cullen, ya que se saltaron toda la fila y les dieron en una mesa con rapidez, sentándose Bella con Alice de un lado y Emmett del otro, quedando Jasper frente a ella.

–¿Gustan algo de beber? –Preguntó el mesero.

–¿Bella? –Dijo Emmett para que Bella ordenara primero.

–Una Coca-Cola, por favor.

–¿Regular o de dieta?

–Regular.

–Serían cuatro Coca-Cola, por favor –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

–Enseguida, señorita –El mesero se fue con una sonrisa por toda su cara y un rubor en las mejillas que Bella estaba segura fue por Alice.

–Creí que pedirías de dieta, enana –Dijo Emmett mirando el menú.

–No, si voy a comer, comeré bien. No hay necesidad de pedir algo que no sabe al verdadero sabor de la Coca, con toda esa sabrosa azúcar que contiene.

–Palabras sabias para alguien a quien le gusta la soga.

–¡Soja Emmett! No es una palabra tan difícil. ¡Soja!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Soja.

Bella los miraba discutir con una sonrisa en su cara. Nunca tuvo hermanos, pero le hubiera gustado tenerlos, especialmente tener alguno como Alice, Emmett o Jasper. Juntos se veían cómo se querían el uno al otro, la camaradería que había entre ellos, y así con todo y las diferencias que había entre los tres, encajaban, parecían funcionar, y funcionaban muy bien.

–Aquí están sus bebidas –El mesero dejó las Coca-Cola en la mesa y dirigió su sonrisa y mirada hacia Alice –¿Listos para ordenar?

–Bella, ¿lista? –Preguntó Alice.

–Sí –Aunque Bella apenas y había mirado el menú, escogió lo primero que vio que llamó su atención –. Me gustaría una hamburguesa, por favor.

–Yo una ensalada con carne, por favor –Pidió Alice, dándole una extraña mirada a Jasper, a lo cuál él solo asintió con una sonrisa.

–Costillas y la pasta del día, por favor –Ese fue Emmett.

Bella apenas y creía poder terminar su hamburguesa, y Emmett pidió dos cosas, y aún así, Bella no se sorprendió tanto. Emmett tenía un cuerpo tan grande que ella creía que podría comerse una vaca entera.

–Un filete, por favor –Añadió Jasper, entregando los menús de todos al mesero.

–En un momento estará lista su orden –Dijo el mesero, de nuevo mirando solo a Alice.

En ese momento, Alice se encontraba con su mirada trabada en Jasper, quien la miraba con la misma intensidad de regreso, como si se estuvieran comunicando sin palabras.

–Gracias –Dijo Emmett –. Entonces, Bella –Dijo llamando su atención, una vez que el mesero se dio cuenta de que no recibiría respuesta de Alice y se fue.

–¿Sí Emmett?

–¿A qué te dedicas?

–Hum… al estudio. Estoy en la misma preparatoria que tú, Emmett –Dijo Bella confundida.

–No, digo, sí, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero, qué te gusta hacer, qué deporte practicas…

–Realmente no soy buena con los deportes, me cuesta trabajo caminar sin caerme, así que… Me gusta leer, me encanta leer y… No hago muchas cosas, tarea, leer, dormir. Veo películas en mi casa de vez en cuando.

–Vas al centro comercial conmigo –Agregó Alice a la conversación, quien Bella se dio cuenta, ya había dejado de darse miradas con Jasper.

–Me llevas, Alice, no creo que tenga opción cuando dices "Vamos de compras".

–Tienes razón.

–¿Y qué más? –Preguntó Emmett.

–Creo que es todo –Dijo Bella en voz baja.

–¿Es todo? ¿No vas al cine? ¿No sales a comer? ¿No vas de fiesta los viernes en la noche? ¿Qué haces los fines de semana? ¿Y tu familia?

–Emmett –Dijo Jasper

–Mis padres murieron hace ocho años. La única familia que tengo es una hermana de mi padre y sus dos hijos, y ya no los veo tan seguido. Y realmente no tenía amigos hasta Alice, así que… No tengo a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados un momento, sin saber qué decir. Bella estaba acostumbrada, siempre que alguien le preguntaba por su familia ponían cara de "oh, pobre chica, está sola", y a Bella no le gustaba que sintieran lástima por ella. Sí, estaba sola, pero nunca se había sentido tan sola como desde hacía un par de semanas. Es decir, sí, nunca había nadie con ella, tenía compañeros en la escuela con quienes hablaba, pero no se preocupaban realmente por ella. Pero no importaba, Bella estaba bien, disfrutaba la soledad, disfrutaba tener tiempo para ella, y para ser sinceros, fue unos años después de que sus padres murieron, que ella comenzó a sentir que había alguien con ella, que nunca estaba _de verdad_ sola.

–¡Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros! –Dijo Alice, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Bella.

–¡Sí! Puedes llamarnos cada que quieras, nosotros llevaremos la diversión hacia ti –Dijo Emmett.

–Vas a desear nunca habernos conocido –Agregó Jasper.

–No lo creo –Dijo Bella sonriendo.

–A–

Cuando iba a la mitad de su hamburguesa, Bella se dio cuenta de que los Cullen comían muy bien. Demasiado, tal vez. Era de esperarse de Emmett, pero Bella se sorprendió de Alice, que se había acabado su ensalada en un santiamén y había comenzado a comer del filete de Jasper. Tal vez de eso se trataba la mirada de hace rato.

Bella trabajaba duro por comer lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa cuando Jasper ordenó una rebanada de pastel, y mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que era la única que estaba aún comiendo.

–¿Vas a comerte eso? –Dijo Emmett mirando soñadoramente lo que quedaba en el plato de Bella.

–¿Lo quieres? –Preguntó Bella esperanzada. Había llegado a su límite y no le cabía un solo bocado más en su estómago. Dudaba que pudiera dormir en la noche con lo llena que se sentía.

Más tardó Bella en decir las palabras que lo que tardó Emmett en estirarse y tomar su plato.

Bella miró boquiabierta cómo terminaba en cinco minutos con todo lo que había en el plato.

–En casa nunca se desperdicia comida –Añadió Alice.

–Esme cocina como para diez personas todos los días, aunque no hay quejas de parte de nadie, cocina delicioso –Dijo Jasper.

–¿Esme?

–Nuestra madre –Contestó de nuevo Jasper.

–Bueno, nuestra madre adoptiva –Esta vez fue Alice.

–¿"Nuestra"? –Preguntó Bella confundida.

–No le has dicho, ¿verdad? –Dijo Emmett aún con comida en la boca.

–Emmett, eso es asqueroso. No se habla con la boca abierta –Dijo Alice mirando con desagrado a su hermano un instante y luego dirigiendo su mirada a Bella –. Esme y Carlisle son nuestros padres adoptivos. Nos adoptaron a nosotros cuatro…

–Cinco –Interrumpió Jasper.

–Cierto, nosotros cinco.

–Entonces, ustedes –Dijo Bella mirando a Alice y Jasper –, ¿viven juntos? ¿Con sus padres? ¿En la misma casa?

–Sip… –Alice ya no dijo nada, porque el pastel que Jasper había ordenado había llegado, el cual, al parecer, era para Alice.

Bella no podía creer que tanta comida pudiera caber en ese pequeño cuerpecito que tenía Alice. Era tan delgada y su estómago ni siquiera se asomada dejando entrever todo lo que había comido.

–Eso es… –Bella no supo qué decir.

–¿Raro? Sí, un poco, pero estamos bien, nos funciona. Y Esme y Carlisle no parecen tener algo contra ello, así que… –Dijo Emmett, tratando de robar un pedazo del pastel de Alice con una cuchara.

–¡Emmett! ¡Es mío! ¡Jasper! –Se quejó Alice mirando a Jasper con un puchero en sus labios.

–Emmett, puedes pedir uno, ese es de ella –Dijo Jasper muy serio a Emmett con una mirada un poco aterradora.

" _Nota mental, nunca hacer nada contra Alice"_ , pensó Bella.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que al cabo que ni quería –Contestó Emmett cruzando los brazos como niño pequeño, ni un poco luciendo intimidado por la mirada de Jasper.

–A–

–Entonces, ¿listos para irnos? –Preguntó Emmett una vez Alice había terminado hasta con la más mínima migaja en su plato.

–¡Listos! –Dijo Alice.

Pidieron la cuenta, y cuando el mesero dejó la pequeña carpeta con la cuenta adentro Emmett la tomó y dejó una tarjeta de crédito sin siquiera ver cuánto había sido. Bella trató de estirarse para tomarla y poner su parte, pero Emmett fue más rápido que ella y la entregó al mesero de nuevo.

–¿Cuánto me toca a mí?

–Nosotros invitamos Bella –Dijo Emmett.

–No, en serio, ¿cuánto es? –Dijo Bella, no sintiéndose a gusto con que alguien pagara su comida.

–Que no Bella. Fue nuestra idea venir, prácticamente tuvimos que arrastrarte. No pagarás nada. –Emmett tomó de nuevo la carpeta que le ofrecía el mesero, firmando el ticket y tomando su tarjeta.

–Emmett…

–Déjalo Bella, no es nada –Dijo Alice restándole importancia, tomando su bolso y levantándose de la silla.

–Que tengan una buena noche, señorita –Dijo el mesero, tratando por última vez de llamar la atención de Alice.

–Gracias –Contestó Jasper en lugar de Alice, quien estaba ocupada tomando con la mano el brazo que Jasper le ofrecía.

¡Eso! ¡¿Es que es mucho pedir a alguien así?! Y Jasper ni siquiera lo intentaba, se notaba que era natural en él, no solo para impresionar a Alice.

Estaban ya afuera cuando escucharon una agitación a su alrededor, personas susurrando y el volumen de los televisores de los locales en la calle siendo elevado.

Bella volteó al restaurant de nuevo para ver por qué era el alboroto. Solo pudo divisar el noticiero, un reportero hablando con un edificio al fondo, luces que parecían de carros de policías y más personas.

–¿Qué sucede? –Escuchó que alguien que se detuvo por fuera en el restaurante preguntó.

–Un loco quiere saltar de un edificio –Contestó otra persona.

Y entonces, el aire se atascó en los pulmones de Bella. Sintió como si no pudiera respirar, comenzó a sentirse mareada y su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.

–¿Bella? –Alcanzó a escuchar a la distancia la voz de Alice y sintió a alguien tomarla del brazo.

Bella sintió que sus piernas no podían soportar su peso, alcanzó a escuchar a Alice decir su nombre una última vez, y después no supo nada más.


	6. Omen

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Muchas gracias a las que dejaron review, y a las que me agregan a alertas y favoritos también (aunque me encantaría un review también). Espero que les esté gustando la historia, realmente me ayudaría saber lo que piensan y sus comentarios. ¿Hay algo que quisieran mejorar? ¿Algo que quieran? ¿Algún personaje que les inquiete? ¡Háganmelo saber!**

 **Tengo algo que decirles, aunque no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo. Fui nominada como Autora Revelación, y... Dios, fue una gran sorpresa siquiera la nominación, de verdad no creía que a alguien le interesara mi historia, y mucho menos como para nominarme. Fui la persona más feliz de la Tierra, y aunque no vaya a ganar, fue un gran honor para mí la nominación.**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, y cabe decir que pronto pondré un outtake. Si puedo, será esta semana, estén pendientes en mi perfil. Si a alguien le interesa, eso sí.**

 **Disclaimer: personajes de Stephenie Meyer. Qué más daría por que Edward fuera mío o Jasper. O Emmett. O Carlisle. O Alice...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Omen**

Lluvia. La lluvia es fría, fuerte y fastidiosa. La lluvia caía de manera constante desde hacía una hora sin parar. Hacía pequeños ruidos en el techo de la casa de manera armoniosa, no tan fuerte, no tan leve. El sonido que cualquier otro día Bella hubiera encontrado tranquilizador hoy la estaba volviendo loca.

El agua entraba por su ventana abierta, pero a ella no le importaba. Aunque tuviera frío, disfrutaba del aire fresco que le llegaba.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, no se había levantado ni para desayunar. Desde que el ruido de la lluvia la había despertado se encontraba tumbada en su cama, mirando, pensando. Ojos dorados. Aire a su alrededor. Ojos verdes. Asfalto acercándose. No lo soportaba más.

Se levantó de su cama, se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, la lluvia inmediatamente golpeando contra ésta. Caminó hacia su baño, decidida a darse una ducha. Cerrando la puerta tras ella se miró en el espejo. Ugh. Estaba del asco. Pelo enmarañado, ojeras bajo sus ojos pese a haber dormido sabe cuántas horas, ojos rojos y piel más pálida de lo normal. Sacudió la cabeza y abrió la regadera, esperando a que se entibiara el agua.

Tardó unos buenos veinte minutos bajo el agua después de haberse aseado. El agua cayendo en su espalda se sentía tan bien. Cálida. Se sentía segura ahí. Pero la vida no era así, no podía durar toda la eternidad bajo el agua.

Cerrando la llave, se estiró y tomó una toalla azul cielo mullida y la enredó a su alrededor, y se estiró para tomar otra más pequeña y pasarla por su cabello mojado. Salió de la ducha temblando un poco, sintiendo el frío que traía la lluvia por toda la casa. Sin verse en el espejo, salió a la habitación, fue al closet y sacó ropa. Un pantalón de mezclilla, blusa de manga larga y una chamarra cómoda estaría bien, no es como si se fuera a vestir para impresionar a alguien.

No se molestó mucho con su cabello, solo lo desenredó, al fin y al cabo, estaba lloviendo.

Dudó al momento de salir de su habitación sobre si llevarse su celular o no. Al final decidió llevárselo. La tía Sue podría llamarla.

Salió por la puerta de cristal corredizo que daba al jardín trasero y cruzó los rosales que se encontraban en el extremo que daba al bosque. Comenzó a caminar sin temor a perderse, y si lo hacía ¿qué más daba? No es como si alguien la fuera a extrañar o necesitarla mucho.

Caminó entre helechos, pinos, troncos caídos y lluvia, sin saber a dónde se dirigía. La verdad es que no sabía por qué había salido. Lo único que Bella quería era despejar su mente, dejar de pensar en todo lo que la estaba agobiando ese día. Caminó por mucho tiempo, la lluvia había disminuido a ser una leve llovizna, sus pies chapoteaban en los charcos y sus botas se ensuciaban de lodo, pero aún así no lograba distraerse. Se encontraba frustrada y desalentada. Quería perderse en el bosque y nunca regresar.

Vio a lo lejos un enorme árbol caído, su tronco media cerca de metro y medio de ancho, y había quedado atrapado entre los árboles a su alrededor, creando un puente por el que Bella podía pasar caminando por debajo sin apenas agacharse. Pasando por debajo, se dio cuenta que bajo un extremo del tronco se encontraban unas piedras recargadas en el árbol que lo detenía, rodeadas por unos grandes helechos, por lo que se acercó para ver si se podía sentar. Las rocas solo estaban húmedas, pero qué más daba, todo a su alrededor estaba húmedo o mojado.

Sentada, Bella miró la enormidad del bosque, todo a su alrededor era verde, o en su defecto, café. Solo se escuchaba el susurro de las gotas de agua que caían entre las hojas, de vez en cuando el crepitar de una rama y su respiración agitada por haber caminado tanto. Los helechos la cubrían de una manera que si alguien caminaba unos pasos frente a ella, no se darían cuenta de que se encontraba sentada ahí, y de todos modos ¿ese era el objetivo no? Que nadie la viera, evitar el contacto humano, que nadie más la mirara con preocupación y le preguntara si se encontraba bien, que nadie la mirara pensando que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo podía contestar algo a preguntas que ella misma se hacía? Nunca en su vida se había desmayado… bueno, a excepción de aquella vez cuando era pequeña y sus padres la habían llevado a vacunar. Le había tenido tanto terror a la aguja que se había desvanecido. Y, de todos modos los doctores le dijeron que no era un desmayo tal y como lo es un desmayo, lo que ella tuvo no fue pérdida de la conciencia, seguía escuchando las cosas a su alrededor, y aún así, eso había sido hace años, cuando era una niña, y desde ese entonces no había vuelto a suceder. Lo que le había sucedido la noche del viernes no había tenido nada que ver con agujas, no es como si hubiera visto alguna en el restaurant, había estado viendo la televisión.

Se había despertado un par de horas después en el sillón de su casa, con Alice al lado de ella y Emmett y Jasper susurrando en la cocina.

-¿Bella?

Volvió la vista hacia Alice y al enfocar su mirada aún borrosa vio que sus lindas facciones estaban distorsionadas por la preocupación.

-Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Qué sucedió? –Volteó la mirada a la cocina, de la cual Jasper y Emmett iban saliendo.

-Tú… En realidad no estamos seguros, solo, te quedaste parada y te desvaneciste… Emmett te alcanzó a sujetar, pero en realidad no sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió –Alice intercambió unas miradas extrañas con Jasper y Emmett, pero Bella no sabía su significado.

-Bella, ¿nos puedes decir qué es lo que recuerdas? –Preguntó Jasper, con una cara muy seria, una que en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo no le había visto. Es decir, sí, Jasper era serio, pero la cara que tenía en estos momentos era como si… como si a Bella le debiera de preocupar la situación.

De un momento a otro fue como si todo el ruido del planeta hubiera cesado y todas las personas le estuvieran prestando atención a las palabras que iban a salir de la boca de Bella. Y aunque todos estuvieran esperando a que hablara, Bella no iba a decir qué fue lo último que su cabeza registró antes de perder la conciencia.

-Nada. No recuerdo nada.

-A-

Bella se sobresaltó cuando algo pasó corriendo en el suelo frente a ella. Había estado absorta en sus pensamientos por un buen tiempo que no recordada en dónde estaba. Sentía frío, los labios los sentía helados, los dedos de los pies no los sentía y sus manos se encontraban tibias solo porque las tenía dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta. Sacando sus manos se tocó la cara y se dio cuenta de que también estaba fría, fría y seca.

Trató de ponerse de pie pero se encontraba entumida, por lo que sus músculos tardaron un tiempo en dejar de quejarse, y cuando se hubo parado y miró a su alrededor, por un momento le dio miedo el no saber regresar. Haciendo memoria, recordó que llegó por la derecha, por lo que se puso a caminar.

Resultó que el camino no era tan difícil, los mismos árboles se encontraban colocados de tal manera que parecía que lideraban el camino por el que Bella podía caminar en el medio sin tener que dar ninguna vuelta brusca.

Al cabo de una hora y media Bella pudo entrever su casa adelante entre las ramas del bosque. Entró a su casa, se quitó sus botas sucias y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, pero ¡oh claro! No había cocinado porque salió a cenar con los Cullen. Genial. No se encontraba de humor para cocinar, así que decidió salir por algo. Subió a su habitación a ponerse ropa seca y buscar otros zapatos y luego bajó, tomó las llaves de su camioneta y salió de casa.

Manejó por Seattle sin saber realmente a dónde iba. La verdad es que no tenía hambre, más bien era solamente la necesidad de comer que su cuerpo le exigía.

-Café. Necesito café –murmuró para sí misma.

Así que manejó hacia su tienda de café favorita. Tuvo que dar dos vueltas a la manzana para poder encontrar un lugar para aparcar, pero una vez que abrió la puerta y el olor a café la invadió, fue que en realidad sintió algo desde el viernes. Lo bueno es que al parecer todo mundo creía que era un día tan deprimente que no merecía salir de casa por café, así que fue directamente a la caja a ordenar.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –preguntó con una sonrisa la cajera.

-Buenas tardes, ¿me puedes dar un latte Rosa del Desierto, por favor?

-Claro, ¿algo para acompañar tu bebida?

-Hum, sí, un panini de jamón serrano, por favor… Y sería para llevar -dijo Bella mientras sacaba un billete de veinte y lo entregaba. Pensaba quedarse ahí, pero cambió de idea y decidió irse a casa. De todos modos, estaría sola en cualquiera de los dos lugares, solo que en su casa podría acurrucarse en su sofá con una manta y ver una película… o simplemente no hacer nada.

-Claro, al final de la barra te entregan tu pedido –dijo de nuevo la cajera con una sonrisa.

Tardaron solo unos quince minutos en darle su café y panini, y después se dirigió a la salida, pero algo la detuvo cuando vio cómo un Porsche amarillo arrancó de donde se encontraba estacionado frente a la acera donde se encontraba el café.

Abrió la puerta y salió para ver el auto alejarse rápidamente por la calle. ¿Podría ser…? No, seguramente habrían otras personas que tuvieran ese tipo de autos, ¿no es así? Así que Bella caminó hacia su camioneta, al fin tomando un sorbo de su latte.

Hmm… Delicioso. Sintió cómo el calor fluyó por su cuerpo conforme tomaba su bebida, pero decidió dejarla para cuando llegara a casa. Solo esperaba que estuviera aún caliente.

-A-

Bella terminó acurrucada en su sofá plegable con una mullida manta, calcetines tibios y mirando Pretty Woman en su televisor. Resultó que su estómago agradeció mucho el panini que se comió y su cuerpo el calor del café y la manta.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había visto esa película. Solía verla seguido cuando la tía Sue vivía con ella; hacían palomitas, se sentaban y miraban cómo Richard Gere salvaba (en más de un sentido) a Julia Roberts. Bella no sabía realmente qué era lo que le llamaba la atención del personaje, ¿el dinero? Para nada, ¿un hombre mayor? Tampoco, ¿todas las cosas que le dio el tiempo que estuvo con él? No… Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que era una especie de caballero en brillante armadura, y claro, lo galante que era. No es que Bella soñara desde niña con ser una damisela en apuros a quien un príncipe rescataba, solo fue algo que recientemente le llamó la atención. Y es que de hacía un tiempo para acá, se sentía sola, como si algo le faltara, como si algo que había estado con ella por mucho tiempo se hubiera esfumado, y desde ese día, ella sentía la necesidad de algo. Algo que llenara su vacío, su soledad. Y lo peor de todo: no sabía qué era lo que le hacía falta. Solo sabía que lo quería de vuelta. Ya.

-A-

Un zumbido la trajo de vuelta al mundo. Con la vista borrosa buscó el control remoto del televisor y el reproductor de videos, los apagó y como todo se quedó a oscuras, buscó a tientas el molesto zumbido.

-¿Hola? –contestó su celular.

-¡Bella!

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Bella. La verdad era que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida, solo quería volver a cerrar los ojos.

-Solo las ocho de la noche. Me preguntaba si estabas ocupada. ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche? –preguntó Alice con su usual tono de voz alegre.

-No lo sé. ¿Dormir, tal vez?

-¡Bella! ¡Es sábado en la noche! No permitiré que duermas cuando la ciudad está despierta y esperando por ti. Además, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

-Alice, de verdad no estoy de humor. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-Bella, tienes suerte de que no aparecí en tu puerta a primera hora de la mañana, Jasper me convenció de que debías descansar, pero ya esperé lo suficiente, tienes que venir conmigo hoy en la noche.

-No Alice, además, ¿qué vamos a hacer? El centro comercial cierra en una hora, no es como si pudieras ir a comprar ropa a esta hora –dijo Bella dejando caer su cabeza en el sofá. Discutir con Alice era agotador, sobretodo cuando sabías que llevabas la de perder.

-¡Vamos de fiesta Bella! –dijo Alice emocionada.

-¿De fiesta? Alice, no quiero salir, y sobretodo no de fiesta. Además no tengo nada qué ponerme.

-Te puedo prestar algo…

-Alice, tu ropa no me quedaría, y de verdad, no quiero… -pero no terminó de decir nada porque Alice la interrumpió.

-Bella, ¡por favoooor! Ven conmigo.

-Ya te dije que no. De verdad, lo siento pero no tengo la más mínima intención de salir de fiesta. Quiero quedarme en casa, dormir y nunca más despertar. No hay manera en este mundo de que me convenzas para salir.

Bella escuchó voces amortiguadas al otro lado de la línea y lo que sonó como un gruñido.

-¿Alice? ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó Bella cuando su amiga aún no hablaba.

-Eh, sí, lo siento, era solo mi eh, gato. Es muy molesto –contestó Alice con un tono de voz enojado –. Pero no le hagas caso. ¿Estás segura que de ninguna manera te puedo convencer? Vamos Bella.

-Otro día ¿sí Alice? Aún no me repongo del desmayo y mañana tengo que poner en orden mi casa. Después ¿sí? –la verdad era que el desmayo no tenía nada que ver, solo quería quedarse en casa como la chica solitaria y deprimida que era y no volver a salir hasta el lunes que tuviera que ir a la escuela.

-Está bien, pero, ¿puedes prometerme algo, por favor Bella?

-Sí Alice, te lo prometo, iré de compras contigo después. ¿Puedo volver a dormir ahora? –dijo Bella, contenta de que al fin, por una vez le había ganado en algo a Alice.

-No es eso, solo… Prométeme que si te sientes mal, cualquier cosa que sientas, incluso si solo necesitas compañía, me llamarás ¿de acuerdo? Por favor Bella –una petición extraña, pensó Bella, pero aún así notó genuina preocupación en el tono de su amiga, así que sin estar segura del origen de la petición, respondió.

-Claro Alice. Lo haré.

-Sólo prométemelo Bella –suplicó Alice.

-Lo prometo.

-Está bien. Gracias. Buenas noches Bella. Nos vemos el lunes entonces, supongo.

-Buenas noches Alice –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de oír que su amiga colgaba.

Alice no se caracterizaba por ser una persona que mostrara una actitud diferente a la alegre que siempre mostraba, pero desde el día de ayer se mostraba de una manera muy rara, y no era solo preocupación por el desmayo, era algo diferente… Desde la actitud intrigante de Jasper hasta la protectora de Emmett, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño ya que solo llevaba de conocerlos unas pocas horas, no lo suficiente como para que se mostraran de esa manera con ella, debía aclarar. Tal vez solo se debía a que era amiga de su novia y hermana, respectivamente. Pero Bella podría jurar que había algo más, como si supieran algo pero a la vez no. Como si supieran el origen de su desmayo pero a la vez no.

"Todo es tan extraño" pensó esa noche mientras se lavaba la cara en su baño para después ponerse la pijama.

Mientras se acomodaba en su cama, no pudo evitar pensar cómo los Cullen se metieron de repente en su vida. Nunca jamás los había visto u oído de ellos, pero de un día para otro ¡bam! Alice era su amiga, no se le separaba por mucho tiempo y, se dio cuenta, que el tiempo coincidía con el tiempo en que comenzó a notar el vacío en su vida.

Y mientras caía en el sueño pensó que tal vez la llegada de los Cullen a su vida era por alguna razón especial.

-A-

El domingo pasó sin nada interesante. Hizo los deberes, acomodó y recogió su casa, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, lavó ropa, hizo comida y durmió otro poco más. Para cuando el lunes llegó, Bella estaba ansiosa por tener algo que hacer. Necesitaba concentrarse en algo para no volverse loca. Además, no creyó decir esto pero, echaba de menos a Alice, le sorprendió no encontrarla fuera de su casa esperándola para ir a la escuela, así que esperaba que en cualquier momento hiciera su aparición. La cual no tardó en llegar.

-¡Bella! –algo chocó contra ella de costado.

-Alice, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Bella una vez la hubo soltado y pudo volver a respirar.

-Bien, ¿tú qué tal? –dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza, sin dejar pasar, claro, su atuendo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tu noche de fiesta? ¿Divertida? –preguntó Bella mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

-No, no salí. Me quedé en casa con mis padres y mis hermanos. Tú sabes, tiempo en familia.

-¿No fue porque yo no fui verdad? Pudiste haber salido sin mí –dijo Bella, preocupada que la noche de su amiga se hubiera arruinado porque no había salido con ella.

-No. Bueno, en cierto modo. Pero no te preocupes, otro día será. Oye Bella… -pero Bella nunca supo lo que quería decirle, porque en ese momento apareció alguien a quien Bella llevaba evitando (y con éxito), alguien quien ella creyó ya había perdido el interés en ella.

-¡Bella!

-Mike…

-Hola Mike –dijo Alice con frialdad aunque Mike no la había ni mirado.

-Hola, ¿Andrea, verdad? –dijo Mike aparentando indiferencia.

-Alice, en realidad. Que gracioso que no recuerdes mi nombre. Justamente el viernes te escuché que estabas hablando de mí con otras personas ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Alguna enfermedad mental de la que debamos saber? ¿Psicosis tal vez? –contestó Alice, mientras fingía interés por Mike.

Mike se puso rojo como un tomate mientras miraba a Alice con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Y claro, ya que Bella no salió en su rescate, decidió hacer lo que venía a hacer.

-Entonces, Bella… -Bella solo miraba a Mike y a su amiga divertida con la situación. Hasta que se dirigió a ella. Oh no, problemas – quería ver si estabas ocupada esta tarde, he tenido problemas con la asignación de literatura y quería ver si me podías ayudar. No sé, tal vez tomemos un café o algo, quiero decir, cuando acabemos con el trabajo.

-¿No te habían asignado un tutor? –dijo Bella mientras buscaba una excusa con la cual no tuviera que ir a ayudar a Mike con su tarea.

-Oh sí, pero es solo que… Tú sabes, no congeniamos, no le entiendo una palabra de lo que dice y… no, no, simplemente no encajamos.

-Hmm sí. Claro. Verás Mike, justamente esta tarde estoy ocupada, tengo que ir con Alice a…

-Al centro comercial –terminó Alice por ella.

-De acuerdo, y ¿qué tal maña…?

-Mañana también está ocupada. Cosas de chicas –lo interrumpió Alice antes de terminar.

-Y el día después también. De hecho creo que toda la semana estaré ocupada –dijo Bella -. Y el fin de semana también –añadió una vez que vio cómo Mike abría la boca.

-Tal vez otro día, entonces.

-Tal vez, aunque no creo. ¡Adiós Mike! –se despidió Alice, comenzando a caminar y llevándose a Bella con ella.

-Alice ¿qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡También fuiste tú Bella! ¡Me impresionas! Digo no es como si le hubieras dicho ¡lárgate! O algo así, pero es lo más duro que te he oído decir. Bueno, en la escala Bella claro.

-¿Escala Bella?

-Sí, tu sabes, se hace una escala dependiendo de las cosas que haga o no la persona. Tu nivel más alto debe ser el mío más bajo, porque eres tan buena persona que si Mike te pidiera un beso le dirías que sí.

-¡Claro que no Alice! –dijo Bella exaltada.

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero a lo que me refiero es que eres muy buena persona. Demasiado, diría yo.

Para cuando Alice terminó de decir esa frase ya habían entrado al edificio donde les correspondía la primera clase, y así, su semana había oficialmente comenzado.

-A-

Para cuando el último timbre del día había sonado, Bella estaba segura de que podía comerse una vaca entera del hambre que tenía. Bueno, tal vez no una vaca, pero sí una jugosa y enorme hamburguesa con tocino extra y sin pepinillos. Yummy. Planeaba ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas que necesitaría, pero olvidó tomar en cuenta a Alice y lo que había dicho en la mañana, así que se sorprendió cuando vio a Alice esperándola al lado de su camioneta, con Jasper a su lado.

-Jasper ¿qué tal? –saludó Bella con una sonrisa. La verdad era que Jasper le agradaba, y siempre que estaba cerca de él tendía a sentirse a gusto y feliz.

-Hola Bella, estoy bien, ¿y tu?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Vienes por Alice? ¿Van a ir a algún lado?

-De hecho vengo por su auto. Mencionó que iban a ir al centro comercial hoy saliendo de clases.

-¿Qué? –Bella volteó a ver a Alice.

-Bella, tu misma lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Le dijiste a Mike que no podías porque saldrías conmigo –dijo Alice acercándosele y tomando sus manos. –Vamos Bella, ven conmigo.

-Alice, de verdad no…

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te cuesta? Ven conmigo, te prometo que no compraré ni una sola blusa –dijo Alice con un puchero en los labios.

-¿Ni una sola? –preguntó Bella con desconfianza.

-Ni una sola. Lo prometo.

Bella miró a Alice, con su cara de cordero degollado y luego a Jasper, quien contenía una sonrisa. Al parecer él tampoco creía que Alice pudiera salir del centro comercial sin una sola bolsa en las manos.

-Pero tenemos que ir a comer antes. Muero de hambre.

Alice pegó un chillido mientras aplaudía con las manos. Era tan fácil hacerla feliz. O difícil, dependiendo de cómo se viera. Pero al fin y al cabo era su amiga, la única que tenía, y le agradaba, y por más que se quejara de sus viajes de compras, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Alice.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo –dijo Alice mientras volteaba a ver a Jasper y extendía su mano. Jasper suspiró y sacó su billetera, y desde donde Bella alcanzó a ver, tenía unas cinco tarjetas de crédito, bueno, hasta que abrió otro compartimiento de la misma y sacó una reluciente tarjeta negra, la cual extendió a Alice.

-Alice… -advirtió antes de entregársela.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solo vamos a comer y a dar un paseo, relájate –dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos de Alice. Bella estaba aún un poco atónita ante aquello. ¿Es que Alice no tenía la suya propia? Jasper debió notar la cara de Bella, ya que la miró y con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios dijo:

-Suele extralimitarse a menudo, así que le quito su tarjeta. Debo de tener más ropa que un modelo en las pasarelas de Milán. Te lo juro, nuestro closet es más grande que la habitación. Somos grandes donadores de ropa a la caridad.

-No seas exagerado. Nunca se tiene suficiente ropa –dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos con la brillante tarjeta negra en sus manos.

-Difiero en eso –dijo Bella.

-Anda, ve y consíguele una gran y jugosa hamburguesa a Bella –dijo Jasper despidiéndose de ellas.

-Nos vemos Jasper –se despidió Bella.

-Adiós Bella, nos vemos después –y añadió mirando a Alice –. Cuidado.

A lo que Alice respondió soplándole un beso.

-Vamos Bella, vayamos de compras… de comida Bella, tranquilízate –añadió abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad una vez notó la mirada que le dirigió Bella.

-De acuerdo –suspiró – ¿a dónde?

-Pacific Place.

-A-

Bella y Alice se acababan de sentar en la mesa en Johnny Rockets cuando el estómago de Bella rugió sonoramente.

-Lo siento, tengo mucha hambre –dijo Bella roja hasta las orejas.

-No te preocupes Bella, ¿te parece si pedimos algo para empezar?

-Claro.

Alice llamó a la mesera levantando su mano elegantemente, a lo que inmediatamente acudieron a su mesa.

-Sí, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Claudia y seré su mesera, ¿gustan ordenar bebidas o alguna entrada?

-Te encargo unas papas fritas con queso y tocino, por favor, y una malteada de vainilla. ¿Bella?

-Yo una malteada de vainilla, por favor –pidió Bella.

-¿Gustan que les de un momento para escoger lo demás? –preguntó la mesera.

-Sí, por favor –contestó Alice con una sonrisa. Una vez que se hubo retirado, se dirigió a Bella –¿Vainilla? Hubiera apostado que pedirías de fresa.

-Me encantan las malteadas de fresa, pero las que yo hago me quedan mejor. No es que presuma, pero… Mi mamá las solía hacer, claro que no saben igual a las de ella, pero honestamente creo que las que yo hago están mejores.

-Tendré que probarlas. ¿Qué pedirás de comer? –preguntó Alice mirando su menú.

-Hmm… Creo que pediré una con tocino y queso cheddar doble. ¿Tú?

-Una ensalada de pollo a la parrilla y una hamburguesa Houston.

-¿Tanto? –preguntó Bella anonadada.

-No es para tanto, yo también tengo hambre –dijo Alice restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano.

No debería sorprenderse, no es como si nunca la hubiera visto comer, aunque cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar mirar la montaña de comida y luego su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo.

Una vez hubieron pedido su comida y las papas fritas hubieron llegado junto con las bebidas, Bella no pudo evitar atacar las deliciosas papas fritas.

-Hum… -murmuró Bella saboreándose la papa frita. El tocino junto con el queso estaba delicioso. Debería pedir una orden para llevar a casa.

-Guarda un espacio, al final iremos por el postre.

-No creo tener espacio para un postre para cuando termine.

-Lo tendrás cuando lo veas. Conozco el lugar ideal.

Cuando llegó su comida, a Bella olió la jugosa carne, el tocino y su boca se hizo agua, a pesar de que casi acaba con las papas fritas ella sola, sintió su estómago con renovada hambre. Cuando le dio la primera mordida a su hamburguesa, casi escuchó ángeles cantar. Sabía justo como se lo había imaginado, incluso mejor. Volteó a ver a Alice y se dio cuenta de que mientras ella iba en la primera mordida, Alice ya iba por la tercera, y se notaba que igualmente disfrutaba de su hamburguesa tanto como Bella.

Cuando Bella iba como por la mitad y Alice casi terminaba con la suya, ambas habían bajado el ritmo, no habían dicho ni una palabra desde que la comida había llegado, pero en ese momento Bella ya no sentía la urgente necesidad de comer y comer, por lo que una plática comenzó.

-Alice

-Dime Bella –dijo Alice mientras Bella veía desaparecer un bocado de ensalada entre los perfectos labios de su amiga.

-Platícame de tus hermanos.

-Hmm veamos. Tengo tres hermanos, Emmett, a quien ya conoces, realmente no hay mucho que decir acerca de él. Tiene un gran corazón y un alma de niño, es muy buena persona. Él está con Rosalie. Rosalie es… intensa –dijo Alice, escogiendo una palabra para su hermana a la cual aún no conocía –De los cinco es la más complicada, se podría decir. Tiene una manera de pensar diferente a la mayoría de las personas, no muchos comprenden su manera de pensar, pero creo que solo busca que alguien la quiera. No se da cuenta de que todos la queremos, y creo que se debe a cosas que le han sucedido antes.

Alice había dejado de comer y su mirada estaba fija en algún lado detrás de Bella, se notaba el cariño que sentía por su familia mientras hablaba de ellos.

-¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó Bella.

-Cumplirá los diecinueve pronto –contestó Alice, parpadeando y enfocando de nuevo la mirada en Bella.

-¿Va a la misma escuela que nosotras?

-Sí, solo que suele ser más reservada que los demás de nosotras. No es muy sociable que digamos. Pronto la conocerás.

-¿Era ella quien me dijiste el otro día que querías que conociera?

-Sí, era ella. No entiende mi fascinación contigo. Nunca había tenido una amiga, así que a mi familia le resulta extraño que todos los días llegue a hablarles de alguien a quien no conocen –aunque a Bella se le hizo extraño la mención de Alice de que nunca había tenido amigos, no lo mencionó –. Luego está Jasper, a quien ya conoces. Llevamos juntos algunos años, de conocernos algunos más, es la persona a quien más quiero en el mundo y es una persona con un corazón tan grande y bondadoso que me siento afortunada de poder estar con él. Sé que es algo serio, pero encajamos, tal vez es cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen, no lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada en su casa.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Carlisle y Esme. También son muy buenas personas. Aunque sean mis padres adoptivos los amo como si fueran mis verdaderos padres. Supongo que deben estar un poco dementes también, no cualquier pareja adopta cinco adolescentes, y todos casi en la misma edad. Carlisle es médico, trabaja en el Hospital de Niños de Seattle, es muy bueno en su profesión, se entrega en cuerpo y alma, todos sus pacientes lo aman, incluso sus compañeros de trabajo, tiene un alma tan caritativa como nadie, y ama a su familia como nadie más.

-Debe ser alguien genial.

-Lo es. Nos da todo lo que queremos, nos cumple todos nuestros caprichos, los míos especialmente, debo admitir –dijo Alice con una risita –. Esme es justo lo que él necesita, es igual de bondadosa que él. Tiene un instinto protector y materno tan tierno con todos nosotros. Nos ha cuidado desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en nosotros y se asegura que no nos falte nada. Es diseñadora de interiores y es genial en ello. Podría estar decorando las casas de los famosos, podría tener una gran carrera en Europa, pero prefirió quedarse aquí para cuidarnos a nosotros. A Carlisle no le importa, todo lo que quiere es siempre ver una sonrisa en su cara, te juro que le bajaría la luna si ella se lo pidiera, para ser la esposa de un gran médico no es nada egocéntrica ni nada de eso, todo lo contrario. No es como si necesitara su trabajo de diseñadora para mantenerse, de todas formas. Se mantiene remodelando la casa muy seguido.

Bella estaba tan metida en las palabras de Alice que se olvidó de la comida que tenía en frente. Se notaba que era una gran familia.

-¿Y tu hermano? –Bella creía que le faltaba alguien, si no estaba equivocada.

-¿Mande? –preguntó Alice, de repente muy metida en su comida nuevamente –Esto está delicioso, ¿no quieres probar? –dijo mientras comía de su ensalada casi terminada.

-No, gracias, estoy bien. El otro día dijiste que tenías tres hermanos, y ya que no creo que consideres a Jasper como un hermano, creo que te falta alguien.

-Oh sí, él. Pronto lo conocerás, no te preocupes –dijo mientras se terminaba su ensalada en tres enormes bocados.

-¿No me hablarás de él? –preguntó Bella intrigada sobre el por qué Alice se encontraba reacia a hablar de su hermano mientras había hablado de todos los demás.

-Creo que sería mejor que lo conocieras en persona.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por nada especial, solo creo que tú y él se llevarían muy bien.

-¿No me dirás ni su nombre?

-Dejaré que él no haga cuando se conozcan.

Aunque a Bella le pareció extraño, no volvió a preguntar nada, al fin y al cabo, con Alice se debían escoger las batallas a ganar.

-A-

-Estoy tan llena Alice, no creo que vuelva a comer en toda mi vida –se quejó Bella mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

-No digas eso ¿no recuerdas que te dije que faltaba el postre? –dijo Alice mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pequeño y lindo local color azul –Aquí hacen los mejores cupcakes de todo Seattle, créeme, no te arrepentirás. Esme viene a comprar seguido, a Emmett le encantan los de coco.

Y Bella debía admitir que una vez los vio, su estómago creció un poco para hacer espacio. Se veían tan deliciosos y lindos que le costó un tiempo poder escoger.

-Tú escoge Alice, no sé todavía –dijo Bella inclinada sobre el mostrador de cristal mientras miraba todas las pequeñas delicias.

-Te encargo dos Bolas de Nieve, dos de galleta, dos de limón, dos de chocolate y vainilla, dos de s'mores y dos de triple chocolate, por favor –el encargado miraba a Alice un poco embelesado, lo cual recordó a Bella de la vez que fueron a cenar, aunque no estaba segura de si era por lo bonita que era su amiga o por todo lo que había ordenado.

-¿Vas a comer todo eso, Alice?

-Claro que no Bella, mi familia no me perdonaría si vengo y no les llevo por lo menos uno a ellos. ¿Cuál quieres tú? –preguntó.

-Creo que el Red Velvet –dijo Bella. Ese sabor le encantaba, y a parte, se veían tan lindos de color rojo.

-Oh, buena elección, que sean dos por favor –dijo Alice al encargado –. Esos dos últimos a parte, por favor, los demás en caja –dijo extendiendo su brillante tarjeta.

-Déjame pagar a mí, por favor. Tú pagaste la comida –dijo Bella tratando de sacar su dinero.

-Para nada Bella, yo invito, yo soy la que llevo muchos, no te dejaré pagar una docena cuando tu solo llevas uno –dijo Alice sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a poner el dinero que Bella le daba en su bolsillo.

Y Bella debía admitir, que cuando escuchó el total no volvió a discutir. Se notaba que los Cullen eran de gustos caros. Iban saliendo de la tienda con una enorme caja cuando Bella intentó por otro lado.

-Déjame pagarte aunque sea el mío…

-¡Que no Bella! No seas terca. Déjame darte pequeños detalles, te lo mereces, además siendo mi amiga, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando.

Y fue así como, de nuevo, Bella no ganó contra Alice Cullen.

-A-

-¡Alice, dijiste que no ibas a comprar nada!

-¡No dije eso! Dije que no iba a comprar ni una sola blusa, y esto no es tienda de ropa. Anda, lo necesitaremos algún día.

-¿Para qué? Yo no tengo por qué usar esas cosas.

-Toda mujer lo necesita, si nunca lo haz hecho es que no sabes lo que es bueno. Me agradecerás una vez lo hayas utilizado Bella, créeme.

-En realidad no creo que sea lo mío.

-¡Es lo de toda mujer Bella!

-Nuestros productos tienen gran demanda señorita, le prometo que no se arrepentirá. Le ofrecemos una experiencia inigualable, lo digo por experiencia –dijo la empleada que las atendía.

-¿Lo ves Bella? No es como si te fuera a morder, no seas niña.

-Ni siquiera sabría cómo usarlo.

-Cuando lo hagas estarás conmigo, no te preocupes.

-¡¿Contigo?!

-Para una noche de chicas Bella. Tenemos un mini spa en casa, las sales de baño son magníficas, créeme, una vez que las pruebes lo querrás hacer todos los días. Te dejaré escoger, mira, huele –Alice le acercó un frasco para que lo oliera.

La verdad es que aunque Bella nunca había usado tales cosas (y es que había tantas y todas para diferentes cosas), lo que sea que hubiera dentro del frasco olía realmente bien, suave como flores que acaban de abrirse en la primavera. No es que tuviera miedo o asco, no nada de eso, es solo que nunca había pensado en usar esas cosas, y no es como si le llamara tanto la atención tampoco. ¿Qué tenía de agradable estar remojándote en tu propia mugre? Bella no tenía ni idea.

-Mejor escoge tu, yo no tengo ni idea de qué se supone que hace cada cosa –dijo Bella.

Y así Alice se puso a escoger y descartar cada producto que la empleada le ponía enfrente. Bella se puso a divagar por la tienda, y mientras miraba algo que sí sabía para qué era, sintió los vellos de la nuca erizársele junto con una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Levantó la vista de la crema corporal que tenía entre las manos para mirar a su alrededor, pero no había nadie cerca más que otra persona que estaba pagando en la caja.

-Vamos a pagar Bella –le dijo Alice acercándosele.

Iban caminando por el estacionamiento cuando Bella volvió a sentirlo de nuevo, y como antes miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie.

-¿Sucede algo, Bella? ¿Olvidaste algo? –preguntó Alice siguiendo su mirada.

-No nada, es solo… nada, olvídalo –dijo restándole importancia.

-No, dime –dijo Alice poniendo ambas manos en puños en sus caderas, a pesar de que llevaba dos bolsas en cada mano, cada una con tantas cosas de esa tienda que Bella no sabía para que iba a necesitar tantas.

-Es solo que desde que estábamos en la tienda siento que alguien me está observando –y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-Probablemente no sea nada, ven, vámonos –y comenzaron a caminar hacia la camioneta nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bella, el Porsche de Alice se encontraba aparcado frente a la casa, y antes de que hubiera apagado el motor, Jasper ya había salido del auto para abrirle la puerta a Alice.

-Alice, ¿qué es todo esto? –dijo Jasper viendo todas las bolsas a los pies de Alice.

-Son solo cosas de chicas Jasper, no te metas –dijo Alice bajándose de la camioneta tomando la mano que Jasper le ofrecía.

-¿Cosas de chicas? ¿Todas? ¿Compraste toda la tienda?

-Claro que no. Me faltaron algunas cosas, luego le diré a Esme que vaya por ellas.

-¿Más? –preguntaron Jasper y Bella al unísono.

-Es para la siguiente noche de chicas, con Rosalie, Esme y Bella, gruñón. No lo entiendes porque eres hombre –dijo Alice mientras entre los tres bajaban las bolsas y la caja de cupcakes.

-Soy mujer y no lo entiendo –añadió Bella.

-¡Sssh Bella! ¡Me castigará de nuevo mi tarjeta!

-Como si no te supieras los números de memoria, y como si no tuvieras otras tres Alice –dijo Jasper.

-Pero no es lo mismo comprar contando el total de todo lo que llevas para no pasarte del límite que comprar sin tener miedo de quedarte sin dinero.

La pequeña cajuela del Porsche de Alice se había llenado rápidamente, pero lo bueno es que ya no había más bolsas.

-Bueno, hora de ir a casa, pequeña gasta fortunas. Buenas noches Bella, espero verte pronto –se despidió Jasper.

-Buenas noches Jasper.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella, duerme bien y sueña con los ángeles –se despidió Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nos vemos mañana Alice.

Y así, Alice y Jasper subieron al auto y se fueron a gran velocidad por la calle.

Y aunque no le dijo a nadie, Bella sí soñó con los ángeles. Bueno, uno en especial.

-A-

Alice y Jasper acababan de entrar a su casa cuando la primera pregunta salió disparada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, ¿no te diste cuenta? ¿O me vas a decir que no eras tu quien la estaba vigilando? –dijo Alice a las sombras.

-¿Se dio cuenta? –preguntó la voz nuevamente.

-No, pero dijo que tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada. Debes ser cuidadoso Edward. No te puedes dejar ver hasta que estés listo.

-Lo sé, es solo que la extraño mucho ¿sabes?

-Yo sí. No es agradable tener ganas de ir y abrazar a Bella cada que estoy cerca de ti. Es confuso, no quiero abrazar a Bella –añadió Jasper.

-Lo siento. Tal vez si me dejaran verla más de cerca…

-Que no Edward. Aún no estás listo ¿o acaso no recuerdas que casi estrellas el auto de Carlisle? –dijo Alice.

-Eso fue hace una semana Alice, he mejorado mucho y lo sabes –dijo Edward con la frustración notable en el tono de su voz.

-Lo sé pero… -Alice se acercó a Edward y le tomó la mano –Espera un poco más, no querrás apresurarte cuando no estás completamente listo ¿verdad? –le dijo con voz más suave.

-No, pero es difícil, estaba acostumbrado a pasar cada segundo con ella, y ahora que no es así, solo me siento… incompleto.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo falta un poco más ¿sí? Sé paciente, falta poco. Ella también te extraña, puedo decirlo. Aunque esté feliz algo no le permite serlo completamente. Ambos de necesitan, pero esperen un poco más.

-Está bien. Solo ¿cuídala sí?

-Eso hago Edward. Con mi alma.


	7. En La Noche

Hola a mis queridos lectores!

¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien, yo tuve una semana muy pesada, así que una disculpa por no actualizar antes. ¿Leyeron el Edward POV? Bueno, para las que no saben de lo que hablo, vayan a mi perfil y busquen mi otra historia, son algunos outtakes de esta historia.

Hoy me enteré de una gran autora que se retira de FanFiction, ¿la razón? bueno, ella dice que antes sus lectores la animaban a seguir escribiendo, la alentaban a continuar, sus historias conseguían muchos reviews, y ahora, consigue muy pocos reviews, cosa que la desanima. Nosotras como autoras, podemos ver cuántas vistas ha tenido la historia y un capítulo, (sí, nos damos cuenta de que nos leen y no nos dejan sus comentarios), y ella se ha dado cuenta de que tiene muchas vistas a sus historias pero muy pocos reviews. Siente que sus lectores ya no la apoyan, así que se retira de FF.

Esto es algo muy triste, muchas autoras se retiran por ésta razón. De verdad es un poco desalentador ver cuántas vistas tiene nuestra historia y luego darte cuenta de que (hablando por mí), solo hay uno o dos review. Creo que sí lastima un poco que nosotras nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para escribir y ustedes no pueden tomarse tres minutos para dejarnos saber qué les parecen las cosas que escribimos. No es que yo les exija un review, pero de verdad, no tienen idea de la euforia que se siente cuando ves que alguien te dedicó unos segundos de su vida para hacerte saber que le gusta lo que escribes.

Así que las/los invito a dejar un review en las historias que lean, sean terminadas o en curso. Tal vez no me hagan caso, pero me siento mejor pensando que hice que por lo menos una persona tomara en cuenta mis palabras.

Pero bueno, ahora pasemos a la razón por la cual están aquí.

¿Les gustó el capítulo pasado? ¿tienen dudas? ¿qué personaje les gusta más? ¿hay algo que quieran? Déjenmelo saber junto con sus comentarios, si les gustó o no o qué puedo mejorar.

¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **In The Night**

Desayuno. La comida más importante del día. Muy raras veces Bella lo dejaba pasar, casi nunca. A Bella le encanta cocinar, aunque más bien aprendió por necesidad, cuando sus padres faltaron, la tía Sue no cocinaba una gran variedad de cosas, pero juntas fueron aprendiendo. Leah era pequeña en ese entonces, y Seth aún no había nacido, así que no había tantas bocas que alimentar, aunque Bella debía admitir que se había cansado de comer casi lo mismo todas las semanas. No hacían ni dos meses de la muerte de Charlie y Renée y aún no encontraban su ritmo, aún se estaban acostumbrando.

Se encontraban desayunando un día, Leah acabada de terminar su papilla y se encontraba jugando en un tapete en el suelo, cuando la tía Sue había exclamado:

–No puedo más Bella, estoy cansada de comer lo mismo, y si yo lo estoy, tú también debes estarlo. Sé que no soy buena cocinera, y no se hacer muchas cosas, hasta el día de hoy hemos sobrevivido, pero no puedo seguir viviendo de hot cakes y sopa por siempre. Hoy remediaremos esto.

Y esa misma tarde se encontraron las tres mujeres en la librería, en el área de libros de comida, examinando los libros cuidadosamente.

–¿Qué tal este? –había señalado Bella con cuidado ya que tenía agarrada de la mano a Leah para que no huyera. Se encontraba en la temible edad en que corría por todos lados queriendo agarrar todo –Dice "Comidas en 30 Minutos".

Los tres libros que llevaban eran de comidas fáciles de hacer, y es que tampoco esperaban que fueran a hacerse chefs de un minuto al siguiente, así que pensaban tomárselo con calma. Tal vez una vez que hubieran aprendido lo suficiente, pudieran probar algo más avanzado, pero por ahora, Rachel Ray sonaba bien.

–¿30 minutos? Definitivamente tenemos que llevarlo –había dicho Sue.

En quince minutos habían llegado a la caja para pagar los cinco libros que llevaban, y en otros diez se encontraban en el supermercado con uno de los libros abiertos en el carrito, escogiendo de los estantes los ingredientes que necesitarían para las recetas que habían escogido para la semana.

Y así fue como Bella había comenzado con su aprendizaje culinario, y debía admitir que en esos ocho años había aprendido bastantes buenas recetas. Resultó que ella y la tía Sue se habían interesado mucho en la cocina, por lo que cada vez que se sentaban a comer, había algo diferente en la mesa, y una vez se hubieron acabado todas las recetas de todos los libros, comenzaron a repetir sus favoritas.

Una vez Leah hubo crecido, había supuesto un nuevo reto para ellas: hacerla comer. Leah era muy testaruda, y mientras estaba sentada en su silla para niños, ponía sus pequeñas manos en su boca y decía la palabra "no" al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza, haciendo que sus dos coletas se balancearan.

–Vamos Leah, tienes que comer. Yo como, Bella come, mira ¡qué rico! –trataba de convencerla la tía Sue.

–Noooo.

–Si no comes no podrás ir a jugar.

–Noooo.

–No te dejaré irte hasta que comas.

–Noooo.

–¡Leah!

–Noooo. ¡Quiedo galleta! –Había exclamado Leah.

–No puedes comer galletas hasta que hayas terminado tu comida.

–¡Noooo! ¡Galleta!

Bella se había bajado de su silla y se había acercado a la alacena, encontró la caja de galletas y vació su contenido en un contenedor para después esconderlo, llevándose con ella la caja vacía hacia la mesa.

–Leah, no hay galletas ¿lo ves? –le había enseñado Bella la caja a la niña, la cual se le quedó mirando fijamente.

–¿No galletas? –había dicho con su pequeña voz de bebé, y Sue y Bella miraron cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

–No galletas. Pero si comes, te llevaré por un gran helado, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Bella.

–¿Helado? –dijo Leah mientras frotaba su manita contra sus ojos llorosos.

–Sí, helado. Pero solo si terminas tu comida.

–¡Helado! –aplaudió Leah.

–Comida Leah, tienes que comer.

–Comer ¡Am, am! –dijo Leah mientras seguía aplaudiendo.

Y Leah comió.

A partir de ese día se las tuvieron que ingeniar de algún modo para que la niña comiera, desde pintar sus waffles color rosa hasta vestirse de princesas y pretender que tomaban el té. Sí, en esa casa nunca vivió el aburrimiento.

Pero el día de hoy, Bella se encontraba con la mente en blanco. No sabía qué hacer de desayunar. Normalmente se despertaba con antojo de algo, y mientras iba al baño y se lavaba la cara, ya iba pensando lo que prepararía y qué jugo haría.

Pero hoy no tenía idea de qué hacer de desayunar. ¿Waffles? No, eso hizo el jueves. ¿Cereal? Muy aburrido ¿Huevos? Nah. ¿Sándwich? Eso cenó ayer.

Se dirigió al refrigerador para ver lo que tenía. De la vista nace el amor ¿no? A ver, fresas, tocino, queso, huevo, sopa, pollo, tomates… Hmm… Estaba pensando seriamente en volver a la cama y dormir otro poco para ver si así se le ocurría algo, pero luego escuchó su celular vibrar en la barra de la cocina. Lo tomó y contestó.

–¿Hola?

–¡Buenos días Bella! –saludó Alice.

Era sábado en la mañana, (bendito Dios), así que no tenía idea de qué querría Alice. Desde el lunes que habían ido a comer y Alice había comprado media tienda de Bath & Body, no habían vuelto a salir, tenían tarea que terminar y libros que leer para el resto de la semana, y que Bella recordara, no tenían ningún trabajo juntas pendiente.

–Hey Alice, ¿qué tal?

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Estoy viendo qué hago de desayunar, no tengo idea de qué hacer –dijo Bella mientras cerraba la puerta del refrigerador para dirigirse a la alacena –¿Por qué?

–¿No quieres venir a desayunar con Esme y conmigo?

Bella se quedó parada en media cocina.

–¿Con tu madre? –preguntó.

–Sí, con Esme y conmigo –volvió a decir Alice.

–¿A desayunar?

–Sí Bella, ¿no me escuchaste? Desayuno. Tú. Esme. Yo. Ahora.

–Pero no la conozco –¿Por qué querría Alice que conociera a su madre?

–Pues para eso exactamente tontita, para que se conozcan. Sucederá tarde o temprano, así que, ¿qué dices?

–Sí, seguro, ¿por qué no? –dijo Bella al cabo de unos momentos. No tenía nada que hacer hoy, y qué mejor para resolver el problema del desayuno que salir a desayunar.

–¡Genial! –gritó Alice –Nos vemos en media hora en el Café Fonte ¿de acuerdo?

–Mejor en cuarenta, no estoy vestida –pidió Bella mientras volteaba a ver su pantalón de pijama azul marino con lunares blancos.

–De acuerdo. En cuarenta minutos. Café Fonte.

–Ahí nos vemos –dijo Bella para después colgar.

Bella se paró ante su armario sin saber qué ponerse, un pantalón de mezclilla claro, pero ¿cuál blusa? No es como si tuviera mucho de dónde escoger tampoco. Después de estar cinco minutos sin saber qué elegir, se volteó para dirigirse al baño a arreglarse un poco. Se cepilló el cabello, se puso corrector en las ojeras y se planchó un mechón de cabello rebelde a un lado de su sien que se negaba a cooperar. Cuando estuvo lista volvió al armario.

–Bella, ¿qué te sucede? Es solo la madre de Alice, por lo que sabes de ella no es una mala persona, no hay nada que temer –se dijo a sí misma mientras arrancaba una blusa cualquiera de su gancho. De todos modos, no es como si fuera a conocer a su futura suegra ¿verdad?

Bajó las escaleras, tomó sus llaves (que después de buscar las encontró en la cocina. ¿Quién las puso ahí?), y salió de casa.

El Café Fonte era el favorito de Bella, fue suerte que Alice le dijera que se encontraran ahí. A Bella le encantaban todos los cafés de ahí, e iba cada que podía. La última vez que había ido fue el fin de semana pasado, y podía decir que ya extrañaba su latte Rosa del Desierto. ¿Qué les parece? Su apetito había regresado. Bien, lo necesitaría para el encuentro con Alice y Esme.

A Bella le costó trabajo encontrar un lugar para aparcar, era fin de semana y normalmente el lugar estaba lleno en el horario de desayuno, así que cuando Bella finalmente se bajó de su camioneta y vio que faltaban dos minutos para la hora acordada, corrió para alcanzar a llegar. Sabía por experiencia que debía de haber una larga fila de espera para entrar al local, y debían de estarla esperando, así que cuando llegó y buscó con la mirada entre las personas en la fila, se sorprendió cuando no encontró a Alice.

¿Había llegado tarde? Miró nuevamente su celular para revisar. No, exactamente la hora acordada. Mientras buscaba el número de Alice para llamarle, escuchó que la llamaban.

–¡Bella!

Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, hasta que se dio cuenta de un Mercedes aparcado justo en frente del local. Un Mercedes negro tan nuevo y brillante que la luz del sol reflejada en el capó la cegó momentáneamente. Iba a desviar la mirada, cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona que la llamaba se bajaba del auto.

–Alice.

–Estábamos esperando a que llegaras para entrar.

–Lo siento, no encontraba un lugar dónde aparcar.

–No te disculpes, ya estás aquí –y mientras hablaban, una hermosa mujer se situó al lado de Alice –. Bella, te presento a Esme, mi madre.

–Bella, encantada de conocerte. Esme Cullen –se presentó –. Me han hablado mucho de ti –y en lugar de tomar la mano que Bella ofrecía, Esme se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

–Mucho gusto señora. ¿"Han hablado"? Espero que Emmett dijera cosas buenas –dijo Bella una vez la hubo soltado.

–¿Emmett? –Esme buscó con la mirada a Alice, para que después de que ésta le sonriera, Esme volteara de nuevo con Bella –Claro, Emmett. Sí, mi hijo es un poco hablador ¿no es así? Pero vamos, vengan, vamos a desayunar. Muero de hambre.

Y antes de que Bella dijera otra cosa, Esme entrelazó su brazo con el de Bella por un lado, y por el otro tomó a Alice, encaminándose al restaurante sin ir a hacer fila y dirigiéndose directamente con la encargada.

–¿No deberíamos…? –comenzó a decir Bella señalando la fila.

–No te preocupes Bella –le dijo Alice.

–Mesa para tres, por favor. A nombre de Cullen –dijo Esme con una amable sonrisa.

–¡Señora Cullen! Pase por favor. Tenemos lista su mesa –la encargada obviamente sabía quién era Esme, a juzgar por la sonrisa en su cara y el gran trato –¿Gusta alguna bebida para comenzar?

–¿Bella? –dijo Esme una vez se hubieron acomodado. Era una mesa donde obviamente cabían más de tres personas, y las otras mesas se encontraban alejadas de donde se sentaban, dándoles cierto aire de privacidad.

–Un jugo de naranja, por favor.

–Nosotras tomaremos jugo de arándano, por favor –dijo Alice.

–¿Nos pueden traer fruta también, si es tan amable? –dijo Esme.

–Claro que sí señora, en seguida. Cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos a sus órdenes –y la encargada se fue.

–Así que, Bella, gracias por ser amiga de mis hijos, normalmente no suelen socializar mucho, son un poco… reservados.

Hasta ese momento Bella no había prestado mucha atención a Esme Cullen, claro, había notado lo hermosa que era (tenía que ser), pero no fue hasta ese momento que en realidad la miró.

Esme no era tan grande como Bella se la imaginaba, estaría a mediados de los veinte, claramente podría hacerse pasar por una hermana más que una madre de sus hijos. Su cabello castaño acaramelado caía en ondas más allá de sus hombros, por lo que observó, era de cuerpo curvilíneo y delgado. En esencia, era hermosa, no se pudo imaginar nada diferente y mejor como madre de los Cullen.

–No, creo que más bien debería darle las gracias a ellos. Alice es la primera amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y realmente no sé por qué razón está interesada en pasar tiempo conmigo.

–Por lo que me han contado, eres muy buena persona. Crié a mis hijos para saber diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, y estoy segura de que no se equivocaron al creer que eres un ser humano que vale la pena tener como amiga.

–Bueno, no es como si me hubiera podido resistir mucho a Alice, creo que sabrá que nadie puede ganarle. Una vez me conoció, no me dio a elegir sobre ser su amiga o no.

–Sí, eso suena como mi Alice –Esme miró con una sonrisa a Alice.

–Aquí están sus menús, señora Cullen –una mesera se acercó a ellas y le dio a cada una un menú, y una señorita que venía detrás de ella les entregó sus bebidas, y detrás de ella, otra señorita venía con tres platos enormes con diferentes frutas cada uno. Ahora Bella sabía por qué la mesa era tan grande.

–Sírvete lo que quieras Bella –añadió Esme cuando vio que Bella solo observaba.

–Gracias.

Bella estaba buscaba algo con la mirada entre la diferente variedad de frutas, que se sorprendió cuando un cuenco fue puesto frente a ella.

–Aquí tiene señorita –dijo la mesera para después irse.

–Les dije que trajeran las mejores fresas que pudieran conseguir –le dijo Alice.

–No era necesario Alice.

–Tonterías. Pero aún así puedes comer de lo que gustes.

–Gracias.

–Isabella es tu nombre completo ¿verdad? Hermoso nombre –platicó Esme.

–Sí señora, pero prefiero Bella.

–Dime Esme cariño, me haces sentir vieja.

–De acuerdo, Esme.

–Dime Bella, ¿cómo escogieron tu nombre tus padres? ¿Eran italianos?

–No, creo que mi madre lo leyó en algún libro. Realmente no tiene un significado.

–De todas maneras es hermoso, el idioma italiano es hermoso.

–¿Usted habla italiano? –preguntó con interés Bella.

–Solo un poco, me doy a entender. Mi esposo es quien domina muchas lenguas, mis hijos también.

–No seas modesta mamá, hablas muy bien el italiano, y el español, y el francés –dijo Alice mientras comía un pedazo de sandía.

–Alice mencionó que es diseñadora de interiores. Eso es genial, mi tía lo es también. Debo decir que yo no tengo tan buen gusto para decoraciones.

–Es un trabajo hermoso. Me encanta la manera de poder transformar los lugares completamente. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tan solo un pequeño espacio, hay tantas opciones. Tomo un trabajo aquí y allá de vez en cuando, pero prefiero pasar tiempo con mi esposo y mis hijos.

–Eso es genial.

En ese momento la mesera se les acercó y tomó su orden. La mayoría de la comida fluyó con una charla amena y tranquila, y Bella se encontró con que Esme Cullen le agradaba, era más como si estuviera en compañía de una amiga que de la madre de Alice. Se imaginó cómo sería vivir con una madre como Esme, tan joven, hermosa, inteligente y divertida. A lo largo del desayuno Bella aprendió muchas cosas de Esme, como que en sus años de universidad había viajado por Europa, recorriendo ciudades y pueblos para buscar ideas para sus diseños. Supo que Esme y Carlisle se conocieron en un hospital donde Carlisle trabajaba en ese entonces, y tiempo después se volvieron a encontrar para no mucho tiempo después casarse. Supo que Esme adoraba infinitamente a su esposo y a sus hijos, aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle por qué nunca habían tenido un hijo propio y en cambio habían adoptado.

Para cuando terminaron y hubieron pagado la cuenta (Esme. Aunque Bella trató de pagar su parte, fallando nuevamente), Bella se había pasado una buena mañana y sintió que había hecho una nueva amiga. Se dirigieron fuera del restaurant y pararon frente al Mercedes negro de Esme.

–Bella, fue un tremendo placer conocerte. Espero verte de nuevo pronto, ven a la casa cuando quieras, eres bienvenida, mi esposo desea conocerte también –dijo Esme tomando las manos de Bella en las suyas.

–Muchas gracias Esme, ojalá nos veamos pronto.

–La verás pronto. Estoy planeando una noche de chicas próximamente –dijo Alice.

–Muy bien. Entonces, esperaré. Cuídate Bella.

–Adiós Esme –y Bella la observó meterse al auto. Pero Alice aún estaba parada allí. Bella la miró y Alice se puso frente a ella, al parecer tenía algo que decirle.

–Bella, te tengo una propuesta –comenzó Alice.

–¿Cuál propuesta? –preguntó Bella precavida. Viniendo de Alice, una propuesta podría desde ir de compras hasta ir a Paris. Y sí, de compras también.

–Mis hermanos y yo pensábamos salir esta noche y…

–Oh no Alice. No pienso ir –negó Bella.

–¡Vamos Bella! ¡Me lo debes por el otro fin de semana! No es como si te estuviera invitando a ir a emborracharte. Solo iremos a tomar unos pocos tragos y bailaremos.

–Yo no bailo Alice.

–Bella, iremos todos. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie… Quiero que conozcas a mis hermanos.

–¿Irá tu hermano misterioso del que no me quieres hablar? –preguntó Bella.

–¡Sí! ¡Por eso tienes que ir! Te divertirás, te lo prometo. En cualquier momento en el que te quieras ir, te llevaremos a tu casa. ¿Por favor?

–No, Alice. De todas formas, no tengo nada que sea remotamente un atuendo para salir de noche.

–¿Esa es tu excusa? –preguntó Alice con una mirada sospechosa.

Bella no conocía tanto a Alice como para saber todas sus expresiones faciales, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo tenía algo planeado. Y en ese momento, Bella supo que cualquiera fuera la excusa que pusiera, Alice tendría una respuesta para ello. Lo que Bella no sabía era si debía estar atemorizada por ello.

–Ni zapatos –añadió rápidamente –. Tampoco tengo zapatos.

–¿Me estás diciendo que si tuvieras un vestido y zapatos irías con nosotros?

–Eh… ¿Sí? –en ese punto ya no sabía qué contestar.

–¿Es que aún no me conoces Bella? –preguntó Alice mientras iba hacia la cajuela del auto y sacaba una gran y larga bolsa negra con algún nombre de diseñador estampado en el frente y una caja que se veía sospechosamente como una de zapatos, igualmente negra, las cuales le ofreció.

–¿Y eso Alice?

–Es un vestido y zapatos. ¡Duh! Ahora podrás salir con nosotros.

–Debí saberlo –dijo Bella mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara.

–Son de tu talla, y estoy completamente segura de que se verán genial en ti.

Bella solo atinó a mirarla. ¿En qué se había metido haciéndose amiga de Alice? Esto no estaba bien. La gente normal no andaba por ahí regalando vestidos y zapatos que costaban quién sabe cuánto a sus amigos, y sobre todo no a alguien a quien conocían de tan poco tiempo. ¿Es que los Cullen tenían tanto dinero como para andar gastándolo en ella? ¿No podían donarlo a asociaciones benéficas o algo así? ¿De verdad?

–Está bien. De acuerdo –dijo, a lo que Alice respondió chillando y saltando.

–Muy bien, toma –le extendió las cosas –. ¿Qué te parece si te recogemos a las nueve y media? ¿O quieres que llegue antes para ayudar a arreglarte?

–¡No! No, estoy bien. Yo sola me arreglaré –dijo rápido Bella. Quién sabe cómo la maquillaría Alice. No, mejor ella se las apañaba. Tal vez llamara a la tía Sue para pedirle algún consejo de maquillaje.

–De acuerdo. Nueve y media. Quiero que luzcas más linda que de costumbre, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Alice señalándola con un dedo.

–De acuerdo Alice. Nueve y media, pero me puedo ir al momento en que yo decida ¿verdad?

–Totalmente. Pero créeme, no querrás –le dijo con un guiño antes de caminar hacia el Mercedes esperando –¡Nos vemos en la noche Bella!

–Nos vemos Alice –y se despidió con la mano del Mercedes que aceleró por la calle.

Miró las cosas en sus manos antes de ponerse a caminar rumbo a su camioneta, y no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente ¿En qué se había metido?

–A–

Bella se encontraba parada frente al espejo en su baño, tratando de hacer que el delineador de un ojo quedara parejo con el otro. Ese siempre fue un problema, comenzaba sumergiendo la brocha en un poco de agua, lo escurría un poco, lo sumergía en el delineador en gel, quitaba el exceso y lo llevaba a su párpado superior tratando de que el ala quedara a la misma altura que la otra. Todo iba bien, bien… solo un poco más y… ¡Listo!

Bella sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo satisfecha. No se maquillaba seguido, en su rutina mañanera solo incluía un poco de corrector en sus ojeras que negaban a irse, pero sabía cómo maquillarse decentemente debía añadir. Era otra de las cosas que aprendió con la tía Sue, y desde que comenzó su enseñanza de maquillaje a los trece años, había ido mejorando hasta el punto de que ella misma maquillara a su tía, de vez en cuando, cuando se lo pedía. Pero su delineado siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza.

Ésta vez había optado por usar solo una ligera base de maquillaje y delineador. Y su cabello lo había ondulado un poco, en realidad lo único que intentó fue que no se viera esponjado o como si acabara de salir de la cama. No es como si fueran a una after party de los Oscars de todos modos.

Se roció un poco de fijador, se miró una última vez al espejo y se dirigió a su habitación, donde la bolsa y la caja de zapatos negra aún sin abrir se encontraban en su cama. Se sentó en su cama y lo primero que tomó fue la caja. La sostuvo en sus piernas sin saber qué esperar, ojalá no fueran unos tacones altísimos con los cuales no pudiera dar ni un paso. Suspiró y la abrió.

"Bueno, no están mal" pensó Bella. Volteó la tapa y se fijó nuevamente en el nombre que tenía impreso.

Christian Louboutin.

Solo por curiosidad, Bella buscó en la caja para buscar un ticket o algo que le diera alguna pista sobre el precio de aquellos zapatos. Nada. Aunque pensándolo bien, prefería no saberlo.

Los zapatos no eran nada complicado, eran unos zapatos de tacón (no tal altos, afortunadamente), azul oscuro, con suela color rojo. En realidad, le agradaron.

"Muy bien. Ahora el vestido"

Se acercó a la gran bolsa negra, la levantó y bajó el cierre lentamente. Una vez estuvo abajo, la bolsa negra cayó al suelo y el vestido se reveló.

Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba al revés, viéndolo por la espalda, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era la espalda, era el escote del frente, y gritó.

–¡Alice!

Le dio vueltas una y otra vez, notando defectos cada vez que lo miraba nuevamente. ¿Es que Alice se había vuelto loca? Bueno, está bien, no. Ya lo estaba. Por más que lo miraba Bella no podía dejar de notar el gran escote del frente y lo corto que era.

¿Era una broma no? ¿Cómo podía siquiera Alice pensar que eso le quedaría? ¡Era tan corto!

No no no no.

No.

Estaba matando el vestido con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que su celular vibraba. Tomándolo y viendo el identificador de llamada, se dio cuenta de que era la tía Sue.

–¿Hola? –contestó.

–¿Cómo vas Bella?

–Tía, es horrible –se quejó Bella, sentándose en su cama.

–Apuesto a que no. Tu delineado ha mejorado –contestó tía Sue. Ojalá fuera su delineado el problema. Eso tenía arreglo. El vestido, claramente no.

–No hablo del delineado. Hablo del vestido.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Hablo de que es demasiado corto. Y demasiado escotado. Es… es… simplemente… no lo usaré –dijo decidida Bella.

–¿Qué? Debes estar exagerando seguramente Bella. Sueles hacerlo.

–No tía, no estoy exagerando, el escote casi llega a mi ombligo, y estoy segura de que mi trasero se podrá ver.

–Hmm. Envíame una foto, por alguna razón no te creo.

Suspirando, Bella tomó una foto del vestido y la mandó.

–Espera un segundo, deja la veo –aproximadamente dos segundos después pudo escuchar cómo tomaba aire la tía Sue – ¡Bella! ¡¿Estás bromeando verdad?!

–¡Te lo dije! ¡Es demasiado … –pero la tía Sue no la dejó terminar.

–¡Bella es hermoso! Esto debe ser alta costura, seguramente. ¿Qué marca es?

–Tía, no sé, y no me importa, no lo usaré.

–¡Estás loca! ¡Claro que lo usarás! Tú usándolo es lo más cerca que estaré de este tipo de vestidos. Seguramente es un Giambattista ¿no es así?

–No lo sé tía. Pero los zapatos… los zapatos son… –Bella buscó el nombre en la caja nuevamente ya que no recordaba el nombre –¿Christian Lou…

–¡Christian Louboutin! Dios mío Bella, debes de tener unos quinientos dólares en tus manos, por lo menos.

–¡¿Quinientos dólares?!

–Bella, es como caminar en el cielo.

–Pues no estoy tan segura. Al final de la noche sentiré como que camino en clavos, te lo aseguro.

–No importa Bella, son unos Louboutin. ¿Me los prestarás después verdad? –tía Sue sonaba de verdad emocionada.

De repente Bella escuchó el timbre sonar. Alice no debería estar aquí hasta dentro de media hora, ¿quién podría ser?

–Tía, ¿eres tú quien está tocando el timbre? –preguntó Bella saliendo de su habitación para asomarse por una ventana.

–No, pero me tendrás ahí mañana a primera hora para ver frente a frente ese hermoso vestido y los Louboutin.

–Tía, tengo que colgar, siguen insistiendo –dijo Bella mientras bajaba las escaleras.

–De acuerdo. Los niños y yo iremos mañana. Que te diviertas Bella. Cuídate. ¡Y mándame una foto tuya con el vestido y los zapatos!

–Está bien, los espero. Buenas noches, saluda a Leah y Seth por mí ¿sí? –dijo mientras abría la puerta.

–Te lo dije Rose –dijo Alice extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer que parecía sacada de una pasarela de Europa.

La gran rubia le pasó un billete a Alice antes de quedársele viendo a Bella fijamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí Alice? Aún falta media hora… –preguntó Bella quitando la mirada de la modelo de Victoria's Secret para ver a su pequeña amiga.

La cual no lucía para nada pequeña con las enormes botas de tacón que traía puestas.

–Supuse que te negarías a usar el vestido. Así que vine a meterte en él –dijo Alice mientras entraba a la casa con la modelo siguiéndola.

Cuando la rubia pasó al lado de Bella sintió su mirada aún en ella, y cuando levantó la vista (en serio, ¿cuánto medía? ¿Uno noventa?) quedó con su mirada sumergida en unos hermosos ojos dorados enmarcados por grandes y gruesas pestañas negras.

–Rosalie Hale –le dijo finalmente extendiendo su mano.

–Bella Swan –dijo Bella tomando su mano.

–Lo sé. Eres de lo único que se habla últimamente en casa. Es desesperante, en serio.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de aquella mujer. Auch. ¿Acaso no se merecía ni el beneficio de la duda? Nunca la había visto, porque Bella estaba segura que recordaría un rostro tan perfecto como aquel de haberlo visto antes.

–Rose –la regañó Alice.

Donde Alice era pequeña y hermosa, Rosalie era alta y con una belleza arrebatadora digna de los ángeles. Alta como la modelo que seguramente era (porque luciendo así no podías ser otra cosa), Rosalie Hale tenía una cabellera rubia larga, la cual estaba peinada en perfectas ondas que caían por su hombro, estaba maquillada como si hubiera ido a un salón, con unos ojos ahumados que hacían que su mirada quemara. Y su cuerpo… Bella sintió la necesidad de cubrirse con una manta repentinamente a pesar de que no hacía frío dentro de la casa. Su cuerpo era curvilíneo, delgado pero sin perder todos los atributos que la hacían verse como Afrodita. Iba vestida para matar, o eso le parecía a Bella. Llevaba un vestido corto y ceñido al cuerpo rojo y negro, con diseños parecidos a los del vestido de Bella, con unos flecos largos que colgaban de las mangas de sus brazos. Era un vestido que si alguien más usaba, se vería ridículo. Pero en Rosalie, lucía como si lo hubieran hecho a su medida y pensando en ella. Y claro, sus zapatos negros tenían que tener una apariencia de femme fatale. Cómo no.

Bella apartó la mirada de tanta perfección solo para aterrizar en Alice.

Mirando a ambas, Bella se dio cuenta que ambos vestidos se parecían en algo al suyo. Debían ser del mismo diseñador o algo así.

Alice lucía un vestido con bordados rosa pálido que se difuminaba hasta llegar a ser blanco, con un poco de verde oscuro por aquí y allá, de mangas largas y de falda suelta, no ceñido como el de Rosalie y Bella, el cual completaba con sus botas altas hasta el muslo, las cuales no la hacían parecer para nada pequeña. Aunque Bella supuso que andando con alguien como Rosalie, cualquiera querría lucir alto.

–¿Podemos? –señaló Alice por las escaleras a su habitación.

–Claro.

Ambas se veían tan fuera de lugar en su pequeña casa mientras subían por la escalera con unos andares tan elegantes como si estuvieran en la semana de la moda en Milán.

–Muy bien Bella, ven acá –dijo Alice cuando agarró el vestido.

–No lo usaré Alice, es demasiado corto.

–Claro que lo usarás. Prometiste que irías –dijo Alice acercándose lentamente a ella.

–Eso fue antes de saber que querías que me visitera como prostituta Alice. No lo haré –dijo mientras daba pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de su amiga.

Pero olvidó la presencia de Rosalie en la habitación, así que se sorprendió cuando chocó contra ella de espaldas.

–¿Tienes idea de lo que es ese vestido? –preguntó con voz incrédula Rosalie.

–Hum… ¿un vestido?

–Eres de las pocas mujeres en el mundo que puede presumir de tener un vestido de alta costura, ¿y lo llamas ropa de prostituta?

–Eh… –dijo Bella intimidada.

–Déjala Rose. No la asustes –dijo Alice –. Ven aquí Bella, te lo pones o te lo pongo.

–Pero…

–¿Te lo has probado siquiera?

–No pero…

–Te verás hermosa en él Bella, vamos, ven acá –y así Alice la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al baño.

–A–

"Esto no estaba bien. Para nada bien." Pesó Bella mientras se miraba en el espejo.

El vestido cubría solo lo suficiente. Bella tenía la impresión de que si daba mal un paso, un pecho se le saldría, o alguien podría tener un vistazo de su trasero. Pero bueno, andando con Alice y Rosalie, no creía que nadie la volteara a ver. Comenzaba a creer que esto era una mala idea, y luego recordó que aún no se ponía los zapatos, los cuales se encontraban en la habitación con Alice y Rosalie. Oh Dios.

Abrió la puerta del baño tan despacio que no la oyeron entrar a la habitación, y pudo escuchar su plática mientras Alice pasaba las manos por su vestido.

–Te ves bien. Te lo dije en casa, Esme lo dijo. ¿Puedes quedarte quieta? –le decía Rosalie.

–Pero el verde no es mi color. ¿Segura?

–Alice, si supieras que te ves aunque sea un poco menos que bien, no hubieras salido de casa.

–Son los zapatos. Nada puede salir mal con unos Louboutin –la manera en que pronunció la palabra fue tan elegante y le salió tan fluida como si la usara todos los días, aunque siendo Alice, probablemente usaba zapatos tenis de diseñador también.

Y luego la notaron parada en la habitación, a lo que siguió que Rosalie y Alice la miraran de arriba para abajo sin dejar pasar ningún detalle.

–Te ves hermosa, Bella. Te lo dije –le comentó Alice –. Solo faltan los zapatos, ¿a que son encantadores? –los sostuvo en alto.

–Sí, debo admitir que son lindos.

–Anda, póntelos –se los extendió.

Bella los tomó y se sostuvo en la cama mientras se los ponía. Hacía tiempo que no usaba unos zapatos de tacón, por lo que tuvo que quedarse parada unos segundos para acomodarse al cambio. Bueno, no eran tan incómodos, y mirando para abajo, se dio cuenta de que eran encantadores, como había dicho Alice.

–Guau Bella. Todos te voltearán a ver. Te ves muy guapa –dijo Alice mientras sonreía.

–Te ves bien –dijo Rosalie.

Sorprendida por el cumplido, Bella se sonrojó.

–Gracias.

–Bueno, es momento de irnos. No queremos llegar tarde. Estoy segura de que será una noche inolvidable –dijo Alice saltando.

Las tres bajaron por las escaleras, salieron y Bella cerró con llave su casa. Cuando dio vuelta para dirigirse al auto de Alice, se dio cuenta de que en lugar del Porsche se encontraba un auto rojo brillante.

–¿Y ese auto? –preguntó.

–Es mío –respondió Rosalie desactivando la alarma y subiéndose al lado del conductor.

Claro. Tenía que ser.

–Vamos Bella.

Trató de subirse con el máximo cuidado posible, no quería estropear los asientos de cuero. Estaba segura de que si había la más pequeña imperfección en el coche de Rosalie, encontraría un recibo con el precio a pagar clavado en la puerta de su casa a la mañana siguiente.

Rosalie manejaba como una loca, estaba segura que sería excelente si tuviera que huir de la policía, nunca jamás la alcanzarían. Serpenteaba entre los coches, y éstos le abrían camino. De seguro atemorizados de incluso respirar cerca de aquel coche y su conductora. Y aún a la velocidad a la que iban, Bella tuvo la impresión de que fue el viaje en coche más largo e incómodo de su vida. Cuando al final llegaron a una calle algo vacía, Bella se sorprendió de que no era una calle donde se viera que había algún lugar abierto, todos los locales se encontraban cerrados, y se sorprendió cuando Rosalie aparcó y salieron del coche, a lo que Bella se apresuró a bajar también antes de que Rosalie la dejara encerrada en el coche.

Bah. De seguro estaba exagerando. No podía pensar así de Rosalie, no hacía ni una hora que la conocía y ya le daba miedo estar cerca de ella, seguramente había malinterpretado su comportamiento y no era tan mala como Bella creía.

–Apresúrate. Llegaremos tarde por tu culpa –le dijo Rosalie con un tono frío.

Bueno, tal vez no estaba exagerando y Bella en serio no le agradaba.

Alice la esperó mientras Rosalie caminaba por la calle, y comenzaron a caminar juntas.

–No le hagas caso. Normalmente no es así. Está pasando por momentos difíciles, no tiene nada en tu contra –le dijo Alice.

–Pues parece que sí. No sé qué hice para que me trate así, ¿le hice algo y no me di cuenta? –preguntó en voz baja Bella.

–No, claro que no, es solo… Es Rosalie, no le hagas caso, verás que mejorará con el tiempo, en realidad es buena persona, una vez la llegas a conocer.

–¿Y cuándo será eso? Tengo la impresión de que no será una buena noche.

–Tonterías Bella. Te divertirás, vas a ver. Será diversión al estilo Cullen.

–Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que Rosalie daba vuelta por un lado de un edificio que parecía abandonado y seguía caminando.

–Es un club nocturno.

–¿En dónde? Esto parece abandonado.

–Es un lugar un poco reservado. Se necesita contraseña para entrar, no todos pueden ir.

–¿Es algo ilegal? –preguntó Bella un poco reacia a seguir caminando.

–Claro que no, lo que quiero decir es que hay gente importante, gente famosa, es por eso que no es abierto al público en general, hay guardaespaldas por todas partes. La última vez que vinimos estoy segura que vi a algún príncipe de algún lugar de Europa. No solemos venir demasiado, pero si lo que quieres es divertirte y aún así no ser molestado, es el lugar indicado.

–¿Y crees que me dejen entrar? Digo, si son personas importantes, entonces yo no…

–No digas eso, vienes con nosotras. Te sorprenderías de las puertas que el apellido Cullen puede abrir. Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que entrarás.

Para ese entonces Rosalie estaba parada frente a una gruesa puerta de metal, y cuando llegaron con ella, se volteó y tocó un timbre oculto en la oscuridad, que Bella no había visto y seguro que alguien que no supiera que se encontraba ahí no lo encontraría. Una pequeña rendija en la puerta se abrió y alguien del otro lado susurró algo que Bella no escuchó. Rosalie se inclinó y susurró de regreso, y la rendija se cerró para que casi inmediatamente escucharan el sonido de cerrojos y candados siendo abiertos del otro lado, después de un momento, la gran puerta se abrió y Rosalie entró.

Alice tomó de la mano a Bella e hizo que se moviera. Cuando entraron Bella pudo ver a tres tipos del tamaño de gorilas en la pequeña habitación, y uno habló a la solapa de su saco, a lo que Bella solo atinó a voltear a ver a Alice.

–Vendrán por nosotras –le susurró al oído.

Iba a preguntar quién vendría cuando una mujer que rondaba los veinte y llevaba un vestido corto brillante salió por un pasillo de la izquierda y se les acercó.

–¡Rosalie! ¡Alice! Que bueno que nos visiten nuevamente, es un placer tenerlas de regreso. Se ven hermosas, como siempre. ¿Y sus hermanos? –preguntó antes de poner la mirada en Bella.

–Llegarán en un momento. Alessandra, ella es Bella, es mi mejor amiga. Bella, te presento a Alessandra, la encargada del club.

–Encantada de conocerte Bella, me encanta tu vestido, cualquier amigo de los Cullen es amigo mío. Espero disfrutes la noche. Vengan, síganme –dijo antes de caminar por el pasillo por el que llegó.

Las tres la siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador, el cual se abrió en cuanto se acercaron, se subieron y las puertas se cerraron tras ellas. Era el elevador más elegante que Bella hubiera usado en su vida, y tenía la sensación de no encajar en aquel lugar.

–¿Sus padres cómo están? –preguntó Alessandra.

–Están bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

–Salúdalos de mi parte, ¿sí? –preguntó cuando el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron solas. –Disfruten de la noche, si necesitan algo, tienen mi número. Adiós Bella.

–Claro, nos vemos –se despidió Alice.

–Adiós –dijo Bella.

Salieron del elevador y Bella escuchó la música y sintió vibrar las paredes. Por donde caminaban, de hecho había una alfombra roja que las conducía por el pasillo donde al final había otra puerta gigante con otro gorila frente a ella, el cual deslizó la puerta en cuanto se hubieron acercado lo suficiente. Las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y fue entonces cuando Bella pudo ver el interior.

Nunca había ido a un club nocturno, pero Bella estaba segura de que no se veían de esa manera. El lugar a donde acababan de entrar era enorme, tenía candelabros gigantes colgando del techo, luces azules, moradas y rosas se prendían y apagaban por toda la estancia, había gente amontonada tanto en la pista de baile como en las salas dispuestas por todo el lugar para que la gente se sentara. Pero no era el lugar en sí lo que era diferente, sino las personas que se encontraban allí. Bella pudo jurar que las caras que veía las había visto en la televisión, en reality shows, en alfombras rojas o en premios alrededor del mundo, todos vestidos tan finamente como ellas.

Bella tuvo la impresión de que tal vez esto sí era una especie de after party de los premios Oscar.

Algunas personas las miraban y les hacían espacio para que pasaran caminando, y Bella se dio cuenta de que no solo miraban a Alice y Rosalie, sino también a ella. Se cohibió por un momento, pero luego levantó la cara y se enderezó, no quería que pensaran que habían traído a alguien que se encontraron en la calle o algo así, como un acto de caridad. Trató de caminar detrás de Alice intentando parecer que no le importaban todas las miradas, pero aún así sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Pudo jurar incluso que notó algunos flashes dispararse entre la multitud de gente a su alrededor.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una zona apartada donde se encontraban unos sillones y sofás grandes y elegantes con mullidos cojines a juego en ellos, y Bella pudo notar que era un área más reservada que las demás, la decoración era diferente y de hecho un mesero se les acercó para tomar su orden de bebidas, a diferencia de las demás personas que tenían que levantarse e ir a la barra.

–¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

–Creo que acabo de ver a una Kardashian pasar… –dijo Bella.

–Sí, probablemente sea alguna de ellas, o todas ellas. Te lo dije, gente importante.

–¿Y tus hermanos? –preguntó Bella mientras el mesero regresaba con sus bebidas.

–Estarán aquí pronto –y por alguna razón Alice parecía muy emocionada por eso.

–¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?

–Oh, no es nada –dijo sonriente, a lo que Rosalie resopló. Alice le lanzó una mirada fulminante y después volvió la vista a Bella –Solo que esta es una noche muy importante, es todo. ¿Quieres bailar?

–No Alice, no bailo.

–Entonces ¿para qué estás aquí? –se metió Rosalie.

–¡Rose! Deja de ser tan grosera –dijo Alice molesta. Nunca creía haber visto a Alice realmente molesta.

–No sé por qué insistes tanto Alice, es obvio que no encaja, déjalo ya.

Bella de hecho se sintió mal. No es como si no supiera que no encajaba, y no es como si no se preguntara por qué Alice se veía tan interesada en seguir siendo su amiga, pero no tenía por qué insultarla de ese modo, así que tomó coraje y se encaró a la rubia que no la había tratado bien desde el momento en que la conoció.

–¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Te he ofendido de alguna manera? Deja de estar diciendo cosas de mí, no me conoces en absoluto. Si hay algo que te molesta, me gustaría que me lo dijeras a la cara y dejes a Alice fuera de esto.

Rosalie la barrió con la mirada, sí, la barrió para luego mirarla muy desinteresadamente y hablarle.

–Sí, de hecho sí tengo un problema. Alice te da todo, y tú te comportas como si no lo quisieras, aunque tú sabes y yo sé que lo quieres. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta el vestido que llevas puesto? Trata con una cifra de cuatro ceros, algo que en toda tu vida no tendrás. No creas por un momento que no se que finges todo esto. Te encanta. A mí no me engañas, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron que a nadie le agrada una persona falsa?

Bella sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el corazón. Pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa que quisiera de ella, lo que sea, pero tuvo que meterse con lo que más le dolía, sus padres.

–¡ROSALIE! –le gritó Alice.

–Tal vez mis padres no alcanzaron a enseñarme muchas cosas Rosalie, pero de las cosas que me enseñaron antes de que murieran fue ser humilde, no ser grosera y no tratar mal a los demás. Te agradecería que no hablaras de cosas que no sabes. Te pido una disculpa si esa es la imagen que te di de mí. No era lo que pretendía, y te aseguro que no soy así de ningún modo. Alice es mi amiga, y aunque no tenga idea de por qué quiere serlo, la aprovecharé por el tiempo que ella me quiera –repuso Bella antes de que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla –. Con permiso.

–Bella –trató de detenerla Alice.

Se levantó y caminó sin saber a dónde iba, solo no quería que Rosalie la viera desmoronarse. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Esa era la imagen que daba a las personas? ¿Qué solo quería aprovecharse de Alice? No era para nada lo que pretendía. Por primera vez en años tenía una amiga, una amiga con la que comenzaba a encariñarse, y su hermana la odiaba. Cielos, alguien allá arriba de verdad quería destrozarla.

Caminó siguiendo la pared, tenía que haber un baño en algún lado ¿no? ¿O es que las personas ricas no hacían cosas tan mundanas como ir al baño? Al final encontró un pasillo ancho e iluminado con dos puertas a cada lado, una rosa metálico y otra negra, así que decidió ir con la rosa y la abrió. Por suerte era el tan ansiado baño que buscaba y se encontraba solo. Se recargó en la pared y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Y lloró.

Lloró por lo sola que se sentía. Por el vacío en su pecho que sentía desde hace tiempo y no lograba llenar con nada. Lloró por sus padres y por cuánto los extrañaba. Lloró por la amiga que al fin tenía y pronto perdería por culpa de la perra de su hermana.

Lloró por ella.

La música aún retumbaba en las paredes cuando Bella al fin logró controlarse un poco y se atrevió a mirarse en el gran espejo empotrado en la pared. Gracias a Dios había recordado el consejo de la tía Sue y había usado rímel a prueba de agua, si no su cara tendría riachuelos negros y sus pestañas se habrían caído. Aún así pasó sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos y trató de tomar un respiro profundo. Pasó sus dedos entre su pelo y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla.

"Vamos Bella, no dejes que ninguna rubia oxigenada te trate así, y menos que te haga llorar" se dijo a sí misma. Trató de poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero por alguna razón no se veía natural en ella, así que se resignó y se pensó que su aspecto estaba bien en cuanto no se viera que había estado llorando.

Iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió su celular vibrar. La única persona que podría llamarle era la tía Sue, así que lo sacó de donde lo tenía escondido en su vestido y contestó.

–¿Hola?

–¡Bella! Gracias a Dios que contestas. Seth está mal, no sé lo que le sucede, no respira bien… No sé qué sucedió…

–Tía, tranquila, ¿dónde están? ¿qué estaba haciendo?

–No lo sé, todo estaba bien, estábamos cenando y solo me giré por un momento… –sollozó – Bella, no sé qué hacer, no puede respirar bien… Mi bebé…

–Escucha tía, toma a Seth y Leah y vayan al hospital, voy en camino. Estate pendiente de Seth, cuida que siga respirando, vayan lo más rápido posible, ¿de acuerdo? Ponme en altavoz y no cuelgues hasta que llegue –dijo Bella apresuradamente mientras salía del cuarto de baño y caminaba lo más rápido que podía entre las personas. Pudo escuchar en el fondo cómo la tía Sue le hablaba a Leah. Pobre Leah, no debe de tener ni idea de qué hacer.

Iba llegando a la salida cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero no tenía tiempo de lidiar con nadie, tenía que llegar al hospital cuanto antes. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, alguien la tomó del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta.

–¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas?

–Alice, no tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar al hospital.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

–Seth está mal, no sé exactamente, tengo que irme…

–¿Bella? –escuchó una pequeña voz al teléfono.

–¿Leah? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.

–Vamos en el auto, mamá va manejando.

–Está bien, no me cuelgues, háblame pequeña, ¿y Seth?

–No lo sé, sigue sin poder respirar bien, hace ruidos raros, está un poco azul… –se notaba que Leah estaba asustada, a juzgar por el temblor de su voz.

–Bella, diles que se dirijan al Hospital de Niños de Seattle. Mi padre trabaja allí. Los atenderán –le dijo Alice.

–Eh, Leah, dile a tu mamá que vayan al Hospital de Niños de Seattle y… y…

–Que pregunten por el Doctor Cullen.

–Pregunten por el Doctor Cullen. Voy para allá, estaré allí pronto.

–De acuerdo.

–No me cuelgues, sigue conmigo ¿sí?

–Sí Bella.

Bella y Alice casi corrían por la calle, y Bella no estaba realmente viendo a dónde se dirigían, solo seguía a Alice, así que no se dio cuenta de que en lugar de subirse al BMW en el que habían llegado, se subieron a un Volvo plateado que aún olía a nuevo.

Alice aceleró por la calle sin importarle los semáforos en rojo, se oían bocinas de coches por todos lados, y Bella seguía con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, deseando escuchar algún indicio de que la tía Sue había llegado al hospital.

–Hablé con Carlisle, estará ahí para recibir a Seth –dijo Alice. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que iba hablando por teléfono hasta ese momento.

–Llegamos Bella –dijo Leah.

–Está bien, dime lo que está ocurriendo.

Bella escuchó puertas de auto abriéndose y cerrándose, y movimiento del otro lado de la línea, para escuchar nuevamente la voz de Leah.

–Mamá está hablando con una enfermera.

–Que pregunten por Carlisle, Bella… –dijo Alice nuevamente.

–Un doctor acaba de llegar, se llevó a Seth.

–Llegamos –dijo Alice al tiempo que aparcaba el coche.

–Estoy en el estacionamiento Leah, ya casi estoy ahí –dijo Bella.

No le importó que llevara unos tacones de diez centímetros, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y entró por las puertas del hospital buscando a Leah y la tía Sue con la mirada.

–Ahí están –dijo Alice, señalando un pasillo.

Bella miró y ahí se encontraban. No le importó tampoco que dejara caer su celular y corrió hasta llegar con ellas y no paró hasta estar frente a la tía Sue.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Se lo llevaron Bella. No tengo idea de qué es lo que sucede. Mi bebé –y se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

–Ssh, tranquila, todo estará bien. Tranquila –la meció Bella entre sus brazos.

Duraron así unos diez minutos, hasta que las puertas blancas volvieron a abrirse y un doctor con cabello rubio y en bata blanca salió por ellas.

–¿Sue?

–Sí, soy yo –dijo.

–Buenas noches, soy el doctor Cullen. Seth sufrió de una reacción alérgica, está estable en estos momentos, se pondrá bien –dijo con una sonrisa amable.

–Muchas gracias –Sue se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó.

–No hay de qué agradecer, actuó rápidamente. Fue bueno que lo trajo en cuanto vio que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando la tía Sue se separó de él, Bella lo vio bien.

Así que él era el padre de los Cullen. Por supuesto, ¿quién más? Apuesto como sus hijos, Carlisle Cullen tenía los ojos dorados y cabello rubio, era alto pero no demasiado, piel pálida que contrastaba con la camisa azul que llevaba debajo de la bata. Tenía una sonrisa amable mientras miraba a Bella a los ojos, y no la despegó hasta que Alice habló.

–Papá, éstas son Sue y Leah Swan –dijo Alice presentándolas a pesar de que ella tampoco las había conocido –Sue, Leah, éste es mi padre, Carlisle Cullen.

Sue miró entre ambas personas, dándose cuenta finalmente de la presencia de Alice.

–Tú debes ser Alice.

–La única. Mucho gusto. Lamento conocernos en tales circunstancias.

–Sí, no son las mejores. Pero me da gusto conocerte al fin –dijo la tía Sue con una sonrisa cansada.

–Que bonito vestido –dijo Leah a Alice.

–¿Tu gusta? Te regalaré uno algún día –le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

–Cumplo años en enero –dijo Leah, para que Alice supiera.

–¡Leah! –la regañó Bella y Sue al mismo tiempo.

–No se preocupen. Once años es una edad importante Leah, debes presumir tu edad mientras puedas –le dijo con un guiño.

–¿Quieres venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? Estás invitada.

–¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias. Estoy segura de que Bella me dirá todo conforme se acerque la fecha.

–¡Genial!

En ese momento una enfermera salió por las puertas y se acercó a decirle algo a Carlisle.

–Está bien, gracias Elsa.

–Por nada doctor –y se fue por donde vino.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero, Sue, puede pasar a ver a Seth en el momento en que quiera. Normalmente solo puede pasar una persona, pero haré una excepción y podrán pasar las tres a verlo ¿de acuerdo? –les dijo.

–Muchas gracias, iremos ahora mismo –dijo la tía Sue.

–Por aquí –les dijo Carlisle mientras abría las puertas y las hacía pasar.

A pesar de tener la edad de un año y medio, Seth era un bebé muy tranquilo y alegre. No se había enfermado jamás y no sabían de ninguna enfermedad hasta el momento, por lo menos hasta que Carlisle les dijo que era alérgico a alguna cosa. Les hiso preguntas, pero la tía Sue no tenía idea de qué era lo que lo había hecho ponerse así.

Seth se encontraba dormido tranquilamente con una pequeña bata de hospital blanca con ositos en ella, en una camilla miniatura y un suero en su pequeña mano.

–Mordió mis galletas –dijo Leah de repente.

Todos la miraron y ella se sonrojó, bajando la mirada.

–¿Qué cosa? –le preguntó su madre.

–Tomó una de mis galletas y la mordió, pero se la quité porque eran mías y él tenía su comida. Siempre quiere robar mi comida.

–¿Y de qué eran esas galletas? –le preguntó el doctor Cullen.

–Nueces. Me gustan las nueces –dijo sonriendo Leah.

–Entonces eso fue. A esta edad hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que ingieren los niños, hay que evitar exponerlos a alérgenos, como las nueces, el polen, lugares con mucho polvo. En este caso las nueces. Solo hay que evitar que en un futuro ingiera algún alimento que contenga nueces –explicó el doctor.

–Claro, sí, lo entiendo. No más nueces cerca de Seth, Leah. ¿Entendido?

–Sí –dijo la niña bajando la mirada.

–Lo mantendremos en observación por la noche, solo para asegurarnos. Mañana en la mañana, antes de irme vendré y les daré el alta.

–Muchísimas gracias doctor.

–No hay de qué, si surge algo no dude en buscarme. Adiós Leah, adiós Bella –se despidió.

–¡Adiós doctor! –dijo Leah.

Y Carlisle Cullen se marchó.

–A–

Bella caminó fuera de la sala de urgencias del hospital con Leah a su lado, cuando abrieron las puertas vieron a Alice recargada en la pared en todo su esplendor. La gente se le quedaba mirando como si no creyeran lo que veían, y no podría ser de otra manera ya que aún iba vestida como si fuera a irse de fiesta en cualquier momento. La gente la miraba y se susurraba entre ellos, especialmente una pareja de señoras que aunque procuraban hablar en voz baja, aún se escuchaba hasta donde estaban.

–Claro que son Louboutin, mira, tienen la suela característica roja, y su diseño es simplemente Christian. Son inconfundibles –dijo una señora rubia.

–Lo sé, lo sé… pero mira su vestido, debe ser un Valli o algo así. Juro que lo acabo de ver en la colección otoño–invierno –murmuró la otra señora.

Pero sus voces se apagaron en cuanto Bella estuvo a la vista, entonces la miraron fijamente, bueno, más bien a lo que llevaba puesto, y comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

–Alice, ¿aún estás aquí? –preguntó Bella.

–¿Cómo creías que me iba a ir? Te dije que en cualquier momento que te quisieras ir te llevaría a casa ¿recuerdas?

–Bella, ¿puedo ir a comprar algo a la máquina de golosinas? –le preguntó Leah.

–Claro, pero regresa en seguida –cuando desapareció por la esquina volvió la mirada a Alice –No era necesario que me esperaras. Debes estar cansada de llevar esos zapatos.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Yo nací en tacones! –Dijo Alice alegre, como si no estuvieran en un hospital –Además, tengo que pedirte disculpas.

–¿Disculpas? No hiciste nada malo.

–No, yo no. Pero Rosalie sí.

–No quiero hablar de Rosalie –dijo Bella cabizbaja.

–Lo que hizo estuvo mal, no debió hablarte de esa manera. Mis hermanos y yo estamos realmente disgustados con ella. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que estuviste llorando? No sabes lo furioso que se puso Edward, casi le arranca la cabeza a Rosalie ahí mismo…

–¿Edward? –preguntó Bella sorprendida.

–Eh… sí, Edward –dijo Alice mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

–¿Quién es Edward?

–Edward es… Eh, mi hermano –era la primera vez que Bella veía a Alice sin palabras.

Edward. No sabía por qué le sorprendió ese nombre. Quiero decir, era un nombre común ¿verdad? Miles de personas en el mundo se llamaban de ese modo, así que no tendría por qué sorprenderse del nombre del hermano de Alice. No, claro que no, no tenía nada que ver que el chico que soñaba casi todas las noches se llamara así, es más, Bella no sabía siquiera si ese era su nombre, solo era así como ella lo llamaba, y claro, el Edward de sus sueños no tenía que ser la misma persona que el Edward hermano de Alice, ¿cierto? Pero entonces ¿por qué Alice le había preguntado semanas atrás el significado que ese nombre tenía para ella?

–¿Por qué no me habías dicho que su nombre es Edward?

–Porque quería que lo conocieras en persona. Justo llegó con Emmett y Jasper en el momento en que le estaba gritando a Rosalie, y en cuanto supo lo que había sucedido… Uff, créeme, no quieres tener a Edward enojado contigo. Es escalofriante –dijo Alice mientras fingía temblar.

A Bella se le hacía un poco rara la actitud de Alice, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar su comportamiento? Alice se comportaba de manera diferente cada minuto, era tan cambiante como un camaleón, Bella nunca sabía qué era lo próximo que haría, porque simplemente, era Alice.

–Hablé con Carlisle, está decepcionado por todo lo que te dijo Rosalie, y espera a que Esme se entere. De todas formas, Carlisle me dijo que te dijera que pedía disculpas, que nunca debió haberte dicho eso.

–Entonces ¿no piensas eso de mí? ¿No crees que estoy contigo solo para aprovecharme?

–Claro que no Bella –la tomó de las manos –, por supuesto que no creo eso. Eres una persona maravillosa, Rosalie solo está un poco mal emocionalmente, ha tenido días difíciles, pero aún así no tenía por qué decirte todas esas cosas. No pienso eso de ti porque te conozco y eres la persona más amable y linda que he tenido el placer de conocer en mi vida. Ignora a Rosalie, no suele ser tan mala persona, bueno, tampoco es muy buena persona que digamos, pero no suele comportarse tan…

–¿Perra? –sugirió Bella.

–Sí, perra –rió Alice –. No te detendría si la próxima vez que ves a Rosalie le das una bofetada, es más, yo la sostengo para ti.

–No suelo ser tan agresiva, en realidad las cosas que dijo me dolieron más que molestarme. Aunque espero no volver a verla en un tiempo.

–No te preocupes, no dejaré que se te vuelva a acercar. Incluso Emmett está enojado con ella. Hubieras visto la cara de decepción que puso en cuanto les dije todo lo que te dijo –suspiró –. Pero bueno, basta de eso. ¿Te llevo a casa?

–Sí gracias, ¿y Leah?

–Aquí estoy –dijo la niña sentada en una silla a un lado de donde Alice y Bella estaban paradas.

–¿Nos vamos? Alice nos llevará –le extendió la mano.

Iban caminando al lado de las señoras que aún las miraban sin descaro alguno cuando Alice se paró frente a ellas y les habló.

–A propósito, no es un Valli. Es un Nicolas Jebran –les dijo con una sonrisa para luego dar la vuelta y seguir caminando.

Las dos señoras se le quedaron mirando boquiabierta y Bella riendo se dio cuenta que toda la sala de espera la miraba caminar con sus andares de bailarina mientras se alejaban. Aún reían cuando llegaron frente al Volvo aparcado y Alice desactivó los seguros.

–¿Y este auto de quién es? –preguntó Bella mientras le abría la puerta trasera a Leah para que subiera.

–Edward –dijo con un guiño.

Se subieron y Alice arrancó.

–¿Y te lo prestó?

–Tenía las llaves en mi mano en cuanto supo que algo sucedía. Yo tenía el presentimiento de que saldrías corriendo, solo no sabía por qué.

–¿Un presentimiento? ¿De verdad creíste que me iba a quedar con Rosalie rondando por ahí? Hubiera sido muy incómodo.

–Quería ir a buscarte él mismo, pero le dije que era mejor que fuera yo. De todos modos no lo conocías.

–Siento haberte estropeado la noche Alice. Estabas emocionada por hoy, y estabas vestida como estrella de cine, deberías regresar con tus hermanos y disfrutar la noche.

–¿Bromeas? El ambiente debe estar muy tenso, ¿y en serio crees que me iría de fiesta sin mi mejor amiga? Luego me lo repondrás, no te preocupes.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un silencio cómodo, nadie habló hasta que estuvieron frente a la casa de Bella.

–Entonces, ¿te veo mañana? –le dijo Alice.

–¿Mañana? –preguntó Bella, a lo que Alice respondió señalando el reloj del tablero, y Bella se dio cuenta de que era pasada la medianoche, por lo que ya era domingo, y efectivamente, mañana tendrían escuela –Oh, sí, supongo que nos vemos mañana. Discúlpame con tus hermanos, diles que otro día será.

–Yo les digo. ¡Adiós Leah! –se despidió Alice sonriendo.

–¡Adiós Alice! –dijo la niña alegremente mientras se bajaba del auto.

–Oh, Alice, mañana que te vea te regresaré el vestido y los zapatos –dijo antes de bajarse.

–No seas tonta Bella ¿para qué los querría yo? Ese vestido y zapatos son tuyos. Son un regalo, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta –dijo cuando vio que Bella abría la boca para responder –. No son de mi talla de todas maneras, no los usaría. Son tuyos.

–De acuerdo. Gracias –salió del auto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

–Me gusta –dijo Leah cuando Alice aceleró por la calle.

–Sí, a mí también. Vamos adentro –sonrió –. Mañana regresaremos al hospital para recoger a tu mamá y hermano. Tienes que dormir.

Para cuando se acostaron, era la una de la mañana. Leah había querido cenar, ya que no había terminado por salir corriendo al hospital, así que Bella le sirvió algo y luego subieron a su habitación. Ambas durmieron en la cama de Bella, y recordó cuando Leah era pequeña y solía salir de su cama en medio de la noche para escurrirse al cuarto de Bella y dormir con ella.

Mientras Bella caía en un sueño profundo, pudo sentir que se perdió de algo importante esta noche, y por un momento sintió que el hueco que llevaba desde hacía tiempo se llenaba solo un poco.


	8. Él

**Hola gente! ¿Qué tal les va? Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron… se los agradezco mucho, espero me sigan llegando sus comentarios, no saben cómo me alegran la vida.**

 **Sí, lo sé, estuvieron muy cerca de verse… Y Rosalie, díganme qué les parece. En serio me gustaría saber sus opiniones de mi Rosalie Bitch.**

 **¡Ya es octubre! ¡Yeah! No se a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta octubre. Octubre significa abrigos y suéteres calientitos, chocolate caliente, dulces y Halloween. ¿Qué mejor que Halloween? Díganme cuál es su estación favorita. ¿Planean disfrazarse de algo este mes? Háganme llegar comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias etc etc...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, el nuevo cap…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Él**

Antiséptico. Todo a su alrededor olía a antiséptico. Bella odiaba los hospitales, hacía todo lo posible por evitar ir a alguno. Los hospitales le traían malos recuerdos, la hacían estremecerse, la hacían tener frío, la hacían sentirse sola. Recordó hace ocho años cuando sus padres murieron, se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, con Leah dormida en la silla a su lado. La tía Sue había desaparecido hacía media hora y no sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Cada vez que las puertas se abría, miraba hacia ellas esperanzada a que saliera alguien que le dijera qué era lo que sucedía. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde se encontraban? ¿Qué les sucedió?

Recordó la cara pálida, demacrada, sin emociones de la tía Sue cuando al fin había aparecido. Recordó que se había sentado a su lado, y sin decirle ninguna palabra, Bella lo supo. Sintió cómo se formaba un vacío dentro de ella, un vacío con el que naces lleno, de amor, alegría, lleno de esperanza por comenzar una nueva vida al lado de una familia que te ha esperado con ansias durante nueve meses. Y su familia se había ido.

Nunca más entraría a casa con el olor a comida recién hecha, nunca más despertaría de una pesadilla sabiendo que tenía a sus padres para protegerla, nunca más pasearía con su padre en el auto, nunca más tendría un cumpleaños con un pastel hecho en casa y decorado por su madre, nunca más sentiría ese calor especial que desprende el cuerpo de sus padres cuando los abrazaba… Porque se habían ido y nunca más regresarían.

Para Bella un hospital significaba muerte. Hasta hacía un año y medio cuando Seth había nacido, y los hospitales adquirieron un nuevo significado. Por un momento había olvidado que sus padres murieron en uno, y solo tuvo ojos y mente para ese pequeño bulto sonrojado en brazos de Sue, tan pequeño, inocente y frágil que Bella no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa y estirar los brazos para tomarlo.

Y en ese momento, cuando la tía Sue salía por las puertas blancas hacia la sala de espera con Seth en brazos, Bella no pudo evitar recordar esos momentos que había pasado en el hospital, esos momentos con sus padres, y ese momento cuando nació, y pudo jurar que ambos se veían igual que hace un año y medio. Sue se veía cansada y feliz de al fin poder salir de ese lugar, y Seth lucía tan pequeño y frágil como cuando nació, así que tampoco pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo esa vez. Estiró los brazos y se acercó para tomar a Seth.

–Oh, Seth ¿cómo estás bebé? –dijo con voz suave en cuanto lo tuvo en sus brazos. El niño solo hizo ruidos y acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

–¿Puedes encargarte de él en lo que firmo unas cosas? –le preguntó la tía Sue.

Bella asintió y fue hacia donde Leah aún se encontraba sentada. Por más que la niña peleara con su hermano, Bella sabía que lo quería mucho y se había preocupado ayer en la noche cuando se había puesto enfermo.

–¡Seth! –dijo Leah con alegría.

El bebé volvió su mirada a buscar a su hermana, y una vez la hubo encontrado, pegó unas carcajadas y estiró sus bracitos tratando de acercarse a ella, a lo cual Leah respondió riendo y tomándolo de Bella.

–Se ve raro –dijo Leah.

–Solo un poco pálido, debe estar cansado de pasar toda la noche en un hospital –dijo Bella pasando la mano por su cabeza.

–No lo creo. Es un dormilón ¿no es así Seth? –Leah le hizo cosquillas en la panza, a lo que el bebé rió y se retorció en brazos de su hermana.

–Bella –escuchó una voz que la llamaba, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró un par de ojos dorados regresándole la mirada.

–Doctor Cullen –se levantó.

–¿Cómo estás Bella? –le preguntó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Bien, bien, gracias… –un gritito feliz la interrumpió.

–Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal? –el doctor Cullen le dijo a un Seth que sonreía y estiraba sus brazos hacia él. Lo tomó en sus brazos, y Bella debía admitir que ver a alguien tan guapo y amable como el doctor Cullen sonreírle a un bebé que tenía en sus brazos era una vista que te hacía soltar suspiros –No quiero que volver a verte por aquí eh, no más comer cosas que no debes comer –le dijo, y Seth parecía que le entendía todo, ya que lo miraba muy fijamente mientras hablaba, para después sonreírle y estirar sus manitas, tomar por las mejillas al doctor y balbucear cosas.

–Le agrada–dijo Bella.

–A mí también me agradas pequeño, pórtate bien –le dijo mientras metía la mano a su bata y sacaba una paleta de dulce, la cual le entregó al niño.

Seth le sonrió antes de tomar la paleta y descansar su mejilla en el hombro del doctor, quien sacó otra y se la dio a Leah.

–Gracias doctor –aún siendo la niña que era, se notaba en su mirada lo deslumbrada que se encontraba con el doctor.

–Bella, quería disculparme en nombre de mi hija, Rosalie. Me contaron lo que te dijo –Bella agachó la mirada.

–No es nada doctor…

–No, sí lo es. Me da vergüenza saber que te trató de esa manera, debes saber que no eduqué a ninguno de mis hijos para tratar a los demás de ese modo, y te pido disculpas de parte de toda mi familia. Sé que no hay excusa para lo que hizo, pero últimamente no ha sido ella misma, hay muchas cosas pasando en su vida en este momento, pero de ningún modo eso le da razón para tratarte así. Mil disculpas Bella.

–No se preocupe doctor, pero con todo respeto, creo que no debería ser usted quien me pida disculpas.

–Lo sé, pero debo decirte que no creo que ninguno de mis hijos te vaya a dejar estar cerca de Rosalie en algún momento cercano. Ellos están muy molestos con ella. No te puedes imaginar la cara que puso mi esposa cuando se enteró. Está muy disgustada.

–Me lo imagino, Esme es una gran persona –dijo Bella recordando el rostro amable de Esme.

–Doctor Cullen, lo buscan –dijo una enfermera.

–Claro, enseguida voy –miró a Bella –. De nuevo, lo siento Bella. Cuídate mucho, espero nos visites pronto. Saluda a tu tía de mi parte, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme –le entregó a Seth.

–Gracias doctor. Saludos a Esme.

–Gracias. Adiós Seth, adiós Leah –se despidió.

–¡Adiós doctor Cullen! –dijo Leah, mientras Seth sonreía y movía su manita despidiendo al doctor.

El doctor decía adiós con su mano cuando desapareció por las puertas blancas de la sala de emergencias. Bella volteó la mirada hacia Leah que aún miraba embelesada el lugar por donde el doctor se había ido.

–No creas que no me di cuenta eh –le dijo.

–¿Qué cosa? –dijo Leah aún con la mirada perdida, pero volvió la mirada cuando Bella no contestó, solo para encontrarla con una ceja levantada –¿Qué?

–Nada –dijo Bella –. Esperemos a tu mamá en el auto, vamos.

Caminaban hacia la salida cuando Bella recordó que Alice ya había dicho palabras parecidas a las del doctor, que Rosalie pasaba por momentos difíciles, lo cual solo hizo pensar a Bella qué tipo de problemas podrían causar que una persona se hiciera tan amargada y triste como para querer ofender y hacer sentir a los demás de esa manera.

"No es como si me interesara ser su amiga, de todos modos" pensó Bella.

–A–

Bella se encontraba en el pequeño baño del pasillo en casa de su tía, había decidido quedarse esa noche con ella para ayudarla con lo que necesitara. La pobre todavía se encontraba un poco nerviosa por lo sucedido, por lo que en cuanto llegaron a la casa había asaltado los estantes, la alacena, el refrigerados y cualquier cosa que tuviera comida, buscando cualquier mínimo rastro de nueces en la casa, para después tirarlo a la basura.

–¿No crees que exageras un poco? –le había preguntado Bella, sosteniendo a Seth, con Leah parada a un lado, los tres mirando cómo la mujer pasaba por la cocina como tornado.

–Ni un poco –había dicho –. No te imaginas cómo fueron esos momentos en los que no tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Fue el infierno, mi niño no respiraba, no sabía qué hacer, me sentí la persona más inútil del planeta –se detuvo un momento, solo para sentarse en una silla y hundir su rostro en sus manos.

–Hey, todo está bien, Seth está bien, no sucedió nada grave. Me llamaste cuando no sabías qué sucedía, actuaste bien, el doctor lo dijo. Todo está bien –le dijo Bella acercándosele.

–Mamá –dijo Seth con su pequeña voz. Sus ojos se encontraban anegados en lágrimas y se estiraba para con su mamá.

–Oh, mi bebé –dijo la tía Sue con la voz quebrada y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, tomándolo en brazos.

Bella supo que no podía dejarla sola. Siendo madre soltera de dos pequeños niños, con su prometido en viaje de trabajo, y teniendo su primer accidente que la llevó al hospital, su tía se encontraba demasiado angustiada y nerviosa como para dejarla sola. Así que Bella decidió quedarse esa noche para que no se sintiera sola.

Saliendo del baño y yendo hacia la habitación de Seth, donde dormiría, recordó los años que vivió con su tía y los momentos felices que tuvo con sus primos. Extrañaba llegar a casa y tener a alguien esperándola, entrar a la cocina y ver a la tía Sue cocinando, con Seth en su silla alta para bebés riendo y gritando en cuanto la viera entrar, y el sonido de los pasos de Leah mientras corría a su encuentro desde la sala donde veía dibujos animados en la televisión. Sí, extrañaba saber en la noche que no era la única en la casa, que había personas que la querían y la extrañaban cuando no se encontraba en casa. Habían sido una gran ayuda cuando sus padres faltaron, y ahora que se habían ido a vivir a otro lado y ya no los veía tan seguido, Bella los extrañaba.

Metiéndose en la cama individual de la habitación de Seth, Bella se quedó dormida casi instantáneamente sintiendo la presencia de las personas que más quería en su vida cerca de ella. Y solo se despertó cuando Leah se acurrucó junto a ella en medio de la noche.

–A–

–¿Estás segura?

–Completamente segura.

–¿De verdad no te importa?

–De verdad.

–Llámame si algo ocurre.

–Lo haré.

–Cualquier cosa…

–Sí.

–¿De verdad estás bien con esto?

–Sí, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

–¿En serio?

–Claro, no te preocupes.

Tía Sue no se veía muy segura, pero era mejor esto a que ella faltara al trabajo, que al fin y al cabo ¿qué podría suceder en un día que Bella no fuera a la escuela? No tenía ningún trabajo importante qué entregar, ninguna tarea, iba al corriente en todas sus clases, así que no sucedería nada si faltaba.

Se había despertado con el escándalo de la tía Sue preparándose para ir a trabajar. O algo así. Aún se encontraba indecisa sobre si debía ir o no, si debía quedarse en casa a cuidar de Seth, ya que para colmo, la niñera había llamado diciendo que se encontraba enferma y no podía ir a cuidar al pequeño, así que súmale eso al estrés de la tía Sue de dejar a su hijo después de haber salido del hospital. Así que Bella se ofreció para quedarse en casa a cuidarlo, a lo que Leah respondió queriendo quedarse en casa también.

–Leah, tú sí irás a la escuela, vamos, prepárate –dijo la tía Sue señalándola.

–¡Pero no es justo! –dijo pisoteando.

–No todo en esta vida es justo, anda, vámonos.

–¡No! ¡Me quiero quedar en casa!

–No puedes. ¿Acabas de salir del hospital?

–No pero…

–¿Acaso estás enferma?

–No…

–¿Tu escuela se incendió?

–No…

–¿Tu profesora llamó y dijo que no habrían clases?

–Mamá…

–Entonces no tienes razón para faltar.

–¡Pero Bella no irá a la escuela!

–Bella es una chica grande, sabe lo que hace y cuidará a tu hermano mientras no estoy.

–¡No es justo mamá!

–Te lo dije, no todo en esta vida es justo. Yo quiero un coche último modelo, y no es justo que el vecino tenga uno y yo no, así que acostúmbrate. Vamos, a la escuela.

–¡No iré!

–Claro que sí.

–¡No! ¡Estoy en huelga! ¡No me puedes obligar! –y se agarró a la pata de la mesa sin intenciones de soltarse.

–¡Leah! No estoy para juegos, tengo que ir al trabajo –intentó separarla, pero la niña tenía grandes fuerzas y no se soltaba.

–¡Estoy en huelga!

–¡Leah!

–¡Estoy en huelga!

–¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es eso!

–¡Claro que sí! Mahatma Gandhi estuvo en huelga de hambre, así que yo estaré en huelga también.

–¡Argh! ¡Está bien! Haz lo que quieras, me tengo que ir ya. Bella, llámame si algo sucede –tomó sus cosas y se fue.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! –gritó Leah con sus manos en el aire.

–Vamos Gandhi, a desayunar –dijo Bella mientras caminaba a la cocina con Seth siguiéndole los pasos.

–¿Qué vamos a desayunar, Bella? –preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

–No lo sé. ¿Qué se te antoja? –dijo mientras acomodaba a Seth en su silla alta.

–¡Hot cakes!

–¿De nuevo?

–¡Sí! ¡Hot cakes color azul!

–Algún día la piel se te hará color azul. Estás obsesionada con ese color.

–¡Genial! ¡Piel azul!

–Saca las cosas que necesitaremos, por favor. Recuerdo cuando tu color favorito era el rosa –tomó una banana y comenzó a partirla en pedazos pequeños para dárselos a Seth.

–Qué asco, rosa –hizo arcadas como si fuera a vomitar mientras buscaba entre la alacena.

–Aunque no lo creas, pintando tu comida de rosa era la única manera de que comieras algo cuando eras bebé –le puso el plato con bananas en frente a Seth, quien comenzó a golpearlas con sus puños.

Comenzaron a preparar el desayuno, con Seth machacando su comida y haciéndola volar por todos lados, y para cuando terminaron de comer sus hot cakes azules con chocolate y Seth había dejado la cocina con banana por todos lados, Leah decidió que quería ver una película y hacer palomitas de maíz. Así que los tres se sentaron en mantas en el piso, con un montón de almohadas a su alrededor y un bowl de palomitas en medio. Para la mitad de la película, Seth se encontraba durmiendo sobre Bella, Leah roncando boca abajo metida en un montón de almohadas, y Bella estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, por lo que apagó el reproductor, la televisión y se acomodó para dormir.

Para cuando la tía Sue volvió del trabajo pasado medio día, la cocina se encontraba libre de las bananas voladoras de Seth, la sala recogida después de tener su mini cine, y Bella le estaba dando un baño a Seth mientras Leah se encontraba haciendo quién sabe qué en su habitación.

Seth chapoteaba agua por todos lados cuando la tía Sue entró al baño.

–Ya llegué, ¿qué tal la pasaron? –preguntó arrodillándose para pasar una mano por los rizos mojados de Seth.

–¡Mamá! –dijo Seth mientras hacía volar agua por todos lados.

–Hola bebé, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó.

–¡Agua! –dijo el bebé riendo.

–Ya veo, agua. ¿Cómo se portaron, Bella? –volvió la mirada hacia Bella.

–Muy bien, hicimos hot cakes, vimos una película, jugamos al ataque zombie en el patio e hicimos de comer.

–¿Qué tal la niña de la huelga?

–Oh, tú sabes… es tan dramática que un día saldrá en el noticiero de las diez de la noche. Dejó la huelga en cuanto saliste por la puerta.

–Eso supuse. ¡Cuidado Seth! –dijo cuando el niño salpicó una ola de agua sobre ellas.

–¡Agua! –dijo aplaudiendo.

–Sí, agua para ti, no para nosotras –volvió a ver a Bella –¿Noticias sobre la escuela?

–No. Creo que dejé mi teléfono en casa. En realidad no lo he buscado, pero esperaba que estuviera sonando a cada rato por Alice preguntándome por qué no fui a la escuela. No lo he escuchado en todo el día, así que supongo que lo dejé en casa.

–Oh sí, Alice. Nunca llegaste a decirme qué tal les fue en la noche.

–Estuvo bien, supongo –sopesó sobre si decirle lo que Rosalie le había dicho –. Acabábamos de llegar al lugar cuando llamaste, no hubo tiempo para hacer mucho.

–Sí, lo siento. Era tu primera noche de fiesta y lo arruiné.

–No es verdad, no fue tu culpa. Me hubiera enojado si no me hubieras llamado. Y de todas maneras, le debo una salida a Alice, no dejará pasar el no haber presumido el vestido a todo quien estuviera cerca –dijo tratando de distraerla.

–Oh, es verdad, ¿qué tal el vestido? Apuesto a que te veías hermosa en él –dijo emocionada.

–Era demasiado corto. Y escotado –Bella hizo una mueca.

–¿Verdad que era un Giambattista?

–No tengo idea de qué es un Giambattista.

–¡Giambattista Valli! La casa diseñadora que está de moda en Hollywood en este momento, ¿no te suena?

–Para nada. Oh, espera –dijo recordando cuando Alice se había acerado a las señoras en el hospital –. No era un Giambattista o como se llame. En el hospital, Alice se acercó a unas señoras que estaban hablando de nuestros vestidos, y les dijo algo así como "No es un Valli, es un Nicolas–no–sé–qué"…

–¡Nicolas Jebran! ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ¡¿Estuviste envuelta en un Nicolas Jebran?! –gritó con los ojos abiertos la tía Sue.

–Tía, tranquilízate, es solo un vestido…

–¿Solo un vestido? Bella, eso es alta costura. ¿Me lo prestas? Por favor, di que sí… –dijo suplicante.

–Claro, si te queda, por supuesto.

–¡Muchas gracias Bella! –la abrazó –Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que estaré tan cerca de un vestido de Nicolas Jebran –se abanicó con la mano.

–Ven acá Seth, el agua debe estar enfriándose –dijo Bella acercándose al niño con una toalla en las manos.

–Noooo. ¡Agua! –dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

–Te enfermarás si no sales del agua. Mañana te bañarás de nuevo, te lo prometo.

A la hora del baño, no tenían ningún problema con Seth, quien amaba el agua y cada día lloraba por no querer salirse de la bañera.

–Mamá, agua… –dijo sollozando.

–Lo sé, bebé. Agua. Mañana te bañarás, ahora ven, vamos a cambiarte –dijo tomándolo de brazos de Bella y llevándolo a su habitación.

Bella se inclinó para sacar el tapón de la bañera y dejar que el agua se fuera, se secó las manos y salió del baño solo para escuchar ruidos que venían de la planta baja. Frunciendo el ceño, bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina para encontrar a Leah subida a una silla para alcanzar el tarro de galletas en la cima de la alacena.

–¡Leah! ¿Qué haces? –dijo acercándose y haciendo a la niña brincar del susto.

–¡No le digas a mi mamá! –la niña se volteó y juntó sus manos suplicándole.

–Sabes que no tienes permitido comer galletas antes de comer.

–Pero quiero galletas.

–Tu mamá se enojará si se entera.

–Entonces no le digas –movió sus cejas.

–Eso no está bien Leah. Ya te saliste con la tuya al no ir a la escuela, no presiones tu suerte.

–Pero Bella… –dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y bajaba de la silla.

–Te diré qué… El sábado por qué no vas a mi casa y hacemos unas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate.

–¿Con nueces? –sus ojos brillaron.

–Sabes que las nueces están prohibidas, Seth puede ponerse enfermo de nuevo.

–Está bien. Con chispas de chocolate entonces. ¿El sábado?

–El sábado. Pero primero pídele permiso a tu mamá… –Bella no había terminado la frase cuando la niña ya había salido corriendo de la cocina gritando.

–¡Mamá! ¿Puedo ir a casa de Bella el sábado? –gritó mientras subía las escaleras. Bella solo sonrió y la siguió, después de todo, debía ir a casa. Entró a la habitación de Seth para encontrar a Leah suplicando con las manos juntas a su madre, quien la miraba mientras trataba de hacer entrar la cabeza de Seth en una camiseta –¡Por favor mamá!

–¿Te invitaste tu sola? Leah, te he dicho que ni te puedes invitar a la casa de las personas sin que ellas te lo hayan dicho…

–Bella me invitó –miró a Bella al mismo tiempo que su mamá también lo hacía.

–Es verdad. Yo también la invité. Pueden ir ustedes dos también, si quieren –sintió sonrojándose. Tal vez ya tenían planes, tal vez Bella debió de haberle dicho a Sue primero.

–Hmm… supongo que podemos. John no llega hasta el sábado en la noche… –El grito de felicidad de Leah no la dejó terminar.

Ambas volvieron la mirada para ver cómo Seth trataba de bajarse de la cama, con sus piernitas colgando por el borde de la cama tratando de alcanzar el piso, con sus puños agarrando fuertemente las cobijas. Una vez sus pequeños pies tocaron el piso, se soltó y salió corriendo detrás de su hermana.

–Tía, me tengo que ir, debo ponerme al día con la tarea y la casa. Los espero el sábado. A la hora de la comida –dijo Bella.

–Claro, ahí estaremos. Gracias por todo Bella –dijo sonriendo.

–No hay de qué Tía Sue, si necesitas algo llámame. Nos vemos.

–Adiós Bella. ¡Leah! ¡Seth! ¡Bella se va, vengan a despedirla! –gritó.

Al salir de la habitación, un cuerpo se estrelló contra ella abrazándola por la cintura, haciéndola trastabillar, para que luego un cuerpo más pequeño que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla la abrazara por la pantorrilla.

–Adiós Bella –dijo Leah.

Seth solo balbuceó mientras aún la sostenía, hasta que tía Sue llegó y lo alejó de ella tomándolo en brazos.

–Nos vemos el sábado –dijo antes de bajar las escaleras para después salir por la puerta.

–A–

Bella llegó a su casa en taxi, y cuando bajaba de él vio cómo un auto plateado encendía su motor y se alejaba rápidamente. No le dio importancia y entró a su casa, buscando su teléfono.

El cual no encontró por ningún lado. Media hora después, ya había buscado en todos lados, en la cocina, su habitación, en el cesto de la ropa sucia, en la sala de estar, en las otras habitaciones… en todos lados. Estaba pensando en llamar a la tía Sue para preguntar si no lo había dejado allá, cuando su teléfono de la casa timbró. Corrió a la cocina para alcanzar a contestar y lo tomó.

–¿Hola? –dijo sin aliento. Casi nunca usaba ese teléfono. La única persona que la llamaba era la tía Sue, y ella generalmente lo hacía a su teléfono móvil, aunque en momentos como estos era cuando deseaba tener otro en la planta alta de la casa.

–¡Bella! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no contestabas? –dijo Alice casi gritando.

–Hola Alice. Estoy bien, ¿por qué tantas preguntas? –caminó a la sala de estar.

–Te estuve llamando desde ayer, y hoy no fuiste a clases ¿todo bien? ¿Seth?

–Oh sí, él está bien. Eh, me quedé en casa de mi tía Sue, y hoy me quedé a cuidar a Seth y Leah. Perdí mi teléfono, tal vez por eso no me encontrabas –se sentó en un sillón y subió los pies.

–Bella, tiraste tu teléfono en el hospital, yo lo tomé. Lo siento, olvidé regresártelo después.

–Alice, debiste de habérmelo dicho antes. Lo estuve buscando por toda la casa.

–¡No tenía manera de localizarte! Te esperé en la escuela y nunca llegaste. Fui a tu casa y no te encontrabas, llamaba y no contestabas. Le hablé a Carlisle para preguntarle si aún se encontraban en el hospital y me dijo que se habían ido desde ayer en la mañana. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Dios, Bella…

–Está bien, lo siento, tranquilízate. Lo siento Alice, no volverá a suceder –trató de tranquilizarla.

–De acuerdo.

Por unos momentos nadie dijo nada, no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la línea que Bella pensó que quizás la comunicación se había cortado.

–Te perdiste un día muy interesante –dijo Alice.

–¿En la escuela?

–Sip.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Bella interesada.

–Nada. Estoy segura de que te enterarás mañana –Alice contestó muy misteriosamente.

–Hum. De acuerdo…

–¿Irás mañana a la escuela?

–Sí, claro, mañana sí.

–Está bien, te veré mañana. Y ¿Bella?

–¿Sí Alice?

–¿Me harías un favor?

–Dime…

–Vístete bien mañana. Tienes que verte linda.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Bella extrañada.

–Por nada especial. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –y colgó.

Bella se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono en su mano. "Qué llamada tan extraña" pensó. Se levantó y se dispuso a hacer las cosas que tenía pendientes, como arreglar su cocina, hacer de comer y hacer los deberes. Para cuando hubo terminado, el sol se estaba poniendo y Bella se sentía tan cansada como si pudiera dormir toda la semana, así que se arrastró escaleras arriba, entró a su baño y encendió la ducha. El agua caliente se sintió muy bien en sus músculos tensos, y duró una buena media hora bajo el chorro de agua que golpeaba continuamente su espalda.

Cuando se hubo metido debajo de las mantas en su cama, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que a penas iban a ser las nueve de la noche, solo le importó el calor que las mantas le brindaban y el sueño que se apoderó de ella en cuanto su mejilla hubo tocado la almohada.

–A–

En cuanto hubo entrado al aparcamiento de la escuela en su camioneta, Bella supo que algo no era normal.

Había muchos estudiantes fuera de sus autos, platicando con las cabezas juntas, susurrando entre ellos. Sus cuerpos se encontraban hacia la entrada del aparcamiento, viendo cada auto que entraba, sus caras eran como si estuvieran esperando a que el presidente de los Estados Unidos entrara en cualquier momento.

Bella no supo de qué se trataba, aunque supuso que era la razón por la que Alice le había pedido que se visitera bien. No queriendo obedecer las palabras de su amiga había intentado resistirse a escoger una camisa diferente a la de franela que tenía tendida en su cama, pero al final pensó que tal vez fuera a haber una conferencia importante o algo parecido, por lo que tomó una blusa azul hielo con encaje en las mangas, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y se vistió.

Mientras se dirigía a su lugar donde siempre solía aparcar, se dio cuenta que más estudiantes se congregaban en las puertas principales de la entrada. Las chicas se arreglaban su cabello y retocaban su labial. De hecho, Bella se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas, o al menos las que se encontraban en primera fila eran mujeres.

"Tal vez el presidente sí vaya a hacer una aparición sorpresa, después de todo" pensó Bella mientras apagaba el motor.

Mientras tomaba su mochila y abría la puerta, se alegró de haber llegado temprano, pues aunque no era lo usual, las personas habían llegado más pronto de lo usual, y Bella había tenido que aparcar más lejos de lo normal, y habiendo llegado temprano podía caminar sin prisas para llegar a tiempo a clases. Le tomó unos buenos cinco minutos abrirse camino entre todas las personas, pero cuando finalmente llegó a su salón de clases, no se sorprendió de encontrarlo vacío, a excepción de una chica sentada a un lado de donde Bella usualmente se sentaba.

Tomó asiento, puso su mochila en su butaca y esperó. Esperó unos diez minutos, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba entrar a clase, ya que aún no había nadie más que la chica a su lado.

–Hola –susurró una voz a su lado.

Bella miró a su derecha para ver a la chica con gafas que la miraba. Era una chica delgada, con cabello castaño y gafas de montura gruesa y negra. La miraba interesada, y Bella no recordaba haberla visto antes, aunque siendo sinceros, Bella no conocía ni a un cuarto de las personas en su generación.

–Hola.

–Me llamo Ángela, soy nueva, llegué ayer. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

–Isabella, pero dime Bella –le sonrió de regreso.

–Vaya alboroto ¿no Bella? –trató de hacer conversación.

–Sí, aunque no tengo idea de qué es lo que está sucediendo. Nunca había visto a los demás tan emocionados.

–¿Es que no viniste a clases ayer? –preguntó extrañada.

–No, tuve algo que atender.

–Llegó un estudiante nuevo.

–¿Tú? –no entendía.

–No, yo no. Bueno sí, pero alguien más llegó ayer. Al parecer no soy tan interesante como él, nadie me prestó atención, pero a él… Uff, debiste de haber visto. Era como el mar Rojo separándose. Todos lo miraban, y no los juzgo, yo también lo miré todo lo que pude. Es taaaan guapo… –suspiró.

–¿Y todo por un alumno nuevo?

–No es solo un alumno nuevo, son tres. Dos chicos y una chica. Bueno, por lo que he escuchado por los pasillos, uno de ellos y ella ya habían tomado clases aquí antes, pero desaparecieron repentinamente, hasta ayer. Te lo juro, ella es justo como una modelo. Es hermosa. Y ellos son igual o más guapos que ella.

–Deben ser algo impresionante si todos los están esperando.

–Lo son. Los ves a todos juntos y te juro que te quitan el aliento.

–¿Todos?

–Andan en grupo. Son como una familia. Son ellos tres, junto con otra chica pequeña, y otro chico enorme. Es demasiado para la vista cuando los ves a todos juntos.

De repente las voces fuera del salón de clases se apagaron por un momento, y solo se escuchaban bajos susurros. Ángela y Bella miraron hacia la puerta, pero no pudieron observar nada, cuerpos les obstruían la vista, y luego el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir tan de prisa que su respiración se agitó. Era como si se quisiera salir de su pecho, y no pudiera llegar al suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

–Bella ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ángela.

Pero Bella no podía contestar. Era como si algo la estuviera esperando fuera del salón de clases, como si su alma pidiera a gritos salir y encontrarse con… ¿Encontrarse con qué? ¿Encontrarse con quién? Bella no lo sabía, pero sabía que algo la esperaba. Algo tan importante como su vida se encontraba justo afuera en el pasillo.

Un momento después, las voces en el exterior se reanudaron y comenzaron a hablar emocionadas nuevamente, pero con energías renovadas. Y su corazón volvió a la normalidad, al igual que su respiración.

–¿Bella? –sintió la mano de Ángela tocando su brazo.

–¿Sí? –enfocó la mirada en ella y se dio cuenta que la miraba preocupada.

–¿Qué sucede? No respondías. Estás sonrojada…

–¿Qué? –Bella tocó sus mejillas, las cuales, efectivamente, sintió rojas y calientes en sus manos –No lo sé.

–¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? –en ese momento los estudiantes comenzaron a llenar el salón de clases, pero ellas no les prestaron atención.

–No, estoy bien. Debo tener el azúcar bajo, no desayuné nada –aunque Bella sabía que de haber sido así se hubiera puesto pálida, se hubiera mareado.

El salón se había llenado y los estudiantes estaban en sus asientos, y el profesor entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y la clase comenzó.

Bella trató de poner atención a lo que decía el profesor, pero no lograba captar nada. No se dio cuenta de que tenían que hacer un trabajo en parejas hasta que Ángela le habló.

–¿Quieres que trabajemos juntas? –preguntó sonriendo.

Bella asintió y juntaron sus butacas para estar más cerca, al igual que el resto de la clase.

Tenían que leer la lectura de su libro asignado del mes, y como Ángela aún no tenía el suyo, compartían el de Bella. Era un libro que Bella había leído anteriormente, por lo que no se molestó en tratar de leerlo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó de lo que hablaban los demás.

–¿Los viste? Creí que se habían mudado. O por lo menos ella, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no venía a la escuela? Desde antes de vacaciones de verano ¿Cómo es que la aceptaron de nuevo? Su familia sí que debe ser rica. No te sorprendas si próximamente construyen una nueva biblioteca con el apellido Cullen grabado en una placa.

–Lo sé. Pero no es ella a la que estaba viendo. Era _él_. Oh mi Dios. Es tan guapo. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien así.

¿Cullen? ¿Estaban hablando de los Cullen?

–¿Dónde lo tenían escondido? ¿O crees que sea la nueva adquisición del doctor y la señora Cullen?

–¿Adquisición? No es como si fuera una cosa. Aunque debo admitir que si pudiera, yo también lo adoptaría.

–Lauren me dijo que Aubrey le dijo que estudiaba en el extranjero. Acaba de llegar al país. _Gracias a Dios_. Hacen falta más como él en esta escuela. Quiero decir, es un bombón.

–Lo sé. Lo invitaré a salir en cuanto lo vea.

–¡Sí cómo no! No podías ni cerrar la boca de la impresión de verlo tan de cerca cuando pasó frente a ti, no digas tonterías, probablemente no saldría una palabra de tu boca.

–¡Tú estabas igual que yo!

–Es que es tan lindo…

–¡Listo! –dijo Ángela levantando la mirada del libro –¿Qué te pareció?

Bella trató de seguir a Ángela con la asignación, escribieron en su cuaderno y para cuando el sonó el timbre y todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron disparados por la puerta, Bella aún seguía pensando en la conversación que había escuchado. Ángela y ella salieron por la puerta y se dio cuenta de que todas las conversaciones a su alrededor trataban casi de lo mismo.

–¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –le preguntó a Bella.

–Eh, cálculo.

–Oh, que suerte. Yo también, ¿vamos?

Mientras se dirigían a clase, Bella recordó a Alice, y se le hizo raro que no la hubiera encontrado para ese entonces, normalmente la encontraba fuera de su clase en cada periodo, pero ahora no la había visto.

La clase de cálculo pasó como siempre. Aburrida y sin que Bella entendiera nada. Se alegró cuando mientras el profesor explicaba un problema por tercera vez vio a Ángela con la misma mirada perdida y sin entender que seguramente Bella llevaba en su cara. Al menos no era la única que no tenía idea de lo que el profesor estaba haciendo en el pizarrón.

Cuando terminó la clase y se dirigían al comedor, Bella moría de hambre. Había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que no había desayunado. Abriendo las puertas de la cafetería, muchas miradas se clavaron en ellas, pero se retiraron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que no eran a quienes esperaban. Se formaron en la fila para comprar comida, y cada vez que alguien entraba por las puertas, todos volvían la mirada para ver quién era.

Compraron su comida, tomaron sus bandejas y se dirigieron a una mesa vacía. Y Bella aún se preguntaba dónde estaba Alice.

–¿Con quién te sientas normalmente? –le preguntó Ángela.

–Con Alice. Aunque no sé dónde está. Debe de aparecer en cualquier momento.

–¿Alice Cullen? –preguntó Ángela con los ojos como platos.

–Sí, ella.

–¿Eres amiga de Alice Cullen? –Ángela parecía que no se la creía.

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Es solo… –parpadeó –No lo sé. Solo me sorprendí, supongo. Solo los he visto de lejos, y son tan impresionantes que… –no supo qué decir.

–Yo tampoco sé por qué Alice es mi amiga.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que acababan de abrir las puertas de la cafetería y alguien había entrado. Nadie hablaba.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir desesperadamente y su respiración se agitó como en la mañana. Volvió la mirada y lo vio.

Cabello cobrizo. Nariz recta. Labios hermosos. Pómulos acentuados. Mandíbula fuerte. Piel pálida. Alto. Delgado pero musculoso.

Y sus ojos.

Por un momento Bella esperó ver un verde esmeralda tan intenso que la hiciera desmayarse, pero en su lugar encontró un color caramelo derretido tan hermoso que Bella podía sumergirse en ellos y no querer salir nunca jamás.

Era él.

Él.

 _Él._

El ángel de sus sueños. En carne y hueso, en medio de la cafetería, parado directamente frente a ella, buscando con su hermosa mirada entre el mar de estudiantes que lo miraba fijamente.

Buscaba entre cada rostro, cada persona, cada ser con un corazón latiendo en la gran sala. Aire pasaba entre ellos, palabras susurradas a los oídos, respiraciones aguantadas, latidos saltados, suspiros sofocados, y su mirada pasaba por encima de todos como si buscara algo. Y lo encontró.

La encontró.

Su mirada se fundió con la de ella y por fin, dos mitades se volvieron a reunir. Dos partes de un todo se encontraron después de tiempo separados. Dos corazones latiendo al unísono, calmándose al fin. El oxígeno llenó plenamente ambos pares de pulmones, la sangre que corría por sus venas se revitalizaba con cada latido que los corazones daban. El mundo cambió de colores, todo se intensificó y creó nuevos motivos de existir. Cada partícula de aire entre ellos se detuvo y cambió su rumbo, todo se ajustó a ellos dos, todo en el mundo cobró sentido entonces. Era como si la existencia de ambos ahora tuviera una razón de ser. Nada más importaba. Nada más carecía de importancia. Nada más… Nada más. Solo ellos.

Ambos parpadearon al mismo tiempo, rompiendo sin querer el hechizo a su alrededor. Ambos dándose cuenta de todo lo que los rodeaba, y fue como si experimentaran la vida desde un ángulo diferente. Y cómo no, si sus vidas acababan de cambiar su morfología desde lo más remotamente insignificante hasta lo más importante. Nada sería igual.

Escucharon voces alzarse a su alrededor, personas hablando, rompiendo el silencio, miradas yendo y viniendo. Y luego Alice se acercó y le habló al oído, al mismo tiempo en que Ángela hacía lo mismo con Bella.

–Bella, te está mirando…

Él alejó su mirada para mirar a Alice y luego mirar a su alrededor. Lo tomó de la mano para arrastrarlo a una mesa situada en una esquina, y mientras pasaban, las miradas no se separaban de ellos, como si quisieran aprender cada movimiento, como si no pudieran comprender su estancia en la cafetería. Si tan solo con Alice y Emmett en la escuela la gente los miraba como si no creyera lo que veía, ahora con otros tres era casi imposible de creer que estuvieran allí.

No fue hasta que se sentaron que Bella miró a los demás, separando su mirada de Edward, y vio a Rosalie, que la miraba muy fijamente, para luego de encontrar su mirada apartarla rápidamente.

–Bella, viene hacia acá –susurró Ángela.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién? –Bella no supo de quién hablaba, hasta que vio a Alice dirigirse hacia ellas.

–Hola Bella –Alice la saludó con una sonrisa antes de sentarse a su lado. Miró a Ángela y extendió su mano –Hola, soy Alice. ¿Eres nueva, verdad?

Ángela parecía aturdida al principio, así que cuando fue capaz de encontrar su voz y contestó, fue un sonido bajo y para nada como el que Bella había escuchado antes con ella. –Sí, soy Ángela. Mucho gusto –sacudió su mano, y cuando se la soltó, miró la suya como si no pudiera creer que acababa de hacer eso, como si hubiera tenido en sus manos algún premio muy valioso que nunca iba a volver a ver.

–¿Qué tal Seattle? ¿Qué te parece la escuela? Debemos salir algún día para que conozcas los alrededores ¡Oh! Podemos ir al centro comercial –dijo emocionada.

–Alice, tranquilízate, no te conoce y la vas a asustar –le dijo Bella.

–No te preocupes Bella, seremos amigas, ¿no es así? –le preguntó a Ángela.

–Eh, sí…

–¡Genial! Dime cuándo te viene bien salir. Hay muchos lugares que debes conocer… O podemos salir en la noche, Bella aún me debe una… –y Alice siguió hablando.

Bella aún no podía recobrarse de ese sentimiento de estar completa que la embargaba. Volvió la mirada hacia la mesa de la esquina cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, y se dio cuenta de que no era una mirada, sino cuatro miradas doradas que la miraban fijamente. Bella pasó por cada uno, comenzando por Rosalie, que le dedicó una mirada fría, luego Emmett, quien solo sonrió y le hizo un saludo con la mano, para luego mirar a Jasper, quien le sonrió amigablemente y, extrañamente, hizo sentir a Bella más tranquila. Y luego llegó a él. Él que la miraba con algo que Bella aún no podía descifrar, pero algo que la hacía querer sumergirse en el mar dorado y nunca resurgir. Y luego las comisuras de su boca se levantaron lentamente para formar una sonrisa hermosa que hizo que perdiera el aliento.

Bella tomó aire y se volvió hacia Alice de nuevo. Quien ya no hablaba y la miraba al igual que Ángela.

–Es mi hermano.

–Sí, lo supuse. Gracias por decirme que vendría –despedazó la corteza de su pizza entre sus dedos.

–¡Sí te lo dije!

–Claro que no.

–Oh. Es verdad, no lo hice… ¿quieres… –pero Ángela la interrumpió.

–Lo siento, olvidé que tengo que ir a administración para arreglar unos papeles. Nos vemos luego Bella. Adiós Alice.

–¡Adiós Ángela! –dijo Alice. Y Ángela se fue corriendo antes de que Bella pudiera despedirse.

–Que si quiero ¿qué? –preguntó Bella tratando de retomar la conversación.

–Oh, sí. Te iba a preguntar si querías ir a sentarte con nosotros.

–¿Con ustedes? ¿Has visto que tu hermana está sentada justo ahí?

–Rosalie no intentará nada. Estaremos todos ahí. Emmett tiene ganas de verte. Y Edward quiere conocerte.

–Pero…

–¡Vamos Bella!

–Señorita Swan ¿me permite hablar un momento con usted?

Al volver la mirada, Bella se encontró con un señor de la oficina de administración de la escuela, y lo supo solamente porque había ido la semana pasada y él la había atendido. Belle se levantó de su silla para hablar con el hombre.

–¿Sí?

–Hay un asunto con sus pagos, ¿me acompañaría a la oficina? Si no es molestia…

–Claro.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, por lo que Bella miró a Alice para decirle algo.

–Alice, hablamos después, ¿sí?

–Sí…

Caminó hacia la salida, alcanzando al hombre, y cuando abrió las puertas e iba a pasar por ellas, se le ocurrió volver la mirada hacia aquella mesa en la esquina, topándose con aquellos hermosos ojos caramelo observándola fijamente con ¿preocupación? Él estaba parado como si quisiera seguirla, pero la mano de Jasper tomándolo del brazo lo estaba deteniendo. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras Bella, un hermoso par de ojos caramelo la despidieron.

–A–

Resultó que el problema que había era que el pago de la colegiatura de Bella no había sido registrado, aunque tía Sue lo había realizado en el banco hacía tiempo. La señora Cope había sido muy amable con ella, explicándole lo que tenía que hacer. Al ser una buena alumna, tranquila y que nunca se había retrasado con sus pagos, no le habían llamado la atención antes, creyendo que cuando pudiera realizaría el pago, pero les llamó la atención cuando día tras día el pago no se registraba.

–No te preocupes querida. Solo tienes que escanear el recibo que te dieron en el banco y mandarlo por correo a finanzas. En dos días tu pago estará registrado –le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Eso haré, gracias. Que esté bien señora Cope.

–Gracias Bella, igualmente.

Mientras daba la vuelta guardando sus papeles en su mochila, Bella escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

–¡Bella!¡Qué gusto verte!

Levantando la mirada, Bella reconoció a la hermosa mujer que acababa de entrar a la oficina –Señora Cullen.

–Te dije que me llamaras Esme, cariño –la regañó suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

–¿Qué tal, Esme? –la vitalidad de la mujer era contagiable.

–Estoy muy bien querida. Vengo a hacer unos pagos, ¿me acompañas? –pero no le dio oportunidad a responder, porque la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo al mostrador con la señora Cope.

–Buenas tardes, quisiera hacer un pago –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Claro señora…

–Cullen.

–¡Oh, señora Cullen! Claro, por supuesto. ¿Nombre? –al parecer conocían a Esme, ya que la actitud era diferente a la que le dedicó a Bella. Más amable, más efusiva. Como si fueran los Cullen quienes le pagaran el sueldo a la señora Cope. Y probablemente así era.

–Edward Cullen.

–Oh sí. Un chico muy listo. Ayer vino a entregarme los papeles de su escuela en Londres. ¿Pagará la mensualidad?

–El semestre completo –dijo Esme.

La señora Cope jadeó un poco, pero trató de cubrirlo con una tos. No era usual que los pagos se efectuaran por semestres. Y más si eran cinco hijos a los que tenían que pagarles la matrícula.

Esme sacó de su bolso una cartera negra de diseñador, la abrió y sacó una tarjeta negra como la que Bella le veía a Alice. La entregó con una sonrisa.

–Así que Bella, ¿cómo has estado?

–Bien, gracias.

–Me sorprende verte sin mi hija a tu lado. Creí que eran inseparables.

–No había tenido oportunidad de verla. Hasta el almuerzo, pero solo por un momento, no pudimos hablar mucho. Tuve que venir a la oficina a arreglar unas cosas.

–Claro. Quería preguntarte… –pero la señora Cope la interrumpió.

–Si me pudiera hacer el favor de firmar aquí, señora Cullen –le señaló –. Aquí está su recibo, y eso sería todo. Que tenga un excelente día.

–Muchas gracias, igualmente –le sonrió Esme antes de voltear a mirar a Bella y tomarla del brazo.

–La acompaño a la salida –le dijo Bella.

Caminaron juntas mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, y a Bella le sorprendió que no se encontraran a ningún estudiante por el pasillo. Deberían de estar aún en la cafetería. Lástima que ya casi era hora de regresar a clases, y Bella aún tenía hambre. Tendría que esperar hasta llegar a su casa.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se detuvieron a un lado de una elegante camioneta negra cuyos seguros se desactivaron cuando Esme se acercó.

–Bella, me preguntaba ¿qué harás este viernes? ¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó.

–No tengo nada que hacer, que yo sepa. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Alice, ella suele hacer planes por mí sin preguntarme –se rió.

–Me gustaría invitarte a la casa a comer, si puedes y quieres.

–Claro. Si no es molestia –añadió cuando cierta rubia prepotente le pasó por la cabeza.

–Por supuesto que no. Nos gustaría tenerte de invitada.

–Me encantaría, entonces –le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Muy bien, te espero entonces. Puedes irte con Alice saliendo de la escuela, el camino es un poco enredoso para que trates de llegar tú sola siendo la primera vez.

–Le diré. Muchas gracias por la invitación Esme.

–No hay de qué Bella. –Subió a su enorme camioneta y antes de arrancar, abrió la ventana y le dijo –Espero que estés en la casa seguido después del viernes.

Y arrancó. Guau. Al parecer no era solo Alice la que manejaba como loca.

Bella sonrió mientras la veía alejarse, pero luego comenzó a caminar rápido cuando escuchó la campana sonar a lo lejos. Diablos, le tocaba Biología en el edificio más lejano al estacionamiento. Debía apurarse.

Para cuando llegó a la puerta del salón, la última campana aún no había sonado, y Bella se alegró de que no se había tropezado ni una vez en el camino. Aún sin aire, entró al salón, dirigiéndose a su lugar habitual, pero se dio cuenta de que las personas que usualmente hablaban hasta por los codos hasta que el profesor llegara, se hallaban en silencio o hablando en susurros entre ellos mirando hacia donde Bella se sentaba. Y Bella miró.

Tal vez debió de haber pensado que el que su corazón latiera desbocado tenía más que ver con cierta persona que por el hecho de que acababa de correr para llegar a clase.

Estaba sentado al lado del asiento de ella, con la mirada fija en ella, aunque cuando captó su mirada, él la apartó de ella. Se notaba un poco nervioso, pasaba su mano por su cabello desordenándolo aún más, y se movía mucho en su asiento. Bella se sintió mal por él, a ella le molestaba ser el centro de atención, y al parecer él lo era desde el día de ayer. Caminó y se sentó a su lado, tratando de no mirarlo. Había algo en él que la intimidaba, la hacía sentir como si no tuviera derecho a dirigirle la palabra a tan hermoso ser.

No fue hasta que sacó su cuaderno y una pluma que sintió una mirada sobre ella y una hermosa voz le habló.

–Hola.

Bella miró a su izquierda y casi se desmaya. De lejos era surreal, de cerca imponente. Su belleza no se comparaba con la de ningún ser que hubiera puesto un pie sobre la tierra. Su cabello la tentaba a pasar sus manos por él, y sus labios llamaban a ser rozados. Y qué decir de sus ojos. Eran un mar caramelo en el que te podías sumergir y ahogar felizmente y nunca tener suficiente.

Bella se dio cuenta de que no había contestado cuando un atisbo de una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

–Hola.

–Me llamo Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte –su voz titubeaba un poco, y Bella solo lo notó porque estaba muy al pendiente de él.

–Lo sé. Quiero decir, eres el hermano de Alice –su corazón seguía latiendo como loco, y Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

–Lo soy –miró sus mejillas, o al menos eso creyó ella, ya que la miraba fijamente.

–Y… ¿qué tal la escuela? –trató de hacer conversación.

–Es un poco abrumante. Tanta gente mirándote. No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire.

–¿En serio?

–¿Qué?

–Es solo que… –Bella no supo qué decir –Yo supondría que tú… Que… Yo hubiera pensado que estarías acostumbrado.

–¿Por qué piensas eso? –frunció el ceño.

–Por… –no se atrevió a decir que era por lo guapo que es –por nada –volvió la mirada al frente y se sintió sonrojarse de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está el profesor? ¿Por qué no llega? La clase debió de haber comenzado hacía cinco minutos. Tengo que dejar de hacer el ridículo. Por favor, que alguien venga" pensó Bella.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban. Bueno, a él y a ella. Sus caras se notaban un poco sorprendidas y con los ojos abiertos, pero cuando vieron que Bella los miraba, apartaron la mirada avergonzados. Bueno, algunos, otros siguieron mirándola sin fingir siquiera que no tenían interés en saber de lo que hablaban. El timbre de un teléfono hizo que Bella volviera a mirar a su lado izquierdo, y vio cómo Edward sacaba un teléfono negro de su bolsillo.

–Tenemos que ir al auditorio –contestó sin despegar sus ojos del teléfono celular.

–¿Tenemos? ¿A qué?

–Una conferencia, al parecer –volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo y se levantó de su asiento –¿Vamos?

Bella se levantó y recogió sus cosas, para después ponerse su mochila al hombro. Caminaron hacia la salida y Edward dejó pasar primero a Bella, y ella, claro, volvió a sonrojarse. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio fuera del edificio, ambos tratando de buscar algo para decir y sin encontrar nada. Antes de llegar al auditorio, fueron salvados por alguien que se acercó corriendo a ellos.

–¡Bella! –gritó Alice –¡Edward! –gritó cuando miró a su hermano.

–¡Alice! –dijo Edward mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su hermana en un intento para que dejara de saltar.

–¿A dónde van?

–Al auditorio, ¿a dónde más? –contestó Bella, pero antes de que Alice contestara, Edward cambió su semblante y miró a su hermana.

–No, Alice –dijo Edward, luciendo un poco molesto por algo que Bella no sabía.

–Vamos, no seas así. No nos perderemos de nada importante, y ni se darán cuenta de que no estamos ahí.

–Alice…

–Anda. Bella irá, ¿no es así Bella? –volteó a mirarla Alice.

–¿Qué? ¿A dónde? –Bella no sabía de qué hablaban.

–Vamos a ver una película…

–¿Ahorita Alice? Tenemos que ir al auditorio.

–No es importante, es alguna plática aburrida sobre universidades, y qué hacer con tu futuro y esas cosas.

–Pero tenemos clase después de…

–Solo queda una clase después de ésta, y la conferencia durará al menos otras dos horas. Anda, todos están esperando en el auto.

–Pero…

–Nadie se dará cuenta de que no estamos ahí. Anda. Haremos lo que tu quieras. Tú elegirás la película.

Bella pensó. ¿Qué era menos peor? ¿Ir a una aburrida conferencia donde seguramente se quedaría dormida o salir con una enérgica Alice, sus agradables hermanos y la perra de Rosalie? Hum. Difícil decisión. No fue hasta que sintió una mirada sobre ella que levantó la vista (literalmente levantó la vista. Edward era por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella) y esa mirada caramelo derretido la hizo decidirse.

–Está bien. Vamos.

–¡Sí! –aplaudió Alice.

–Pero yo escojo la película. Y tengo que ir a casa primero.

Y así se encontró conduciendo hacia el centro de Seattle, donde se quedó de ver con los Cullen, y Bella casi se arrepiente de haber aceptado. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Era obvio que Bella se mantendría alejada de Rosalie, y por consiguiente, de Emmett, lo cual le dolía porque Emmett le agradaba mucho. Y Alice se la pasaría con Jasper, ¿y eso cómo la dejaba? Con Edward. Con el espécimen más perfecto de hombre en la historia de la humanidad, alguien a quien había conocido por una media hora, con quien solo había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

Suspiró. "Esto será incómodo" pensó mientras encontraba un lugar para aparcar y se bajaba de su camioneta. Había ido a su casa a dejar su mochila y a coger un poco de dinero, pero no había sido hasta que llevaba unos quince minutos manejando que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba suéter que ponerse. Ojalá no pusieran el aire acondicionado en la sala de cine, sino se congelaría.

Caminando por la acera, divisó a lo lejos a los Cullen. Era un poco difícil pasarlos por alto, llamaban la atención aunque no quisieran. Llamaban tanto la atención como alguien montando un elefante en la quinta avenida.

–¡Que bueno que llegaste Bella! Acabamos de comprar los boletos –se acercó Alice.

–¿No dijiste que yo escogería la película?

–Pero Bella… es la película de Coco Chanel…– dijo Alice con ojos tristes.

La verdad es que Bella no tenía ni idea de las películas que mostraban en ese momento en el cine, así que no sabía cuál podría sugerir entrar a ver, de todas maneras, tal vez se quedara dormida tan solo comenzara la función.

–Está bien Alice.

–Muy bien, ¡entremos! –Alice caminó hacia sus hermanos y diciéndoles algo, caminaron juntos a la entrada del cine.

Bella se les quedó mirando hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado, entonces lentamente levantó su mirada para encontrárselo a él que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hola –le dijo a Bella.

–Hola –contestó correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

–No tenías por qué aceptar ver la película si no querías.

–No importa, no hay ninguna que me llame la atención de todos modos.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro, en medio de la acera y con el viento levantando las hojas caídas a su alrededor. Bella se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel de gallina y se envolvió con sus brazos inconscientemente para quitarse el frío.

–¿Y tu suéter? –preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño, como si le doliera en el alma verla estremecerse por cualquier razón.

–Lo olvidé en casa.

Inmediatamente después de que Bella terminara la frase, Edward ya se estaba quitando su chamarra de piel café para entregársela, a lo cual Bella retrocedió unos pasos tratando de detenerlo.

–No, no es necesario…

–Sí lo es. Tienes frío –se le acercó y le pasó la chamarra por los hombros –no deberías pasar frío cuando…

Bella se dio cuenta de cómo se interrumpía a la mitad de la frase, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba en su mente, lo cual solo la hizo querer saber qué era eso que no le quería decir.

–Cuando ¿qué? –preguntó suavemente.

"Cuando yo estoy aquí para sostenerte en mis brazos" quiso decir Edward. Pero por más que quisiera, aún no podía decirle todas las cosas que él quería, así que se conformó con arroparla con su chamarra.

–Cuando puedes tener mi chamarra –contestó en su lugar, pero ella sintió que no eran las palabras originales que él había querido decir.

–Puedo preguntarle a Alice si tiene algo extra –ofreció.

–No trae nada. A menos de que le quieras pedir prestada a Rosalie la bufanda que dejó en mi auto el otro día.

–Eh, no, mejor dejémoslo así –dijo Bella, para después meter sus brazos por las mangas de la chaqueta, la cual le quedaba enorme, por lo cual tuvo que enrollarle las mangas para poder usar sus manos. Una vez estuvo lista, miró a Edward, que la miraba divertido –. Gracias.

–Cuando quieras.

Él se quedó con ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que aún no era tiempo. Tal vez después, cuando pusiera en orden sus pensamientos, cuando pasara más tiempo con ella y se hiciera su amigo. Tal vez entonces le revelaría la verdad, le diría cuánto la extrañó, cómo todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados él siempre pensó en ella. Cómo quisiera tomarla en sus brazos, quitarle el frío, protegerla de cualquier viento que osara pasar por ella, y nunca dejarla ir. Pero aún no era tiempo.

Tal vez después.


	9. Firestones

¡Hola Hola!

¡Qué feliz estoy! ¡Cinco reviews! Se que hay historias que reciben tres veces más que eso, pero a mí me hacen feliz esos cinco porque son los más que he tenido en todo el tiempo… Muchas gracias a todas.

Intento contestarles a todas por mensaje privado, así que chequen sus cuentas ;) (las que tiene cuenta), y las que no les puedo mandar mensaje, les agradezco sus palabras y que se pasen por aquí.

Bienvenidas a mi sueño.

Sé que el cap pasado las emocionó, y no se preocupen, no son las únicas. Yo siento todas las emociones posibles cuando estoy escribiendo, siento tanto las mías como las de cada uno de mis personajes. Y me emociona saber lo que ustedes pensarán, ¿les gustará? ¿Lo odiarán? ¿qué personaje les gustará más? ¿me dejarán reviews? Así que espero, ojalá, de verdad espero que me dejen reviews, ¿podremos llegar a siete por capítulo? Siete es el número mágico… Si comentan y eres el/la afortunada de ser el review número (sorpresa) te daré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo ;) Así que comenten a ver si son la afortunada…

Oh, casi lo olvido… algunos nombres de los capítulos los dejo en inglés, y digo los dejo porque originalmente están en inglés. Si no están en español es porque no me agrada tanto cómo suenan en español. E inicialmente estaban en inglés porque son títulos de canciones. Digo, por si alguna se lo preguntaba.

P.D.: estoy nominada en el grupo FanFiction Addiction Twilight como autora revelación.… Así que si están en el grupo les agradecería que voten por mí. Aunque no gane el hecho de haber estado nominada fue algo que nunca creí que sucediera. ¡Gracias a todas!

Ahora sí, a disfrutar…

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Firestones**

You 're a fire, I'm the dark in need of light.

Perfect strangers in the night.

Here we are, come together, to the world we'll testify.

We light up the world.

-A-

Luces. Había mucha luz molestándola, lo cual la incomodaba porque había estado muy cómoda durmiendo hasta hacía un momento. Escuchaba a lo lejos su nombre ser llamado, algo que la sacudía levemente, una hermosa risa susurrando en su oído, toques de mariposa sobre su mejilla. La voz la llamaba a despertarse, pero ella estaba tan bien en ese lugar en sus sueños que no quería retirarse. Y sobre esa voz que la llamaba, escuchó una voz en su interior que le decía secretos. Sabía que debía prestar atención, debía escucharlos, pero por más que trató retenerlos en su memoria, se le escaparon.

Y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una pantalla negra por la que pasaban nombres que desconocía. Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo la gente pasaba para ir a la salida, entonces se dio cuenta de que aún estaba recostada en algo demasiado cómodo y que olía mejor de lo que deberían de oler los asientos del cine.

Levantó lentamente la cabeza, temiendo lo que se encontraría.

Sí. Tenía razón. Era él. Definitivamente cuando Alice la hizo sentarse a su lado (porque ¿dónde más se sentaría? Todos los demás ya se encontraban sentados, y el único lugar era al lado de Edward… o Rosalie, así que sí. Se sentaría al lado de Edward) tenía un plan en mente, pero nunca pensó que se quedaría dormida.

–Lo siento, ¿me quedé dormida? Que tonta, claro que sí. Lo siento, debiste despertarme –dijo mientras se levantaba y trataba de espabilarse.

–No te preocupes Bella, no fue nada.

–Que vergüenza… –susurró Bella mientras se cubría la cara con las manos y se sentía sonrojar.

–No te preocupes, no me molestó –escuchó la voz de Edward demasiado cerca. Y luego sintió unas manos sujetando sus muñecas, tratando de alejar sus manos de su rostro –¿Por qué te sonrojas?

Verlo tan de cerca la hacía sonrojar más, y estaba segura de qué él se dio cuenta, a juzgar por la sonrisa que se expandió por su rostro.

–¿Quieres ir a cenar? –le preguntó Edward.

–¿Qué? –parpadeó Bella. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo pasó de hablar de sonrojos a cenas?

–Seguro tienes hambre.

–Sí, pero…

–Alice quiere que vayamos a cenar, ¿quieres ir?

–Oh… –claro, se refería a ir a cenar, como todos en conjunto, no solo ellos dos. Idiota. –Sí, por qué no.

–Mis hermanos están esperando, deberíamos ir.

Esperó a que Bella caminara por delante de él, y una vez en el pasillo, caminó junto a ella en silencio. Ambos trataban de no mirar al otro, por lo que miraban fijamente el suelo, y Bella se dio cuenta de que era muy consciente de sus movimientos y respiraciones. Cuidaba sus pasos más que en algún otro momento, temiendo que fuera a tropezarse frente a él. Buena primera impresión que estaba dando hasta ahora, saltándose clases y quedándose dormida en su hombro, lo único que le faltaba era poner de manifiesto su torpeza.

Saliendo de la sala de cine, se encontraron con los Cullen que los esperaban.

–¿Dónde se metieron? –preguntó Alice.

–Solo… allá –señaló Bella.

–¿Qué tal la película, Bella? –Emmett le sonrió.

–Estuvo bien.

–¿Sí? ¿Y el hombro de Edward?

–Bien… ¿qué?

–Parecías la Bella Durmiente. Y Edward no se quedaba atrás, estoy seguro de que disfrutó la película tanto como tú.

–Emmett –lo reprendió Edward.

–Solo digo, hermanito, no había visto una cara que no fuera de preocupación en tu cara en mucho tiempo. Tal vez Bella debería venir con nosotros más seguido.

Alguien resopló al lado de Emmett, y cuando Bella levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Rosalie le disparaba dagas por los ojos. A su lado Edward dio un paso al frente, pero fue retenido por Jasper, que lo sostenía del brazo.

–Suficiente –dijo con voz seria, dirigiéndose a ambos, al parecer.

Bella no entendió lo que había sucedido, más allá de que Rosalie seguía odiándola, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello más tiempo, porque Alice intervino y disipó el mal humor, o al menos lo intentó.

–¿A dónde vamos a cenar? Estaba pensando en pizza, ese lugar que acabamos de descubrir, te lo juro Bella, la mejor pizza de todo Seattle, tienes que probarla.

–Está bien.

–¿Qué te parece si sigues a Edward? Él conoce el camino.

–Okay.

Caminó fuera del cine hacia su camioneta, antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, deseando no haber estado de acuerdo. Tal vez podría inventarse una excusa, dolores menstruales o algo así, algo que fuera creíble y que la zafara de estar un minuto más cerca de la reina del hielo. Pero al parecer no iba a necesitar inventarse una excusa, porque cuando intentó encender su camioneta, no sucedió nada. Lo intentó nuevamente, y todo igual. No, espera, eso era nuevo, el humo negro que salía del frente de su camioneta no había salido la primera vez.

Asustada, Bella bajó y se dirigió al frente para abrir el cofre, cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

–Bella, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Edward preocupado.

–No tengo idea, solo no encendió y luego salió humo negro –dijo mientras trataba de levantar la pesada lámina.

–Tal vez no deberías… –pero no terminó de hablar, porque algo parecido a una explosión sonó y Bella gritó y saltó a sus brazos, dejando caer la lámina.

–Dios, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? –dijo Bella, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que hundía la cara en el pecho de Edward.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –Alice se acercó a ellos.

–Mi camioneta –dijo Bella, con su voz amortiguada por la camisa de Edward.

–Bella, debiste de haber sabido que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a ese cacharro, míralo, es más viejo que yo –dijo Emmett, quien al parecer se había acercado a ver el desastre.

–Ha. Buen intento Emmett, pero todos sabemos la verdad sobre ti –dijo Alice.

Antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Edward habló.

–No creo que vayas a poder moverla en algún momento próximo –sintió su voz en su oído.

Bella se separó lentamente de él cuando se dio cuenta de lo pegada que se encontraba a él. Sonrojada hasta el cabello, Bella dio unos pasos atrás y pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo.

–Sí, eso creo. Debería llamar a alguien –dijo sacando su celular, aunque no pensaba en nadie a quien pudiera llamar para que la ayudara.

–¿Conoces a alguien? –intervino Alice.

–No, la verdad es que no… –suspiró y cerró los ojos –pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. No puedo dejar mi camioneta aquí, ¿y si se la roban?

–Bella, honestamente, no puedes pensar que alguien querría llevarse esta cosa, ¿verdad? –preguntó Emmett.

–Es tarde Bella, y aún si encuentras a alguien, tendría que venir una grúa por tu camioneta, y no creo que estuviera lista para hoy.

–Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? –Bella se pasó las manos por la cara, claramente desesperada.

–Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si quieres… –ofreció Edward, luciendo un poco tímido con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

–Pero íbamos a ir a cenar… –protestó Alice.

–No puedo ir a cenar y dejar mi camioneta Alice. Además, no tengo ganas de ir a cenar cuando va a ir… –se calló cuando recordó que Emmett se encontraba ahí.

–No te preocupes Bella, puedes decirlo, sé que no te ha tratado del todo bien –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa triste en su bonito rostro de niño.

–Es solo…

–Lo entiendo Bella, en serio.

–Puedo llamar una grúa, pero aún así tardará en llegar. Y el cielo se está poniendo demasiado negro para mi gusto –dijo Edward mirando a Alice, quien se encontraba seria y con la mirada perdida –tal vez lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana. Me aseguraré de que tu camioneta esté a salvo.

–Puedo esperar aquí.

–No seas tonta Bella, Edward tiene razón, una gran tormenta viene en camino, deberías ir a casa –dijo Alice fijando la mirada nuevamente y mirando a Bella.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, llamaré a alguien de confianza. Nada sucederá, te lo prometo. En cuanto esté todo arreglado te lo haré saber.

Tal vez pensaran que estaba exagerando, que ese pedazo de hierro bien podría ser chatarra en un basurero, pero lo que no sabían era que esa camioneta era de las pocas cosas que había heredado de sus padres. Había sido un regalo de su abuelo a su padre, y él se la había dado a Bella cuando cumplió dieciséis años. Tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, pero para ella, tenía mucho valor sentimental, y la atesoraba como un tesoro. Pero la mirada en el rostro de Edward la hacía creer en él, como si él supiera lo que esa camioneta significaba para ella y la comprendiera.

–Pero ¿y tus hermanos? –preguntó Bella al recordar los demás.

–Son lo suficientemente mayores para cuidar de ellos mismos Bella.

–¿Pero no vinieron contigo?

–Podemos llamar a Carlisle, no te preocupes, no le molestará. No debe de tardar su hora de salida del hospital –dijo Alice mirando un enorme reloj dorado en su muñeca izquierda.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad. No te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien.

–Vamos Bella –Edward le extendió una mano, la cual tomó dubitativa.

Caminaron hacia el Volvo plateado y Edward se adelantó a abrirle la puerta. Una vez estuvo sentada y él se hubo subido al auto, un ronroneo suave llenó el aire, para después, salir suavemente manejando por la avenida.

–¿Qué quieres cenar? –preguntó Edward cuando se hubieron detenido en un semáforo rojo.

–¿Perdón?

–Dijiste que tenías hambre.

–Sí, pero pensé que… –no supo terminar la frase.

–Si tienes hambre, te llevaré a comer. Apuesto a que no desayunaste, ¿verdad?

–No…

–Entonces ¿qué quieres comer?

–No lo sé.

–¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

–Sí.

–Bien –aceleró por la calle.

–A–

Llegaron a un pequeño lugar en la cuarta avenida, el cual Bella había visto alguna vez en sus idas a la biblioteca, pero nunca había entrado. Era acogedor y tibio, y cuando se hubieron sentado en una mesa un poco escondida de las demás, el mesero se les acercó y les habló con un ligero acento italiano. Les dejó los menús y lo observaron irse.

–¿Vienes aquí seguido? –preguntó Bella.

–No. Pero he oído que es bueno.

–Hum.

Bella volvió la mirada hacia la carta, preguntándose cómo es que había aceptado pasar tiempo con un casi desconocido. Digo, ¿eso era no? Un desconocido. Sabía que era el hermano de Alice, y por alguna razón ella confiaba en él, aunque no sabía por qué. Había algo conocido en él. Como esa sensación que te llega cuando vas a un lugar que solías frecuentar mucho, pero hacía tiempo que no lo hacías, y cuando vuelves a ir, sientes algo cálido llenarte el pecho, una sensación de alivio. Y Bella no tenía ni la mínima idea de por qué tenía esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de él. Tal vez el hecho de haber soñado con él tendría algo que ver.

Bella miraba tan fijamente el menú y estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía la libertad de observarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo observándola todos los días que ahora, el no verla cada que él quería, lo llenaba de una preocupación y ansiedad abrumadora. Ahora que la observaba, sentía el oxígeno llegar a sus pulmones, veía todo de una manera diferente. Y le encantaba.

–¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó el mesero.

–Quisiera un Linguini Alla'Amatriciana, por favor –pidió Bella.

–¿Y usted?

–Lo mismo. Y dos Cocas, por favor.

–En seguida.

El mesero tomó sus menús y se retiró.

–Así que… –comenzó Bella.

–Adelante.

–¿Qué?

–Pregunta lo que quieras. Estoy seguro de que quieres preguntar algo.

Bella lo miró fijamente, preguntándose cómo es que había adivinado que quería preguntarle algo desde hacía tiempo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

–¿Te conozco de algún lado?

–No lo sé. ¿Lo haces? –contestó Edward, levantado una ceja que enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos caramelo y destellando una sonrisa.

Bella no sabía cómo responder. ¿Era normal decirle a las personas que solía soñar con ellas? ¿Alguien a quien nunca había conocido? Si le decía eso, de seguro sonaría como una loca. Así que dijo algo que esperó no sonara tan descabellado.

–Creo que te he visto en algún lado.

–¿Y dónde sería eso? –se inclinó sobre la mesa.

–No estoy segura.

–¿No estás segura o no me quieres decir?

–Creo que prefiero no decirte.

–Sueles tener mucha confianza al contarle cosas a Alice.

–Eso es porque no de dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera lo que quiere saber. Y tiene alguna extraña manera de saber lo que sucederá de todas formas.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Edward.

–Sí. Ella suele ser así.

–Te llevas bien con ella, ¿no es cierto? –preguntó interesada.

–¿Con Alice? Un poco, sí. Pero creo que es más porque se la pasa pegada a Jasper. Bueno, cuando no está contigo, eso es.

–¿Jasper? No hubiera adivinado que fueran cercanos.

–Jasper y yo… nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.

Ambos parpadearon cuando el mesero regresó con su comida. Por unos momentos ambos se sumieron en lo que tenían frente a ellos, y Bella se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta del hambre voraz que tenía. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, Edward ya había terminado su plato y la miraba fijamente. Bella se sintió consciente de sí misma y lo que hacía. Levantó la servilleta a sus labios para limpiar cualquier rastro de salsa que quedara.

–Alice tenía razón –mencionó Edward con una sonrisa que le robó el aliento por un segundo.

–¿De qué?

–Sueles olvidar comer.

–No lo hago.

–¿Habías comido algo antes hoy?

–No pero… –no supo qué contestar –En realidad no se por qué. Últimamente no me siento como para comer mucho. Para hacer nada, en realidad.

–¿Últimamente?

–El último mes o dos.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Me he sentido… un poco fuera de lugar, supongo. Es algo raro. Como si… –de repente se calló. Había estado a punto de contarle algo muy loco a aquel extraño.

–Como si ¿qué? –preguntó genuinamente interesado.

–Nada.

Volvió la mirada a su comida y tomó su tenedor. Antes de que él volviera a decir cualquier cosa, ella se encontraba masticando efusivamente.

Él la miró intrigado. Era normal que ella estuviera confundida, ¿o no? En realidad no sabía mucho sobre relaciones, y cómo se suponía que esto debía de funcionar. Y es que ¿cómo le decías a alguien que eras un Ángel? "Hey, disculpa no habértelo dicho antes, pero hasta hacía poco tiempo, era un Ángel, ¿qué piensas?" Claro que no.

Así que el resto del tiempo que tomó en que ella terminara su comida, no volvieron a hablar. Cuando el mesero regresó con la cuenta, él se rehusó totalmente a dejar que ella pusiera un solo centavo. Se dio cuenta de que se molestó por ello un poco, pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, él solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo "para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo?" y acto seguido, ella se sonrojó.

El camino a su casa fue en silencio, y nadie habló hasta que estuvieron frente a su casa, que fue cuando ella recordó su camioneta.

–¿Qué sucedió con mi camioneta? ¿Has sabido algo?

–Una grúa fue por ella. Está en el taller por ahora. Mañana sabré más una vez que el mecánico le haya dado un vistazo.

–De acuerdo. ¿Y tus hermanos?

–Ya están en casa, no te preocupes.

No fue hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte que Bella de decidió a bajarse del coche. Tomó las orillas de la chaqueta de él que aún llevaba puesta e intentó devolvérsela.

–Por favor, no. Quédatela. Está lloviendo, no me gustaría que te mojaras.

–Son solo cinco metros. No es gran cosa –dijo Bella sin darle importancia.

–No me perdonaría si por mi culpa te resfriaras, por favor, quédatela, no la necesito –acercándose, puso sus manos sobre las suyas, y fue como si una corriente eléctrica los recorriera a ambos, que se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, como preguntándose "¿lo sentiste tu también?", pero no dijeron ni una palabra.

Tan cerca como estaban uno del otro, podían verse a los ojos fijamente, el vaho de sus respiraciones se mezclaba, y los latidos de sus corazones eran tan rápidos que se podían escuchar. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde que se separaron, desde qué él se había ido, y al fin, se estaban tocando, piel con piel. Ella se encontraba fría, y él tibio. Irradiaba una calidez que le daban ganas de acercarse y enterrar su cara en su pecho para calentarse. Y quedarse ahí por siempre.

–Hum… tengo que… tengo que irme –susurró ella.

Él solo asintió. No fue hasta que ella cerró sus ojos que él pudo moverse de su postura. Lentamente soltó sus manos y se hizo para atrás. Sintió el aire entrar al auto cuando ella abrió la puerta, y lo sintió parar cuando ella la cerró. Abrió sus ojos y observó a través de la lluvia cómo hizo su camino a su casa.

Aún cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, él no pudo obligarse a irse hasta unos buenos diez minutos después. Aún podía sentir su piel bajo la de él. Su pálida y suave piel. Anhelaba volver a tocarla, pero ahora, para nunca dejarla ir.

–A–

Abrió la puerta que llevaba del garaje a su casa, y no se sorprendió de encontrar a toda su familia en la sala esperando por él. Esme sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara, se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos.

–¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo? –preguntó.

–¿Alice no te ha dicho nada?

–Oh, con lujo de detalles. Pero prefiero escucharlo de ti.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

–Es tan hermosa. No podía creerlo cuando la vi frente a mí. Solo quería tomarla entre mis brazos y nunca dejarla.

–¿Qué te dijo?

–Creo… creo que me recuerda. Solo que no sabe de dónde. Me preguntó si nos habíamos conocido antes. Pero aparte de eso, no mencionó nada más.

–Es obvio que te recuerda. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? –preguntó Alice.

–Es diferente en cada persona Alice. No podemos saber con exactitud qué es lo que recuerda, qué es lo que piensa saber, cómo reaccionará cuando sepa la verdad –argumentó Carlisle.

–No todos son como tú, pequeña –le dijo Jasper, tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos –. No todos tienen esa percepción que tú tenías cuando eras humana.

–Pero ella sabe que algo ocurre. Que algo cambió. Debe de reconocerlo. Tú mismo la viste, Jasper, viste cómo reaccionó cuando lo vio.

–Algo sabe, solo que no sabe qué –dijo Esme, que miraba a su familia hablar.

–¿Cuándo podré decirle?

–Todo a su tiempo, Edward. Te has adelantado ya un poco. Solo te permitimos salir ya porque hubieras ido con ella de todos modos. Hubieras encontrado un modo de acercártele.

Edward sonrió, sabiendo que tenía razón. Recordó cómo habían discutido su integración a la sociedad, algunos de ellos con una opinión, y los otros con otra. Pero al final, ninguna cosa que le dijeran lo hubiera hecho mantenerse alejado de ella por más tiempo.

–Tienes que relajarte –le dijo Jasper –, tus emociones son demasiado incluso para mí.

–Hace rato, cuando la dejé en su casa, la toqué… y fue algo… –se quedó sin palabras.

–No hay nada comparable a la primera vez que su piel toca la tuya. Son sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones, todo en uno, yendo y viniendo. Es… más –dijo Jasper, y Edward miró cómo Alice se acercó más a él, quien la envolvió en sus brazos.

Carlisle también miraba con adoración a Esme, y él solo pudo reproducir en su mente por centésima vez, aquel momento en que sus pieles se tocaron, en que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro que pudo percibir su olor por primera vez.

–Iré… iré a mi habitación –dijo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más.

Una vez en su cama, duró mucho para poder conciliar el sueño. Y una vez lo hizo, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de unos ojos color chocolate mirando fijamente a los suyos.

–A–

No fue hasta que Bella estaba buscando las llaves de su camioneta que recordó que se encontraba en el taller. Y no tenía cómo irse a la escuela. Y ya iba tarde.

Diablos.

Se quedó parada en medio de su habitación, pensando en sus opciones. Podía llamar un taxi, pero le saldría muy caro. Podía llamar a la tía Sue para que le diera un aventón, pero ya era tarde para eso, la tía Sue probablemente ya iba camino a su trabajo. Podía caminar, pero necesitaría al menos otra hora para llegar a tiempo. Eso la dejaba con la opción del taxi.

Ugh. Odiaba los taxis. Siempre tenía la sensación de que la iban a secuestrar. O el conductor siempre se veía sospechoso o tomaba una ruta que ella no conocía, lo cual la ponía paranoica pensando que la llevaba a un almacén abandonado o un garaje donde la torturarían. Un poco dramático, pero eso pensaba ella.

Estaba marcando el número de la compañía de taxis a domicilio cuando escuchó un motor a lo lejos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Los vecinos más cercanos eran los Dursley, y era hora de que pasaran por su casa camino al colegio de los niños. Podría pedirles un aventón, la dejarían a tres cuadras de su escuela, y así no gastaría dinero y sus nervios en el taxi.

Dejando el teléfono fijo en su sitio, tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta rápidamente, queriendo hacerles señas a los Dursley para que la vieran y pararan, pero algo estacionado frente a su casa la detuvo. Un brillante Volvo llenaba su entrada, y su conductor se encontraba fuera recargado en la puerta del conductor, el cual se enderezó en cuanto ella abrió la puerta de la casa. Se quedó tan atónita por verlo ahí que ni siquiera se percató de la enorme camioneta familiar que pasó por la calle. Solo se quedó parada, mirando a Edward y sin saber qué decir.

–Pensé… pensé que podrías necesitar un aventón. Ya sabes, por… tu camioneta y… la escuela y… –al parecer él se encontraba tan nervioso como ella, si su falta de léxico era alguna pista. Un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas, y él sintió su corazón acelerarse en su pecho. Una sensación a la cual aún no se acostumbraba y encontraba realmente molesta. –Si quieres…

–Gracias –contestó en voz baja.

Edward solo bajó la cabeza y un momento después, caminó al lado del pasajero para abrirle la puerta. Bella se volteó a cerrar la puerta de su casa, y una vez hubo guardado las llaves en su mochila, caminó con piernas tambaleantes a la puerta abierta que la aguardaba.

–¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Edward una vez hubieron arrancado.

Habiendo comenzado Noviembre, el frío era cada vez más fuerte, lo cual hacía a Bella rebuscar entre su armario para encontrar ropa más abrigadora.

–Un poco –se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano cuando recordó algo –¡Olvidé tu chaqueta!

–No te preocupes Bella, no la necesito. Tengo más –le sonrió, y Bella se dio cuenta de que él llevaba un abrigo negro con una bufanda de aspecto mullido en su cuello.

Cuando él se estiró para poner la calefacción, ella se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba ligeramente.

–¿Y tus hermanos? –preguntó.

–Se fueron en el coche de Rosalie.

–Hum.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con tono divertido.

–Nada.

–No creo que sea "nada". ¿Hubieras preferido que fuera Alice quien viniera por ti? –el tono divertido había sido sustituido por uno un poco dolido, y cuando ella lo miró, sus cejas se habían fruncido un poco.

–No. No es eso, para nada. Es solo que preferiría no encontrarme con Rosalie, y con Alice viniendo con ella, es muy probable que me la tope.

–Con la manera en que Rosalie te trata, no dejaría siquiera que respire cerca de ti.

Aquello la sorprendió un poco. No tenía ni un día de conocerlo, y ya sentía una extraña confianza para con él, y viceversa. Sin mencionar la manera en que la trataba, como si la conociera de hace tiempo y quisiera cuidarla como la cosa más preciada sobre la faz de la tierra.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó.

–Es solo… pareces ser alguien de buen corazón. Alguien que no dañaría intencionalmente a nadie. Y… es solo todo lo que platica Alice de ti. Tal vez llegué a encariñarme contigo sin haberte conocido. Alice te quiere, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme también parecen tenerte mucho afecto. Y no entiendo por qué con ellos queriéndote tanto, Rosalie tendría alguna razón para tratarte mal. El instinto de ellos normalmente no suele fallar. Así que creo que si alguien es el del problema, esa es Rosalie.

Bella no supo qué contestar. Ella tampoco tenía idea de por qué Rosalie la trataba tan mal si no la conocía. Nunca habían mantenido una conversación mas que cuando Alice las presentó, y ni eso podría clasificarse como una conversación.

–¿Desayunaste? –la voz de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–No.

–Eso pensé.

–No tuve tiempo. Usualmente si desayuno, es solo que me quedé dormida, y no tuve tiempo de agarrar siquiera una barra de cereal. A parte, no recordaba que mi camioneta esta en el taller, por lo que estuve buscando las llaves por todos lados.

–¿Y cómo pensabas llegar a la escuela?

–Iba a pedirles un aventón a mis vecinos más cercanos –Contestó cuando se metieron a la fila drive tru de un Starbucks.

–¿Por qué no le hablaste a Alice?

–No se dónde vivan, pero me imaginé que tendría que desviarse mucho para venir por mí.

–No le hubiera molestado. De todas maneras, ella pensaba recogerte, solo que sus zapatos no combinaban, por lo que tuvo que cambiarse de ropa. Cinco veces. Entonces me ofrecí en ir en su lugar. ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó cuando llegaron a la caja.

–Croissant de jamón y queso, y un frappuccino de algodón de azúcar.

Edward repitió su orden y pidió algo para él, y en cinco minutos le habían entregado su orden y habían avanzado.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la escuela, Bella ya se había acabado su croissant y sus manos y su cerebro ya se había congelado por el frappuccino. Cuando Edward le abrió la puerta, sus dientes castañeaban, y el haber perdido el calor de la calefacción no estaba ayudando en nada.

–¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?

–El… frappuccino… –y antes de que pudiera continuar, él había tomado la bebida de sus manos y la miraba como si la quisiera asesinar.

–¿Por qué pediste algo frío cuando estamos a tres grados?

–P…porque me gusta. ¡No! –dijo cuando lo tiró al bote de basura más cercano –Me debes un frappuccino –le dijo con ojos acusadores.

–Te debo lo que quieras, pero tú me deberás el estado de no congelamiento de tu cuerpo. Tus labios están azules –se quitó la bufanda que traía para ponerla alrededor del cuello de Bella.

–No, Edward…

–Bella, te congelarás.

–Estás exagerando.

–Probablemente.

–Pronto toda tu ropa la tendré yo.

–No me importaría. Daría el alma para que no tengas frío.

Ante sus palabras, el aire se le fue, su cuerpo se quedó estático, y el frio que sentía se evaporó. Sus mejillas heladas las sintió sonrojarse, y el rápido aleteo de su corazón al cual se estaba acostumbrando, se tornó más rápido aún. Cuando levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que al parecer, no era la única que se había quedado como estatua. Tal como estaba viendo, él no se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho hasta que éstas habían salido por su boca. Sus mejillas pálidas también se habían vuelto rojas, su respiración formaba vaho cuando salía apresurada por su boca, y ella podía jurar que escuchaba el latir desesperado de su corazón en sus oídos.

Lentamente, él levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, y esos hermosos ojos color caramelo se fundieron en los chocolate de ella. El viento los envolvía, levantaba hojas a su alrededor, y al parecer, los acercaba más.

Bella sintió unas cálidas manos envolver las suyas heladas, y estuvo al borde del colapso cuando las llevó a su boca y sopló aire tibio en ellas, causando que escalofríos que no tenían nada que ver con el frío la recorrieran.

Solo el aire frío atrapado entre ambos cuerpos fue testigo de los corazones que latían iguales, rápido y desenfrenados, pero exactamente al mismo tiempo.

–Hum… tenemos que… tenemos que irnos. La campana no debe tardar en sonar –dijo él.

–De acuerdo.

Pero ninguno se movió.

A lo lejos, alguien los observaba, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo que parecían compartir. Era como incluso más íntimo que compartir un beso, por lo que esa persona esperó a que la campana sonara para poder salir de su escondite para no ser ella quien los interrumpiera.

–A–

–¿Y esa bufanda? –le preguntó Ángela.

–Es… me la prestaron.

–¿Fuiste a la conferencia ayer? Muchos se escaparon, hubiera querido haberlo hecho yo también. Fue tan aburrida.

–No. Alice me convenció para no ir. Fuimos al cine.

Estaban sentadas esperando a que el profesor llegara. Nuevamente. Al parecer nadie había esperado que ella llegara con Edward, y que entraran por otra puerta, porque aún esperaban la llegada triunfal de los Cullen, a juzgar por la multitud congregada aún en el pasillo.

–No me dijiste ayer que conocías a los Cullen.

–No mucho. Solo a Alice, en realidad.

–¿Sabes? Todo el mundo está hablando de ti.

–¿De verdad? ¿Qué dicen? –preguntó Bella intrigada.

–Son solo palabrerías. Nada en realidad –le restó importancia –. Sabes, Edward y tú se ven muy bien juntos.

–¿Perdón? –Bella se quedó sin palabras.

–No lo sé. Para ser alguien a quien nunca habías visto hasta ayer, tienen una apariencia de ser una pareja que lleva mucho tiempo separada, y al fin se volvieron a encontrar después de todo ese tiempo, y no piensan volver a separarse jamás.

Bella se le quedó mirando a su amiga como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Ayer se había mostrado muy tímida, para nada como la chica entusiasta y habladora de hoy. Pero no era eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino la manera de Ángela de describir a Edward y ella. Por muy loco que sonase, era así como Bella se sentía. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía una extraña necesidad de correr a sus brazos y quedarse allí para siempre. Pero no había puesto sus emociones en orden ni se había puesto a pensar lo que significaban hasta ese momento en que Ángela se expresaba de ese modo.

–Lo siento si me entrometí. Rayos. Lo estoy estropeando todo, ¿no es así? Rayos –repitió –. Eres la primera persona que habla conmigo y lo estoy echando a perder. De verdad que no era mi intención parecer como una acosadora ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que es inevitable darse cuenta. ¿Crees que todo el mundo estaría hablando de ustedes si no fuera así? ¡Son adorables!

En ese momento la última campana sonó, trayendo consigo una oleada de ruido y estudiantes.

Bella miró al frente, pensando aún en aquellas palabras. Lo que Ángela había dicho la tuvo entretenida por el resto de la clase y la siguiente, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que todos en el salón y en el trayecto a clase de cálculo la miraban, y aunque no lo admitiera, por dentro la esperanza de ver pronto a Edward la llenaba de entusiasmo.

Cuando era tiempo de ir a la cafetería, sus pies no se podían mover lo suficientemente rápido, caminaba lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían y sin parecer desesperada.

Cuando abrió las puertas y buscó con la mirada esos ojos color caramelo, fue como un imán, como si supiera donde buscar. Sus miradas se conectaron y no se dejaron ir. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de él, y sin importarle las miradas de los demás y las palabras de sus hermanos, se levantó y caminó hacia ella, quien a penas se podía mantener en pie.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba ella, no pudo evitar sonreír con más fuerza al notar lo quieta que estaba. Su mirada fija en la de él y sus mejillas pálidas.

–Hola.

–Hola –le contestó en voz baja.

Nadie más habló. No había necesidad. O aparentemente sí, ya que Alice se tuvo que levantar y caminar hacia ellos para sacarlos de en medio de la cafetería, donde todo mundo los veía.

–Hey Bella, Edward te estaba esperando para comer.

Bella volteó la mirada repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos a su amiga, quien estaba parada a su lado.

–Hola Alice.

–Así que…

Bella no había escuchado sus palabras.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Edward te estaba esperando para comer.

–Oh –lo volteó a ver –¿de verdad?

Edward abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Alice lo interrumpió.

–Lo hubieras visto, no sacaba sus ojos de las puertas. Tuve que arrastrarlo hasta acá porque quería esperarte al final de tu clase. Y luego… –no pudo hablar más porque Edward le tapó rápidamente la boca para que dejara de hablar.

–Creo que ya lo entendió, Alice.

–Voy a comprar comida… –dijo una vez a su lado, y Bella brincó cuando la escuchó.

Ángela se notaba incómoda en medio de la conversación, a decir verdad, Bella había olvidado que se encontraba ahí, y se sintió mal por olvidar a su amiga, quien era nueva y no conocía a nadie más que a ella.

–Vamos contigo –dijo Bella, para después mirar a Edward –¿vienes?

–Sí.

Caminaron juntos a la fila para comprar comida, y nadie decía nada y se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo, por lo que Bella se armó de valor y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con que Edward ya la estaba mirando.

–Así que… ¿qué tal tus clases?

–Han estado… entretenidas.

–Eso es bueno. Ángela y yo no hemos visto nada interesante en clase.

–Nada. Fue aburrido, a decir verdad. E incómodo. Todo mundo miraba a Bella –dijo Ángela.

–No es verdad –las mejillas de Bella se volvieron rojas.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Y por qué era eso? –preguntó interesado Edward.

–Por ustedes.

–¿Nosotros? –preguntaron al unísono Edward y Alice.

–Sí. Ya saben, de repente aparecieron tres más de ustedes, y luego Bella se escabulle con ustedes. Las personas ya se preguntaban de dónde había salido la rubia, y luego tú –señala a Edward –haces que todas las chicas de la escuela se vuelvan locas, y si de por sí Alice ya llamaba tanto la atención juntándose con Bella, y tu vas y la miras y pareciera como…

Ángela dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que los tres la miraban sorprendidos.

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

–Eh, yo… lo escuché. No es difícil cuando la gente no se da cuenta de que estás ahí porque están ocupados viendo a estos impresionantes, guapos e impactantes chicos que acaban de llegar. Oh diablos –miró un reloj imaginario en su muñeca –tengo algo que arreglar en la oficina, nos vemos luego.

Los tres miraron a una muy sonrojada Ángela salir corriendo de la cafetería como si estuviera en llamas.

–Así que, Bella –dijo Alice una vez se hubieron sentado en una mesa con sus bandejas con comida –tenemos mucho que planear.

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo Bella antes de morder su pizza.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¡El viernes Bella!

–¿El viernes qué? –Edward se rió suavemente a su lado.

–¡Bella! Esme te invitó a comer, ¿te suena?

–Oh, sí, es verdad.

–¿Por qué lo dices con tan poco entusiasmo? ¡Será un gran día! Sobre todo porque se suspenderán clases a medio día.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Eh… –Alice se quedó repentinamente sin palabras. Al parecer aquello último se le había salido.

–Esme se estaba preguntando qué te gustaría comer –dijo Edward.

Bella miró sospechosamente entre los dos hermanos, pero al haberse acostumbrado un poco a la peculiaridad de su amiga, prefirió dejarlo pasar y contestó.

–Cualquier cosa estará bien.

–Deberías verla, está tan emocionada de que alguien por fin vaya a la casa. Se la pasa viendo programas de cocina y leyendo sus libros para ver qué hará de comer. La última vez que estuvo así fue cuando Edward llegó.

–¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Cómo es eso?

Edward le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, a cual se había sonrojado. A parecer no estaba de buena racha, las cosas se le salían sin que ella quisiera.

–Eh, sí, yo… había estado fuera por un tiempo…

–En Inglaterra –ayudó Bella.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Escuché a Esme decirle a la Sra. Cope que venías de Londres.

–Es verdad. Londres –dijo Edward serio –. Así que, estuve en Londres por un tiempo, y no fue hasta hace poco tiempo que regresé.

–¿Y cómo es?

–¿Cómo es qué?

–Londres. Siempre he querido conocerlo.

–Es hermoso, la gente es un poco diferente que la de aquí, pero la ciudad es hermosa, aunque el clima es parecido al de aquí, la perspectiva es diferente –Edward hablaba por experiencia, no es que nunca hubiera estado en Londres.

–¿Y qué te hizo regresar?

–Había algo a lo que tenía que volver –se miraron fijamente por un tiempo, antes de que alguien se acercara e interrumpiera el momento.

–¿Interrumpo?

–¡Jasper! –saltó Alice. Está de más decir que cuando saltó se le quedó pegada a él, ambos con una sonrisa.

Después de que lo soltara, se sentó al lado de ella y entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–Lo siento, fue Rosalie. Tuve que… ayudarle un poco.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Bella preocupada.

–Sí, es solo…

Jasper levantó la mirada como si pidiera ayuda, y Edward habló por él.

–En estos momentos Rosalie está un poco descontrolada, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ha estado pasando por momentos un tanto… perturbadores, y no ha sabido manejarlo correctamente.

–Pobre Rosalie.

–Tal vez no deberías decirle eso a ella, no le agrada que las personas la compadezcan –dijo Jasper.

–No es eso. No sé que es por lo que haya tenido que pasar, pero no creo que sea algo bueno, por la manera en que hablan de ello, y solo espero que se reponga pronto. ¿Emmett está con ella? Es bueno tener a alguien a tu lado cuando algo malo ocurre. Supongo que tener a alguien contigo lo hace más llevadero.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, y fue Jasper el que habló primero.

–Me sorprendes Bella. La mayoría de las personas no hubieran reaccionado de la manera en la que tu lo hiciste. Créeme. Y puedo decir que eres sincera al respecto. Algunas personas dirían que Rose no merece eso de ti después de la manera en la que te ha tratado.

–Sé lo que se siente pasar por momentos difíciles. Tal vez no sean las mismas circunstancias que las mías, pero… Solo espero que pase pronto.

Por algunos momentos nadie habló, hasta que Alice interrumpió el silencio y se puso a parlotear sobre todas las cosas que harían el viernes, mientras que Bella trataba de convencerla de que no era la gran cosa, solo una comida, pero al parecer Alice planeaba que fuera más que eso.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Alice y Jasper se fueron por un lado, mientras Edward caminó al lado de Bella a sus clases, las cuales pasaron sin nada interesante, como el resto del día. El profesor de la última clase los dejó salir quince minutos antes, lo cual les permitió salir al estacionamiento sin demasiada gente buscando sus autos.

Edward le abrió la puerta a Bella, y ella sonrojada subió al auto, donde estaba más cálido que el exterior y agradeció cuando Edward encendió el motor y puso la calefacción.

–Me gusta tu auto. Aún tiene ese olor a nuevo. Mi camioneta huele a antigüedad –dijo Bella, a lo cual Edward soltó una pequeña risa que hizo a Bella sentir mariposas por dentro.

–Gracias. Tu camioneta definitivamente no huele a antigüedad, huele a… ti –ahora fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada –Tal vez huele a nuevo porque es nuevo. Bueno, tiene como un mes, a lo mucho.

–¿De verdad? ¿Fue algo así como tu regalo de bienvenida?

–Se podría decir.

–A tu familia le gustan los autos rápidos, ¿no es así?

–Demasiado. De donde venimos… estamos acostumbrados a la velocidad, así que los autos rápidos son más una necesidad.

–Recuerdo la primera vez que me subí al Porsche de Alice. Sentí que dejé mi estómago y no lo tuve de vuelta hasta que hubo estacionado.

–Sí. Alice es un poco descontrolada.

–Me sorprende que tus padres los dejen conducir de esa manera. Aunque no tanto, a decir verdad. Ya me di cuenta de que Esme maneja igual.

–Sí, como lo dije, nos gusta la velocidad. Hemos descubierto que es una manera de liberar el estrés acumulado. Aunque de entre todos, debo de decir que yo soy el fanático de la velocidad.

–¿De verdad? Yo más bien diría que eres el que más normal maneja.

–Eso es porque cuando voy contigo soy más precavido de lo normal. No me gustaría que te ocurriera algo por mi culpa. No me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo.

Se quedó callado después de eso, y Bella tenía la sensación de que sus palabras no podrían ser más verdaderas. Cuando estaba con Edward, sentía como si nada en el mundo la pudiera alcanzar, como si estuviera bajo unas alas que la protegían de todo mal y ella fuera capaz de todo, así que no objetó sus palabras cuando las pronunció.

Sabía que su relación con Edward era extraña. No llevaba ni dos días de haberlo conocido, y ya sentía que podía compartir todo con él, cualquier cosa, con la confianza de que él lo atesoraría como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. Era extraño y a la vez normal, tanto, que no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca.

–¿Tu también lo sientes?

Un silencio roto solo por sus respiraciones se acomodó entre los dos.

–¿Qué cosa? –contestó en voz baja.

–Ésta… cosa entre nosotros. Es como si te conociera de antes. Es una sensación de alivio, como… como finalmente llegar a casa después de haber estado un tiempo fuera, esa sensación que tienes cuando estás donde debes estar. Sé que suena raro, pero…

–Yo también lo siento –su contestación fue tan baja, que de no haber estado tan pendiente de él, Bella jamás lo hubiera escuchado.


	10. La Noche En Que Murió Gwen Stacy

**¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal se encuentran? Lo sé, lamento la demora… he tenido unas semanas difíciles. Pero a ustedes no creo que les interese escuchar mis problemas. En fin… sé que dije que actualizaría una vez por semana, pero tengan en cuenta que eso es cuando las circunstancias me lo permitan. No abandonaré, eso sí.**

 **Gracias por sus palabras. No me canso de leerlas y leerlas… ¡Sigan dejando sus comentarios! Por más cortos que sean, me interesa saber sus opiniones de lo que escribo, y también me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¿Qué les parece Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Y Rosalie? ¿Qué opinan de ella, es demasiado perra o no? ¿Y los Cullen? Déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

 **Sin más, les dejo el capítulo…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **The Night Gwen Stacy Died**

Viernes. El viernes había llegado, y con ello, las ganas de vestirse bien. Casi nunca se preocupaba por verse más que presentable, pero hoy quería verse… bonita.

Los pasados dos días habían sido emocionantes. Emocionantes en el sentido de que Bella se encontraba entusiasmada por la vida de una manera en la que hacía mucho tiempo no lo había estado. Ayer Edward había venido por ella de nuevo, e igualmente habían pasado por Starbucks por algo de desayunar, salvo que esa vez, se aseguró de que Bella ordenara algo caliente para tomar. Una parte de Bella se entristeció, ya que por dentro, muy muy dentro, deseaba que le diera alguna prenda suya para calentarla.

No sabía cuándo estaría lista su camioneta, y a decir verdad, esperaba que tardara mucho tiempo. Atesoraba cada momento con Edward como si fuera una gema preciosa. Cada vez que lo veía, su interior se llenaba de un aleteo que no la dejaba respirar, y cuando él le sonreía, se sentía desvanecer. Así que no la podían culpar por querer verse bien en ese día.

Tomó una linda camisa azul marino con encaje en las mangas, alrededor de las muñecas, y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, y no pudo evitar ponerse sus Converse negras. Se peinó el cabello, aunque no podía hacer mucho por él con la lluvia, y en cuanto estuvo lista, como si estuvieran sincronizados de algún modo, él llamó a la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras más rápido de lo que debería, ya que casi tropieza en el último escalón, y después de tomar su mochila, abrió la puerta.

Debió de haberse dado cuenta por la manera en que su corazón no latía desenfrenadamente como lo hacía cuando él estaba cerca, pero no lo hizo, y la decepción llenó sus facciones cuando la persona que estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta no era quien ella esperaba que fuera.

–¿Qué haces aquí Alice?

–Vaya, buenos días a ti también, Bella –dijo pasando por su lado para adentrarse en la sala.

–Lo siento, es solo que… –suspiró –creí que eras Edward.

–Oh sí, él… no pudo venir.

–¿Le sucedió algo? –preguntó con un tono preocupado.

–Nada que una buena salida a correr no pueda aliviar.

–¿Qué?

–Linda blusa.

–Oh, gracias –de repente sintió inútil ese tiempo que había pasado arreglándose y asegurándose que se viera un poco más arreglada de lo normal.

–No se por qué, pero me da la impresión de que no soy a quien querías ver.

–Ya te lo dije, creí que serías Edward.

–Si no te conociera Bella, diría que tienes algo por mi hermano.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –le restó importancia con la mano –es solo que… iba a darle la bufanda que me prestó el otro día.

–Ajá. ¿Y dónde está?

–¿Dónde está qué?

–La bufanda.

–En mi habitación –no entendía la sonrisa de Alice, hasta que levantó una ceja y soltó una risita –tal vez debería ir por ella.

–No te preocupes, no la necesita. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde –la urgió con sus manos.

Salieron de su casa y Bella se detuvo en la acera al ver el Volvo en lugar del Porsche de Alice. No pudo evitarlo, pero miró al asiento del conductor buscando a esa persona a la que se moría por ver.

–Él no vino, Bella.

–Ya lo sé, Alice. Pero, ¿por qué traes el Volvo?

–Él insistió. Dijo que tal vez tuviera más cuidado al manejar un vehículo que no es mío. A lo cual no le veo razón. Nunca he tenido ni un accidente, ¡ni un pequeño rayón a la pintura! Y a parte, dijo que te gustaba el Volvo.

Y así era. Bella había mencionado que era porque olía a nuevo, pero lo que se había reservado para ella fue que en realidad olía a nuevo y a él. Ese aroma limpio y agradable, como cuando sales al exterior después de que llovió y el sol se filtra entre las ramas de los árboles, dándole un toque de calidez a todo.

Subieron al Volvo y Alice volteó al asiento trasero para agarrar algo y luego extendérselo a Bella.

–Toma. Te lo manda Edward.

Era una chaqueta. Una chaqueta igual a la que le había prestado la vez que fueron todos al cine, solo que ésta era la versión femenina. El cuello era diferente, y claro, mucho más pequeña que la de él, pero el color y el diseño eran el mismo.

–Dijo que siempre olvidas ponerte algo que te cubra como debería. También dijo que pasara por el Starbucks para comprar algo para comer, y que me asegurara de que tu bebida fuera caliente.

Bella sonrió y ese revoloteo en su estómago regresó a la vida. Se puso la chamarra, dándose cuenta de que le quedaba a la perfección, y se preguntó cómo adivinó su talla en tan poco tiempo de haberla conocido. Solo había algo que pudo haber mejorado el regalo. Su olor. Aún recordaba el aroma que desprendía su chaqueta, olía justo como él, y ella deseaba que la de ella oliera igual. Pero no era así, así que se conformó con el olor de él a su alrededor y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

–A–

Debía admitirlo, el día apestaba sin Edward en él. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a su presencia, y eso no era algo bueno. A donde sea que mirara, esperaba verlo esperando por ella. A la hora del almuerzo, cada vez que la puerta se abría, esperaba verlo entrar, con aquella sonrisa que solo le dirigía a ella, haciendo a su corazón latir como loco. Pero nunca llegó. Cuando se armó de valor para preguntarle a Alice por qué no había ido a la escuela, había dicho que tenía algo que atender con Carlisle, así que Bella no volvió a preguntar nada sobre él en todo el día.

Todo fue tan aburrido y solitario, no importaba que Ángela caminara con ella por los pasillos, o que Alice tratara de distraerla, Bella quería ir a casa, olvidarse de la comida en la casa de los Cullen y dormir todo el fin de semana. Pero no podría librarse de aquello ni aunque quisiera. Esme había sido lo suficientemente amable como para invitarla, y no podía quedar mal con ella, así que trató de poner buena cara todo el camino a la casa de los Cullen.

Si Bella pensaba que ella vivía lejos de la escuela, no era comparado con lo lejos que vivían los Cullen. El último lugar que Bella recordaba haber pasado que ella conociera, fue la carretera. Después de eso, Alice tomó un camino casi oculto entre los árboles y helechos, y anduvo por ahí unos quince minutos más, hasta que la tierra dejó paso al concreto. Para cuando Bella estuvo casi segura de que la llevaba a ser asesinada para después tirarla por un barranco, apareció un claro en medio de los árboles a su izquierda, y junto con él, una enorme casa al borde de una colina.

Era una casa como ninguna que hubiera visto. Era como las casas que solamente ves en las revistas, enorme y hermosa. Moderna, de dos pisos, con pilares de madera que la sostenían de caerse al barranco, con ventanales por todos lados del piso al techo que reflejaban la tenue luz del día, era elegante y ostentosa, y a su vez, simple y sencilla.

Alice apretó un botón invisible en algún lado del coche, y una puerta escondida en la colina que no había visto, se abrió, dejando ver una pequeña rampa que bajaba. Alice dirigió el auto por ahí, y la oscuridad se iba convirtiendo en luz cuando unas lámparas activadas con sensores de movimiento se iban encendiendo. Bajaron unos dos pisos, y el túnel dio paso a una enorme cochera que contenía por lo menos seis autos, y le sobraba espacio para más.

Alice aparcó al lado de lo que Bella reconoció como la camioneta de Esme, y ambas se bajaron del auto.

–Guau –dijo Bella maravillada ante los ostentosos autos deportivos.

–Puede ser demasiado para tomar, pero te acostumbras a ello –dijo Alice.

La dirigió a unas escaleras a la derecha, que las condujeron a lo que Bella supuso era la planta baja de la casa. Abrieron una puerta y entraron a la sala de estar.

Era una sala de estar enorme, con unos sillones tan grandes y confortables a la vista que daban ganas de tirarte en ellos y sumergirte en los cojines. Una pantalla ocupaba un gran espacio en la pared lejana a los ventanales, y subiendo un pequeño escalón, había un piano de cola tan brillante que invitaba a pasar los dedos por las teclas.

–Ven, Esme nos debe de estar esperando –dijo Alice, tomando la mano de Bella y arrastrándola por un pasillo largo y ancho que tenía cuadros en blanco y negro colgando de las paredes. Bella alcanzó a divisar el Cristo del Corcovado, la Catedral de San Basilio y el Empire State, cuando doblando una curva, una amplia y moderna cocina apareció a la vista, donde Esme revoloteaba de un lado a otro.

–¡Ya llegamos! –saludó Alice.

–¡Alice, Bella, que bueno que están aquí! –las abrazó a cada una, y después tomó a Bella por las mejillas y le dijo: –Espero que te guste la comida italiana, Bella, eso comeremos.

–Me encanta. Gracias de nuevo por invitarme, Esme.

–No hay de qué agradecer Bella. Espero tenerte por aquí seguido. Ven cuando quieras, no es necesario que avises, tenemos espacio de sobra. Estás en tu casa, Bella, no seas tímida, puedes andar alrededor con toda la confianza.

–Muchas gracias.

–Ahora, vayan a hacer algo, les avisaré cuando la comida esté lista.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Bella mirando a su alrededor.

No es que la cocina de Bella no fuera moderna. De hecho era la parte más moderna y nueva de su casa, pero esto era algo sacado de un programa de chefs de la televisión. ¿Para qué ocuparía alguien dos hornos? Y luego está esa cosa… que Bella no tenía ni idea de para qué servía. Incluso el microondas se veía muy complicado para usar.

–No te preocupes, Bella, tengo todo bajo control. Ve con Alice, seguro encontrará algo para mantenerse ocupadas.

–De acuerdo.

–Vamos Bella –la guió de nuevo por el pasillo por el que vinieron, y tomaron unas escaleras en forma de caracol para subir al siguiente piso, y fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que no era una casa de dos pisos, sino de tres. Cuatro si cuentas la cochera. La sala de estar y la cocina se encontraban bajo la colina, por eso es que Bella en un principio había pensado que eran dos pisos, pero cuando subió el último escalón, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

–En la planta de abajo también está el comedor, el cual conocerás después. Y en esta planta se encuentra mi habitación, la de Rosalie, la sala de juegos, la sala de cómputo y la alberca –le iba señalando cada cosa mientras la decía. La alberca en especial se veía genial, y se podía ver vapor salir del agua, por lo que supuso Bella que el agua estaba caliente, y le daban ganas de sumergir los pies en ella a pesar del frío que hacía afuera –en la planta de arriba está la habitación de Emmett, Jasper y Edward junto con la de Carlisle y Esme.

–Tu casa es genial, Alice.

–Gracias. Mamá ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en ella. Prácticamente la construyó de cero. El diseño arquitectónico fue de ella, y los interiores también. Dice que de sus casas, es la segunda que más le gusta.

–¿Sus casas?

–Hmm… sí. Tenemos varias casas. Algunas solo para vacacionar. Pero la mayoría del tiempo solo usamos una.

Eso lo hacía sonar como si tuvieran mucho tiempo como para vivir en cada casa que tuvieran. Como si se mudaran de casa muy seguido.

–Ven, vamos a mi habitación –la jaló a una habitación que habían pasado, y cuando abrió la puerta, Bella se quedó asombrada.

Era como un pequeño departamento, o por lo menos lo era en tamaño. Por un lado había una cama enorme, con un ventanal por un lado y unas puertas del otro, y doblando la esquina, un escritorio de cristal con una computadora encima. Había estantes de lado a lado por dos paredes, con libros y discos apilados en ellos, y frente a ellos, una sala de tres piezas.

–Puedes sentarte en donde quieras –le dijo Alice mientras caminaba hacia las puertas al lado de la cama. Las abrió y Bella pudo ver otra habitación a través de ellas.

Solo Alice podía tener un clóset de ese tamaño. Era un walk–in clóset enorme, con ropa y zapatos y bolsos y accesorios por cualquier lado a donde miraras.

–Guau Alice, eso es… algo exagerado –dijo Bella señalando el clóset en donde Alice había desaparecido.

–¿Qué? Claro que no Bella, es justo lo necesario –contestó asomando su cabeza entre algún lugar del clóset.

En ese momento, un trueno sonó no muy lejos de allí, resonando por toda la casa. Bella se levantó de donde estaba sentada en la cama y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal. La pequeña llovizna se estaba convirtiendo en una gran tormenta, oscureciendo el cielo. Las gruesas gotas caían fuerte entre los árboles y resonaban cuando caían en el cristal, en la tierra, creaban grandes charcos de lodo marrón oscuro. Una brizna sopló por la casa, haciendo que Bella tiritara de frío y enrollara sus brazos a su alrededor.

En la distancia pudo ver algo entre los árboles, pero no pudo distinguir qué era, la lluvia lo hacía borroso.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahorita, Bella?

–Lo que quieras –contestó Bella, quitando su mirada del paisaje.

–Podemos ver una película… pero mejor eso lo dejamos para más tarde. ¡Puedo hacerte la manicura! Aún tenemos que estrenar todas esas cosas que compré en el centro comercial. Mis hermanos aún no llegan, así que tenemos toda la casa para nosotras. Te diría que fuéramos a la alberca, pero está lloviendo. ¡Pero podemos ir al jacuzzi! Ese está cubierto, pero aún así podemos mirar el paisaje.

–No tengo traje de baño, Alice.

–¡Yo tengo muchos! Alguno seguramente te gustará.

–Mejor otro día. No se me antoja mucho con este clima.

–Entonces déjame hacerte la manicura. Tengo un color que es perfecto para ti. Por favor –le suplicó Alice, que aún se encontraba en algún lugar dentro de su clóset.

–Mejor veamos televisión. Dejemos la manicura para otro día.

Alice chilló y salió brincando del clóset, vestida totalmente diferente a como había llegado.

–De acuerdo, vamos…

Caminaron por esa misma planta, y Alice abrió una puerta que había señalado cuando le estaba mostrando la casa, y Bella se dio cuenta que era lo que había denominado "sala de juegos". Era una sala enorme, con una pantalla que ocupaba la mayor parte de la pared, con sillones de todos tipos y cojines enormes desperdigados por el piso. Caminaron hasta llegar a unos sillones tipo puff, y se sentaron en ellos. Alice tomó un iPad y tocando varias cosas en él, la pantalla gigante cobró vida.

–¿Qué quieres ver, Bella?

–Una serie, lo que sea.

Pulsando más cosas, Netflix apareció y Alice se deslizó a través de él, buscando algo que ver, hasta que Chuck Bass apareció en todo color y ocupando casi toda la pantalla.

–Oh, Gossip Girl.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Alice.

–Nunca lo he visto.

–¡¿Qué?! No no no, Bella, tenemos que arreglar esto ya. No te puedo spoilear. Veamos la primera temporada –y Alice se regresó para buscar la primera temporada.

Iban a la mitad del tercer capítulo, y a decir verdad, a Bella no le estaba desagradando. Era entretenido ver a esos chicos ricos hacer tonterías por todo Nueva York. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, y se colocó una mano en el pecho para calmarlo, y justo después, en una escena donde salía Blair fue cuando Alice habló.

–Edward está aquí.

–¿Qué?

Alice no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, porque justo después se escucharon pasos afuera de la habitación, y tres segundos después, ahí estaba él.

Agua chorreaba por su cara, pálida por el frío. Su ropa estaba completamente empapada y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Su cabello le caía por la frente, y cuando levantó su mano para quitárselo de la cara, Bella vio esos hermosos ojos sonreírle.

–Bella.

Aunque ella no pudo responderle, su sonrisa fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran que todo estaba bien. El terrible día de Bella se había convertido en algo bueno, como si la hubieran hecho esperar para el mejor final. Y qué mejor final. Aquella vista le quitó el aliento. Ahora entendía el latir de su corazón. Se estaba dando cuenta de que solo ocurría cuando él estaba cerca, como si quisiera salir de su pecho para juntarse con el de él.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado y caminado hacia él hasta que sintió su mano ahuecar su mejilla, y el frío la recorrió. Su mano estaba helada y mojada, pero a ella no le importó. Pero a él sí, al parecer, ya que retiró su mano rápido y la colocó a su espalda.

–Lo siento.

–No… –Bella sintió su pérdida, y quería alcanzar su mano para volverla a colocar sobre su mejilla –Estás empapado…

–Eh, sí… Yo… Salí a correr.

–Pero está lloviendo.

–Lo necesitaba.

–No fuiste a la escuela –le reprochó Bella.

–No pude. Tenía que arreglar un asunto.

–Me pudiste haber avisado. Esperaba que llegaras, y luego me encuentro a esa bola de energía a las siete de la mañana en mi puerta –Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a sus pies, donde el agua que caía de la ropa de Edward estaba mojando la alfombra color crema.

–Lo siento –con un dedo y toda la delicadeza del mundo, tomó la barbilla de Bella y la levantó para mirar esos ojos que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Le sonrió –. Fue repentino. Carlisle… tenía que hacer algo con él, y él dijo que era mejor si no iba a la escuela por hoy.

–Hum.

–¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ambos miraron a Alice, que los veía tratando de contener una sonrisa.

–Estás mojando la alfombra. Esme te va a matar.

Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado, Edward se miró a sí mismo y luego regresó la mirada a Bella, como si se preocupara sobre estar haciendo el ridículo frente a ella, y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas. Movió los pies inquietos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

–Yo… voy a… –se aclaró la garganta –voy a tomar un baño. Enseguida regreso –y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Bella parada.

Le tomó un momento recuperar la función de sus extremidades, y aún así, cuando la recuperó, se movió tambaleante hasta sentarse al lado de Alice nuevamente.

Miró la televisión sin verla realmente, y en lugar de tener su mente en el chico que aparecía en la pantalla, pensaba en cómo las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron cuando la miró. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

–¿Por qué la sonrisa, Bella? –preguntó Alice a su lado.

–¿Qué? No, por nada.

–Claro –parecía que iba a decir otra cosa, pero luego se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella, y era como si su mirada se hubiera perdido. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, Alice sonrió y su mirada volvió a ser la alegre y pícara de siempre –Jasper llegó.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Escuché el auto.

Aunque le pareció extraño, no mencionó nada. La lluvia caía tan fuerte que era imposible escuchar un auto, sobe todo porque la entrada a la cochera se encontraba al otro lado de la casa.

Unos minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los hermanos Cullen faltantes entraron.

–¡Hey Bella! –gritó Emmett con los brazos extendidos.

–Hola Emmett. Hace cuánto que no te veía.

–Lo sé, lo sé, me extrañaste ¿no es así? –caminó y se dejó caer en un sillón a su lado, para luego cambiarse a otro rápidamente –Oh, lo olvidaba, ¡lo siento! –gritó hacia la puerta –. Casi lo escuché rugir hasta acá…

–¿A quién?

–A Edward, a quién más.

–Hola Bella –saludó Jasper, después de darle un beso a Alice, como si no se hubieran visto en todo el día.

Iba a contestarle, cuando vio a la reina del hielo pasar caminando frente a ella. Ignorándola completamente. Caminó y se sentó en un sofá con muchos cojines mullidos en él y sin decir una palabra, miró la televisión.

Escuchó a Emmett resoplar a su lado, y cuando lo miró, solo vio cómo sus labios se fruncían y bajaba la cabeza, como si le avergonzara el comportamiento de su novia.

Bella se sintió mal por él. Él era tan buena persona, tan alegre y amistoso, sin olvidar lo gracioso, y ella parecía ser todo lo contrario. Se preguntó qué era lo que la había hecho ser así, qué era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a una persona con un corazón tan duro como para lastimar a los demás, aún cuando veía cómo todos quienes la querían sufrían por ello.

–¿Qué tal el futbol, Emmett? –preguntó, queriendo quitar esa cara de tristeza de Emmett.

–Genial. Si seguimos así, avanzaremos a la final. ¿Otra vez Gossip Girl? ¡Alice! Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que ya no queremos ver eso de nuevo. ¡Te sabes hasta los diálogos de esa serie!

–Nunca hay Gossip Girl de más. Jasper no se queja, míralo.

–Eso es porque sabe lo que le conviene –dijo enfurruñado como niño de cinco años.

–Y tú también deberías.

Entonces Edward apareció por la puerta, haciendo que Bella se enderezara repentinamente. Parecía sin aliento, como si se hubiera apresurado para llegar ahí, su cabello cobrizo aún húmedo de la ducha, sus mejillas se notaban sonrojadas, y su ropa, aunque bien combinada y como si recién hubiera salido de la tienda, parecía como si se la hubiera puesto a prisa.

–Miren quién llegó. ¿Qué tal tu crisis de ansiedad, Edward? ¿Cuántos kilómetros recorriste esta vez? ¿Llegaste a la frontera con Alaska?

El sonrojo de Edward se intensificó, y dejó de mirar a Bella para fulminar con la mirada a Emmett, quien se reía con su broma que a nadie le parecía graciosa. Bajó la cabeza y caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón detrás de donde estaban todos sentados, al parecer sin percatarse de que había uno libre al lado de Bella.

–Auch. Rose, ¿y eso por qué? –se quejó Emmett cuando una almohada le cayó en la cabeza con nada de sutileza.

–No seas así Emmett –lo regañó.

Pero Bella se encontraba demasiado ocupada pensado por qué Edward no se había sentado al lado de ella como para darse cuenta de que Rosalie había defendido, de alguna manera, a su más reciente hermano. Edward se encontraba concentrado en la televisión, aunque Bella sabía que no estaba viéndola realmente. Suspirando, se armó de valor y se levantó, yendo a sentarse al lado de él, quien levantó la mirada sorprendido y la miró mientras tomaba asiento. Ella solo le sonrió, y sus mejillas, siguiendo a las de él, se llenaron de color.

–¿Por qué te vas Bella? –preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

–Porque no quiero estar al lado de alguien que se ríe de los demás, Emmett.

Comenzó a decirle otras cosas, pero Bella no prestó atención. Estaba mirando a Edward, quien le sonreía de una manera que le hacía querer envolver sus brazos a su alrededor y nunca soltarlo.

–La chamarra te quedó bien.

–¿Eh? Oh sí. Gracias. Es muy linda. Probablemente debería devolverte la tuya.

–No te preocupes, tengo muchas más. Alice llena el clóset cada que tiene oportunidad.

–¿A qué se refería Emmett con "crisis de ansiedad"? ¿Estás bien?

–Era solo un comentario. No le hagas caso… –miró sobre el hombro de ella, y Bella se dio cuenta de que todos, hasta Rosalie, los miraban. Regresaron la mirada a la pantalla en cuanto se vieron atrapados, pero aún así ellos sabían que estaban pendientes de cada palabra.

–¿Alice te enseñó la casa? –le preguntó mientras tomó su mano y jugaba con sus dedos. Bella sintió algo cálido recorrerla por dentro.

–Solo me dijo dónde estaba cada cosa. No llegamos a la última planta.

–¿Te enseñó la biblioteca?

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó con sus ojos marrones enormes.

–Sí. Hay una biblioteca en la tercera planta. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

–¡Claro!

Sin soltar su mano, Edward se levantó y la ayudó a pararse, para luego dirigirla por la puerta.

–¡No hagan nada que yo no haría! –gritó Emmett –¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? –gritó cuando no una, sino tres almohadas le cayeron encima.

–¿De verdad tienen una biblioteca? –preguntó asombrada.

–Sí. Aunque casi nadie la usa. Carlisle tiene su despacho, y Esme el suyo, así que está vacío la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la última planta, Bella pudo ver a través del ventanal cómo el bosque se extendía y se perdía en el horizonte. La lluvia hacía ver todo borroso y de un color verde que se difuminaba hasta perderse con el gris oscuro del cielo.

–Por aquí –la jaló Edward.

Abriendo una puerta igual que las demás, entraron juntos a una biblioteca impresionante, con estantes de libros que iban de piso a techo, con esas escaleras deslizantes para alcanzar los libros que estaban tan altos que no los podían alcanzar. Había sillones y sofás con mesas cafeteras a su lado y lámparas que te invitaban a sentarte para no levantarte hasta que terminaras el libro.

–Es…

–¿Excesivo?

–No –lo miró Bella –. Hermoso.

–Ven, mira –la animó a seguirlo, y ella, nada negada, lo hizo –está arreglado por temas. Los libros de medicina de Carlisle ocupan todos esos estantes, y los de Esme todos esos. Después están todos los demás, por temas también, claro. Tenemos clásicos, poemas, historia, cultura, viajes, ficción, romance… Nómbralo y está aquí. Y luego…

–El Fantasma de Canterville.

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Edward, mirándola con duda en sus ojos.

–Dijiste "nómbralo y está aquí". Así que… El Fantasma de Canterville.

Sonriendo, Edward la llevó entre estantes, hasta que se detuvieron frente a uno lleno de libros con aspecto viejo y delicado. Con cuidado, sacó un libro de portada Azul y con aspecto de que se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento. Lo tomó en sus manos y se lo ofreció a Bella, quien con manos temblorosas lo tomó y lo abrió.

–Oh Dios mío –lo miró sorprendida –no puede ser –hojeó sus hojas, tomándolas con demasiada delicadeza.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿No era ese el que querías? Tenemos otras versiones, solo déjame… –hizo ademán de ir a buscar algo.

–No, no es eso. Edward, este es una primera edición –lo miró a los ojos, pero al parecer él no comprendía la enormidad del asunto –esto es… esto debe de costar una fortuna…

–Tenemos más.

–¿Cómo?

–Digo, no más de esos, pero otros libros sí.

–¿Tienen más libros en primera edición? ¿Cuáles? –Bella aferró con cuidado el libro a su pecho.

–Todo este estante son primeras ediciones –señaló al estante de donde había sacado el libro.

No se había dado cuenta, pero todo aquel enorme espacio estaba lleno de libros con la misma apariencia que el que aferraba en su pecho. Observando todo lo que sus ojos podían, se dio cuenta de que ante ella estaban miles de dólares. Libros que nunca pensó que tendría frente a ella le susurraban, le pedían que los tomara y los leyera. Extendió la mano y con mucho cuidado, pasó levemente su dedo índice por el lomo de aquellos libros que la tenían tan asombrada.

A un paso de ella, Edward la miraba con una sonrisa. Cuando conoció por primera vez aquella casa, y entró a aquella habitación, lo primero que pensó fue que a ella le iba a encantar, que iba a ser el lugar donde pasaría todo su tiempo cuando lo fuera a visitar. Por el tiempo en que Carlisle no lo dejó salir de la casa, ahí era donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, ya que le recordaba a ella. Cada vez que pensaba en cómo estaría ella acurrucada en su cama con un libro bajo su almohada, o en cómo de linda se veían con la luz reflejada en ella cuando se sentaba en la biblioteca, su corazón se achicharraba en su pecho. Deseaba tanto estar al lado de ella, viéndola respirar, sintiendo su corazón latir, viendo sus mejillas sonrojándose cuando leía algo que le gustaba y releyendo su parte favorita. Era casi irreal tenerla tan cerca de él que su cabeza no podía con ello.

Cuando estaba afuera corriendo, su cabeza solo giraba en torno a ella. Había querido tanto verla ese día en la mañana, que casi desobedecía a Carlisle y huía a verla. Pero al final la sensatez ganó, se quedó en casa, quemando toda esa energía acumulada. Había esperado llegar antes que ella, para recibirla, pero en cuanto se acercó escuchó a Alice, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ahí. Entró por la puerta trasera, sin escuchar a Esme que lo llamaba, y corrió hasta no verla frente a él. Al principio le pareció un poco triste, con la cara un poco caída, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada y lo vio, sus ojos se iluminaron de tal manera que tenían a Edward danzando por dentro. Podía quedarse viendo esa sonrisa todo el día. Pondría el mundo a sus pies para que no volviera a estar triste jamás. Aún era algo nuevo en eso de ser humano, así que algunas cosas se le iban, como el que la lluvia en realidad lo mojara, o el sentirse avergonzado, o en ese momento, cuando esa sensación hogareña lo llenaba por dentro. Se veía tan hermosa, con la chamarra que le había comprado y mandado con Alice, con esa expresión de regocijo al estar rodeada de tantos libros, con el libro acurrucado contra su pecho. Era tan hermosa que tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Y así lo hizo.

–Eres hermosa.

Ella, al contrario de cómo reaccionaría normalmente, solo sonrió, se sonrojó y volviendo su mirada tímida hacia él contestó:

–Tu también.

La puerta se abrió, sobresaltando a ambos y haciéndolos ver hacia la entrada, por donde Carlisle iba pasando.

–Bella. Que gusto verte –se acercó y la saludó –. Esme me dijo que vendrías a comer con nosotros, está muy emocionada. Le haces muy bien a esta familia. Lo siento por no haber estado aquí para recibirte, tuve una emergencia.

Al igual que cuando lo conoció, Carlisle estaba tan guapo y deslumbrante que era casi imposible mirarlo. Bella tenía una idea de cómo eran los doctores antes de conocer a Carlisle. Canosos, ojerosos, con lentes y bata blanca a donde sea que iban. Pero Carlisle Cullen le daba una definición completamente diferente a la palabra doctor. Joven, guapo, sin ninguna cana a la vista, sin ojeras, y al parecer no usaba la bata en todos lugares, parecía recién graduado de la facultad de medicina y te sentías bien con tan solo estar cerca de él. Parecía que había nacido para esa profesión.

–Gracias por invitarme –le sonrió –Edward me estaba enseñando la casa. No puedo creer que tenga una biblioteca como ésta en su casa.

–Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, veo que eres fanática de la lectura –miró el libro que sostenía.

–Lo soy –se sonrojó –lo siento. Es solo que… me emocioné un poco –le entregó el libro a Edward, quien la miraba divertido.

–No te preocupes. Puedes tomar prestados cuantos libros quieras cuantas veces quieras.

–¿Lo dice en serio? –Bella lo miró atónita.

–Claro. Los libros lo apreciarían, estoy seguro. Me atrevería a decir que las únicas personas que la usamos somos Edward y yo. Y mi esposa, de vez en cuando. Pero Edward pasa casi todo su tiempo aquí, o afuera en el bosque –lo miró –. Pero bueno. Iré a ayudar a Esme. Nos vemos al rato.

Estuvieron callados por unos minutos, con la lluvia de fondo. No se necesitaba palabra alguna, Bella miraba los libros en los estantes y caminaba por los pasillos, con Edward siguiéndola de cerca y sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Se dio cuenta de que se detuvo por más tiempo en donde se encontraban los clásicos, y su mirada brilló de una manera que iluminaba sus facciones.

–¿Crisis de ansiedad? –preguntó Bella, haciendo referencia al comentario de Emmett.

–Eh, sí. Las suelo tener de vez en cuando –susurró.

–¿Cómo es?

–Es difícil de explicar.

–¿Qué las ocasiona? ¿O salen de la nada?

–Las mías suelen ser ocasionadas. Son diversos factores. Tengo esta necesidad de hacer algo. Es como si sintiera que debería de estar en algún lugar, y el no estar ahí es… abrumador. Es como toda esta energía contenida dentro de mí que necesito liberar. Me cuesta respirar, comienzo a temblar, y _tengo_ que hacer algo. Creí que había aprendido a controlarlas, pero hoy me di cuenta de que son más cosas lo que las provocan de las que creía.

–¿Cómo qué?

La miró intensamente, queriendo decirle todo pero sin poder hacerlo.

–Solo… pensamientos. Se podría decir que yo solo me los provoco. Sin querer, claro. Es solo que mi mente suele divagar, y comienzo a plantearme escenarios en mi cabeza, y me pone ansioso el no poder hacer nada.

–¿Por eso no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

–Sí.

–¿Y qué era lo que pensabas que te ocasionó la crisis?

–Fue diferente a las demás. Las otras eran pensamientos de no poder hacer nada, me sentía indefenso, como si no pudiera hacer nada por evitar las cosas. Y la de hoy… fue todo lo contrario. Estaba ansioso porque algo pasara. Emocionado.

–¿Y qué era eso?

La miró y le sonrió, como queriendo quitarle peso al asunto. Le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

–Haces muchas preguntas.

–Lo siento.

–No lo sientas. No me importa que preguntes.

–Pero aún así no me contestas. Evitas contestar algo preciso.

–Todo a su tiempo –le guiñó –. Es hora de comer.

–A–

La cena fue maravillosa. Bella nunca había visto tanta comida en un solo lugar, cuando entró al comedor, se quedó parada observando toda la comida en la mesa, junto con las diferentes bebidas que allí había. Esme había preparado un menú italiano que iba desde pizza, ensaladas, pastas hasta llegar a los postres. Todo se veía tan delicioso, y Bella había probado de cuanto había podido meter a su boca. Tal como se había dado cuenta con anterioridad, los Cullen comían todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Al principio cuando vio toda la comida, pensó que nadie podía ser capaz de acabarse toda esa comida, ni siquiera una familia con siete integrantes como ellos, pero una vez comenzaron a comer, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Los Cullen arrasaron con todo, y aún así, se las arreglaron para hacerlo de manera elegante y limpia que pareciera que estuvieran en una comida con la Reina de Inglaterra.

Para cuando hubieron terminado y Bella dio la última cucharada de su gelatto, Alice había propuesto ir a ver una película, así que ahí se encontraba, sentada al lado de Edward, con todos los chicos Cullen a su alrededor, mirando una película de Superhéroes.

Emmett, como era costumbre, se quejaba de la elección de Alice.

–¿Por qué siempre eliges tú?

–Porque sí.

–No es justo, yo no quiero ver eso.

–Emmett, la película es tuya.

–Pero siempre logras convertirla en cosa de chicas. Nosotros los hombres las vemos por la acción, no por ver al actor en un traje ajustado y salvando el mundo.

–Ni modo.

Emmett era lindo cuando se enfurruñaba, aunque Bella sospechaba que lo hacía solo para molestar a su hermana, ya que podía ver la sonrisa escondida de Emmett mientras la hacía sacar humo por las orejas. Era divertido ver cómo esos dos peleaban. En general, era entretenido ver cómo la familia interactuaba entre ellos. Parecía como si todos supieran su lugar en la casa, como si llevaran una eternidad viviendo juntos y ya se conocieran en todos los aspectos. Bella extrañaba tener una familia, tener alguien que le cocinara lo que le gustaba porque la conocía, tener a alguien que le sonriera cuando entrara a la habitación, en resumen, Bella extrañaba tener familia, y el ver a los Cullen juntos la hacía quererlo aún más.

–¡Claro que no! Cómo se nota que eres mujer, Alice, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

–¡Claro que sí!

–¿Cómo puedes decir que el mejor superhéroe es el Capitán América?

–¡Porque lo es! Tiene un corazón tan puro y honorable…

–Bah… puro y honorable. El mejor es Superman.

–¡Capitán América –gritó Alice.

–Solo te gusta porque es un tímido y callado traumado de la guerra que se parece a Jasper.

–No es… ¡Jasper! –volvió a mirarlo – ¡Eres como el Capitán América! ¡Eso solo me hace quererte aún más! –lo abrazó.

–¿Puedes creerlo? ¿El Capitán América? –Emmett miró a Bella, señalando a Alice con el pulgar

–Me gusta Spider–Man –dijo Bella.

–¿Spider–Man? ¡Bella, por favor! –dijo Emmett exasperado.

–¿Qué tiene?

–¡Eso me pregunto yo!

–¡Pues eso! ¡Que es Spider–Man! A él le creería, está basado en hechos científicos. La araña que le dio sus poderes fue modificada genéticamente, todo lo que hace él lo hace por sí solo, Batman es solo algún millonario con entrenamiento, en cambio Spider–Man es un súper hombre, así que es un superhéroe que le gana a los demás. Y a parte, es tan guapo… ¿has visto sus brazos?

–¿Qué? ¡No te metas con Batman! Él podría patearle el trasero a tu arañita.

–¡Claro que no! Lo cubriría con telarañas antes de que Batman lograra lanzarle uno de sus cuchillos con forma de murciélago. Y a propósito, no es mi arañita. Ya quisiera que fuera mío –terminó Bella con una sonrisa.

–Yo solo tengo una pregunta –dijo Alice –¿Andrew Garfield Spider–Man o Tobey Maguire Spider–Man?

–Andrew Garfield, por supuesto –contestó Bella con una tono de "¿En serio me preguntas eso?" –Debes admitir que él es mejor Spider–Man que Tobey.

–¡Pero Tobey es tan lindo! –gritó Alice.

–Si de lindo estamos hablando, Tom Holland es el epítome de lindo. Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en él desde que dijeron que él sería el próximo Spider–Man.

–No no no… Lindo el Capitán América –rebatió Alice –¿No lo has visto? A parte de lindo, caballeroso; y si te gustan los brazos, deberías ver los de él… Oh, y los de Thor. Oh la là.

–Thor también me encanta –dijo Bella con una sonrisa apreciativa –pero su arrogancia y egocentrismo le rebaja puntos.

–Pero sus brazos…

–Lo sé, ni me lo digas. Tengo algo por los brazos.

–Los de él son tan… –pensó una palabra – apetecibles.

–Oh, lo sé, los he visto –dijo Bella –¿Qué hay de Superman?

–Oooh sí… Espera, ¿de cuál Superman estás hablando?

–¡Henry Cavill, por supuesto!

–Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Henry Cavill es el mejor Superman de todos los tiempos –dijo Alice con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Henry Cavill es… Dios, no hay palabras para describirlo. Me hace querer saltar de un edificio para que vaya a mi rescate –dijo Bella con la misma mirada que Alice.

–¿Por qué querrías saltar de un edificio? –preguntó Edward.

–¿Hablas en serio Edward? –dijo Alice mientras Bella lo miraba y se sentía sonrojar.

–¿Qué? No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto.

–¿No lo has visto? Henry Cavill con sus gafas es tan tierno y sexy que me dan ganas de sentarme en su regazo y quitarle las gafas len–ta–men–te… –dijo Alice mientras movía sus manos como si quitara las gafas de alguien –y luego, con su traje de Superman, todo ajustado, esos brazos musculosos y esos abdominales de acero… Uff –se abanicó con su mano – a todo eso súmale lo tierno que es con las palabras y cuánto quiere a Lois, y dime que tú no te tirarías de un edificio solo para sentir esos músculos presionados contra ti.

–Eh… No.

–¿¡Qué!? –gritó Alice mientras dramáticamente ponía los ojos en blanco, suspiraba y se dejaba caer hacia atrás, cayendo en el regazo de Jasper.

–Es solo que no entiendo su fascinación con personas que no existen.

–¡Pues es precisamente por eso! –se incorporó Alice –¡Porque no existen! ¡Y quisiéramos que sí existieran! No hay ningún hombre, y escúchame bien, nadie nacido humano en todo este extenso mundo que siquiera se acerque a lo que ellos son. ¿Por qué crees si no que las mujeres buscamos en libros, películas, televisión? ¡Porque no existen! Por eso los creamos, porque no existe el hombre perfecto, y si no existe, ¿qué más nos queda por hacer? ¡Inventarlo! Por eso hay tantos libros escritos por mujeres, tantas películas, porque queremos estar lo más cerca posible de alguien así.

–Pero…

–¡¿Pero qué?!

–No lo entiendo.

–¡Ugh! ¡Ayuda! –gritó Alice dejándose caer nuevamente en el regazo de Jasper, quien solo reía.

–No, no es eso. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué tiene que ser un superhéroe? Me refiero a que… tal vez es solo encontrar a la persona correcta. Es ver a esa persona y, todo cae en su lugar. La vez en todos lados, en tu mente, en tus sueños, incluso cuando estás despierto, y no tiene por qué ser alguien con súper poderes, o bueno, tal vez sí. Tal vez para esa persona los tienes, es decir, harías lo que fuera para esa persona, serías lo que fuera por esa persona. Si lo que quiere es que la sostengas en tus brazos, entonces sostenla por toda la eternidad, si lo que quiere es que la salves, entonces nunca la dejes ir y aleja los demonios que la atormentan, si lo que quiere es ser feliz, entonces dale una razón para sonreír todo el día. Si lo quiere, dáselo, lo que ella quiera. Porque sabes que su felicidad es la tuya. Porque sabes que su vida es la tuya.

Todos estaban callados, nadie movía un músculo, Edward parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, y Bella luchaba por dar el siguiente respiro. Es solo… Dios, sus palabras la habían dejado sin aliento. Cada palabra que había salido por sus labios le había llegado tan profundamente que temía que nunca iba a poder desarraigarlas de ella.

Hasta que soltó el aire que contenía y esos hermosos ojos la miraron. Se sostuvieron la mirada por tanto tiempo que ambos sintieron que miraban hasta su alma. Nadie en la habitación se atrevía a romper aquel hechizo en el que parecían estar, así que la naturaleza decidió hacerlo por ellos.

Un estruendo enorme sonó afuera, seguido por una luz que iluminó cada rincón de la casa, e inmediatamente, las luces titilaron y se apagaron. El ruido fue tan fuerte que causó que todos saltaran asustados, Bella, actuando por instinto, se acercó a Edward y enterró la cara en su pecho, agarrando fuertemente los costados de su camisa.

–Tranquila –escuchó que le susurró al oído, pero la verdad era que él también se había asustado un poco. Habían estado tan sumidos uno en el otro que aquel trueno los tomó desprevenidos.

Esme entró por la puerta con una linterna en la mano que iluminaba sus hermosas facciones.

–¿Están bien? Escuché gritos. La reserva de energía entrará pronto –y seguido de eso, las luces regresaron a la casa, y todos se dieron cuenta de Edward y Bella abrazados juntos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y justo en el mismo momento, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Bella fue la primera en separarse lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Edward no quería otra cosa más que sostenerla contra él por todo el tiempo que ella lo dejara.

Se enderezaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

–Bella, ven conmigo, te mostraré tu habitación –le dijo Esme sonriendo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Tu habitación. Te quedarás a dormir ¿no es cierto?

–Oh no, tengo que regresar a casa. –Negó con la cabeza.

–Pero está lloviendo, Bella…

–Pero no puedo… no traje nada de ropa. No traje nada más que la mochila de la escuela.

–Estoy segura de que Alice te puede prestar algo, tiene más que suficiente.

–Gracias Esme, pero de verdad no puedo. Mi tía se preguntará dónde estoy.

–Vamos Bella –la animó Alice –, ¿qué necesitas? Tengo de todo, ropa, pijama, zapatos… Estoy segura de que algo de lo mío de debe de quedar.

Bella no dudaba de que Alice hubiera comprado ropa para Bella, pero la idea de quedarse a dormir en casa de los Cullen no era algo para lo que estuviera preparada. Más que nada, tenía que ver con estar tan cerca de alguien en especial.

–Gracias, de verdad. Mejor otro día, de verdad que tengo que ir a casa.

–Bueno, pero por lo menos espera a que la lluvia baje, no podría mandarte a tu casa con este clima. –Dijo Esme.

–Claro, pediré un taxi…

–No es necesario, yo te llevo –replicó Edward.

–No quiero molestar…

–No es ninguna molestia. No me sentiría bien si te dejara ir así –la mirada que le dirigía, se dio cuenta Bella, era como si le estuviera suplicando pasar más momentos con ella, como si no tuviera suficiente de ella y anhelara cada segundo que pudiera robarle. –. Por favor.

–De acuerdo. Gracias. –sonrió.

–Edward, tu papá te busca, quiere hablar contigo –dijo Esme antes de volver la mirada a Bella nuevamente –. Bueno Bella, gracias por haber venido. Espero que regreses pronto, no necesitas invitación, ven a visitarme… me hace falta compañía.

–Gracias Esme, volveré pronto, en cuanto pueda.

Antes de salir por la puerta, Esme miró a Edward y no apartó la mirada hasta que éste, con el semblante preocupado, se levantó y salió por la puerta para que después Esme la cerrara tras él.

Estuvieron por un tiempo mirando la tele, pero Bella no se sentía tan cómoda, y al parecer, así lo notó Emmett, porque se le acercó y le pasó su enorme brazo por los hombros.

–¿Qué sucede, Bells? –Bella se sorprendió por el nombre. Nunca nadie le había dicho de esa manera a parte de su padre, y escucharlo en ese momento la puso nostálgica. –¿Qué dije? Oh no, Edward me va a matar.

–Nada. Es solo que… mi padre me llamaba Bells –miró sus manos.

–Oh rayos. Edward de verdad me va a matar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Es muy protector contigo, ¿no lo has notado?

–No…

–¡Quita esa cara de tristeza o me pondré a llorar! Venga, ven… –se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. –Vamos a jugar.

–¿A jugar qué?

La llevó al fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraban varias mesas de juegos y videojuegos de aspecto lujoso, lo cual era raro, Bella nunca pensó que las mesas de juegos se vieran de esa manera.

Emmett se acercó a la pared del fondo, donde estaban colgadas varias pelotas de diferentes tamaños, tacos de billar y las bolas de colores con las cuales Bella se había golpeado de niña más veces de las que le gustaría recordar. El grandulón tomó unas pequeñas blancas y se acercó a una mesa en la esquina, la cual destapó y causó que Bella se riera.

–¿Quieres jugar futbolito conmigo? –le preguntó sonriendo.

–¿Miedo, Bells? –jugó con ella, al parecer olvidándose del nombre con el que la llamaba.

–Para nada. Adelante. –se situó en un lado de la mesa, escogiendo el equipo azul.

–¿Sabes cómo se juega?

–Claro que sé cómo se juega Emmett. No soy una desadaptada social. Tanto…

–No se vale llorar ¿eh, pequeña? Te advierto que el fútbol americano no es mi único deporte.

–Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Lo que Emmett no sabía, era que Bella era excelente en ese juego. Desde que conoció a John, el prometido de la tía Sue, sus habilidades en ese juego fueron de cero a cien. Así era como John se había ganado a Bella. La primera vez que lo vio, fue en una comida a la que la había invitado tía Sue para que lo conociera. Llevaban tiempo saliendo, pero no fue hasta meses después, cuando Sue estuvo segura de que no era un asesino serial y que no tenía ningún problema con que tuviera hijos, que decidió presentarle a Seth, Leah y Bella a John. Cabe decir que Bella parecía más la madre de Leah y Seth que Sue, ya que llevaba al pequeño en brazos, y a la niña tomada de la mano.

Lo que comenzó como un poco incómodo, con Seth abrazado al cuello de Bella y Leah mirando furiosamente a John, se convirtió en una tarde, y luego noche, amena, el lugar a donde los había invitado tenía un futbolito al fondo, y cuando Leah le pidió a Bella una moneda para ir a jugar, John metió la mano a sus pantalones y sacó muchas monedas ofreciéndoselas a Leah.

–¿Crees que sean suficientes? –le había dicho a una niña que miraba de las monedas en su mano a la cara nerviosa de alguien que quería desesperadamente caerle bien a la pequeña.

A partir de ahí, el día había mejorado. Seth, notando el cambio en su hermana mayor, se despegaba del pecho de Bella para ver a su hermana y a aquel extraño jugar futbolito, y Leah, habiendo encontrado un compañero de juego, saltaba emocionada cada vez que metía un gol.

Al final del día, Bella cargaba a una dormida y exhausta Leah, con la tía Sue cargando a Seth mientras que John las acompañaba a su auto, y su opinión de él era una muy buena.

–Gracias por haber dejado ganar a Leah en el juego. Suele ser muy competitiva. –Dijo Sue.

–No hay de qué, pero no la dejé ganar. Es un poco vergonzoso. –se sonrojó.

–¿Qué dices? –preguntaron ambas.

–No la dejé ganar. Fue un juego limpio. Ella ganó.

–¿Estás diciendo que una niña de nueve años te destrozó en ese ridículo juego? –preguntó asombrada Sue.

–Oye, no es ridículo. Tiene su maña. Y sí… esa pequeña me ganó.

A partir de ese entonces, todos los viernes, a excepción de los que John tenía que salir fuera por su trabajo, iban los cinco a ese mismo lugar a comer hamburguesas y pizza, y claro, a jugar futbolito, lo cual involucraba también a Bella jugando cuando Leah se cansaba de ganar y ganar a John en el juego. Está de más decir que aprendió a jugar futbolito como una profesional, aunque claro, con John y Leah de maestros, ¿quién no aprendería?

–Muy bien, Bells. Tú sacas. –Emmett le entregó la pelotita blanca a Bella.

Bella la tomó entre sus dedos, y con un movimiento practicado, la hizo rebotar contra la pared del tablero, haciendo que la pelota cayera en el pequeño campo pintado de verde, y sin que Emmett lo esperara, cayendo del lado de los muñecos de Bella, quien los movió rápidamente y anotó y gol tan rápido que Emmett ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mover sus muñecos.

–¿Decías? –preguntó Bella.

Emmett miraba sin entender el tablero, parpadeó y luego bajó la mirada a ver el hoyo por donde salía la pequeña pelotita blanca, como para asegurarse que en realidad había sucedido aquello.

La pelotita blanca salió y quedó frente a Emmett, quien se levantó y miró a Bella.

–Suerte.

–Ajá, lo que digas. ¿Vamos a jugar o vas a quedarte ahí parado?

Con eso, se dio a lugar una de las partidas de futbolito más intensas de la historia. Todos los Cullen habían dejado de mirar la televisión y se habían acercado a mirar el juego, animando a ambos.

–¡Vamos Bella! ¡No te dejes! –gritaba entusiasmada Alice.

–¡Emmett, vamos! ¡Aposté una ida al centro comercial con Alice, no me hagas quedar mal! –gritaba Jasper.

E incluso Rosalie, quien no apoyaba a nadie en especial, al menos en voz alta, hacía exclamaciones de júbilo y de decepción cada vez que la situación lo requería.

Al principio, cuando Bella había ganado los primeros dos partidos, Emmett sugirió que el que ganara más partidos a lo largo de treinta minutos. Y Bella, con su vena competitiva al máximo, había aceptado. Ahora los brazos le ardían, los ojos le escocían y estaba segura de que había quemado las calorías de la cena en ese tiempo que estaba jugando.

Quedaba una pelotita, la cual llevaba diez minutos yendo de aquí para allá, golpeando sin cesar las paredes del tablero, y solo quedaba un minuto para que los treinta minutos acabaran.

–¡Emmett, tienes que ganar éste último, por amor a Dios! –dijo Jasper.

–¡Bella, tú lo tienes! ¡Dale! ¡No te dejes! ¡Vamooooooooooooos! –gritó Alice.

–¿Por qué tantos gritos? –se escuchó la voz de Carlisle que entraba a la habitación.

Pero Bella estaba demasiado enfocada en el juego como para hacer caso a quienes entraban por la puerta.

Hubo un segundo en el juego, cuando la pelota estaba frente a uno de los muñequitos más lejanos de Bella, que se dio cuenta de que Emmett se encontraba al otro extremo de sus muñecos, y no alcanzaría a correr a mover el de la portería, que Bella supo que ese era el momento, tenía que lanzar la pelota ya. Se arriesgaba, por supuesto, a que Emmett moviera cualquiera de sus muñecos e impidiera que la pelota se moviera por todo el campo, o que Emmett alcanzara el portero y bloqueara el tiro de Bella, pero aún así lo intentó. Hizo girar su fila de muñecos con la palma extendida, y la pelota salió volando por todo el campo.

Fue como cámara lenta, Emmett se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, corrió para dar ese paso que lo separaba de su portero, los Cullen se quedaron callados, Bella contuvo la respiración, y la pelota pasó entre todos y cada uno de los muñecos, para finalmente, meterse en la portería de Emmett, quien a penas había llegado y su muñeco pasó a milímetros de la pelota, la cual hizo un sonido fuerte cuando se metió e iba cayendo por el tubo para finalmente salir por el hoyo de abajo.

–¡Síiiiiiiiii! –gritaron las mujeres.

–¡Noooooooooo! –gritaron los hombres.

Emmett se dejó caer al piso teatralmente, Jasper se pasó las manos por la cara, Rosalie levantó las manos al aire, Esme aventó el cojín que había estado estrujando por los nervios, Carlisle se recargó en el tablero, y Alice se abalanzó a Bella, a quien casi tira al piso.

–¡Lo hiciste Bella!

–¿Hice qué?

–¡Le ganaste a Emmett!

–No fue tan difícil.

–Siete a tres. Le ganaste siete partidos de los diez que jugaron.

–No sé por qué se estresaba tanto, aunque ganara éste último yo iba a ganarle al final. Hubiera quedado seis a cuatro.

–Pero nunca ninguno de nosotros le habíamos podido ganar.

–¿Qué? –Bella parecía extrañada.

–No le había ganado nadie. Bueno, solo… –se quedó pensando – ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Le ganaste!

Alice la estrujaba tan fuerte que le quitaba la respiración. Hasta que dos fuertes brazos la separó de ella y esa voz que ella anhelaba escuchar a todas horas habló por detrás de ella.

–Alice, tranquilízate, no la estás dejando respirar.

Se tambaleó y cayó contra un musculoso pecho y aquellos brazos la sostuvieron contra él por la cintura.

–¡Debiste de haberlo visto, Edward! ¡Fue genial! –gritaba.

–Lo vi. Bueno, algo así, con todos esos gritos fue como si lo hubiera visto. Aunque ese final lo alcancé a ver, y debo admitir que sí fue algo asombroso.

Bella, que ya había recuperado el equilibrio, se sentía tan a gusto y cálida con sus brazos sosteniéndola contra él, así que decidió quedarse ahí, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y los miraban disimuladamente por el rabillo de sus ojos.

–¡Quiero la revancha! –se levantó Emmett.

–No, gracias Emmett.

–¡La revancha! Tres de cinco.

–No.

–¿Dos de tres?

–No.

–¿Uno?

–No. ¿Acaso no estás cansado de perder?

Los Cullen silbaron y se rieron de Emmett con las palabras de Bella, y ella sintió cómo Edward apoyaba su barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. Bella se hundió más contra él.

–Creo que es hora de llevar a Bella a su casa, si ella quiere –dijo Edward.

–Sí, creo que estaría bien –Bella aguzó el oído, y la lluvia ya no se escuchaba.

Con reticencia, Bella y Edward se separaron, y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Todo el camino a la puerta Esme iba con una sonrisa en la cara, como si una felicidad enorme la llenara por dentro y se fuera a desbordar en cualquier momento.

–Tienes que regresar pronto Bella.

–Gracias Esme.

–Necesito esa revancha –murmuró Emmett.

–Ya te dijo que no, Emmett –esa fue Rosalie.

–Pero… –no terminó la frase, porque Edward, que iba un paso detrás de Bella, empujó con fuerza a Emmett y lo lanzó volando hacia atrás, cayendo contra una pared.

–¿Emmett? –preguntó Bella extrañada, mirando cómo se alejaba de la pared.

–No fue nada, solo me, eh, tropecé –le quitó importancia con una gesto de la mano –. Auch –se quejó en voz baja mirando a la rubia que caminaba a su lado, que solo le rodó los ojos.

Los Cullen la despidieron desde la puerta del garaje, y luego ella y Edward salieron en el Volvo a la pequeña llovizna.


	11. Strenght Of A Raging Fire

**¡Hola Hola! ¿Qué tal están? Muy ocupadas seguramente, la navidad está cerca.**

 **Me alegra que se hayan tomado el tiempo para dejarme sus palabras, sobre todo porque aunque no tienen cuenta en FF, se toman el tiempo para hacerme llegar sus comentarios. ¡Esa es la actitud! Tan solo un "me encanta la historia" me llena el corazón de alegría. Gracias también a Cely Peralta, tus comentarios me llegan al alma y es bueno saber que alguien toma en cuenta todos los diferentes aspectos de la historia.**

 **De nuevo, háganme llegar lo que piensan, ¿qué personaje les gusta? ¿Cuál no? ¿Por qué? ¿Leah qué les parece? A mí ella y Seth son unos de los personajes que más me entusiasma escribir, se puede obtener tanto de ellos…**

 **Gracias a aquellos que dejan reviews… se irán directo al cielo ;)**

 **P.D.: Si les interesa, pueden agregarme a facebook. Publico cosas relacionadas a la historia ahí. Búsquenme como Anabelle Brandt.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Strenght of a Raging Fire**

La nariz. La nariz, un órgano capaz de percibir aromas a una distancia enorme, que se fruncía cuando olía algo desagradable, o que hacía que la persona se inclinara hacia la fuente de un olor agradable. Era capaz de distinguir personas aunque no las miraras. En estos momentos, la nariz de Bella estaba atascada de olores y solo quería dar un respiro de aire fresco. No es que los olores que percibía fueran desagradables, no, sino que llevaba toda la mañana desde que había llegado la tía Sue metida en la cocina, picando esto, licuando eso, friendo aquello, horneando algo, y se encontraba más que lista para sentarse por un buen rato y disfrutar de la comida.

Pero aún no estaba listo todo, lo último que habían metido al horno aún no se terminaba de cocinar, así que solo le restaba esperar y supervisar que Leah y Seth no se metieran en problemas en la cocina. Como la vez que había entrado y encontrado a Seth cubierto de harina de los pies a la cabeza, porque a su hermana se le había ocurrido jugar al cocinero.

–Leah, no corras en la cocina –la regañó Sue que lavaba los trastes.

–¡Soy un guerrero! –clamaba Leah con una espada de plástico en mano.

–Lo sé, llevas toda la mañana diciendo eso.

–¡Iré a la guerra y descuartizaré a todos los que se atraviesen en mi camino!

–Claro.

–¡Les cortaré las manos y les sacaré los ojos!

–Sí.

–¡Luego los enterraré tan profundo que no podrán escuchar sus gritos!

–¿Y cómo van a gritar si están muertos?

–¡Duh! Los enterraré vivos –le rodó los ojos a su madre.

–Que creativa –murmuró Sue mientras la niña salía de la cocina blandiendo su espada.

–¿No te preocupa que sea tan violenta? –preguntó Bella, acomodando todo lo que habían usado.

–Nah. Al principio lo hacía, pero luego me acostumbré. Es tan teatrera que a veces creo que se convertirá en actriz algún día y nos sacará de la pobreza.

Se rieron juntas.

El timbre del horno sonó, y Bella sacó el pastel de chocolate para colocarlo sobre una base de aluminio y poder colocar chocolate derretido sobre él.

–Leah, el pastel está listo para decorarlo –gritó sobre su hombro.

–¡Ya voy! –gritó Leah desde el patio.

Veinte minutos después, Leah estaba trepada en una silla, esperando a que Bella colocara el chocolate blanco derretido en la manga pastelera, mientras esperaban a que el chocolate oscuro que habían colocado sobre el pastel dejara de escurrir y que secara para poder decorarlo. A esas alturas, las manos de Leah estaban tan manchadas de chocolate que había ensuciado toda la encimera, y Bella tenía una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla.

–Leah, deja de comerte el chocolate.

–¿Quieres? –le ofreció la niña con su pequeño dedo, y mientras Bella se acercaba, se lo embarró en la nariz.

–¡Leah!

Bella bajó la manga para limpiarse con el dorso de la mano y Leah se desternillaba de risa cuando el timbre sonó. Bella caminó hacia la puerta, aún limpiándose la nariz, y se le ocurrió voltear a ver a la cocina, y no se sorprendió cuando vio a Leah con la boca abierta y la manga pastelera en sus manos, apuntado el chocolate a su boca.

–¡No te comas el chocolate! –gritó mientras abrió la puerta.

Aún se limpiaba el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba parado frente a ella.

–Edward.

–Hola.

–¡Rawr! –rugió Leah saliendo por la puerta abierta y parándose delante de Bella. Al parecer había recordado su espada, la cual levantó y apuntó a Edward, con chocolate por toda la cara.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Te traje tu camioneta –señaló a la calle, donde, ciertamente, estaba su camioneta aparcada –. Pero creo que debí de haber llamado antes. Estás ocupada, por lo que veo.

–Eh…

–¿Quién es, Bella? –preguntó la voz de la tía Sue.

La puerta se abrió totalmente, y Sue se asomó para quedarse pasmada ante la visión del chico con mejillas sonrojadas que estaba parado en el porche. Hubo unos momentos de silencio solo roto por los sonidos que hacía Leah con su espada, quien claramente no se daba cuenta de la ligera tensión en el ambiente.

–Buenas tardes. Soy Edward, un placer conocerla –dijo Edward, saliendo de su timidez y extendiéndole la mano.

–Oh, hola Edward –miró a Bella –. Encantada.

–Siento haber interrumpido, debí de haber llamado antes a Bella.

–No te disculpes. ¿Tienes algún lugar en el qué estar?

–¿Disculpe?

–Estamos a punto de comer, ¿quieres pasar?

–No debería, solo vine a traerle a Bella su camioneta…

–Vamos, entra –lo animó.

–De verdad, gracias, pero debería irme –sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate, lo que le parecía a Bella adorable.

–¿En que viniste? –le preguntó Bella, asomándose detrás de él.

–Eh, yo vine solo. Alice vendrá por mí, pero…

–Entra, no piensas de verdad que te dejaré en la calle mientras llega Alice, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró avergonzado, y agachando la cabeza, sonrió antes de volver a verla y contestarle.

–Gracias.

Aunque había estado antes en la casa, Edward no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, buscando cualquier cambio que hubiera sucedido en los meses en los que estuvo ausente.

–Edward, ella es mi tía Sue. Sue, él es Edward Cullen. Y ella… –señaló al pequeño tornado que entró corriendo con la espada directa al jardín trasero –es Leah.

–Gracias por recibirme –dijo Edward.

–¿Comes, Edward? –preguntó Sue.

–Ha –dijo Bella.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué si comes? –lo miró –lo que yo como en todo el día tú lo comes en una sola sentada.

–No es verdad.

–Claro que sí, toda tu familia lo hace. Debo admitir que la primera vez que vi a Alice comer así, creí que la comida le iba a comenzar a salir por las orejas.

–Bueno, en ese caso, tenemos mucha comida que acabar –le dijo Sue mientras iba a la cocina.

–Bebé –se oyó una pequeña voz a sus pies.

Seth miraba arriba hacia Bella y levantaba sus pequeños brazos para que lo levantara. Aún no podía decir Bella, o quizás lo hacía, pero desde que Seth comenzó a hablar, nombró a Bella "Bebé", y así se había quedado. Bella era "bebé" para Seth.

Bella lo tomó en brazos.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó.

Pero Seth parecía haber notado a Edward, porque lo miraba fijamente.

–Hola Seth –lo saludó.

El niño lo miró con ojos abiertos y atentos antes de sonreír y arrojarse a sus brazos, como si viera a alguien que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

–Le agradas –sonrió Bella –. También le agrada Carlisle.

–¿Carlisle? –Edward cargaba al bebé como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, le sonreía de una manera que le derretía el corazón a Bella.

–La vez que nos atendió en el hospital.

Edward se reía con las cosas que balbuceaba el niño y luego ambos se reían, como si disfrutaran de una broma.

–Haz crecido –le dijo a Seth.

–¿Qué? –Bella estaba extrañada.

–Digo que… –Edward no sabía que contestar –imaginaba que era más pequeño –se aclaró la garganta –¿Qué hacías?

–Estábamos a punto de decorar un pastel.

–Ya veo –estiró una mano, pasando el dedo índice por encima del labio de Bella quitándole un resto de chocolate.

–Hum… ¿Quieres ayudar? –sus mejillas rojas.

–Por supuesto.

Caminaron hacia la cocina, y Edward, con Seth en brazos y balbuceando cosas, seguía mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algún cambio desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Conocía cada pequeño rincón de aquella casa, sabía en dónde Bella suele sentarse para comer, qué cosas hay en cada gabinete y cajón de la cocina, qué escalón de la escalera crujía cada vez que alguien lo pisaba, lo sabía todo sobre aquella casa, incluso el pequeño escalón que más bien era un borde en el piso entrando al salón en el cual Bella solía tropezar cada vez que pasaba por ahí. No importaba que todos aquellos años solo la viera a ella, él sabía todo sobre aquella casa, solamente porque era de Bella.

–¡Leah, ya vamos a decorar el pastel!

Los pasos de Leah se escucharon por la casa, hasta que llegó y casi se estrella en la isla de la cocina.

–Cuidado, Leah. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? –preguntó Bella.

–Está llevando las cosas al patio –dijo encaramándose de nuevo a la silla alta para alcanzar el pastel.

–Edward, si quieres sienta a Seth en su silla –Sue entró a la cocina trayendo consigo la silla para bebés de Seth. Se acercó para tomarlo en brazos, pero el pequeño enredó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Edward, quien solo rió. –. Seth, ven para acá, no te pueden tener en brazos todo el tiempo.

–¡No! –gritó.

–Toma Seth –dijo Bella, acercándole una galleta. El niño la tomó gustoso, y Edward al fin pudo sentar a Seth, pero aún así lo acercó para tenerlo cerca y a la vista.

–Así que, ¿qué van a hacer? –preguntó Edward, mirando a Bella preparar las cosas.

–¡Una espada! –dijo Leah y Seth balbuceó alrededor de su galleta.

–No sé hacer espadas Leah, y tú tampoco.

–¡Un caballo!

–Leah…

–¡Un guerrero!

–Leah, tienes que escoger algo sencillo.

–¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó Edward, extendiendo la mano para tomar la manga pastelera.

–¿Sabes decorar pasteles?

–Eh, no. Pero sé dibujar, así que supongo que no debe ser difícil.

–No creo que sea lo mismo.

–¿Por qué no lo intentamos y así lo sabremos? –le sonrió de una manera tan hermosa que dejó a Bella sin aliento por un momento, hasta que Leah volvió a hablar.

–¿Sabes hacer una espada?

–Puedo hacer algo mejor. Espero –susurró la última parte, antes de inclinarse sobre el pastel, y delicadamente, comenzar a trazar una línea. –¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Mulán. –le dijo a la niña.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Leah.

–Mulán. ¿No la conoces? –miró un segundo a la niña, antes de regresar al pastel.

–No.

– _Huā Mùlán_ era una mujer china, que un día, cuando la guerra llegó y su padre, un hombre mayor, fue pedido que fuera a luchar en el ejército chino, ella fue en su lugar. Se colocó una armadura, tomó un caballo y se marchó a luchar en el lugar de su padre.

–¿Y no le dijeron nada? –preguntó Leah, emocionada con el relato y ya sin prestarle atención al pastel.

–Nadie se dio cuenta de que era mujer. Verás, en el ejército solo aceptaban hombres, así que la única manera de que no la descubrieran fue disfrazarse de hombre, si la descubrían, la hubieran matado.

–¿Y qué pasó?

–Luchó en la guerra, y al final regresó a casa.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad.

–¡Wow! ¡Yo quiero ser como ella!

Bella los miraba platicar, o más bien, miraba a Edward. A Leah raramente le agradaba alguien lo suficiente como para conversar con él, y Edward al parecer no solo le agradaba, sino que parecían como dos mejores amigos platicando de cualquier cosa, no de una chica que se hizo pasar por hombre para poder ir al ejército. Aunque había sido una sorpresa encontrarse a Edward en la puerta, Bella se alegró de verlo. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que lo había visto, y aún así su corazón aleteó como una mariposa cuando vio aquella hermosa sonrisa dirigida hacia ella. Esa sonrisa que de repente estaba frente a ella, y cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que él se había enderezado y la miraba divertido.

–¡Es genial! –gritaba Leah.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward ya había terminado de dibujar lo que sea que hubiera estado dibujando, y muy probablemente se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente. Más que probablemente, estaba segura, a juzgar por lo divertido que se veía, y ella no pudo hacer nada por el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

Sin saber qué hacer, desvió la mirada, y al fin pudo ver lo que había hecho con el pastel.

Sin poder creerlo, se acercó más, viendo el gran dibujo que había hecho en diez minutos.

Sobre la capa de chocolate oscuro, se encontraba un guerrero antiguo con su armadura, cabalgando un caballo y con una espada en su mano. Era algo como nunca había visto en un pastel. No tenía grandes detalles, ya que había sido hecho con chocolate blanco, pero aún así era genial todo lo que había logrado hacer. El caballo se veía fuerte, con sus cabellos volando por la velocidad a la que iba, y el guerrero iba inclinado hacia el frente, con su espada desenvainada y apuntando hacia un villano que no se veía. Bella se preguntó qué hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido un papel y lápiz a mano en lugar de una manga pastelera y chocolate.

–Edward, esto es… –no encontró palabras.

–No es la gran cosa. No soy el mejor dibujante, Alice lo hubiera hecho mejor, ella…

–No Edward. Es asombroso –lo miró.

–Gracias –miró hacia el piso.

Leah seguí diciendo lo genial que era cuando la tía Sue entró a la cocina.

–¿Qué es lo que…? Wow –se detuvo cuando miró el pastel.

–¿Ya viste mamá? ¡Edward lo hizo!

–¿De verdad? –lo miró.

–Sí –murmuró.

–Es hermoso, Edward.

–Gracias, señora.

–Dime Sue, señora me hace sentir vieja. Pero qué estamos esperando, vamos a comer. Leah, deja de respirar sobre el pastel, ven, vamos a comer.

–¡No! ¡Nadie va a comerse el pastel!

–¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

–Eh, no lo se, ¡pero no se van a comer mi pastel!

–Leah… –Sue se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

–Oye, pequeña –Edward bajó a su altura. El hecho de que Leah no le reclamara por haberle dicho pequeña demostraba lo mucho que le agradaba Edward –¿Qué te parece si vemos la película de Mulán –se le agrandaron los ojos a Leah – mientras comemos el pastel?

–¿Hay una película?

–Sí.

–¡Sí, vamos a verla! –comenzó a correr por la casa nuevamente, blandiendo su espada.

–Bueno, esa es la discusión más agradable que hemos tenido con ella. –dijo Bella.

–A–

La comida comenzó, y con ello, las conversaciones.

Edward se había sentado al lado de Bella, y Leah al lado de él. Sue se encontraba sentada frente a ellos, con Seth a su lado en su silla alta para bebés. La mesa que había en el patio trasero que era reservada y sacada solo cuando comían fuera en un día que no lloviera o estuviera nublado estaba llena de comida.

–No me habías dicho que tu camioneta se descompuso –dijo Sue a Bella.

–Sí, el otro día.

–¿Y cómo te estás yendo a la escuela? Me hubieras llamado, el auto de John está en casa, pudiste haber tomado el mío.

–No hubo necesidad. Edward pasaba por mí.

–Oh, ¿de verdad?

–Sí.

–Eso es muy amable, Edward.

–No es problema. De todos modos voy para la escuela, así que…

–Ajá. Así que… platícame un poco de ti, Edward.

–No hay mucho que decir. Tengo una familia grande, tengo cuatro hermanos, así que eso mantiene las cosas entretenidas alrededor de la casa.

–Su madre es diseñadora de interiores –añadió Bella.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó animada Sue.

–Sí, ella es muy buena.

–¿Dónde trabaja?

–Una compañía aquí en Seattle. Aunque no es su empleada, realmente. Le ofrecieron un trabajo ahí, pero lo rechazó, ella quería tiempo con su familia. Con cinco hijos no tienes todo el tiempo que quisieras, pero aún así la llaman de vez en cuando para que haga un trabajo u otro.

–Eso es increíble. Debe de ser muy buena en ello.

–Lo es –dijo Bella –. Deberías de ver su casa, es hermosa.

–Seguro lo es. Seth, deja de arrojar comida –el niño aplastaba su comida con sus manos, la cual salía volando. –Tu padre, el doctor Carlisle, es muy buena persona. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo.

–Sí, me habló de ello.

–Al parecer sus hijos heredaron lo apuesto de él.

–Tía Sue… –Bella se sonrojó.

–Quiero decir, no conozco a tu madre, pero seguro que es hermosa también.

–Sí, lo es. Pero… eh… –parecía no encontrar palabras –Todos fuimos adoptados. Mis padres… ellos no pueden tener hijos.

La mesa quedó en silencio, incluso Seth se había puesto a comer y estaba disfrutando del puré de papas en silencio, y Leah solo miraba a los adultos conversar entre ellos, sin entender realmente el por qué se habían callado.

–Lo siento, yo no sabía…

–No se preocupe.

–De verdad, yo no… Dios, que tonta –Sue parecía realmente mortificada.

–No pasa nada, la mayoría de la gente piensa igual que usted, no se dan realmente cuenta, y cómo podrían. Sucede muy a menudo. A mis padres les dejó de molestar hace tiempo, no podríamos ser más sus hijos y no podrían querernos más. De verdad, no pasa nada –se estiró y puso su mano sobre la de Sue, que pareció instantáneamente más relajada cuando vio que no le había molestado el comentario.

–Bueno, pero platícame de tu familia, Edward –se aclaró la voz.

–Hmm… Mi padre, Carlisle, es originario de Londres, mi madre, Esme, de aquí de Estados Unidos. Se conocieron en el hospital, un día que Esme llegó a urgencias y Carlisle la atendió. Mi madre quedó encantada con él –Edward sonrió como si reviviera un momento – Mis hermanos, Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros en integrarse a la familia, luego Alice y Jasper.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó Bella.

–Yo soy su… adquisición más reciente, por decirlo de alguna manera. No he estado mucho con ellos. Unos cuantos meses.

–¿Y tu familia? –Bella estaba intrigada, lo más que sabía de los Cullen era lo que Alice le había platicado, y de Edward no sabía mucho, ya que no le había preguntado sobre su pasado.

–Mis padres, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo, solo que esta vez, Bella movió su mano por debajo de la mesa y tomó la de él. Sus dedos se entrelazaron como cerdas de un hilo en un tejido, un tejido de colores vibrantes y hermosos cuyos hilos estaban destinados a juntarse para formar algo que nunca se separaría.

–Mi hermana está aquí –dijo Edward.

Justo después, se pudo escuchar a Leah gritar desde dentro de la casa. Bella miró a su alrededor, como saliendo de un trance, y se dio cuenta de que Leah, efectivamente, ya no se encontraba sentada en la silla al lado de Edward, sino que en algún momento en su conversación, había entrado a la casa.

–¡Alice! –gritó Leah.

–¡Hola Leah! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Alice.

–¡Soy Mulán! ¡Mira, hasta tengo una espada! –decía mientras los tres entraban a la casa, y vieron a todos los Cullen en la entrada.

Era tan extraño ver a todos reunidos en su casa, y algo que no le agradó del todo pero no podía hacer nada por ello, era que Rosalie estuviera ahí también.

–¡Ya veo! Oh, Leah, él es Jasper.

–¿Es tu novio?

–¡Leah! Eso no se pregunta. –la regañó la tía Sue.

–No hay problema –se rió Alice. –. Sí, es mi novio. Y ella es Rosalie, y él…

–¡Wow! ¡Eres enorme! –Leah miraba a Emmett como una persona miraría desde la calle a la punta del Empire State.

–Soy Emmett, pequeña Mulán.

–¿Quieres jugar conmigo? –le preguntó Leah, blandiendo su espada.

–¡Claro! –Emmett parecía tan entusiasmado como la niña, que salió corriendo al patio, con él siguiéndola.

Bella miraba a Rosalie, que miraba a su alrededor con cara de asco, justo como la primera vez que había estado en su casa. Bella pensó por un momento en echarla de su casa, pero se le olvidó esa idea completamente cuando vio cómo su cara se transformaba.

Su ceño fruncido se suavizó, su mirada se hizo casi tierna, y una sonrisa que Bella nunca había visto se extendió desde las comisuras de su boca.

Bella no supo qué fue lo que la hizo transformarse frente a sus ojos, hasta que siguió su mirada y vio a Seth entrando desde la cocina.

–Hola bebé –susurró la rubia con una voz que atrajo la atención de los demás. Se arrodilló y estiró una mano hacia Seth –¿Cómo te llamas?

Seth la miraba escondido detrás de la pierna de su madre, sin estar seguro de confiar en esa persona que lo llamaba.

–Él es Seth. Saluda Seth –lo animó la tía Sue.

Tímido, Seth salió detrás de la pierna de su madre y con pasos temblorosos y tallando su pequeño puño sobre su ojo, se acercó a Rosalie, quien se estiró y lo tomó en sus brazos.

–Hola pequeño. Me llamo Rosalie, pero me puedes decir Rose –Bella se dio cuenta de que todos los Cullen miraban asombrados a Rosalie, por lo que supo que no este no era un comportamiento normal en ella.

Seth balbuceó cosas ininteligible, y Rosalie asentía como si comprendiera cada palabra de lo que decía.

–Sí pequeño. Pero qué guapo bebé eres, ¿cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó aún con su voz suave.

Levantando un dedo pequeño, Seth le sonrió.

–¡Que grande!

–¿Por qué no pasan? Tenemos comida, vengan –les dijo la tía Sue, llevándolos hacia el patio, donde Leah y Emmett correteaban.

–¿Qué tal, Bella? –le preguntó Alice, caminando a su lado.

–Hola Alice.

–No dijiste que iban a venir todos –interrumpió Edward.

–Oh, ya sabes, íbamos camino a comer algo, y decidimos pasar por aquí.

–Espero no ver ni un rasguño en mi auto.

–No seas así. Manejo perfectamente.

–Ahora que lo recuerdo, –Bella dejó de caminar y tomó la mano de Edward para detenerlo –¿cuánto te debo? De la grúa, el mecánico, y todo eso –internamente, Bella hacía cuentas y de tan solo pensar en cuánto le costaría, sintió su interior retorcerse.

–No te preocupes por eso.

–Edward, no es como si fueran tres dólares, o una comida que me invites. De verdad, ¿cuánto es?

Pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, pero Bella no se dio cuenta que lo que sucedía era una conversación entre tres personas. Alice y Jasper, quienes habían llegado al patio, trataban de llegar a una cifra para decirle a Edward, quien sabía que Bella utilizaría el dinero que le quedó del seguro de la muerte de sus padres.

–¿Cuánto cuesta una grúa? –preguntaba en voz baja Jasper a Alice.

–No lo sé. Nunca he necesitado una.

–Eh… –dijo Edward.

–Rosalie hace todo, ¿cómo se supone que sepamos cuánto cuesta un mecánico? –decía Alice.

–Solo dile una cifra, Edward –pensó Jasper.

–Tiene que ser algo creíble. Ochocientos dólares." pensó Alice "Eso cubriría la grúa, el mecánico y lo que sea que haya reemplazado Rosalie."

–Trecientos dólares –dijo Edward al fin a Bella.

En su cabeza, Edward pudo escuchar dos voces suspirar exasperados.

"Genial, Edward" le dijo Jasper mentalmente.

–¿Trescientos dólares? ¿No es muy poco? –Bella se imaginaba algo un poco más de mil dólares. No es que su camioneta necesitara cosas tan caras, pero sabía que lo que fuera que necesitaba no era fácil conseguirlo, y sobre todo para su camioneta de cincuenta años de edad.

–No, para nada. El mecánico es amigo de la familia. Nos debía un favor.

–Qué imaginación tienes –pensó Alice.

–De acuerdo. Tengo que ir al banco, ¿está bien si te entrego el dinero el martes?

–No hay prisa, no te preocupes, cuando puedas.

–El martes tendrás el dinero.

–Lo que sea que te haga feliz, Bella.

–A–

La escena que vieron cuando llegaron al jardín le pareció a Bella tan extraña que se tuvo que parar a procesarla. De por sí los Cullen juntos en un solo lugar era mucho para la vista, ahora verlos en el patio trasero de su casa y con su familia le parecía surreal.

Emmett había conseguido otra espada, y jugaba con Leah corriendo por todo el ancho del jardín, Rosalie aún sostenía a Seth y caminaba con él, hablándole y sonriéndole con sus labios tan perfectamente pintados y sus tacones de diez centímetros. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en la mesa platicando con su tía, riéndose como si llevaran tiempo de conocerse. Y Edward, bueno, Edward estaba parado a un lado de Bella observando todo como si viera a su familia por primera vez. Parecía tan extrañado como Bella.

Parpadeando, Bella caminó a la mesa y tomó asiento, con Edward siguiéndola.

–¿De verdad? –preguntaba la tía Sue.

–¡Te lo juro! –contestó Alice.

–¿Tienes fotos?

–¡Claro! Espera, te las mostraré –sacó de su bolso un celular negro muy elegante, y habló mientras buscaba algo en él –Estamos en la página de internet, deberías buscarla. Aquí, mira.

Le extendió el celular y le dirigió una mirada divertida a Bella, quien se estaba estirando para tomar su vaso con refresco.

–¡Wow! ¡Se ven…!

–¿Asombrosos? –le ayudó Alice.

–¡Como salidos de una revista de moda!

–¡Lo sé! ¡¿No es genial?!

–Bella, te veías increíble.

–¿En dónde? –preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un trago a su vaso.

–Esa noche que fuimos al Aston Manor. ¿Al club nocturno? ¿Discoteca? –Bella parecía no tener idea de lo que hablaban.

Sue le extendió el teléfono de Alice, en el cual había una foto de ella y Alice, sentadas en el lujoso sofá del lugar al que salieron la noche en que Seth estuvo en el hospital, antes de que Rosalie le dijera de cosas a Bella.

Bella no habría sabido que era ella la de la foto, si no fuera porque la persona sentada junto a Alice usaba el mismo vestido y mismos zapatos que ella usó esa noche. Se veía tan linda y elegante que tuvo que parpadear para estar segura de que veía bien. Pero sí, era ella.

Las luces de colores hacían brillar los vestidos de ambas, los cuales, debía admitir, se veían geniales, y los zapatos casi parecía como si no le causaran ninguna molestia. Se veía… como si encajara en ese lugar, con Alice.

–¿De dónde la sacaste? –preguntó Bella, dándose cuenta de que la foto la tuvo que haber tomado alguien que las estaba mirando desde lejos, y estaba segura de que Rosalie no era.

–La publicaron en su página de internet –contestó Alice.

–¿En su página de internet?

–La hermosa hermana Cullen, dejándonos a todos sin aliento, como siempre –la tía Sue había tomado de nueva cuenta el teléfono y leía lo que Bella supuso era el pie de la foto –, esta vez fue vista, además de con su despampanante hermana Rosalie Hale, con una chica que no le pedía nada a las hermanas Cullen. Llevando un Nicolás Jebran, la hermosa morena de ojos cafés nos dejó boquiabiertos no solo por su forma de vestir, sino por su físico y la manera de dejar a todos a su alrededor sin aliento.

–¿Qué estás leyendo? Déjame ver –Bella extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono, pero Sue solo se giró lejos de su alcance para seguir leyendo.

–Las tres chicas llegaron solas a Aston Manor, y desde el momento en que pusieron pie dentro, como siempre, las miradas estuvieron sobre ellas, y más que nada, en la belleza que acompañaba a las hermanas Cullen. Oh, mira, comentarios…

"–Las Cullen entrando a Aston Manor es un espectáculo que siempre estoy dispuesto a ver. Vendría solo por ver a esas tres.

"–¿Quién es esa nueva chica? No me molestaría tener su número.

"–La nueva Cullen es definitivamente algo por lo que pagaría por ver. Deberían de avisar cuándo van a estar las Cullen, así no me las pierdo.

"–¡Amo sus vestidos! ¡Y el de la nueva chica es hermoso!

"–Yo, literalmente, muero por un cuerpo como el de ella.

–Hey, ¡Bella! –se quejó cuando Bella logró quitarle el teléfono.

–No creo ni una palabra de lo que estás diciendo. No deberías de decir tantas mentiras, qué ejemplo le das a tus hij… –se quedó sin palabras.

Todos y cada uno de los comentarios y palabras que Sue había dicho eran verdad, y seguían. De hecho, cada fotografía tenía cientos de comentarios como esos, diciendo cosas desde la forma en la que vestía Bella, hasta de sus "hermosos ojos", cuando, que ella recordara, nadie se había acercado lo suficiente como para estar diciendo cosas de sus ojos.

–¿Qué es esto? –miró a Alice.

–Solo, fotografías –le restó importancia.

–No las fotografías, las cosas que dicen sobre mí. Aunque, también me gustaría saber qué hacen fotos mías en una página de internet de un lugar el cual no me pidió permiso para hacerlo.

–Bella, es el Aston Manor –dijo Alice, como si eso explicara todo.

–¿Y?

–Y, el Aston es un lugar al que no todos tienen acceso. Solo entras con invitación.

–A mí no me pidieron invitación.

–Duh, ibas con nosotras –rodó los ojos –. Es un lugar al que va gente… no tan común, por decirlo de alguna manera. Es la crème de la crème. La gente se pelea por estar ahí, así que, si entras, es con sus reglas, y seamos honestos, a la mayoría de la clientela del Aston Manor le conviene que los vean ahí y publiquen las fotos.

–¡Pero no me pidieron permiso!

–Bella, no tiene nada de malo, no es como que todo el mundo puede ver esas fotos, solo los miembros del club tienen acceso a ellas. ¿Y de qué te quejas? ¡Te ves grandiosa en las fotos!

–Alice tiene razón, Bella. Te ves deslumbrante.

Bella no sabía qué pensar de todo el asunto. Aunque admitía que no se veía tan mal en las fotos, aún sentía que alguien había invadido su privacidad de algún modo.

–Así que, ¿ahora me perseguirán paparazzis en la calle o qué?

–Claro que no. No somos tan famosos –Alice tomó de regreso su teléfono.

–Esto está delicioso, ¿usted lo cocinó? –preguntó Jasper, quien comía de su plato como si no hubiera comido en todo el día.

–Sí, lo hice. Normalmente Bella se encarga de cocinar, pero ahora puedo decir que solo ayudó –rió Sue.

–¡Hey! Hice más que ayudar –se quejó Bella.

–Pero la preparación la hice yo. Déjame tomar un poco de crédito.

–Yo ayudé con el pastel –intervino Edward.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron como si esperaran alguna broma.

–¿Qué?

–No te creo nada, hermanito –dijo Emmett, quien se había acercado a la mesa con Leah colgando bajo el brazo, quien iba "muerta" por la espada de Emmett.

–¿Por qué?

–Sé que eres un sabelotodo, pero la cocina no entra en tus dones.

–Sí, Edward. Nunca te he visto tomar ni una sartén –dijo Jasper.

–Para su información, él sí ayudó con el pastel, e hizo un sorprendente trabajo –Bella vino en su ayuda.

–Ah, en ese entonces, todo tiene sentido –Emmett se dejó caer en una silla, poniendo a Leah en su regazo, quien revivió milagrosamente y se estiró por la botella de refresco. Cuando no la alcanzó, Emmett estiró su brazo y le sirvió en su vaso –Toma, Leah.

–Gracias Emmett –dijo la niña feliz.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Bella estaba extrañada.

–Edward se tiraría del piso más alto de un edificio si tú se lo pidieras, Bells –dijo Emmett riendo mientras estiraba su mano para tomar un tenedor y hundirlo en un bowl cercano.

–Emmett –lo regañó Edward.

–¿Qué? ¿No es así, Edward? Te juro que ayer te diste la ducha más rápida de la historia solo porque Bella había llegado. De hecho, desde que entraste a la casa y supiste que Bella estaba ahí, corriste tan rápido que ni escuchaste a Esme pidiéndote que dejaras de chorrear agua sobre su alfombra persa.

–¿Fuiste a su casa? –preguntó Sue.

–Eh, sí. Esme me invitó a comer.

–¿Y qué hicieron?

–Hum, comimos, vimos televisión, pateé el trasero de Emmett en el futbolito…

–Querrás decir, me deprimí porque Edward no estaba cuando llegué, me alegré cuando Edward llegó, me acurruqué con Edward, me escapé con él a oler libros viejos, comimos, y Emmett me pateó el trasero en el futbolito.

–¿Qué cosa? –los ojos de la tía Sue parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

–¡Emmett! –gritaron Edward y Bella.

–¡Vámonos Leah! –tomó a la niña por la cintura y corrió con ella debajo de su brazo, quien solo se reía y gritaba mientras agitaba su espada.

Ambos, Edward y Bella, volvieron la mirada a la mesa, solo para entretenerse con su plato de comida, mientras Alice y Jasper los miraban divertidos.

–¿Bella?

–¿Hum? –masticaba.

–¿No me vas a platicar?

–¿Qué cosa? –volvió a tomar otro bocado.

–Eh, por lo menos una cosa de las que acaba de decir Emmett.

–Ah, eso. No es nada.

–¿No es nada?

–Ajá –tomó un sorbo de su vaso, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que ya no tenía nada.

–Bella, no has tenido amigos desde que tus padres murieron, vives sola a pesar de que te insistimos en que te fueras a vivir con nosotros, te la pasas encerrada en la casa, y de repente llega esta familia de gente tan hermosa como nunca había visto, y sobre todo éste chico, al que, obviamente le agradas, vas a su casa, te acurrucas con él, y ¿no es nada?

–¡No es así! –Bella gritó – Está bien –bajó su vaso –. Me encontré a Esme en la escuela porque me llamaron a la oficia porque mi pago no se había registrado, Un pago que tú realizaste y olvidaste notificar a la escuela de que ya estaba hecho, muchas gracias. Y ella muy amablemente me invitó a comer, así que acepté.

"–Como mi camioneta está en el taller, me fui con Alice a la escuela y después, a su casa. Llegamos, vimos televisión, Edward aún no había llegado, llegaron todos los demás, Edward llegó, me hizo compañía y muy amablemente se ofreció a enseñarme su biblioteca.

–¿Tienen una biblioteca?

–Una enorme biblioteca. Es hermosa. De todos modos, Edward me la mostró, bajamos a comer y después, Emmett y yo jugamos al futbolito. Y fui yo quien le pateó el trasero. Recuérdame agradecerle a John.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Bella, excepto Edward, quien estaba sonrojado, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Sue.

–Eso es todo –Bella soltó el aire que contenía.

–Bien. ¿Alguien quiere pastel? –Sue hizo ademán de levantarse.

–Yo voy por él –Bella se levantó rápido.

–Yo la ayudaré –Edward la siguió.

Todos en la mesa los siguieron con la mirada, y cuando desaparecieron de la vista, Sue miró a Alice.

–Cuéntamelo todo.

–A–

En la cocina, Bella se recargó contra la isla, pensando en la plática con su tía. Iba a estrangular a Emmett en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez Rosalie se opondría. Oh bien, la tendría que estrangular a ella también, ¡ni modo! No es como si le cayera muy bien que digamos.

–Lo siento por eso –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

–No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa –se volvió y vio a Edward a dos pasos de ella, con sus mejillas rojas. Le pareció tan lindo que olvidó por un momento su enojo.

–¿Estás sonrojado? –le preguntó.

–¿Qué?

–Tus mejillas, estás sonrojadas –se acercó tímidamente y levantó una mano para acercarla a su mejilla izquierda.

Él la miraba fijamente, conteniendo el aliento a la espera de sentir su toque. Cuando al fin su mano hizo contacto, cerró los ojos, queriendo que ella mantuviera su mano ahí por todo el tiempo del mundo. Era el toque más íntimo que habían tenido, la mano de ella estaba fría, y la mejilla de él, caliente por su sonrojo. Bella se había acercado tanto a él que respiraban el mismo aire.

–¿Edward?

–¿Hmm?

–¿Por qué te sonrojas? –susurró.

–No lo sé –dijo él también susurrando –, esto es muy nuevo para mí…

–¿Esto?

–Quiero decir, esto, tú y yo, nosotros… –suspiró, como si no supiera las palabras. – Te veías muy linda en esas fotos.

–¿Cuáles fotos?

–Las fotos en el teléfono de Alice.

–Oh. Sí, esas fotos –retiró su mano, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y Edward abrió los ojos, queriendo sujetar su mano contra su mejilla nuevamente. – No sé qué pensar sobre eso.

–Lo digo en serio, te veías muy bien. Aunque, tú siempre te ves hermosa, no importa lo que traigas puesto.

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de sonrojarse. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a martillar contra su pecho.

–Bella…

–¿Hmm?

–¿Por qué te sonrojas? –sonrió.

–No lo sé.

–Tal vez sea por la misma razón por la que yo me sonrojo –ahora fue él quien se acercó, aunque en vez de tomar su mejilla, colocó un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de su oreja y juntó sus frentes.

–Edward.

–Dime, Bella.

Pero no dijo nada.

Se quedaron callados, ambos absorbiendo la presencia del otro, queriendo estar más cerca pero sin atreverse. Bella cerró los ojos, Edward los dejó abiertos. Ambos en el centro de sus cuerpos, deseaban más que nada envolver sus brazos alrededor del otro, sujetarse fuerte y nunca dejarse ir. Él quería contarle todo lo que ella muy dentro sabía pero no estaba consciente de saber.

Él lo único que hizo, fue colocar una mano en su cintura, atrayéndola aún más cerca, y la otra tomó su cuello, debajo de su cabello.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho, más que nada para sostenerse por si se caía, pero también porque quería tocarlo, quería tener sus manos sobre él de alguna manera.

–¡Bella! –escucharon la voz de Leah gritar desde el patio, pero no se movieron –Bella, ¡quiero pastel!

Bella abrió los ojos, separando su frente de la de Edward.

–¡Ya voy!

Cuando miró a Edward, esos ojos que ella adoraba la miraban de una manera que ella no supo descifrar.

Tomando valor, Edward volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, y lentamente, acercó sus labios a su mejilla, dándole el más suave de los besos. Sus labios se quedaron por unos segundos más de lo debido contra su piel, y cuando al fin se volvieron a mirar, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Deberíamos regresar –le dijo.

–Sí, creo que sí. Eh… –Bella trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque era algo difícil, aún tenía su mente en la sensación de los labios de él contra su piel, y en cómo se sintió como si sus seres estuvieran destinados a estar juntos por siempre –¿Podrías pasarme esa base que está al lado del horno de microondas? –le señaló –Gracias.

Bella pasó cuidadosamente el pastel a una base donde se viera bien y pudieran partirlo, y luego lo levantó.

–Déjame ayudarte –Edward lo tomó de sus manos, y ambos caminaron de regreso al jardín trasero.

Se acercaron a la mesa, y justo cuando dejaron el pastel en la mesa, sucedió.

Escucharon un ruido de personas corriendo y el grito de la tía Sue. Bella volvió la mirada para encontrar a Rosalie arrodillada junto a algo en el césped, la tía Sue había corrido para arrodillarse también, y cuando tomó lo que estaba en el césped en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que sostenía a Seth.

Corrió hacia ellos, con Edward detrás, y se acercó a su tía, quien le hablaba suavemente a Seth.

–¿Qué tienes, bebé? ¿Seth? ¿Qué sucede? –la tía Sue se veía más que asustada.

Seth parecía tener problemas para respirar, sus ojitos miraban desesperados a su madre, su llanto parecía querer salir, pero la falta de aire no se lo permitía.

–No sé qué sucedió. Estábamos jugando y … –decía Rosalie.

Todos los Cullen se habían juntado alrededor de ellos, pero Edward fue el único que se atrevió a acercarse y tocar a Seth.

–No puede respirar. Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. Su frecuencia cardíaca está aumentada –decía mientras con su dedo medio y anular tocaba el cuello de Seth.

–¿Qué le hiciste? –Bella miró a Rosalie.

–Yo… nada. Estábamos jugando, y… y –Rosalie se miraba nerviosa, las lágrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos –Yo le di una galleta. Traía galletas en mi bolso… y luego él…

–¿Qué galletas? –preguntó Edward.

–No lo sé…

–¡Rosalie! –le gritó.

–¡Nuez! Eran galletas con nuez.

–Es alérgico a la nuez –dijo Bella.

–Tenemos medicina, ¿no Bella? –preguntó la tía Sue llorando

–Sí, creo que sí –Bella recordó que la tía Sue había llegado con jeringas y cajas de medicina, diciendo que tal vez se necesitarían algún día. Solo que ninguna pensó que sería tan pronto.

Corrió a la casa y entró a la cocina, buscando en el gabinete de las medicinas, revolviendo hasta encontrar la caja que buscaba. Parecía escapársele de las manos, pero cuando al fin la tuvo junto con la jeringa, corrió de regreso al patio trasero, para encontrar a la tía Sue llorando más fuerte sobre Seth.

–Seth, bebé, tranquilo…

–Aquí está… –dijo Bella, y sintió que alguien tomaba las cosas de sus manos.

Levantando la vista encontró a Edward, quien abrió la caja y preparó la jeringa como si no fuera la primera vez que lo había hecho. Se acercó a Seth y colocó sus manos sobre él. Por primera vez, la vista de una aguja no hizo que Bella quisiera desmayarse.

Edward retiró la aguja y todos miraban al pequeño conteniendo el aliento. Después de unos segundos, el rostro de Seth se contorsionó en una mueca para luego mirar fijamente a su madre y romper a llorar.

La tía Sue respiró aliviada y lo acercó a su pecho, con las lagrimas cayendo sobre el césped.

–Ya bebé, todo está bien. Estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada –lo arrullaba.

Bella se dejó caer sentada sobre el césped, un poco mareada. Se pasó las manos por el rostro antes de que alguien le hablara.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –le retiraron sus manos del rostro.

Unos hermosos ojos la miraban con preocupación.

–Sí, yo solo… –no tenía palabras.

Se acercó y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con sus manos. Él pareció atónito por unos segundos, antes de que volviera en sí y rodeara con sus brazos la cintura de Bella.

–Gracias –susurró en su cuello.

–No hay nada por lo qué agradecer.

–Yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Él la meció en sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su cabello respiró su olor. Era un olor a limpio, dulce y a Bella. Un olor del que nunca se cansaría. Se hubieran quedado así por todo el tiempo que pudieran, pero una voz los sacó de su burbuja.

–Muchas gracias.

Separándose, Edward levantó la mirada y vio a Sue mirándolo con agradecimiento en sus ojos llorosos. Aún sostenía a un Seth sollozando, pero parecía que el miedo había desaparecido.

–No hay de qué.

–Te lo debo.

–No…

–Claro que sí. No tenía idea de qué hacer, hubiera ido al hospital, pero estaba tan asustada… No quería pasar por ello de nuevo.

–Creo que debería dormir un poco. Seth, me refiero.

–Sí, eso estaría bien. Bella…

–Claro, suban –contestó Bella antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntar.

–De acuerdo. ¿Leah?

–Aquí estoy mamá –susurró Leah, que estaba parada junto a Alice.

–¿Puedes subirnos un vaso con agua?

–Sí.

Y los tres desaparecieron por la puerta.

Bella volvió a recostar su cabeza contra Edward, sintiéndose un poco mareada. Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Bella recordó la razón de que se encontraban en esa situación.

Levantando la cabeza, miró a la rubia que se había alejado de la escena, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una furia que Bella nunca había sentido la llenó por dentro. Se levantó y caminó directo hacia ella.

–Bella… –no hizo caso a Edward.

–¿Qué está mal contigo? –le gritó a Rosalie.

–Bella, lo siento, yo no…

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? –Bella la empujó fuerte en el pecho, lo que causó que Rosalie, tomada desprevenida, se tambaleara hacia atrás.

–Yo no sabía… –se defendió.

–¡No te metas con mi familia!

–Bella, de verdad que yo no… –pero se quedó a media frase cuando Bella le cruzó el rostro con una bofetada.

A su espalda, se oyó un jadeo sorprendido.

–¡No te atrevas a volver a poner un dedo sobre mi familia! –gritó.

Rosalie aún miraba sin ver hacia un lado, hacia donde Bella la había golpeado. Lentamente, regresó la mirada hacia ella y habló despacio.

–Lamento todo esto. De verdad no era mi intención –una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

–¿Me crees estúpida o qué? –le contestó Bella.

–Bella… –Edward se acercó y puso su mano sobre su brazo.

–¡No me toques! –se sacudió su mano y volvió a ver a Rosalie –Te quiero fuera de aquí. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a esta casa, ¿me entendiste? Una cosa es que no te caiga bien y me trates mal, pero una muy diferente es cuando le haces daño a mi familia.

Rosalie sofocó un sollozo con su mano, miró hacia abajo y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Se escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrándose y nadie se movía aún.

Emmett fue el primero en volverse hacia Bella.

–Lo siento Bella.

Ella solo lo miró.

–Ella no tenía ni idea.

–No la defiendas, Emmett –le advirtió –. Ella no ha hecho nada más que tratarme mal desde que me conoció, sin ninguna razón. Estoy cansada de que cada vez que me mire lo único que veo en sus ojos es desprecio.

Emmett solo bajó la cabeza.

–Tienes razón. Nos vemos, Bella. Discúlpame con tu tía –y se fue.

–Bella –nuevamente sintió una mano sobre su brazo, pero esta vez la voz se notaba dubitativa.

Volvió la mirada y lo vio parado a su lado, con sus ojos tristes, como si esperara que lo rechazara nuevamente.

Se sintió mal por cómo lo había tratado hace unos momentos. Él no tenía la culpa. Sus entrañas se revolvieron y se sintió a punto de llorar por una razón completamente diferente. Las lagrimas se anegaron en sus ojos, y eso fue todo lo que Edward pudo soportar. La tomó en sus brazos y no la dejó ir hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se derrumbaría a pedazos. Bella tenía puñados de su camisa en sus manos, y estaba segura de que sus lagrimas estaban manchando su ropa y la de él.

–Lo siento –dijo Bella.

–¿Por qué? –Edward parecía extrañado.

–No debí de haber golpeado a Rosalie.

–Tal vez no, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

Bella se separó y lo miró. Se le hacía extraño que no defendiera a su hermana. Se había dado cuenta de que la relación entre ellos dos no era la mejor, pero aún así esperaba que la defendiera. Es decir, la había abofeteado…

Edward juntó sus frentes y acarició su mejilla con un dedo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Cuando Bella cerró sus ojos, Edward miró sobre se hombro para dirigirle una mirada a Jasper. Él pareció entender, y Bella al fin pudo tranquilizarse y tomar aliento.

–Creo que nosotros nos iremos –dijo en voz baja Alice después de unos minutos de silencio, tomando de la mano a Jasper.

–Despídenos de tu tía, Bella –dijo Jasper, y esta vez, él le dirigió una mirada a Edward, quien solo asintió ligeramente.

–Llámame luego Bella –se despidió Alice –. Edward, tu auto está aparcado en el frente.

Y así se quedaron solo ellos dos.

–Hey –dijo Edward, y esperó a que ella abriera sus ojos para continuar. –, no hemos probado el pastel de chocolate. He oído que el chocolate mejora todo.

La sonrisa que le dirigió derribó las paredes internas de Bella. Con esa sonrisa, no había nada que no mejorara, ningún rincón que no se llenara de luz.

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó Edward.

–De acuerdo –asintió –, ¿por qué no lo comemos y vemos algo en la tv?

–Lo que tú quieras.

–A–

Se encontraban sentados en el sofá lo más cerca que podían sin estar uno encima del otro. Ninguno veía realmente la tv, sus platos con pastel se encontraban en sus regazos, y Bella aún pensaba en cómo sacar el tema a colación sin ponerse a llorar nuevamente.

–Bella.

–¿Hum?

–¿En qué piensas?

–En Rosalie –cerró sus ojos un momento –. Edward, de verdad lo siento, no debí de haberla golpeado. Yo no soy así…

–Lo sé.

–Es solo que… Son la única familia que me queda, he estado sola por tanto tiempo que me da miedo el perderlos a ellos también. No sé qué haría si algo les llegara a suceder. Te juro que yo no soy así…

–Bella. Bella, mírame –no continuó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. –. Sé que no eres así, yo también hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. Aunque debo decirte que Rosalie no sabía que Seth fuera alérgico. Ella… –parecía no querer platicar – ella ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente. No estoy diciendo que por eso tenga derecho a tratarte como lo ha hecho, es solo que…

–¿Qué cosa?

–Rosalie… –la miró a los ojos fijamente para tomar valor –Ella estaba embarazada.

–¿Qué? –Bella seguramente había escuchado mal.

–Hace poco, unos meses o algo así antes de que yo llegara con ellos, ella estuvo embarazada.

–¿Estuvo?

–Lo perdió.

Bella no sabía qué contestar.

Edward estaba en una batalla interna sobre su familia y la chica a la que le pertenecía su alma. Carlisle y su familia habían hecho tanto por él, y nunca encontraría nada para poder agradecerles, pero Bella tenía que saber por qué Rosalie la trataba de la manera en la que lo hacía. Él más que nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Rosalie, toda esa amargura, ese odio hacia ella misma, era justamente lo que la hacía tratar a los demás, no solo a Bella, de esa manera. ¿Cuántas veces no había Edward intentado hablar con ella? ¿Ayudarla? Pero Rosalie se encontraba tan cansada y harta de ser ella misma que no dejaba a nadie acercársele lo suficiente para ayudarla. Lo que Edward no entendía era ¿por qué no dejaba que nadie se le acercase? Entendía que no lo dejara a él, es decir, casi no lo conocía, pero por qué no a Alice, Esme, Carlisle.

Emmett.

Ella no se daba cuenta que ella no era la única que sufría, ella no era la única que había perdido un bebé. Emmett se derrumbaba por dentro cada vez que Rosalie se alejaba de él, cada vez que no le permitía estar cerca. ¿Pero quién era él para juzgarla? Solamente llevaba unos meses en la tierra, y aún no entendía completamente las emociones humanas. Si Rosalie, que llevaba más tiempo en la tierra, aún tenía problemas para controlar sus impulsos, entonces ¿qué le esperaba a él?

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Bella.

–Ella estaba tan feliz, tan alegre –Edward miraba hacia abajo, y Bella deseó que la mirara para poder ver las emociones pasar por sus ojos. –. Una noche, sintió un dolor enorme en el vientre. Despertó a Emmett, y cuando prendieron la luz vieron sangre. Llamaron a Carlisle, pero era demasiado tarde. No pudo hacer nada. No pudieron hacer nada.

Ahora Bella se sentía terrible por haber tratado así a Rosalie. No tenía ni idea por todo lo que ella había pasado. Bella nunca había pensado en tener un bebé, sobre todo en la edad en la que ella estaba, pero estaba segura de que lo que le sucedió a Rosalie era algo terrible.

–Ella ha estado tan distante desde entonces. Deprimida. Hemos intentado ayudarle, pero…

–Lo lamento tanto. Dios, ahora me siento como la peor persona en el mundo.

–No lo hagas. No lo eres. No tenías idea. Rosalie ama a los niños. En cuanto vio a Seth no quiso nada más que hacerlo reír. Se sintió tan mal consigo misma cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que le sucedió s Seth fue culpa suya.

–Tengo que disculparme.

–No creo que sea lo mejor en este momento. Ella está muy molesta consigo misma. No creo que la veamos en unos días.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Cuando… perdió al bebé, ella dejó la escuela, dejó de hacer todo lo que solía hacer. Aunque no lo creas, la amargura no es el estado natural de Rosalie. Habrás escuchado rumores en la escuela sobre por qué dejó de ir de un día para otro.

–Yo… –Bella recordaba a las personas a su alrededor hablar sobre ello, pero no lo que habían dicho.

–Pero bueno. Ella regresó a la escuela, y yo llegué. Todos comenzaron a hablar. Mi familia siempre ha sido un tema controversial, a donde sea que vayamos.

–¿Y Emmett?

–Emmett tiene alma de niño. Ama a Rosalie con todo su ser. Haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. Si Rosalie es feliz, él también. Ha tenido problemas lidiando con ella, pero cada cosa que hace, cada paso que da, lo hace pensando en ella. A veces pienso que ella no se da cuenta de cuánto la quiere. La dejó lidiar con sus demonios internos, y también intentó ayudarla, pero en este punto, no creo que nadie la pueda ayudar.

Aquella noche, cuando Bella estaba acostada en su cama, no pudo dejar de pensar en Rosalie. No se imaginaba cómo era el querer tanto algo que cuando lo perdieras, te hicieras una persona tan fría y con un corazón de piedra. No se imaginaba el querer algo con tanta intensidad que tuviera el poder de cambiarte desde dentro y que te hiciera lastimar a los que te rodeaban.

Su manera de ver a Rosalie cambió totalmente ese día.


	12. Sangre

**¡Hola hola! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! No saben lo bien que se siente leerlos. He tenido unas semanas difíciles, y aún tengo unos días más de escuela, y lo peor… una materia que me trae muerta. De verdad la odio… sobretodo al profesor. Se los juro, está justo hasta arriba de mi lista negra. No saben cuántas noches de sueño me ha quitado. Tengo pesadillas con él, es horrible. Así que leer sus palabras mejora mi día.**

 **Espero que al terminar este semestre, tenga más tiempo para escribir, por lo de las vacaciones. Hablando de vacaciones, sí… eso me trae un poco deprimida. Se suponía que iba a salir de viaje, pero no cualquier viaje: ¡iba ir a Londres! ¿Se imaginan? Es mi sueño desde, no lo sé, los siete años o algo así, y ahora resulta que no podré ir. Más que tristeza es coraje, ya tenía todo pagado… Aaargh! Pero bueno…**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo anterior? ¿Rosalie? ¿Edward? ¿Qué piensan que va a suceder? Pues les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo, espero no decepcionarlas, y más que nada, espero que al ser un capítulo -a mi parecer- muuuy emocionante, que reciba más reviews… ¡Vamos! ¡Díganme qué les pareció! Desahoguense conmigo, Dios sabe que yo lo hago con ustedes ;)**

 **Sin más que añadir, les dejo City Of Angels…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sangre**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con Edward a su lado. Reían de algo que él había dicho, ambos tan cerca uno del otro inconscientemente. Todos a su alrededor los miraban, cuchicheando entre ellos.

Iban de camino a la cafetería, Edward había esperado a Bella fuera del salón de clase. La había recibido con la sonrisa que a Bella le encantaba y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería y ella se dirigió a la fila para comprar comida, él la tomó de la mano, sin dejarla caminar.

–Vamos a sentarnos –señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa donde los esperaban Alice y Jasper.

–Vamos a comprar comida primero.

–No es necesario, ven –la jaló a la mesa sin soltar su mano.

Extrañada pero sin decir nada, lo siguió a la mesa, donde él sacó la silla para que ella se sentara.

–Bella –la saludó Jasper.

–Hola Jasper.

–¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones, Bella? –le preguntó Alice.

No pudo contestar, porque una bolsa de papel marrón y con un logo verde conocido apareció en la mesa frente a Bella.

–¿Qué es esto? –miró a Edward.

–Pensé que, como hoy ya no tuve la fortuna de ir a recogerte en la mañana, tal vez extrañarías tu desayuno.

Abrió la bolsa, ya sabiendo lo que se encontraría dentro. Su croissant de jamón y queso que siempre ordenaba cuando iba con él en las mañanas. Incluso tenía su café a un lado, con caramelo y crema batida.

–Gracias Edward –le sonrió.

Sacó su comida de la bolsa, el café, la servilleta y se puso a comer.

–¿Bella? –era Alice.

–¿Sí? –la miraba como si esperara una respuesta.

–¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones?

–Oh. La verdad no tengo idea. Aún falta como un mes para eso.

–Normalmente ¿qué haces en vacaciones? ¿Sales a algún lado?

–Casi no. Alguna vez fuimos a La Push, tía Sue tiene familia ahí. Pero hace mucho que no vamos.

–Nos estábamos preguntando…

Alice tenía una actitud muy extraña, por lo que Bella bajó su croissant y se le quedó mirando.

–¿Qué cosa? Tienes esa mirada.

–¿Cuál mirada?

–La mirada de que estás tramando algo.

Jasper rió bajo.

–Te conoce muy bien.

–Nos estábamos preguntando si querías ir de vacaciones con nosotros. Ya sabes, solo unos días.

–¿Con ustedes?

–Sí, nosotros.

–No creo que sea lo correcto, no creo poder.

–¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera sabes a dónde vamos a ir.

–Conociéndote a ti y a tu familia, será algún lugar tan extravagante que tendré que empeñar mi casa.

Edward y Jasper rieron, mientras que Alice solo la miró seria.

–Solo piénsalo, ¿sí? –Alice tomó su mano sobre la mesa.

–De acuerdo, ¿a dónde sería?

–Eh… –miró hacia otro lado.

–Alice.

–Aún no es seguro, podemos cambiar de idea. Y no te preocupes, la renta es de toda la casa, hay habitaciones de sobra, no pagaríamos más ni menos si tú nos acompañaras.

–¿La casa?

–Sí, es una casa. Pero eso no es importante.

Como Alice parecía reacia a darle muchos detalles, miró a Edward, que miraba a las chicas divertido, pero esa sonrisa se fue en cuanto Bella puso su atención en él.

–Edward.

–¿Sí?

–¿Dónde es ese lugar al que me quieren llevar el cual requiere rentar una casa?

–Suiza.

–¡¿Qué cosa?!

–¡Edward! ¡Ahora nunca dirá que sí! –Alice parecía enojada.

–¡Alice! No puedo ir a Suiza –Bella estaba más que escandalizada.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque… porque… ¡Es Suiza!

–¿Y?

–¡¿Y?! ¡Está al otro lado del mundo!

–¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? ¿Tienes pasaporte, no? Si ese es el problema, aún estás a tiempo de sacarlo, podemos ir el viernes.

–No es eso, tengo pasaporte. Es solo… Alice, es Suiza. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me pides? No es una ida al centro comercial. A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo el dinero para irme a Suiza. Y aunque lo tuviera, no podría ir. Siempre paso Navidad con Sue, Leah y Seth.

–No tendrías que preocuparte por el hospedaje. Y por el avión, tenemos millas las cuales puedes usar. No nos costará nada.

–Alice, es muy amable de su parte, pero no.

Alice parecía realmente decepcionada. A decir verdad, la idea emocionaba a Bella, pero no podía ir solo porque sí a Suiza, no podía dejar a su tía y a sus primos.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, nadie dijo nada, pero al parecer el silencio no era algo que le agradara a Alice, así como el no salirse con la suya, porque cuando volvió a hablar, cuando casi se acababa el almuerzo, tenía un tono de voz determinado, como si no fuera a aceptar un no por respuesta.

–Bien, no Suiza. Pero irás a nuestra casa el viernes. Será noche de chicas, me lo debes.

–Bien.

–¿Así de fácil?

–Es más fácil ir a tu casa que a Suiza –sonó el timbre.

Y así, el buen humor de Alice parecía haber regresado. Cuando hubieron juntado sus cosas y caminaban a la salida, Alice agregó:

–E iremos de compras.

Antes de que Bella respondiera, Alice salió por las puertas arrastrando a Jasper detrás de ella.

–Tu hermana me da miedo –miró a Edward.

–La mayoría del tiempo a mí también.

No fue hasta que estuvieron sentados en clase, que Bella recordó no haber visto por ningún lado a Rosalie o Emmett, y nuevamente se sintió mal. Quería disculparse con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo acercársele lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Cuando pensaba en Emmett su corazón se le arrugaba. No había sido solo Rosalie la que había perdido un bebé, sino Emmett también. Tal vez su actitud tan feliz escondía algo que Bella no llegaba a entender.

–¿Edward? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –habló en voz baja, esperando a que el profesor tardara en llegar.

–Las que quieras.

–¿Cómo está Rosalie?

El semblante de Edward se volvió triste. Desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta.

–Ella… no se sentía como para venir a la escuela hoy. Emmett le está haciendo compañía. Se siente muy mal por haberle causado eso a Seth.

–¿Podrías decirle que lo siento? Por haberla golpeado y… por todo lo que le dije. Dile que de verdad lo lamento y sé que no fue su intención.

–Yo le diré.

El profesor entró cargando una enorme caja de cartón, con un compañero de clase detrás de él cargando otra caja igual. Cuando las dejaron en el escritorio, se escuchó vidrio acomodándose.

–Oh no –susurró Edward.

–¿Qué sucede?

–La práctica de hoy… – quiso decir Edward, antes de que el profesor comenzara a hablar.

–Bien, escuchen. En la práctica de hoy veremos eritrocitos en el microscopio y sabremos a qué grupo sanguíneo pertenecen. Necesito que se pongan en parejas, quiten todo de su mesa y una persona por equipo venga por una caja que contiene todo lo que necesitarán.

Se escucharon diferentes opiniones, la mayoría buena, y todos corrieron al escritorio del profesor por una de las pequeñas cajas.

–¡Esperen, esperen! Bueno, está bien, tomen su caja. Bien, ahora –cuando todos se hubieron sentado, miró alrededor del salón, buscando a alguien. El corazón de Bella se agitó cuando la mirada del profesor pasó sobre ella –Newton, venga. Haré el ejemplo en usted.

Risas y silbidos recorrieron el salón mientras Mike se levantaba y caminaba al frente.

–Bien, primero, lo que deben hacer es sacar el algodón con alcohol. Deme su mano, Newton. Tienen que limpiar bien el dedo de su compañero, luego, con la lanceta destapada, van a pinchar el dedo justo en el medio, así.

–Auch –Mike dio un pequeño brinco.

–Sea un hombre, Newton –le dijo el profesor, lo cual causó que una ronda de risas se dispersara por la habitación.

Pero a Bella le causó todo menos risa. Sintió su estómago revolverse y la bilis subir por su garganta. Se cubrió la boca con su mano en cuanto el olor de la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales.

–Bella ¿te encuentras bien? –Edward sonaba preocupado.

–Y aprietan el dedo para que salga la suficiente sangre. Asegúrense de tener el dedo hacia abajo, para que la sangre fluya más fácil. Cuando tengan lo necesario, acerquen el dedo al pequeño papel que viene en la bolsita de plástico y coloquen ahí la gota de sangre.

Bella se sentía sin fuerzas, como si su cuerpo fuera hecho de espagueti y no tuviera control sobre él. Sentía un calor recorrerla y marearla. Medio resbaló medio se dejó caer en su mesa, reposando la frente contra el material frío, esperando que eso la calmara.

–Bella…

–Ahora saquen la jeringa y el tubo para la muestra de sangre. Newton, levante su manga.

Bella gimió.

Las siguientes palabras del profesor no las escuchó, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó para cuando escuchó voces más cerca de ella.

–Señorita Swan, ¿se encuentra bien?

–No – trató de incorporarse, pero estaba mareada y casi se cae de su asiento. Edward, supuso, la atrapó y después sintió su mano retirándole el cabello de su rostro.

–¿Quisiera retirarse, señorita Swan? –intentó asentir, pero no supo si lo logró –Señor Cullen, lleve a la señorita Swan a la enfermería. Tal vez no debería regresar a clase.

–Bella, ¿puedes caminar? –un susurro cerca de su oído.

–No siento mis piernas –ni sus brazos, ni nada de su cuerpo, pero no dijo eso.

Pero lo que sí sintió fue que la levantaron, porque eso hizo que su mareo se incrementara. Cerró fuertemente sus labios para no vomitarle encima y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió una brisa fría y agradable. Se dio cuenta de que Edward la llevaba en brazos como si no pesara nada, y deseó tener la fuerza como para rodearle el cuello con sus manos.

–Edward –logró decir –¿Puedes detenerte un momento?

Edward paró en medio de la acera.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Solo necesito que pares por un momento –intentó incorporarse, por lo que Edward bajó sus piernas al piso. Bella se arrastró al césped que había a un lado de ellos.

Se sentó y apretó su cabeza con sus manos, tratando de aligerar el mareo.

–Pon tu cabeza entre tus rodillas –le dijo Edward.

Hizo como le dijo, y después de un momento, se comenzó a sentir mejor, pudo respirar de nuevo y sintió el oxígeno llegar propiamente a sus pulmones.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí. Gracias.

Estuvieron sentados en el césped por unos minutos, Bella tratando de normalizar su cuerpo y olvidar el olor de la sangre, y Edward mirando a Bella. Se había preocupado tanto cuando vio lo pálida que se puso y sus ojos desenfocarse. Había querido tomarla en sus brazos y sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que no podía ser así.

–¿Bella?

–¿Sí?

Edward no contestó.

Bella levantó su cabeza de entre sus rodillas y lo miró. Él miraba sin ver hacia la cancha de fútbol que estaba frente a ellos. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, como si no se atreviera a preguntarle lo que fuera que tuviera en su mente. De repente esos hermosos ojos dorados la miraron, y Bella pudo ver las miles de dudas que rondaban en ellos.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, con ganas de arreglar lo que fuera que lo molestara.

–Nada –sacudió su cabeza.

–Dime.

Suspiró.

–¿Por qué dijiste que no irías a Suiza?

Bella lo pensó.

–Porque no puedo ir a Suiza. Me he dado cuenta de que el dinero no es un problema para tu familia, y no digo que a mí me haga falta, aunque tampoco me sobra. Es solo que… no lo sé. El dinero que tengo es del seguro de mis padres cuando murieron, y me sentiría mal si lo gastara en algo tan trivial como un viaje. A Suiza, de todos los lugares. Es demasiado, creo.

–Pero no tendrías que preocuparte por nada más que tus gastos personales. Alice hablaba en serio, el lugar donde nos quedaríamos tiene espacio de sobra, pagaríamos lo mismo si estuvieras ahí o no. Y mi familia viaja mucho, tenemos millas para que uses. Yo… me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros.

–Me encantaría ir, pero…

–¿Pero?

–Tus padres, ¿qué dirían? Seguro no están bien con que una casi desconocida se cuele en sus vacaciones.

–En realidad, mis padres fueron quienes sugirieron la idea.

–¿De verdad?

–Les agradas, mucho. Mis hermanos, no suelen tener muchos amigos. No suelen tener ningún amigo, de hecho. Somos… antisociales, por decirlo de alguna manera. No nos llevamos bien con las personas.

–Se llevan bien conmigo.

–Tú eres diferente –la miró a los ojos –. Mis padres están felices de que mis hermanos salgan, antes se la pasaban todo el tiempo en casa. De vez en cuando Alice los arrastraba a algún lugar, pero aún así era muy rara la ocasión. Mi familia nunca había estado tan motivada desde el momento en que Alice llegó a casa diciendo que había hecho una nueva amiga. Créelo o no, mi familia ha cambiado mucho desde que te conocimos. Mis padres están agradecidos contigo.

–Pero no he hecho nada.

–Haces mucho, solo que tú no te das cuenta.

–Así que, quieren llevarme a Suiza porque, según tú, tu familia es más feliz desde que aparecí en sus vidas.

–Dicho de esa manera suena un poco, ¿loco?

–Es bastante loco –coincidió. –. Edward, nunca he salido del país siquiera, pero deja eso a un lado, no puedo simplemente irme con ustedes, a cualquier lado, y dejar a Sue, Leah, Seth. Soy su única familia, no los puedo dejar solos. Desde que mis padres murieron, solo hemos sido nosotros. Navidad es duro para nosotros.

–¿Para ustedes, o para ti?

Bella no supo qué decir.

Recordó la primera Navidad que pasó sin sus padres. Recordó cómo se había levantado la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, cómo su tía le había hablado desde la planta baja para que bajara a abrir sus regalos. Recordó cómo su corazón se iba rompiendo con cada escalón que bajaba y la mirada de su tía, casi tan triste como la de ella, pero queriéndola esconder con una sonrisa. Se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado, ambas derramando lágrimas silenciosas, Leah abriendo cajas y rompiendo papel de regalo a sus espaldas.

Bella extrañó tanto a sus padres ese día, que no supo cómo iba a enfrentar los días siguientes, y menos aún, las Navidades que le faltaban por llegar. Si esa iba a ser la manera en que todas iban a ser, entonces toda aquella emoción y felicidad que se suponía que llenaba la Navidad de cada niño a Bella no le interesaba. Ella solo quería a sus padres de regreso.

Había intentado poner una sonrisa en su rostro cuando abrió sus regalos, pero no lo logró. En cambio se concentró en Leah, quien parecía ajena a la tristeza que irradiaba de Bella, al abrir sus regalos con una emoción destructora.

Nunca había pensado en lo difícil que había sido para Sue, el ser madre soltera de una niña que destruía todo lo que tocaba, y luego perder a su hermano de manera tan trágica y quedar a cargo de su sobrina claramente deprimida. No pensó en el trabajo que le debió de haber costado el arreglar la casa para Navidad, en cómo su sonrisa ocultaba la desesperación por no saber qué hacer que sentía por dentro. Obviamente, la situación no era fácil para Sue. Pero Bella no recordaba una mañana en la que bajara las escaleras y tía Sue no estuviera esperándola en la cocina con un plato de desayuno y una sonrisa en su rostro. Claro, las cosas habían mejorado desde que había conocido a John, y Bella lo agradeció. Notó un cambio en la tía Sue desde el primer momento, en el cómo ponía más atención a su manera de vestir, cómo algunos días llegaba a casa aún sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida bailando en sus labios.

–Conocí a alguien –le dijo un día a Bella.

Las cosas definitivamente cambiaron. Parecía como si su tía ya no llevara una enorme piedra en su espalda, sus sonrisas comenzaron a ser auténticas y de vez en cuando, Bella la sorprendía cantando en voz baja.

Bella sabía que era la única que aún no superaba la muerte de sus padres, y al ver tanta felicidad a su alrededor, se sintió más sola que nunca.

Por eso la pregunta de Edward se sintió tan personal. Ella sabía que si le comentaba algo a Sue, ella no dudaría en darle el empujón que necesitaba, diciéndole que fuera a donde sea que fuera que la invitaran. Tal vez el negar la invitación de los Cullen era una forma de protegerse ella misma al saber que su tía y sus primos realmente no la necesitaban, o al menos, no de la manera en la que a ella le gustaría que la necesitaran.

La campana sonó en ese entonces, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus clases, y no tardarían en verlos sentados en el piso sin hacer nada.

–Vamos a la enfermería –Edward le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantar –, aún te ves un poco pálida.

Tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudara, caminaron juntos a las oficinas, donde se encontraba la enfermería.

–Apóyate en mí –le dijo en voz baja cuando el edificio de las oficinas estaba cruzando el próximo edificio.

–¿Para qué?

–Así pensarán que no te sientes bien.

–No me siento bien.

–Lo sé, pero de esa manera tal vez logre que te manden a tu casa. Vamos, recárgate en mí.

–No soy muy buena fingiendo, o diciendo mentiras, si viene al caso.

Edward pareció pensarlo por un momento, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea.

–De acuerdo, tendré que tomarte en brazos –pero antes de darle tiempo a responder, lo hizo. Bella se sintió de nuevo mareada, pero esta vez por una razón completamente diferente. El olor de Edward la llenó y tuvo su rostro frente a frente –, ahora recarga tu cabeza en mi hombro, tienes que lucir como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

"Estoy a punto de hacerlo" pensó Bella.

Lentamente, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, su nariz casi tocando la piel de su cuello. Si esa era la manera en que la había cargado cuando salieron del salón de clases, entonces Bella lamentó estar prácticamente inconsciente y habérselo perdido. Solo que ésta vez, sí pudo enrollar sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

–Necesitamos que te veas pálida. Piensa en la sangre nuevamente –le dijo.

–No digas la palabra sangre –Bella comenzaba a sentirse mal solo de recordar el olor a óxido de la sangre.

–Perfecto, justo de esa manera, ahora solo permanece así –y caminó.

Se dio cuenta cuando entraron a las oficinas, porque el aire caliente de la calefacción la envolvió.

–Dios mío, ¿qué sucedió? –Bella reconoció la voz de la señora Cope –No me digas, ¿vienen de clase de biología, no es así? No eres la primera. Me temo que las dos camillas en la enfermería están ocupadas por sus compañeros de clase, pero siéntala aquí.

Escuchó cómo recorrían una silla y sintió a Edward sentarla.

–¿Bella, cariño, me escuchas? –le preguntó la señora Cope.

Asintió de manera lenta, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo.

–Dios mío, hoy fue un mal día para hacer esa práctica. Juro que el profesor lo hace solo para ver cuántos estudiantes puede mandar a la enfermería. Y justo el día en que no hay nadie para atenderlos.

–¿La enfermera no se encuentra? –preguntó Edward.

–No, lamentablemente no. Se encuentra enferma, no pudo venir. No quiso contagiar a nadie de lo que sea que tenga.

–Vaya, qué lástima.

Bella gimió. Ni siquiera ella supo por qué, solo intuyó que debía hacerlo para que su acto fuera más creíble.

–Creo que debería llevar a Bella a que descanse.

–Tienes razón, se ve un poco verde –opinó la señora Cope –. Vayan, vayan, no se preocupen por las clases, les haré saber a sus profesores que tuvieron que retirarse. Bella, cariño, espero que te mejores.

–Gracias –murmuró Bella.

–Vamos Bella, sujétate –le dijo Edward, tomándola de nuevo en brazos.

Mientras Edward caminaba con ella en brazos, pudo escuchar voces susurrar a su alrededor, y Bella no quiso ni pensar en lo que deberían de estar diciendo de ella en esos momentos. Con suerte alguien haría correr el rumor de que se había desmayado en clase de biología.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –le dijo Edward al oído.

Bella lo hizo, dándose cuenta de que ya se encontraban lejos de la gente, en el estacionamiento.

–Edward, ¿me puedes bajar?

–Oh, sí, lo siento –la bajó.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

–Lo que tú quieras. Alice estará molesta de que nos fuimos sin ella, sin embargo.

A Bella se le ocurría una idea, sin embargo, no creía que a Edward le fuera a entusiasmar mucho. Hacía tiempo que no iba de compras de libros, y le urgía tener algo nuevo para leer. Y ni hablar de sus idas a la biblioteca. No recordaba la última vez que fue y se sentó en su lugar preferido frente a las ventanas para poder leer un rato sin que nadie la molestara. Sin embargo, Bella encontraba difícil escoger entre pasar tiempo con Edward y leer un libro.

–¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Edward.

–¿Crees que podríamos…? – se calló –no importa si no quieres, es solo una idea. En realidad es una mala idea.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Podríamos ir al centro comercial…

–Pasar mucho tiempo con Alice es contagioso.

–No es de compras. Bueno sí, pero no de ropa.

–¿Entonces?

–Libros.

–¿Quieres libros?

–Sí –Bella se sonrojó.

–Vamos, entonces.

Pero no pudieron ir. El teléfono celular de Edward debió de haber sonado entonces, a pesar de que Bella no pudo escucharlo. Su rostro cambió radicalmente, su ceño se frunció y una mirada inidentificable apareció.

–Alice –contestó llevando su teléfono a su oreja.

Bella no escuchó de qué hablaban, pero supuso que era algo serio, porque su rostro solo se endureció más. Nunca, en los pocos días que llevaba de conocerlo, le había visto de esa manera. Edward siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella, y sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que lo veía. No creía haberlo visto de otra forma más que feliz, por lo que verlo de esa manera no solo era extraño, sino preocupante.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, y cuando colgó, solo apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

–Lo siento. Tengo que irme. –la miró –Tengo que ir a casa ahora mismo. Te veo mañana, ¿sí?

Y con eso, caminó por el estacionamiento hacia su Volvo, y con su ceño fruncido y sin volver a mirarla, arrancó.

–A–

Bella tuvo que dar dos vueltas a la manzana para poder encontrar un lugar para estacionarse. Pike Place Market normalmente estaba muy concurrido, pero no a esas horas de la tarde.

Con el mar de fondo, el pintoresco mercado tenía consigo un aire de calidez, a pesar del fuerte viento helado que soplaba y levantaba el cabello de Bella. A su alrededor, no había muchas personas caminando por la calle. En un día común, el mercado estaba lleno de gente yendo de un lado hacia otro, gritos se escuchaban por todos lados y el olor de la comida, flores y el mar llenaban el aire.

Hundiéndose más en su chamarra, caminó entre locales cerrados hasta llegar al que buscaba.

Lion Heart Bookstore era una acogedora y no tan pequeña librería que a Bella le gustaba acudir cuando tenía suficiente del bullicio de la ciudad. Al principio, planeaba ir a Barnes & Noble en el centro comercial, pero cuando se subió a su camioneta supo que no se encontraba en humor para una librería de ese tipo.

Hacía ya tiempo que Bella conocía esa librería, y le gustaba por más de una razón.

En primer lugar, los clientes. Lion Heart no era un lugar al que acudían jóvenes que buscaban la última novela romántica, ni donde chicos con gafas entraran a buscar el último cómic de El Sorprendente Hombre Araña. Era un lugar donde la gente, la mayoría clientes regulares como ella, disfrutaba del olor a libros y el calor que te ofrecían. Entraban buscando sentir ese llamado que un libro te daba y tú seguías hasta encontrarlo y tenerlo en tus manos. Muchas veces Bella había perdido el uso del tiempo mientras estaba en ese lugar, y ella esperaba que ésta vez, no fuera diferente.

–Buenas tardes –saludó al propietario que se encontraba acomodando libros en un estante a su izquierda.

–Buenas tardes señorita –le sonrió –, hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí.

–Sí lo sé. He estado ocupada. Pero ya estoy aquí.

–Estupendo. Si necesita algo, hágamelo saber. Espero encuentre lo que busca.

–Muchas gracias, sin duda lo haré –caminó hacia los altos libreros.

Realmente no tenía una idea de lo que buscaba, pero nunca la había tenido, o al menos, no cuando iba a ese lugar en particular.

Pasó la vista por cada estante de cada librero, buscando algo que llamara su atención. Portadas de todos los colores la saludaban, títulos desde cocina hasta de autoayuda pasaban por sus ojos, tanto autores que ya conocía como autores nuevos leía, pero ninguno que fuera como el canto de una sirena para un marinero.

Caminó dos veces cada camino, miró doblemente cada estante, pero nada le llamó su atención como esperaba que sucediera. Llevaba en su mano solamente un pequeño libro de recetas de comida italiana, una copia de la Odisea y lo que sería su doceava copia de Romeo y Julieta. Pero no aquello por lo que había venido.

–Disculpa, estamos por cerrar, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? –le preguntó el propietario.

–Eh, sí. Creo –caminó hacia la caja, donde puso los libros y sacó dinero de su mochila.

–Casi cada vez que vienes te llevas una copia de Romeo y Julieta.

–Sí, es… Me gusta coleccionarlos. Tengo ya doce de ellos, cada uno con una portada diferente –le dijo.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? En ese caso, los apartaré para ti cada vez que llegue uno nuevo.

–Muy amable, gracias –el señor pareció pensar un poco antes de volver a hablar.

–Creo que tengo algo que te gustaría, viendo que te gustan los clásicos –desapareció detrás del mostrador, buscando algo –. Me acaba de llegar hoy, por eso no está en los estantes aún –se levantó, llevando consigo una caja pequeña –, planeaba buscarle un lugar especial, pero creo que ese lugar tal vez sea contigo.

Con mucho cuidado, el señor rompió la cinta adhesiva que cerraba la caja, y una vez la quitó toda, abrió las tapas y metió la mano entre un mar de pequeñas bolitas blancas que evitaban que lo que fuera que estuviera dentro se maltratara.

–Aquí está –masculló y se lo entregó a Bella.

Al principio, Bella no supo exactamente lo que era. Claro, obviamente era un libro, pero Bella no supo qué era lo especial en él hasta que se dio cuenta del aspecto frágil y el plástico que lo recubría. Dándole vuelta, Bella miró sus esquinas desgastadas y el color amarillento de las páginas que se veía por el costado.

–¿Esto es…

–Un primera edición de Cumbres Borrascosas –el propietario estaba sonriéndole.

–Pero… ¿qué… cómo…

–Hace tiempo vi un anuncio en internet, avisando de una subasta. Los comentarios rumoreaban de un primera edición de Cumbres Borrascosas, y supe que tenía que ir. En fin, conseguí una invitación a la subasta, y pues –señaló al libro que sostenía Bella –aquí está.

–Pero, esto debió de costar una fortuna.

–Oh, créeme, lo hizo. Estoy endeudado hasta los pelos. Pero sabía que tenía que tenerlo.

–Es increíble –Bella se quedó callada, dándole una y más vueltas al libro en sus manos, como si tuviera una piedra preciosa, y para ella, eso era.

–Y, ¿qué dices? –preguntó el señor.

–¿Qué digo de qué?

–¿Lo quieres?

–¿Qué? Pero, ¿no es de usted?

–Al principio así era, pero sabía que si encontraba a alguien que lo valiera, le daría la oportunidad de tenerlo.

–¿De verdad quiero saber cuánto cuesta?

–Eh… –le dijo el precio.

Aunque Bella esperaba una suma grande, la cifra que le dijo fue más de lo que ella esperaba. Mucho más. En realidad, ella nunca se había preguntado cuánto costaría un primera edición de un libro como ese, pero el saber que nunca podría permitírselo casi la sumió en depresión. Tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos… Frunciendo los labios, le extendió el libro de nuevo al señor.

–No. Lo siento, no puedo.

–Podemos hacer arreglos. Puedes darme cierta cantidad e irme pagando lo demás.

–Créame, me gustaría, pero de verdad no puedo. Tengo cosas de las qué ocuparme –Bella pensó primeramente en su camioneta y en el dinero que le debía a Edward, y después, en la universidad. Las universidades no eran baratas, y Bella debía tener en cuenta eso.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí…

–Bueno, estará aquí por si cambias de opinión. No se lo ofreceré a cualquier persona que entre por la puerta.

–Gracias, en serio.

Bella salió al frío aire con una bolsa de plástico colgando de su mano después de haber pagado sus libros, con una sensación de dejar un pedazo de su corazón dentro de la librería. Y es que por más que quisiera, y aunque se lo pudiera permitir, no podía comprar ese libro.

Caminó hasta llegar a su camioneta, de donde tomó la bufanda de Edward que aún no le había devuelto, y caminó de regreso a la calle, camino al parque de esculturas que se encontraba frente al mar.

En mitad de la tarde de un lunes, esperaba que no hubiera tanta gente. Y tuvo razón.

Sentándose en una de las muchas bancas que daban de frente al mar, sacó la Odisea y comenzó a leer.

Cuando llevaba unas cien páginas, sintió cómo sus dedos estaban congelándose aferrando los bordes del libro. Y es que ¿a quién se le ocurría ponerse de frente al mar, donde le llegaba el aire helado del pacífico, a mediados de Noviembre? Solo a ella, a juzgar por la falta de personas a su alrededor.

Decidió pasar por un café e irse a su casa, donde podía leer a gusto y calientita, por lo que recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia su camioneta.

Tal vez debió de pensar antes de actuar, porque sabiendo lo descoordinada que era, debió de haber pensado en dejar de caminar antes de sacar su teléfono que vibraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para evitar caerse. Porque eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

Iba subiendo unos escalones cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar con una llamada. Sin dejar de caminar y con sus manos congeladas, intentó abrir el cierre de la bolsa en su chaqueta para sacar el teléfono, pero al dar un paso, calculó mal la altura del escalón, porque su pié tropezó con él al momento en que su teléfono salía volando de su mano.

Aún iba cayendo cuando su teléfono se estrelló en el piso, pero se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaba a poner sus manos al frente para evitar el impacto.

Su frente se estrelló con un escalón, abriéndole la cabeza y haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Bella se quedó tirada, con su cabeza sangrando y su teléfono vibrando a un metro de ella donde había caído, sin nadie cerca que la viera a ella inconsciente en el asfalto para ayudarla.

–A–

Imágenes aparecían. Recuerdos. Sucesos que se repetían en su cabeza, pero esta vez, con cosas que antes no habían estado ahí.

O más bien, personas.

Una figura flotando sobre ella en medio de la noche.

Alguien arrodillado junto a ella en la calle.

Un chico mirando sobre su hombro a lo que estaba haciendo.

Un chico que ella conocía tendido a su lado en su cama mientras ella lloraba.

La misma persona en recuerdos diferentes de su vida.

Era como si estuviera reviviendo cada día de su vida desde los últimos ocho años, pero con ella viéndolo desde lejos.

Y en cada uno de ellos, en alguna parte cerca de ella, estaba él.

Siempre estaba él.

En las diferentes etapas de su vida a lo largo de esos años desde que sus padres habían muerto, siempre lograba verlo a él, sonriéndole, llorando con ella, y a partir de cierto tiempo, con una mirada de… ¿amor? En sus ojos.

Pero había algo que no encajaba, dejando de lado que ella no lo había conocido hasta hacía una semana. Algo que era diferente en la persona que había estado a su lado hasta hacía unas horas, algo diferente en ese alguien que la había sostenido en sus brazos ese mismo día. Pero no podía identificar qué era esa cosa.

Vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos, con él a su yo de los recuerdos, y no fue hasta que llegaron a la parte de su desmayo la noche que había salido a cenar con los Cullen, que se dio cuenta de lo que era diferente.

Sus ojos.

Los ojos que ella estaba segura que la última vez que lo había visto eran color dorado, en sus nuevos recuerdos aparecían de color verde.

¿Cuántas veces en esa última semana no se había perdido en ese mar caramelo que eran sus ojos? Unos ojos tan hermosos que la invitaban a sumergirse en ellos y nunca más salir. Unos ojos tan hermosos como ella nunca había visto, hasta ese momento. Porque los ojos que veía en su cabeza eran del color verde esmeralda más brillante y maravilloso como nunca había visto. Complementaban aquel rostro tallado tan a la perfección que solo podían pertenecer al cielo.

Y aunque ella no lo sabía en ese entonces, no podía tener más razón.

–A–

Destellos brillaban detrás de sus párpados. Voces amortiguadas sonaban a su alrededor como si hubieran metido algodón en sus oídos. Un frío la rodeaba, y la hacía preguntarse dónde se encontraba.

–Señorita, ¿me escucha? –logró escuchar.

–Bella, responda si me escucha. Se encuentra en el hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Estará bien.

Intentó abrir sus ojos, y al parecer lo logró, porque una luz apareció frente a ella, cegándola momentáneamente y causando que cerrara nuevamente sus ojos.

Gimió cuando se dio cuenta del terrible dolor de cabeza que la taladraba.

–Señorita, ¿puede decirme su nombre?

–¿Por qué? –logró decir.

–Necesito que me diga su nombre señorita, ¿puede hacerlo? –le decía la voz.

–Me acaba de llamar por mi nombre, ¿para qué quiere que se lo diga si ya lo sabe? –contestó ella.

Una suave risa sonó sobre ella, y volviendo a abrir sus ojos, más lentamente esta vez, logró ver a una chica más grande que ella que la miraba atentamente.

–¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó.

–Mi nombre es Kate. Soy quien la encontró –respondió.

–¿Dónde estoy?

–Estamos en una ambulancia. Vamos camino al hospital. No quise que fuera sola, por lo que vine con usted.

–¿Me encontró?

–Caminaba por el parque de esculturas cuando vi algo en el piso a lo lejos. Caminé y me di cuenta de que era una persona. Vi que estaba sangrando, ahora, no sé mucho de medicina, pero sí sé que las personas no deberían se estar desmayadas en el piso, y más aún, sangrando.

–Llegamos –dijo otra voz.

Mirando hacia el otro lado, Bella se dio cuenta de que otras dos personas, paramédicos a juzgar por su uniforme, venían con ellas en la ambulancia.

Abriendo las puertas, bajaron la camilla donde venía Bella, llevándola dentro del hospital hacia la sala de urgencias.

El dolor de cabeza era más notorio ahora que Bella recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia.

Y con la claridad, venían los recuerdos.

Todo se iba agolpando dentro de ella mientras la llevaban de un lugar a otro en el hospital, y para la hora en que la dejaron en una sala privada, su cabeza era un completo desastre.

Su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus ojos luchaban por retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, su cerebro parecía como si fuera a estallar y su corazón, por más que ella trataba de negarlo, sabía que todo era verdad.

Para cuando el doctor entró en su cuarto y la revisó, Bella había logrado mantener los temblores a raya por lo menos un poco, porque el doctor solo hizo mención de ello una vez.

–Estuvo a punto de entrar en hipotermia, pero era normal que sucediera. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en el piso, pero a juzgar por su temperatura corporal, pudo haber sido una media hora. Los temblores pueden ser por eso –Bella sabía que no era así –. Tendremos que tenerla en observación unas horas. Aunque no veo la necesidad. No hay signos de trauma, sangrado interno ni contusión. En unos momentos vendrá alguien para suturarle la herida, en cuanto termine, será todo. En una hora más o menos será libre de irse.

–Gracias.

–Dejaré pasar a la chica que vino con usted. Oh, y le mandaré una receta con medicina para el dolor de cabeza. Debería desaparecer en un día o dos –con eso, desapareció tras la puerta.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se pusieran a correr por su mente, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

–Toc toc –Kate se asomó –el doctor dijo que podía entrar.

–Adelante –le dijo Bella.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Confundida.

–No esperaba menos. Tremendo golpe te diste, chica. Me pegaste un susto de muerte, creí que estabas muerta. Casi no sentía tu pulso, estabas fría como el hielo y desmayada. No sé qué te hubiera pasado si no hubiera caminado por ahí.

–Lo sé. Y gracias, te lo agradezco mucho –le dijo sinceramente –. Soy Bella.

–Un gusto, Bella. ¡Oh! –se descolgó del hombro la mochila de Bella –Tomé tus cosas. Tu teléfono y tu libro se encuentran dentro. Eran lo único que encontré a tu alrededor, espero no haberme perdido nada.

–Gracias. Creo que era todo lo que tenía conmigo. Espera, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

–Bella.

–Como en, ¿Isabella Swan?

–Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

La puerta volvió a abrirse entonces, dejando entrar a una enfermera cargada con cosas.

–Bueno, vengo a suturarte la herida. Si fueras tan amable de recostarte –le dijo con una sonrisa.

En cuanto sacó una jeringa, Bella cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su mochila con ambas manos.

–Es solo la anestesia, querida. Nada muy fuerte, me temo. Órdenes del doctor. Tienes que ser capaz de darte cuenta si tienes algún síntoma de contusión o alguna cosa así.

Durante todo el procedimiento, Bella e Kate no volvieron a hablar, y una vez terminó, Kate la acompañó al mostrador de enfermeras, donde recogería su receta para la medicina y su alta.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –le preguntó una vez iban caminando a la salida.

–Mi camioneta, la dejé estacionada cerca de Pike Place.

–No hay problema, te llevaré.

Subiéndose a una enorme camioneta, Kate la llevó por la ciudad hasta donde Bella recordaba haber dejado su camioneta, y una vez llegaron, se negó a dejarla ir sola a su casa. Insistió en manejar detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no chocara y llegara sana y salva a su casa.

–Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí –le dijo Bella una vez estuvieron frente a su casa.

–No es nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

–Sé que no es mucho, pero… –le extendió un billete de veinte dólares.

–¿Qué? No, Bella, no puedo aceptarlo –levantó las manos.

–Pero…

–No lo hice por dinero.

–Aún así. Quiero agradecerte.

–Con un gracias es suficiente. No te preocupes.

–Algo debo poder hacer por ti.

–Con verte llegar bien a tu casa tengo, Bella.

–De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, te debo una. Si se te ofrece algo, sabes dónde vivo.

–Gracias, Bella. Cuídate.

Kate se subió a su camioneta y se fue.

Tal vez fue que Bella estaba muy confundida. O tal vez el golpe de la cabeza había sido muy fuerte. Tal vez su cerebro no lo registró. Tal vez fuera su urgencia por librarse de ella y poder ir a donde necesitaba ir. Era su necesidad de obtener respuestas. Pero había algo en esa chica que Bella no notó, y vaya que debió de haberlo hecho. Después de todo lo que había pasado, y la manera en que ese color la perseguía, debió de haberlo notado.

Los ojos de Kate eran del mismo color dorado que los Cullen.

–A–

Estaba oscuro afuera, por lo que debía ser tarde en la noche ¿verdad?, debía de estar en la cama, durmiendo para que se le pase ese dolor que le taladraba la cabeza, pero no podía no hacerle caso a las imágenes que le rondaban por la cabeza.

Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su habitación, con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos apretando su cabeza.

Las imágenes seguían llegando, cada vez con más fuerza, a su cabeza, y no podía hacer nada por detenerlas. Pasaban tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlas.

Aquello no podía ser real. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué seguía viendo a Edward en sus recuerdos? En cada uno de ellos, él estaba ahí. Pero no podía ser posible, a penas lo había conocido el martes pasado. Bueno, a excepción de esos sueños que tuvo, que en realidad no recordaba tan bien hasta ese momento, nunca lo había visto.

Pero ¿por qué sentía que lo conocía? Desde mucho antes del día en que realmente lo conoció.

Podía decir que todo aquello fue obra del golpe que se dio, y por unos momentos, eso hizo. Trató de convencerse de que eran alucinaciones suyas producidas por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Después de todo, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirse la cabeza y necesitar puntadas.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, cayendo en el piso con un sonido sofocado por la tormenta que caía fuera.

Dentro de ella, supo que todo eran mentiras.

Todo aquello que se decía a sí misma, eran solo palabras vacías para calmar lo que vendría después y destruiría su vida como la conocía. Su mundo se volvería de cabeza. Ella sabía que los recuerdos que volvía a vivir dentro de su cabeza eran reales.

Y aunque su vida no había ido de lo mejor esos últimos años, no era una mala vida, ¿verdad? Tenía qué comer, un techo donde vivir, una cama donde dormir, asistía a una buena escuela, y aunque no se sintiera así, no estaba sola. Tenía a su tía y a sus primos que le hacían compañía. No había razón para darle un giro a su vida que haría que todo lo que creía que eran mitos se volvieran realidad.

Pero eso no le importó a Bella cuando tomó las llaves y salió de su casa


	13. No Querer Respirar

**¡Hola! Sí, me tardé un poco, lo siento… No quiero ponerlo como excusa, pero de verdad he tenido unas semanas difíciles. Y tal vez sea malo de mi parte decirlo, pero tengo la necesidad de desahogarme… En serio creí que recibiría más reviews ¿no les gusta la historia? ¿le hace falta algo? De verdad que me entristecí cuando hoy me metí a mi cuenta y vi que solo tenía cuatro reviews. De verdad les agradezco sus alertas y favoritos, pero me hacen pensar que la agregaron a favoritos porque les gustó cuando la leyeron por primera vez, pero no es lo suficientemente buena como para que la recuerden y regresen a leerla y dejarme un comentario. Sí, sé que me tardé en actualizar, pero tal vez por esa misma razón esperaba tener más reviews. La verdad es un poco desanimante.**

 **En fin, a aquellas que se tomaron unos segundos de su vida para hacerme llegar sus comentarios, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, créanme que si pudiera, les mandaría al Ángel aunque sea por una noche ;) Gracias en especial a Cely Peralta. Girl, tus palabras me animan como no tienes una idea. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y comprensión.**

 **A todos allá afuera, no sé si pueda actualizar antes de Navidad, pero si no nos leemos antes, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad, que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad y que la salud colme sus vidas, y recuerden que una sonrisa o una palabra amable pueden alegrar el día de alguien como no tienen una idea. Así que salgan y dispersen sonrisas a todos los que puedan, aunque no sean correspondidas. Gente feliz y amable es lo que nos hace falta en el mundo, créanme que si todos fuéramos así, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.**

 **Mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes.**

 **Ann B.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **No Querer Respirar**

La lluvia caía tan fuerte que Bella no podía ver más allá de donde sus luces alumbraban. Manejaba tan despacio como podía, con sus luces preventivas encendidas esperando que nadie se le estrellara por detrás. Hacía rato que iba por la carretera, esperando ver la salida medio escondida que Alice había tomado la vez que fue con ella a su casa. Creyó haberla pasado unas dos veces antes, pero recordó que, a la velocidad a la que iba, seguro aún faltaba tiempo y kilómetros para llegar a ella.

Veinte minutos después estaba dispuesta a dar vuelta y buscarla de nuevo, cuando vio un pequeño hueco entre la maleza a la orilla de la carretera, con marcas de lodo y neumáticos que salían a la carretera. Dando vuelta ahí, Bella se introduzco en el bosque.

De ahí en adelante no hubo mucho pierde. El camino lleno de agua y lodo la conducía solo hacia en frente. Las ramas de los árboles y helechos se estiraban hacia ella como si quisieran hundir sus garras en ella. Si no estuviera tan ávida de respuestas, hubiera dado marcha atrás hacía una hora, sobro todo porque su cabeza la sentía a punto de explotar.

Arrepintiéndose de no haber surtido su receta para las medicinas, pisó el acelerador, haciendo que su motor rugiera y se abalanzara hacia delante dando bandazos.

Otros quince minutos pasaron cuando entre la oscuridad y el color verde al frente de ella, unas luces iluminaron el paisaje frente a ella y la tierra y lodo se convirtieron en asfalto, lo cual le facilitó el avance.

Todas las luces de aquella enorme casa se encontraban encendidas, sombras se veían caminar por los grandes ventanales y la lluvia aún caía con una fuerza torrencial.

Bella se aparcó justo frente a la puerta, demasiado apurada como para importarle la lluvia que inmediatamente la empapó. Caminó y subió los escalones del porche, y por primera vez desde que despertó en la ambulancia, el miedo la recorrió.

Miedo a que las cosas como las conocía cambiaran, que su vida fuera movida por completo y, muy inconscientemente y dentro de ella, que todo aquello fuera real.

Pero más que nada, que no fuera real.

–A–

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la residencia Cullen.

En una habitación una chica de cabellos negros se sostenía la cabeza, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras un chico rubio trataba de acercársele.

–Alice ¿qué está mal? –le susurró.

–¡No puedo! –lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Dime qué puedo hacer, dime algo. Por favor, mi vida, no puedo verte así –Jasper se encontraba más que desesperado al verla de ese modo.

–¡Haz que paren! ¡Detenlos! –gritó.

–Alice… –alguien entró corriendo a la habitación.

–Carlisle –dijo Jasper, algo aliviado al verlo entrar.

–Alice, hija, ¿qué sucede? –le dijo con voz calmada, algo que por dentro no sentía.

–No puedo, no puedo –Alice apretaba su cabeza mientras sollozaba –. Es demasiado, haz que paren.

–¿Qué ves, Alice? Dime qué es lo que ves.

–Todo. Veo todo, es mucho y no puedo hacer que paren. Jasper…

–Aquí estoy mi vida –se acercó a ella despacio, tomándola en sus brazos.

–Me duele. Haz que paren –susurró.

–Lo sé pequeña. Todo estará bien, tranquila.

Mientras Alice continuaba sollozando, toda la familia entró a la habitación.

En silencio, esperaron.

Ver a uno de ellos sufriendo de esa manera era doloroso para cada uno de ellos. Su familia era lo más preciado que tenían. Eran muy pocos los de su especie, y raro que varios vivieran juntos sin pelearse. Para ellos, su familia era algo que cuidaban, aunque últimamente las cosas estuvieran un poco locas, lo único que querían era ver a todos felices.

Esme miraba a sus hijos, sollozando ella misma. Le dolía ver a Alice de esa manera y sin poder ayudarla. Amaba a sus hijos como una parte de su ser, aunque no fueran suyos biológicamente, los quería como ninguna madre humana lo hubiera hecho.

Desde que Alice y Jasper habían llegado, una luz iluminó sus vidas, como el sol que sale cada mañana, ella sabía que siempre contaba con Alice para alegrar a la familia, y aunque Jasper casi no hablara, eran los pequeños gestos que tenía para con ella que la hacían darse cuenta que le importaba tanto como él a ella.

Miró a Emmett y Rosalie, asustados como ella lo estaba. Sostenían sus manos fuertes y miraban tratando de decidir qué hacer. Habían sido ellos quien habían hablado a Carlisle, diciéndole que algo estaba mal con Alice, y él, al escuchar a Alice diciéndole lo que sucedía, había salido del hospital para ir a cuidar de su familia. En esos momentos, Alice a penas tenía un dolor de cabeza y había sido capaz de hablar con su padre, pero para el momento en que él había llegado, desde el momento en que abrió la puerta del coche alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Alice.

–¿Dónde está? –le había preguntado a Esme, quien lo esperaba en la entrada con una mirada asustada en el rostro que él tanto adoraba.

–En su habitación. No se qué… –un grito la interrumpió.

Ambos habían salido corriendo.

Eran momentos como esos, en los que ninguno podía hacer nada, que Carlisle se sentía impotente, viendo a su familia sufrir de aquella manera, y se preguntó si no era alguien arriba en el cielo quien lo hacía querer sufrir y tener dolor al ver a su esposa e hijos tan desconsolados. Se preguntó si sus crímenes habían sido tan terribles para castigarlo así.

Un silencio solo roto por la lluvia cubrió la casa. Alice se había calmado en los brazos de Jasper, pero no duró mucho. Al parecer, no había acabado, ya que soltó un alarido tan fuerte, desgarrador y espeluznante como ninguno de los anteriores, para luego perder fuerzas y desmayarse.

–Alice –Jasper la acomodó en sus brazos cuando la sintió deshacerse.

Su cabeza colgó hacia atrás, y todos aspiraron aire cuando vieron una lágrima roja bajando por su cien.

–A–

Bella tocó tres veces a la puerta de madera y cristal al no haber encontrado un timbre. Sus manos temblaban tanto por el frío y el agua de lluvia que chorreaban de ella como por lo que probablemente le esperara detrás de la puerta. Dentro de la casa, a través del cristal, pudo ver una sombra bajando las escaleras de la izquierda.

La persona que la abrió se veía cansada, y la sonrisa que le dedicó cuando abrió la puerta no fue la misma que le había dedicado la última vez que lo había visto. Se veía a punto de caer dormido, sus hombros estaban caídos y su apariencia impecable se veía rota por su ropa arrugada.

–Hola Bella –la saludó.

–Carlisle –se quedó sin palabras.

–Adelante, pasa –abrió más la puerta, haciendo un gesto con su mano invitándola a pasar.

–Bella –una voz que ella conocía muy bien, ahora más que nunca debido a los nuevos recuerdos en su cabeza, habló a través de la habitación.

Buscándolo con la mirada, lo encontró en el extremo opuesto a donde ella se encontraba. La miraba con los ojos abiertos, chorreando agua igual que ella, solo que él, a diferencia de ella, se encontraba cubierto de lodo por todos lados. Su rostro siempre limpio y pálido estaba sucio con tierra oscura, y ella se acercó rápido a él, temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido.

–Edward.

Pero paró cuando recordó por qué había venido en primer lugar.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó él, más que preocupado al verla frente a él, igual de empapada que él, aunque por lo sucedido hacía media hora, se daba una idea.

–Recordé.

Esa simple palabra, esas siete letras hicieron que Edward quisiera tirarse de rodillas frente a ella, suplicarle que no se fuera, como estaba seguro de que ocurriría de un momento a otro.

–Recordé todo. Tú… –cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras –tú siempre… estabas ahí. Cada vez, tú estabas ahí, a mi lado. Lo recuerdo todo. Solo que no entiendo, no te conocía, no te conozco…

–Bella… –intentó hablar.

–¡No! ¿Cómo puede ser posible? No te conocía, nunca te había visto, solo en… pero eso no puede ser posible, quiero decir, eran sueños, eran solo sueños, ¿no es verdad? Tú no puedes ser… no puedes… lo que sea que eres.

–No eran solo sueños, Bella.

Se miraron fijamente, ella sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo, y él, sin creer que lo estuviera viviendo de esa manera.

¡Maldición! Esa no era la manera en la que quería que ella se enterara, no cuando no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, con ella, con él, con su familia. Había planeado ganarse su confianza, que ella estuviera abierta a él, antes de contarle todo. Ella no estaba preparada, pero ¿qué podía hacer ahora, con ella exigiéndole respuestas, parada frente a él?

–Yo… estaba caminando. Después de que te fuiste, fui al mercado Pike Place, y… y compré unos libros, y me fui a leerlos, estaba sentada en una banca frente al mar, cuando decidí irme, tenía frío y… y comencé a caminar, y yo –puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, a parte de que al parecer el medicamento del hospital había dejado de hacer efecto, porque las puntadas le ardían. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea salir a la lluvia con las puntadas y la herida aún frescas.

"–Yo me caí. Tropecé, y todas estas imágenes llenaron mi cabeza, y en cada una de ellas estabas tú –quitó sus manos de sus ojos y lo miró, con sus hermosos ojos cafés confundidos –. Explícame…

Y justo cuando Edward iba a decir una palabra, se detuvo, sus ojos desviados levemente hacia su derecha, como si estuviera escuchando algo.

–Edward –una voz llamó desde las escaleras.

Esme los miraba, ambos chorreando agua, con miradas de sufrimiento, su hijo pálido y ella sonrojada a pesar del frío que sabía que debía tener.

–¿Por qué no toman un baño? Deben de estar congelándose. Les prepararé algo de comer. Bella, cariño, acompáñame, te llevaré a una habitación para que te bañes –sonriéndole, se dio la vuelta, subiendo la escalera esperando que la siguiera.

Dirigiéndole una mirada a Edward, Bella suspiró y la siguió, algo avergonzada de haber llenado de agua la estancia de los Cullen.

Edward la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la segunda planta. Bajando la mirada, viendo el lodo y agua que lo cubría a él y el camino que había tomado desde donde entró en la cocina hasta donde estaba parado.

–A–

Mirándose en el espejo del enorme baño donde estaba, Bella se dio cuenta del terrible aspecto que tenía. No solo estaba empapada hasta los huesos con el agua fría de lluvia, sino que tenía los ojos hundidos, con ojeras azules, sangre seca en la línea donde se unía la piel con el cabello. Las pocas pecas que tenía resaltaban más sobre su piel enrojecida.

Quitó la mirada del espejo, dándose la vuelta para quitarse la ropa mojada.

El baño de la habitación a donde la había dirigido Esme era elegante (cómo no), y en tonos cafés cálidos. Una bañera redonda al fondo y una regadera rodeada de cristal al otro extremo completaban lo que era uno de los baños más caros y grandes que había visto en su vida. Toda superficie brillaba como ni nunca hubiera sido usada, y Bella casi se sintió mal por mojar el lustroso piso donde estaba parada.

Sus ropas cayeron con un ruido sordo y húmedo en el elegante piso, y cuando el vapor llenó el pequeño cuarto, Bella se adentró en aquella enorme bañera redonda que se había ido llenando desde que entró a la habitación y Esme abrió la llave por ella.

El calor del agua que la iba rodeando hizo poco para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, y aunque el frío se le estaba pasando, sus temblores no la abandonaron. Rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, descansó la barbilla en sus rodillas y cerró los ojos. Imágenes revolotearon detrás de sus párpados, viejas y nuevas, aunque más que nada viejas. El olor de la lavanda del gel de baño llenó sus fosas nasales al tiempo que más lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y al caer se perdían en el agua. Tenía la más pequeña esperanza de que aquello no fuera real, pero, si no fuera real, Edward no hubiera tenido esa expresión triste, como si supiera exactamente de lo que ella hablaba, y Esme no se hubiera notado tan preocupada, ¿verdad? Desde que había comenzado a hablar, las facciones de Edward se habían transformado completamente, de una manera en que no lo había visto. Y era como si supiera, como si esperara que ese momento llegara, solo que no de ese modo. Pero ¿de qué otro modo entonces? ¿Cuántas veces sucedía esto en la historia de la humanidad como para que no supiera cómo manejar la situación?

Tomando aire, Bella se sumergió completamente en el agua. Con los ojos cerrados sintió su cabello revolotear a su alrededor. Contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo, queriendo no volver a salir y enfrentar la realidad.

Estuvo bajo el agua hasta que sus pulmones le ardieron con la necesidad de aire y no soportó más. Emergiendo, tomó aire rápidamente, sintiéndose mareada, y se apretó la cabeza fuertemente con sus manos.

Lloró por lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que sabía que iba a suceder, y más que nada, por lo que ella quería, _necesitaba_ , que sucediera.

Cuando sus manos estuvieron arrugadas como pasas y el agua pasó de caliente a tibia, miró a su alrededor buscando una toalla, encontrándola al lado del lavabo doblada perfectamente y brillando de tan blanca que era. Con piernas temblorosas, Bella se levantó chorreando agua, y con cuidado salió de la bañera y se estiró para tomar la toalla, la cual envolvió a su alrededor. Miró a su ropa mojada aún tirada a su lado en el piso, y supo que no se las volvería a poner.

 _Tal vez Alice tenga algo que me pueda prestar,_ pensó.

Pero no hubo necesidad de salir a buscar a Alice, porque cuando abrió la puerta del baño y entró a la habitación, se encontró con un pijama azul oscuro cuidadosamente doblado en la orilla de la cama, junto con un conjunto de ropa interior.

Se cambió lento, tratando de retrasar lo que vendría quisiera o no.

–A–

Cuando bajó las escaleras hasta la planta baja, le llegaron olores mezclados a su nariz. Se encaminó a la cocina, ya que no vio a nadie más por toda la casa y al parecer ese era el lugar donde había alguien.

Esme se encontraba frente a la estufa revolviendo algo con una cuchara larga de madera y se balanceaba levemente al ritmo de una melodía instrumental que sonaba de fondo. Volvió la mirada en cuanto Bella puso un pie dentro de la cocina y le regaló esa hermosa sonrisa maternal con la que siempre la había recibido. Pero aún con esa sonrisa, se notaba que había algo que ocultaba detrás de esa actitud amable, como si algo le sucediera pero no quisiera que Bella se diera cuenta.

Esa sonrisa ocultaba una preocupación que reservaba para cuando su familia no estaba del todo bien.

–Bella, siéntate cariño, estoy haciendo chocolate caliente. En un momento estará listo.

Bella no estaba segura de qué era lo que había cambiado, pero ante sus ojos era como si una Esme diferente hubiera reemplazado a la Esme que había conocido antes. Tal vez era ese halo que parecía brillar a su alrededor, o ese dorado en sus ojos que parecía venir de un lugar lejos de la Tierra, o esa bondad extraordinaria que ningún humano que ella conocía parecía tener. O tal vez fuera el hecho de saber que había algo con ella y el resto de su familia que no era normal.

Esme pareció no perturbarse por la falta de respuesta de Bella y su mirada fija cuando le puso una taza humeante frente a ella.

–¿Tienes hambre? Tengo comida en el refrigerador, o te puedo preparar algo, ¿qué se te antoja? –le preguntó.

–Estoy bien, gracias –contestó sin mirarla.

–Por lo menos toma algo de pan. Recién horneado –le señaló unos cupcakes aún en la bandeja para hornear que hacía quince minutos había sacado del horno.

Bella caminó lento y se sentó en la barra al lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Esme, quien tomó una manga pastelera y un cupcake, comenzando a cubrirlo con merengue de mantequilla. Tomando un frasco a su costado, sumergió el pulgar y el índice sacando unas pequeñas estrellas de dulce color azul y las colocó encima del merengue, para luego ofrecérselo a Bella, quien por primera vez hizo contacto visual con la madre de los Cullen.

–No nos tengas miedo Bella, no hay por qué temer.

Bella encontró que no le fue difícil devolverle la sonrisa, y con más confianza, tomó el postre que le ofrecía.

Comenzó a decorar el resto de los cupcakes, y Bella tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, encontrándolo delicioso y con chocolate amargo rallado arriba en la espuma.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Bella.

Si no la hubiera estado mirando con mucha atención, Bella no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero como no había nada más interesante que mirar a Esme, al menos por el momento, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando mencionó a su familia.

–Carlisle está en su oficina. Mis hijos… –se quedó quieta –Alice está en su habitación, descansando, y Jasper muy seguramente se encuentra a su lado. Emmett y Rosalie están en la sala de juegos. Y Edward estará llegando en unos cinco segundos.

Y ciertamente, Bella sintió el cabello de su nuca y sus brazos erizarse, y sus sentidos parecieron intensificarse como nunca. Pudo olerlo, pudo sentirlo, pudo sincronizar su corazón con el de él de una manera que nunca creyó posible, y después de esos cinco segundos, se dio la vuelta en su silla, encontrándolo a él parado en la entrada mirándola fijamente.

Se había duchado al igual que ella, a juzgar por su cabello húmedo y dos tonos más oscuro de lo normal, y a pesar de que el interior de la casa estaba cálido, parecía más pálido de lo normal y sus labios estaban un poco sin color. La miraba sin parpadear, como si no creyera que estuviera frente a él, y Bella supo que esperaba no encontrarla ahí, no porque no quisiera verla, sino porque temía que ella hubiera querido escapar.

–¿Por qué te sonrojas? –le preguntó él.

Por un momento, la tierra se detuvo.

–Porque eres tú –le contestó Bella.

Esa respuesta contenía muchos significados para ambos. _Porque era él_ y ella no sentía las mismas sensaciones con cualquier otra persona, _porque era él_ quien siempre había estado a su lado, _porque era él_ a quien ella quería sostenerle la mano en cualquier momento del camino, _porque era é_ l a quien ella siempre vería en sus sueños, _porque era él_ quien ella quería que la sostuviera cuando tuviera frío. _Porque era él y siempre sería él_ durante el resto de su vida, y sabía que ella también sería todo eso para él.

–Bella –susurró, y sin poder contenerse un segundo más, en dos zancadas atravesó el espacio que los separaba, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Juntó sus frentes, y él se percató de lo helada que estaba. –Bella –repitió.

Por un breve instante, se permitieron estar uno en los brazos del otro. Por un momento nadie habló, tenían miedo de siquiera respirar, miedo de que su burbuja se rompiera y las preguntas que inevitablemente vendrían los separaran aunque sea por solo un segundo. Pero esas preguntas tenían que hablarse en voz alta, tenían que tener una respuesta, y ella estaba ansiosa por saberlas.

Al principio se encontraba molesta y confundida, y no podía negar que aún había un poco de enfado dentro de ella, pero más que nada tenía miedo de aceptar la realidad que nadie se había atrevido a decir en voz alta aún, aunque ella sabía que era verdad.

–Estás fría –le susurró.

–Tengo frío. Y mi cabeza duele –enterró su cara en el cuello de él, tratando de tomar un poco de su calor corporal.

Recordando su aspecto de antes, se separó de ella para poder mirarla bien.

–¿Qué te sucedió? –le quitó cabello de la frente para poder ver la herida que tenía.

–Me caí.

–¿En dónde? ¿Cómo? –tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Estoy bien, es solo un raspón. Y un leve dolor de cabeza –se quejó. Lo que ella quería era volver al calor de sus brazos, donde su olor inundara sus fosas nasales y pudiera sentirse segura de nuevo. Así que eso hizo. Se acercó a él y volvió a hundirse en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y la nariz enterrada en su cuello. Y suspiró de alivio.

Él solo se rió levemente antes de decir palabra.

–Necesito que me cuentes cómo sucedió.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Todo. Cómo fue que… cómo fue que recordaste.

Por más que no quisiera, tenía que verlo a la cara cuando le contara todo, así que lentamente y muy a su pesar, se separó de él y se volvió a acomodar en la silla, frente a la cuál él tomó asiento. Pero al parecer no era solo ella la que ansiaba su cercanía, ya que con un leve sonrojo, estiró la mano y tomó la silla de Bella por debajo y la arrastró hasta que sus piernas estuvieron rodeando las de ella. Era lo más cerca que podían estar sin estar uno encima del otro.

Con una sonrisa, ella observó cómo tomaba la taza de chocolate caliente y se la entregaba.

–Toma, debes entrar en calor. –ella la tomó –Así que dime, ¿qué hiciste después de que me fuera?

–Creo que debes ser tú quien conteste mis preguntas.

–Tienes razón –le sonrió de lado –. Pero para eso necesito saber qué es lo que tú sabes.

Ella pensó por un momento, y decidió comenzar donde él sugirió, cuando se separaron en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

–Después de que te fuiste… yo… –suspiró –Realmente no me sentía como para hacer algo, sobre todo algo que se supone que iba a hacer contigo, así que en lugar de ir al centro comercial, fui a Pike Place. Hay una librería ahí que me gusta, y hacía tiempo que no iba. Pasé algún tiempo allí, pero no encontraba nada, así que solo compré…

–Déjame adivinar: Romeo y Julieta.

–Sí, ¿cómo es que…? –Bella recordó –Oh, sí. En fin, salí de la librería y fui a caminar al parque de esculturas. Hay una hilera de bancas frente al mar en las que me gusta sentarme… cosa que también seguramente ya sabías –dijo cuando notó su sonrisa –. Así que me senté y leí un poco. Hacía mucho viento y tenía mucho frío, así que no pasó demasiado antes de que decidiera regresar a casa. Guardé mis cosas, me levanté y caminé. Éstos escalones estaban frente a mí, y me distraje y no me fijé y… ya sabes cómo soy. Tropecé y caí. No alcancé a sostenerme y me golpeé la cabeza con un escalón.

"–Después de eso todo es muy borroso. O confuso. No lo sé. Éstas imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza, como una cascada de recuerdos. Fue tan rápido. Como si siempre hubieran estado ahí, y una puerta hubiera impedido que salieran, y cuando esa puerta se abrió, todo salió tan rápido y claro. Fue… fue como vivir esos momentos nuevamente, pero como si yo fuera… un espectador.

"–Tú siempre estabas ahí. Recuerdo… sé que fue unos meses después de que mis padres se fueran, lo sé porque recuerdo haber sentido a alguien a mi lado, aunque no te viera, yo no me sentía… sola –lo miró –Desde ese momento, tú aparecías en cada instante de mi vida. Cuando dormía, siempre estaba ahí para alejar a los monstruos de mis sueños, cuando me caía, siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme a levantarme. Siempre tú. Siempre estabas ahí. Lo que no sé es cómo.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que encontró palabras. Una vez comenzó a hablar, fue como si se hubiera transportado a otro lugar, hace mucho tiempo. Y así había sido. Edward ya no se encontraba ahí, mentalmente se había trasladado miles de años atrás, cuando entró a éste mundo.

–Nosotros… los ángeles, nacimos para un propósito especial. Estamos aquí desde antes de los humanos, desde antes de que el mundo existiera, tal vez. No estoy seguro. Cuando nacemos, somos criados en grupos. Nos separan dependiendo de qué tipo de ángeles somos. Ángeles guardianes, querubines, serafines, ángeles vengadores, ángeles de la muerte, arcángeles… en fin. Somos muchos. Yo… yo nací como arcángel. Esa es la categoría más alta, por decirlo de una manera, aunque desde pequeños nos enseñan que nadie es mejor que cualquier otro, aún así todos sabemos que hay jerarquías.

"–Cuando tenemos siete años, salimos de la escuela para hacer trabajo de campo. A los ángeles guardianes se les asigna un humano, a los querubines a revolotear por allí, a los arcángeles se les manda a la guerra o a cuidar a una divinidad, en fin, cada quien hace algo. Yo era especial –sacudió la cabeza, como si no supiera usar las palabras para decir lo siguiente –. Verás, cada tipo de ángel tiene… _habilidades especiales_. Pero yo tenía algo más de lo que debería de tener. Yo y Jasper.

–¿Jasper? –Bella habló sorprendida.

–Sí. Jasper y yo nos hemos conocido desde el momento en que nacimos.

–¿Son hermanos o algo así?

–Algo así –Edward pensó en sus palabras un momento –¿Sabes cómo los humanos tienen una sola madre? Me refiero a que… la madre de un niño, en una situación normal, elije tener un bebé, o dos, o los que quiera, y ella lo cría desde el momento en el que nace, y lo quiere hasta el momento de su muerte. Bueno, pues en el cielo, las mujeres son elegidas para tener bebés, a eso se dedican, podría decirse que es su trabajo. Engendran y tienen bebés porque es su deber, y los entregan desde el momento en el que nacen.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo rentar un vientre? –Bella parecía escandalizada.

–Es lo más cercano que conoces, así que sí, supongo que sí.

–Así que ¿no conoces a tu madre?

–La conozco, sé quién es. Pero yo no la llamaría mi madre. Ni ella me considera su hijo. Nadie lo hace. Saben que es su trabajo, y solo eso.

Bella no podía imaginarse el crecer sin el amor de una madre, alguien que te sostenga con amor desde el momento de tu nacimiento, alguien que cuente tus deditos de los pies y manos, que te revise de la cabeza a los pies para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Eso que estaba escuchando era, simplemente, algo inhumano.

–¿Y entonces?

–Desde el momento en que nací, fui tratado diferente a los demás niños. Yo lo notaba y ellos también, y se hizo más notorio cuando nos mandaron a trabajar. Y Jasper también era diferente, aunque de otra manera a como yo lo era. Él era temido. Los demás no se atrevían ni a verlo s los ojos, y el hecho de que fuéramos amigos y no nos separáramos nunca nos hacía algo así como un mito en el cielo.

"–Cuando fuimos mayores, las tareas de más importancia nos eran entregadas a nosotros. Y siempre regresábamos victoriosos. Éramos alabados, no solo por los demás ángeles, sino por Él. Nos trataban como reyes, éramos respetados, lo mejor que el ejército celestial tenía, podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos sin ser cuestionados por nadie, de todas maneras, éramos ángeles, y los ángeles no obran mal.

"–Hasta un día. No sabría decirte qué edad tenía, o si era de noche o de día, no llevamos la cuenta del tiempo allá en el cielo. Pero sabía que algo iba mal. Nos mandaron llamar, a mí y a Jasper, y lo que nos dijeron fue… fue humillante. O eso nos pareció en el momento. Nos dijeron que tenían una misión de suma importancia para nosotros. Aunque eso no era raro, siempre nos daban ese tipo de misiones a nosotros dos. Lo que era raro era la manera en la que actuaban todos a nuestro alrededor. Era como si todos evitaran pensar en algo, como si quisieran escondernos algo, y sabía que Jasper también lo sentía. Él nos preguntó qué sabíamos sobre los ángeles caídos. Nosotros nos sorprendimos. Los ángeles caídos es un tema prohibido, allá en el cielo. Todos saben lo que son, lo que sucedió, pero nadie habla de ello, y el hecho de que él, nuestro superior nos preguntara, era algo insólito. Le dijimos lo que sabíamos, que no era mucho, y luego nos dijo que la tarea que tenía para nosotros era de alto secreto, que nadie debía enterarse. Que algo como lo que íbamos a hacer, lo que nos _iba_ a hacer, no se había hecho nunca.

Edward rió con una risa macabra.

–¿Te lo imaginas? Los dos mejores guerreros que el cielo había visto jamás, los mejores arcángeles, y nos rebajaban a eso… –sacudió la cabeza –Nos dijo que era algo para enorgullecerse, algo de lo que alegrarse. Pero te juro, que ni por un momento de ese día, me sentí algo remotamente cerca de ser feliz. Ángel Guardián. Él quería hacerme ángel guardián. Tenía todo, todo lo que yo quisiera allá en el cielo, ¿qué podría querer que me ofreciera la tierra? Nada. Los humanos iban y venían, rompiéndose unos a otros, sin entender el significado de la vida, y ¿me iban a mandar a cuidar a uno de ellos? Pero como todo buen soldado, me callé. Hice lo que me dijeron.

"–Recuerdo la soledad. La oscuridad que me rodeaba. No sabía a dónde me llevaban. Acababa de ser separado de mi hogar, de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, de si lo volvería a ver. No tenía a nadie a mi lado, nadie que supiera a dónde iba a parar o de lo que sucedería conmigo, todo era secreto, así que nadie sabía.

"–Lo primero que pensé de la tierra, como habitante de ella, pisándola por primera vez, y no observándola de lejos como solía hacer, era "sucia". Es una perspectiva diferente a la que tenía cuando era arcángel. Mis sentidos se agudizaron, era consciente de todo a mi alrededor, y dentro de la belleza que siempre admiré, pude ver cómo los humanos la estaban contaminando. Era triste, ver tanto esplendor, tanta vida, siendo desperdiciada de esa manera. Veía todo. Tenía que hacerlo, ya que ahora era responsable de una persona, y tenía que cuidarla fuera lo que fuera.

"–Recuerdo el bosque. Verde. Húmedo. Recuerdo caminar por horas entre árboles y maleza, y luego, a lo lejos, vi una luz, una pequeña casa, y cuanto más me acercaba, más escuchaba. Más sentía. Había una nostalgia rodeando la casa, una tristeza que me llegaba al alma. Y cuando entré, la vi.

"–Estaba sentada en una cama, su cara reflejaba un dolor inmenso, y las lágrimas caían por su hermoso rostro. Quise abrazarla, sostenerla en mis brazos y jurarle que todo estaría bien, que yo estaba ahí, que moriría antes de dejar que algo la dañara. Una niña cuya alma estaba lastimada, y yo, un ángel que haría todo por ella. Me acerqué, me arrodillé frente a ella, estiré mi mano y traté de limpiar esa lagrima. Pero no pude. Mi mano pasó a través de ella, sin poder tocarla y sin poder consolarla. Algo cambió en ese instante. La niña levantó la vista, y pude ver el más hermoso par de ojos que jamás había visto. Ella miró a su alrededor, y luego su mirada quedó fija en mí, como si supiera dónde estaba. Y sonrió. Se limpió la lágrima que había intentado limpiar, y aunque era pequeña, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue como una chispa, algo que cambió dentro de ella, y supe que su tristeza, aunque no completamente, se había disipado.

La miró a los ojos, y como aquel día en que se habían conocido, una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

Ella recordaba aquel día como ningún otro de su vida. Recordaba lo triste que se había sentido, el haber estado sentada en su cama, llorando con su corazón al descubierto. Recordó cómo la soledad que la rodeaba cambió. Ella sintió a alguien a su lado, la seguridad que tomaba el lugar de la desesperación, y supo, que había alguien que la cuidaba. Desde ese día Bella dejó la tristeza a un lado, la fue superando poco a poco, y aunque a veces creía que estaba loca, le gustaba pensar que había alguien a su lado cuidándola, protegiéndola, amándola de la manera en la que sus padres la amaban.

Y justo como aquel día en que se conocieron, él estiró su mano para limpiarle la lágrima, solo que ésta vez, su mano tocó su piel, y ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo su calor a su alrededor.

–Eras tú –susurró.

–Sí.

–Eras tú –repitió.

–Era yo. Sigo siendo yo. Y no tienes ni idea de lo que he esperado para poder tocarte, poder abrazarte, sostenerte en mis brazos. Todo lo que quería hacer desde que te conocí, ahora lo puedo hacer.

–Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

–Yo, eh. Necesité ayuda. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

–¿Qué tipo de ayuda?

–Bella, lo que yo hice, es algo prohibido, algo que pocos han hecho. Nadie sabe cómo hacerlo hasta que te lo propones, y aún así, tienes que conocer a la persona adecuada. No es el tipo de información que te dan si preguntas. Si el cielo se llegara a enterar…

–¿Qué hiciste? –Bella tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que saberlo.

–Conforme ibas creciendo, mis sentimientos hacia ti se iban intensificando. Al principio, cuando te conocí, quería protegerte sobre todas las cosas, era algo más que un deber, y la verdad desconozco cómo sea para los demás ángeles guardianes, no conozco a muchos de ellos. Necesito que entiendas Bella –tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos para que entendiera lo serio que era –yo te quería, como un hermano quiere a una hermana, como un padre quiere a una hija, y luego creciste, y mis sentimientos no cambiaron, sino que se intensificaron, y luego creciste más, y dejaste de ser una niña, y dejé de quererte como un hermano o un padre. Mis sentimientos por ti eran tan grandes que a veces me preocupaba no poder contenerlos, ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¡Era un ángel guardián! ¡No un humano! ¿Qué pensaba? Pasé días y noches, horas y minutos, pensando en una manera, un modo para estar contigo, y por más que pensaba, no se me ocurría nada.

–¿Y qué sucedió?

–Mi familia –sonrió.

–¿Tu familia?

–Después de esa noche en la que nuestros destinos cambiaron, no lo volví a ver, y la verdad nunca pensé en volver a verlo. No supe qué sucedió con él, en dónde estaba, a quién estaba cuidando, así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando lo veo una noche mientras caminaba por Seattle.

–Jasper.

–Jasper. Después de años de no verlo, ahí se encontraba, frente a mí. Fue tanta mi sorpresa que al principio no me di cuenta de lo diferente que estaba. Era casi imperceptible, para mí, me refiero. Para mí que era un ángel, la diferencia pudo haber pasado desapercibida, pero ahí estaba, pequeña y brillante. Si no hubiera sido por eso, no me hubiera dado cuenta. Claro, si te fijas más a fondo, estaba la manera en la que parecía pertenecer a la tierra, ahora tenía un centro de gravedad, estaba unido a la tierra, _pertenecía_ a la tierra. Y se veía… con emociones, con sentimientos… como si de verdad los _sintiera_. El clima, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, todo se reflejaba en él.

–Él te dijo cómo ¿no es así?

–Sí. Al parecer, le había sucedido lo mismo que a mí. Y él encontró la manera, los encontró a ellos.

–Dijiste que, al principio, te diste cuenta de lo que era diferente en él por una cosa. ¿Qué era?

–Sus ojos –Bella miró esos ojos con los que soñaba despierta, y al fin supo que ese color de ojos no era normal –Son los ojos de los ángeles caídos. Nadie más tiene ese color de ojos, es lo que nos caracteriza.

–Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que toda tu familia son ángeles caídos?

Bella no podía creer que las personas que la rodeaban fueran en algún tiempo, ángeles. Ahora su vida parecía insignificante a su lado. Sin nada interesante.

–Todos. Bueno –pensó –, una no.

–¿Quién?

–Alice.

Recordó los ojos de todos, y a menos de que aquel golpe en la cabeza hubiera sido muy muy fuerte, ella recordaba que los ojos de Alice eran dorados, como los de el resto de su familia.

–Alice es diferente. Ella… Ninguno de nosotros sabe bien qué sucedió con ella. Aunque tenemos nuestras teorías.

–¿Y cuáles son?

–Creo que sería mejor que ella te lo dijera. Son cosas que le incumben a ella.

–Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está? Es raro que no esté revoloteando a mi alrededor.

–Arriba. ¿Te duele la cabeza? –el brusco cambio de tema confundió a Bella.

–Un poco –admitió.

–Vamos –le extendió la mano –, será mejor que Carlisle te revise.

Tomó su mano, y ésta vez, cuando caminó por aquella grande casa, fue como si mirara las cosas por primera vez. Era más consciente de todo, ahora que sabía que estaba en la guarida de un grupo de ángeles caídos.

–Así que, ¿qué se siente ser humano? –preguntó Bella mientras subían escaleras.

Una vibrante risa le respondió.

–¿Qué dices?

–Pues eso, ¿qué se siente ser humano? –le volvió a preguntar.

–Tú eres humana.

–Sí, pero tú eres el único que conozco, a parte de tus padres y hermanos, que ha sido otra cosa además de humano. Creo que la pregunta es válida.

–De todo lo que te he dicho, tienes mucho de dónde sacar preguntas, ¿y eso es lo único que se te ocurre –la miraba como si no la creyera.

–Por ahora sí. Deja que lo consulte con la almohada, y verás que mañana tendrás mucho que responder.

–Eso espero. No esperaría menos de ti.

Llegaron a la última planta, y Bella se preguntó si irían a la biblioteca, pero al pasarla y llegar a otro pasillo a la derecha, un pasillo al lado del enorme ventanal que iba de techo a piso y que Bella no había visto, se dio cuenta de que iban a otra puerta. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, Edward llamó, y una voz los hizo pasar.

–Adelante.

Abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar primero a Bella, Edward la adentró a lo que parecía una oficina, con enormes libros sobre un escritorio de roble y en las paredes. Detrás del escritorio, Carlisle se encontraba con su cara sumergida en un grueso libro, del cual no levantó la mirada hasta que Edward habló.

–Buenas noches.

Carlisle levantó la mirada, y dándose cuenta de quiénes lo visitaban, se levantó de su silla para saludar a Bella.

–Bella, Edward, ¿qué sucede?

–Yo solo quería saber si podrías revisar a Bella.

–¿Te sientes mal, Bella? Vi la herida cuando llegaste, pero dada tu expresión y los acontecimientos que recién pasaron, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías a mi cercanía.

Le enternecía su preocupación por ella. Temía que le tuviera miedo, como Esme lo mencionó cuando estaban en la cocina, y debía admitir, que en aquel momento, sí lo sentía así, cuando no sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora, se sentía tan segura a su alrededor como en el momento en que los conoció.

–Yo… me caí y me golpeé la cabeza. Perdí el conocimiento y requerí puntadas. El médico me mandó a casa con medicina, pero tengo dolor de cabeza y no tengo la medicina conmigo.

–Debe ser por el golpe, pero si te sientes mejor con ello, te puedo revisar. Sé que Edward se sentiría mejor con eso. Apostaría que fue él quien lo sugirió y no tú, ¿no es así?

Con una leve sonrisa, ambos miraron a Edward, quien se sonrojó levemente.

–Creo que estaría bien que me revisaras. Ya sabes, por si acaso.

Después de sentarla en el sofá, Carlisle revisó sus signos vitales, sus reflejos y demás cosas que Bella no sabía para qué eran, pero se sintió aliviada cuando le dijo que solo era cansancio y dolor por el golpe y le dio unas pastillas para el dolor.

–Debes reposar, Bella. Dormir lo más que puedas. El cuerpo se recupera cuando duermes. Te recomendaría que no fueras a clases mañana, créeme, te hará bien. Toma estas pastillas cada ocho horas, seis si es necesario –le tendió un bote naranja con pastillas –y éstas –le dio otro bote –son cada doce horas, solo para prevenir que tu herida no se infecte. Es bueno que la herida sea en el borde de la línea del cabello, así si queda cicatriz, no será tan visible. Sé que a las chicas les molesta eso. A Alice le molestaría.

Notó que el ambiente cambió, el semblante de Carlisle se preocupó y entristeció.

–¿Qué sucede con Alice? Hace rato, cuando pregunté por ella, cambiaste de tema. Díganme, ¿qué sucede? ¿Está bien?

Carlisle miró a Edward, quien parecía pensar si decir algo o no, pero al final, fue Carlisle quien habló.

–Ella está enferma. No sabemos qué sucedió, ni cómo ni por qué sucedió.

–¿Qué tiene? –Bella se preocupó.

–Hoy en la tarde, se comenzó a quejar de dolor de cabeza. –ahora habló Edward –Al principio creímos que era algo normal, pero luego se intensificó hasta el punto de que no sabíamos qué hacer. No dejaba que nadie la tocara, excepto Jasper. Ella estaba gritando, decía que hiciera que parara, pero nadie sabía qué hacer. Y luego se desmayó.

–¿Por qué? –Bella estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarla.

–No sabemos.

–¿Cómo está ahora?

–Despertó justo antes de que llegaras –dijo Carlisle –. Fue ella quien nos dijo que venías en camino. Está durmiendo ahora, Jasper está con ella. Creo… –dijo cuando vio que Bella iba a hablar –creo que será que mejor que los dejes solos, por ahora. Ella no quiere hablar.

El que su mejor amiga estuviera enferma, tan enferma como para gritar, era preocupante, y el saber que estaba en cama, sin querer hablar con nadie lo era aún más. Quería correr a ver cómo estaba, si necesitaba algo, pero si ni siquiera su familia sabía cómo ayudarla, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

–A–

–Esme te preparó tu habitación.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro en dirección a la habitación donde Bella se había duchado. No habían dicho nada desde que salieron de la oficina de Carlisle, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

–¿Huh?

–Esme te preparó tu habitación.

–¿Mi habitación?

–Sí, una habitación. De hecho es una habitación de huéspedes, pero como nadie la usa, puedes quedártela.

–¿Y para qué quiero una habitación? –no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

–Eh… ¿para dormir?

–¿Aquí?

–No creerás que te dejaré irte a tu casa, ¿verdad? Bella, es pasada la medianoche. Y sigue lloviendo a cántaros allá afuera.

–Lo sé, pero…

–No soy solo yo quien no te dejará irte. Esme no te dejará, y Carlisle tampoco.

–Pero no tengo nada de mis cosas aquí.

Edward rodó los ojos para después abrir la puerta de la habitación, caminando decidido a una cómoda.

–Abre el cajón que quieras, te aseguro que está lleno de ropa. Ve al baño y abre un gabinete, encontrarás lo que sea que necesites. Abre el clóset, cualquier prenda que se te pueda ocurrir está ahí. ¿En serio creías que Alice no se haría cargo de eso?

Caminando a la cómoda donde estaba recargado, abrió un cajón, encontrando, efectivamente, ropa doblada. Fue hacia el clóset y abrió las puertas, revelando más ropa de la que podría imaginarse para ella.

–¿Cuándo hizo todo esto?

–Hum… más o menos desde que te conoció –respondió.

–¿Por qué?

–Ella sabía que iban a ser amigas.

–Pero ¿cómo? –Bella no entendía del todo.

–¿No lo has descubierto aún? –Edward parecía verdaderamente confundido.

–No… ¿qué cosa?

–Alice. Lo que ella puede hacer.

–Edward, de verdad no entiendo.

–Alice… ella ve el futuro.

–¿¡Qué!? –Bella gritó.

–¡Ssh! ¡No grites! –se acercó corriendo a ella y puso su mano sobre su boca –Tu cabeza te dolerá más, y puedes despertar a Alice. Créeme, no quieres ver a Jasper enojado.

Los ojos de Bella lo miraban tan abiertos como nunca la había visto, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no volvería a gritar, alejó su mano de ella.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó aún asombrada.

–Alice ve el futuro. ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

–¡No! Ella nunca me lo dijo. No es algo que se escuche a menudo, nunca, a decir verdad, por lo que no veo cómo me lo pudo haber dicho sin haber sonado como una loca.

–No puedes decirme que nunca notaste lo rara que era ¿o sí? O la manera en la que podía decir cosas que no tenía manera de saber, o cómo simplemente adivinaba cosas.

Bella pensó por un momento, y entre más repasaba los momentos con Alice, más se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Las señales eran tan evidentes, y más de una vez pensó en lo raro que actuaba Alice, pero nunca le preguntó al respecto.

–Sí, era extraña. ¿Alguna otra cosa importante que tenga que saber? ¿Es que Emmett vuela?

–Claro que no –se burló Edward –, no desde que se hizo humano. Pero…

–¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Bella al notarlo sospechoso.

–Yo…

–¿Tú qué?

–Yo… –se aclaró la garganta –yo leo mentes.

Ésta vez Bella no gritó, sino que se dejó caer en la cama, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

–Tú… ¿lees mentes?

–Sí. Pero no te asustes.

–¿Puedes leer la mía?

–No.

–¿No lo estás haciendo o no puedes?

–No puedo.

–¿De verdad? –sintió un peso quitarse de sus hombros. Por un momento la asustó la posibilidad de que hubiera escuchado las cosas que pensó desde el momento en que lo conoció.

–De verdad.

–¿Cómo puedes leer mentes y no la mía?

–En realidad no lo sé. Nunca me había pasado.

–¿No puedes captar nada?

–Nada.

–¿Ni una cosa?

–Ni una.

–¿Nunca?

–Desde que te conocí, no.

–Eso es algo malo, ¿no? ¿qué está mal conmigo?

Edward rió entre dientes, como si no entendiera lo que quería decir.

–Estás en una casa llena de ángeles caídos, de los cuales uno ve el futuro, otro siente y controla las emociones, y otro lee la mente, ¿y piensas que hay algo mal contigo?

–Pues sí… Espera ¿quién siente las emociones? –la cabeza le daba vueltas.

–Jasper.

–Oh. –ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido.

–Creo que sería mejor que descansaras –dijo Edward.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor –asintió.

Lo observó caminar hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo y la miró, con ¿añoranza?

–Te veré mañana. Que duermas bien –le sonrió.

–Igualmente. ¿Edward?

–¿Sí?

–Dime de verdad ¿cómo se encuentra Alice?

De nuevo miró cómo la mirada se le entristecía y miraba hacia el piso.

–Está mejor, creo. Es frustrante no saber qué le sucedió y cómo ayudarla. Sus pensamientos están revueltos, no podría decir nada de ellos. Pero creo que se está recuperando.

–Ella estará bien, ¿no? –Bella no se imaginaba ni un día donde su hiperactiva amiga no estuviera cerca y saltando.

–Sí, lo estará.

Pero pudo ver en su mirada, que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que estuviera mejor.


	14. Visiones

**¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal están? ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

 **De verdad créanme cuando digo que quise actualizar antes, pero no me fue posible. Pero anímense, tengo una sorpresa, sobre todo para compensar el que el capítulo no sea del tamaño en que suelen ser. ¿Qué les parece un POV Alice? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Sí? Creo que nuestra pequeña duende lo merece, sobre todo después de lo que la he hecho pasar últimamente. ¡No me odies, Alice! ¡Eres de mis personajes favoritos! ¡Te amamos!**

 **Hoy me senté y me dije a mí misma: "Ann, tienes que escribir algo", así que eso hice, tomé a mi baby, me senté y escribí un buen tramo. Se sintió bien, sobre todo porque hay una parte que ansío escribir *palmas frotándose*… Sí, pero eso vendrá más adelante. Pero quise escribir y actualizar hoy porque, bueno, no sé de dónde sean ustedes, pero de donde yo soy, se celebra el Día de Los Reyes Magos. Dios, creo que me emocionaba aún más que la Navidad. Así que les quiero dejar esto como regalo de Día de Reyes. Espero lo disfruten ;)**

 **P.D. : dejen review las que aman al Ángel, y claro, a nuestra Alice.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Visiones**

Dolor.

Dolor taladraba su cabeza, tan fuerte que cuando intentó incorporarse se mareó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse.

Una débil luz entraba por detrás de las cortinas de la habitación, lo cual le incrementaba el dolor.

Arrastrando los pies, entró al cuarto de baño, donde se lavó los dientes con la esperanza de quitarse ese sabor amargo y la sensación de tener una bola de algodón de la boca. Mejoró, sí, un poco, hasta que se tuvo que agachar para vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido el día anterior en la noche.

Se dejó resbalar hasta el piso, donde se dio cuenta que la frialdad de las baldosas le quitaban un poco el mareo, por lo que se dejó caer hacia un lado y reposó su mejilla en el piso, absorbiendo el frío.

Era horrible estar enferma. Nunca le había gustado, ni siquiera cuando era niña y tenía que faltar a la escuela. Esa sensación de depender de alguien no era nada agradable.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tirada, pero se dio cuenta cuando escuchó unos golpes a lo lejos, que se debió de haber quedado dormida.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar su visión borrosa, gotas de sudor bajando por su frente y su cuerpo temblando con escalofríos. Se sobresaltó de nuevo cuando volvió a escuchar los golpes, más cerca esta vez.

–¿Bella? –más golpes.

Intentó incorporarse, pero el mareo regresó y si la pared no hubiera estado ahí, se hubiera caído para atrás.

–Bella, contesta, ¿estás bien?

–Edward –su voz salió como un chillido. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó una vez más, con mejores resultados esta vez.

–Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Con mucha dificultad, se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se recargó y dejó salir un suspiro.

–Edward… creo… creo que estoy enferma.

–Abre la puerta, Bella.

Estiró la mano para hacerlo, cuando recordó que su cabello debería de estar por todos lados, su piel sudorosa y, lo más importante, había vomitado. No había manera en el mundo que lo dejara verla de esa manera.

–No.

–Bella, abre…

–Estoy hecha un desastre y… enferma… –se detuvo cuando otra ola de náuseas la golpearon, haciéndola sacar fuerzas de lo más remoto de su ser y correr al inodoro, donde su estómago se convulsionó, pero sin sacar nada. Al parecer ya no había nada que sacar. "Salvo los intestinos" pensó ella.

–Bella, voy a entrar –Edward sonaba asustado.

–¡No! –alcanzó a gritar.

–Bella, no puedes estar ahí dentro tú sola, enferma.

–Claro que sí. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes –dijo esto último en voz baja para sí misma, pero a juzgar por el gruñido que vino de la puerta, la alcanzó a escuchar.

–Isabella…

–Edward, por favor, solo, espera…

–Bella, ¿de verdad prefieres estar ahí sola y fría, cuando puedes estar caliente y en mis brazos?

Bella cerró sus ojos al tiempo que escuchó la puerta abrirse, y unos segundos después, sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y unos dedos alejarle el cabello de sus mejillas llenas de sudor.

–Hey –le dijo al oído.

–Lo sé, me veo horrible.

–Bueno, definitivamente no es tu mejor momento.

Ambos se rieron, y ella se dejó caer hacia su pecho.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó él.

–Tengo frío, me duele la cabeza, y me mareo cada vez que me intento mover.

–Tal vez deba traerte medicina. Y un poco de agua. Pero antes tienes que levantarte.

Dicho eso, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, aunque no dejó de sujetarla hasta que estuvo seguro de que no se iba a caer.

Bella se agarró de la encimera donde estaba en lavabo, y antes de hacer otra cosa, tomó el cepillo de dientes.

–Toma –Edward le extendió su mano y dejó caer unas pastillas en su palma –. Agua –le dio una botella de agua.

–Gracias –susurró Bella una vez se las hubo tomado.

–Esme está haciendo el desayuno. Tal vez quieras… –señaló con la mano el baño –hacer… cosas… humanas… y luego ir a desayunar.

–Claro. No tardaré.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una última mirada de preocupación, Edward se alejó y cerró la puerta del baño.

Bella se volteó y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes. Tardó unos buenos diez minutos haciendo solo eso, pero quería asegurarse de que el sabor y olor del vómito estuviera fuera. Después de eso, se acercó a la regadera, la abrió y ajustó la temperatura antes de quitarse el sudoroso pijama que Alice le había escogido.

Esta vez, cuando estuvo bajo el chorro del agua y el sudor y la enfermedad se iban por el desagüe, las cosas que pensaba eran muy diferentes a las de la vez pasada. Ahora todo había cambiado.

Sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser (o tal vez no tan profundamente), que había algo extraño con los Cullen, pero nunca pensó que sería algo como esto. Ángeles.

Y qué tipo de Ángeles. No del tipo que ves en la televisión, sino algo totalmente diferente. Ángeles Caídos.

Se preguntó cuántas veces se pudo haber topado con uno y no haber sabido lo que eran. ¿Cuántos de ellos había? ¿Eran todos así? ¿Y ese color de ojos? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué? Eran tantas cosas, cosas que el día de ayer no le preguntó a Edward, pero ahora tenía toda la intención de preguntarlas.

Comenzando con Alice.

¿Qué sucedía con su amiga? No había habido ni un rastro de ella desde ayer en la escuela. No podía imaginarse a Alice alejándose de ella tanto tiempo cuando ella sabía la verdad sobre su familia. Aunque también tenía preguntas que hacerle a ella. Siempre había habido algo raro con ella, algo diferente a los demás miembros de su familia, esa rareza exótica que emanaba su pequeña amiga.

Una punzada pasó por su cabeza cuando rozó un poco más fuerte de lo que debería su herida con puntos.

Al menos una cosa seguía igual que antes, pensó. Su torpeza era la misma de siempre.

Aunque era algo raro, le alegró un poco saber que una pequeña cosa, por insignificante que pareciera, no cambiaría. Ella seguía siendo la misma. Tal vez las cosas a su alrededor cambien, tal vez el mundo cambie de colores, pero ella siempre sería la misma.

–A–

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, cambiada en ropa que encontró en su clóset, no se sorprendió en absoluto de encontrarse a Edward sentado y recargado en la pared frente a su habitación.

Se incorporó en cuanto Bella salió, y a ella le pareció lindo lo nervioso que se veía alisándose la camisa azul marino que llevaba arremangada hasta los codos.

–Hey –le dijo ella.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestarle.

–Hola –se pasó una mano por su cabello cobrizo alborotado – ¿vamos? –señaló el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Mientras bajaban, ambos pensaban en algo qué decir. Ella iba más que concentrada en poner un pie frente al otro para no caerse, y él la miraba de reojo, observando lo hermosa que estaba con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas aún del calor de la ducha y su blusa azul marino que se había puesto.

Sonrió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que iban casi iguales. Ambos de azul marino.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó él.

–Eh, sí. Mejor. Mi cabeza solo duele un poco. Nada que no pueda manejar –entonces casi habían llegado a la primer planta, y el olor a comida llegó a sus fosas nasales.

–¿Y tus padres? –le preguntó cuando puso un pie fuera de las escaleras.

–Carlisle está en el hospital. Esme justo en la cocina, haciendo waffles.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero su estómago protestaba por comida, ya que lo único que había comido lo había devuelto hoy en el baño.

Caminando por la enorme casa, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y aunque no le tomó importancia, era un indicio de que todo estaba por cambiar.

–A–

–Ya viene –susurró.

Intentó zafarse de los brazos que la rodeaban, y aunque lo logró, no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando un gruñido de protesta salió de la garganta de Jasper.

–Tal vez deberías… –intentó decir.

–Estoy bien –le sonrió –Me hacen falta proteínas. Vamos –jaló su mano hasta que se puso de pie y lo condujo a la cocina.

Cuando entraron, no les sorprendió ver a Esme revoloteando de un lugar a otro. Desde que Alice había llegado a esa casa, no recordaba un solo día donde Esme no estuviera haciendo algo. Se la pasaba cocinando, o arreglando una habitación, o haciendo el jardín. O algunas veces, cuando no estaba en casa, aún así ellos sabían que de seguro estaba de compras para remodelar algo en la mansión o haciendo algún trabajo. El llegar a casa y que hubiera alguien para recibirla o cuidarla era algo que Alice siempre agradecería. Nunca lo daría por sentado. Sabía que era una bendición haber encontrado a esa familia y que la quisieran como si fuera su hija biológica.

–¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás, querida? ¿Quieres desayunar? –la saludó Esme cuando los vio acercarse.

–Estoy bien, gracias. Con un poco de hambre, es todo.

–No te preocupes, eso lo puedo solucionar –le guiñó Esme – ¿por qué no se sientan?

Comenzó a prepararles sus platos con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Edward y Bella entraron, ambos sonrojados. Trató, de verdad lo trató, pero cuando vio a su hermano nervioso y sonrojado, no había nada que la detuviera.

–Edward, mírate. Todo sonrojado y nervioso. No te había visto así desde el primer día de escuela.

El sonrojo de su hermano solo aumentó.

–Es bueno saber que estás mejor, Alice. Creo que te prefiero enferma y callada, sin embargo –le jaló un mechón de cabello negro antes de sonreír.

–Bella, ¿cómo estás? –Alice preguntó dándole una rápida ojeada a su amiga, quien se encontraba parada en la entrada a la cocina, sin atreverse a entrar.

–Tal vez sea yo la que deba preguntarte eso –le contestó.

–Oh, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre. Voces en mi cabeza, nada fuera de lo normal –le guiñó un ojo.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro y se adentró en la habitación.

–Ven Bella, a desayunar –le dijo Esme mientras colocaba un plato de comida frente al espacio vacío al lado de Edward.

–¿Y Emmett y Rosalie? –preguntó tomando asiento.

–En la escuela –contestó Alice, justo antes de que un tenedor cayera ruidosamente sobre la mesa de mármol.

Todos miraron a Bella, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y se cubría la boca con su mano.

–Bella, ¿te sientes bien? –Esme le colocó una mano en su brazo.

–¡La escuela! ¿Qué hora es?

–Demasiado tarde para ir, eso te lo aseguro –a Alice parecía no importarle.

–P– pero…

–Bella, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza, sin mencionar que perdiste el conocimiento, ¿no esperabas que te hiciéramos ir a la escuela, o sí? –dijo Edward.

–Bueno… no, pero… ¿y tú?

–Anda, come, ¿te gustan los waffles verdad? –la animó Esme, sintiendo lo que venía.

–¿No creías que Edward iría a la escuela mientras tú estabas en casa, verdad? Está tan al pendiente de ti que si una tormenta estuviera justo sobre su cabeza él no se daría cuenta por estar mirándote –Jasper mencionó con un tono de voz divertido, hablando por primera vez.

–¿Qué? –Bella sostenía con una mano el jugo de naranja que Esme le había puesto en frente.

–Por favor Bella, no me digas que no te diste cuenta de la manera en que tienes a Edward envuelto alrededor de tu dedo.

–Oh, eso, sí. –Dijo Bella de manera despreocupada cortando un pedazo de waffle – Justo como tú y Jasper –masticó.

Una fuerte y despreocupada risa sonó por toda la cocina, mientras ambos, Alice y Jasper se sonrojaban y miraban asombrados a Bella. Esme reía tan fuerte que se tuvo que sujetar el estómago con un brazo mientras con la otra mano se limpiaba una lágrima.

–Eso no es verdad –se defendió Jasper.

–¿Ah no? No puedes estar en la misma habitación que Alice sin tener que estarla tocando. De verdad, es un poco molesto. O caminan juntos de la mano, o la estás abrazando, o ella está besándote o cualquier cosa. Deberían de pensar en los demás. No es agradable verlos destilando miel.

–¡Claro que no! –repuso Alice.

–¡Claro que sí!

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Claro que sí! Y la mitad de nuestras conversaciones comienzan o terminan en "Jasper". "Jasper esto", "Jasper lo otro". ¿Recuerdas esa conversación de tu coche? "Jasper me lo regaló" Pudiste simplemente haber dicho "fue un regalo", pero no, tenías que mencionarlo.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Esme había dejado de reír y miraba a Bella con asombro en sus ojos.

Alice tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Bella como si quisiera decirle algo. Al final, habló:

–No sabía que te molestaba tanto.

–No lo hace, es solo… llegas tú con tu novio perfecto y tu familia perfecta y hablas de ellos y todo lo que tienen mientras yo estoy ahí sin tener nada que decir. Me hacías sentir más consciente de mí misma y de todo lo que tengo… o no tengo. –Bella bajó la mirada a su plato y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

–No era mi intención.

–Lo sé. Sé que no. Solo quería hacerte ver que no eres la única que se puede dar cuenta de cosas que los demás no.

–Oh, eso.

–Sí eso.

–¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta?

–No. Quiero decir, sabía que había algo… raro contigo, pero nunca pensé que sería algo como eso.

–Ver el futuro.

–Eso.

–Puedes decirlo. No decir las palabras en voz alta no lo hace menos real.

–Es solo tan… irreal.

–Supongo que puedes decirlo así.

Todos habían retomado su comida, los chicos las miraban como si nunca hubieran visto una cosa más extraña. Un momento discutían y al otro hablaban de ver el futuro.

–¿Y cómo es?

–¿Las visiones?

–Sí. Es decir, solo llegan o… –Bella no tenía palabras para expresar lo que su cerebro tenía.

–Son como imágenes, o secuencias de imágenes. Depende del momento, o de la visión. A veces solo me llegan imágenes, o a veces son momentos, con sonidos, y colores. A veces solo son los sonidos y todo es negro. He tratado de describirlas, pero nunca encuentro las palabras adecuadas. –miró a Edward.

–¿Cómo videos? –preguntó Bella, queriendo comprender.

–Las visiones difieren mucho una de la otra –comenzó Edward –, aunque supongo que mi modo de verlas es diferente a la manera de sentirlas, como lo hace Alice. Puede ver cinco, diez escenarios de la misma escena, cada una con un final alternativo, o puede ver uno solo. Varían dependiendo de las personas, de las decisiones. Con los humanos hay muchos caminos, unos llevan a la felicidad, otros a la tristeza, otros a la nulidad, o incluso, la muerte.

"–No puedo hablar estando cien por ciento seguro, ya que solo las veo de la mente de Alice, y como dije, debe ser distinto experimentarlas por ti mismo, pero, creo que el futuro es algo tan subjetivo que no todos lo alcanzamos a comprender, así vivamos trescientos años.

–Era extraño al principio –dijo Alice –, o tal vez no –se rió –. Han sido parte de mí desde que recuerdo, siempre ahí, tal vez en un plano más alejado, pero siempre presente. Un momento estás siendo tú misma, en tu vida, y de repente ves otra cosa, estás en otro lugar, haciendo cosas que tú no harías. Lo veo como una tercera persona, sin intervenir, pero siendo consciente de todo lo que sucede ahí.

–"Siempre han sido parte de mí, así que no era como si les tuviera miedo o algo así, pero cuando hablaba de ello, mi familia me miraba extrañada, al principio divertida, como diciendo "Alice es tan ocurrente", pero a medida que fui creciendo y que dejé de ser una niña, el ser ocurrente pasó a ser "rara". Me tenían miedo. Miedo de las cosas que decía y que más tarde se volvían reales. Así que dejé de hablar de ello. Simplemente, me lo guardé para mí misma.

Alice parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en la lluvia que caía por fuera del gran ventanal.

–¿Me viste a mí? –Bella susurró.

–Te vi por primera vez hace un año. Mi familia y yo estábamos… adaptándonos a algunas cosas.

–¿Y qué viste?

–Te vi a ti, en el bosque, con la lluvia cayendo a tu alrededor y el viento azotando. Estabas parada, sin hacer nada. Solo… existiendo.

Lo que Alice no mencionó fue que la Bella de su visión, la visión que aún no sucedía y que temían el momento en que llegara, tenía una expresión tan triste y desolada como la de ninguna persona que hubiera habitado la Tierra. Era una expresión tan desgarradora que a Alice le daba miedo cada vez que la veía. Porque sí, esa visión aún la tenía. Y cada día rezaba, por ella, por Jasper, por sus hermanos, por sus padres, por su familia, que no llegara ese día. Rezaba porque sucediera algo que cambiara el curso de las cosas para que eso no llegara a suceder.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que esa era la visión de lo que sucedería si alteraban lo desconocido. Algo que, desde hacía tiempo, ya lo habían hecho.


	15. Los Caídos

**¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal están? Yo acabo de regresar del mar… Uff, cómo me gusta, aunque estoy feliz de regresar a casa.**

 **Sí, lo sé, leí sus reviews, sé que las tengo acostumbradas a capítulos largos, y el pasado no fue del tamaño usual, así que con éste no tienen de qué quejarse. Cabe mencionar, que aunque me gusta escribir capítulos largos, terminan donde siento que deben terminar. Normalmente me fuerzo a seguir escribiendo hasta que tienen el largo deseado, pero en el pasado, de verdad sentí que ese era el momento en que debía terminar. Lo siento por eso, así que les tengo una sorpresa: tengo un POV Alice que publicaré en la otra historia en mi perfil, donde subo solo outtakes. Después de leer éste capítulo vayan allá (después de dejarme un review sobre su opinión en éste capítulo) y díganme qué les parece. Cabe mencionar que los outtakes no suelen ser largos, pero creo que compensa el cap pasado que fue muy pequeño.**

 **Las cosas se van a poner interesantes pronto, así que no se lo pierdan y déjenme saber qué opinan ;)**

 **P.D.: las que dejen review tendrán una visita del Ángel por la noche.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Los Caídos**

Silencio.

La casa Cullen estaba sumida en un silencio diferente al que se hallaba acostumbrada. Normalmente el silencio era roto por el canturreo de Esme, o del susurro de las páginas de un libro en la biblioteca, o de cualquiera de los chicos haciendo tarea, o como últimamente, el delicado llanto de las teclas de un piano que desgarraban la tela de la noche.

Siempre había algo que rompía el silencio.

Pero no ahora.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Y aunque usualmente también hay una calma después, no estaba seguro de que la hubiera ésta vez.

–A–

El viernes había llegado, y con ello, la visita tan esperada a la casa de los Cullen.

Bella se encontraba emocionada en un nivel que no llegaba a comprender. Ya conocía la casa, y con ello, a todos sus habitantes, así que, ¿por qué la emocionaba tanto esa visita? El hecho de haber desenmascarado el secreto que parecía ser el del siglo tal vez tenía algo que ver. O mucho que ver. Su cabeza giraba e torno a todas los posibles escenarios en los que se podía desarrollar esa velada en la mansión.

Por primera vez iba a entrar a la casa Cullen con la verdad en su mano, sabiendo los secretos que tenían los extraños habitantes de la casa escondida en medio del bosque. Y es que tales seres eran tan enigmáticos y sorpresivos que no sabía con lo que se podía topar una vez pusiera un pie dentro.

Ésta vez, ella sabía que no era una casa normal con gente normal. No, para nada.

Era una casa donde habitaba una familia de ángeles caídos.

Cuando sabes que en la Tierra habitan criaturas a parte de los humanos, llegas a esperar cualquier cosa de la vida. Bella era muy consciente de que los Cullen eran todo menos normales. Dejando de lado la parte de que eran Ángeles, o en su momento lo habían sido, tenías que ponerte a pensar en el hecho de que uno de ellos leía mentes, otro veía el futuro y otro controlaba emociones.

Era mucho para absorber en tan poco tiempo. Suerte que Bella no se consideraba una persona normal, porque de haberlo sido, hubiera salido corriendo en el instante en que se enteró de todo.

Ese día en particular la nieve había comenzado a caer de manera tan leve que se derretía casi al tocas el suelo, pero el hecho de que se derritiera no quería decir que no hiciera un frío como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

Normalmente, Bella se hubiera deprimido con ese clima, pero hoy no había nada que le pudiera quitar esa alegría con la que se despertó.

Cuando había abierto los ojos, una tenue luz se filtraba entre sus cortinas, dándole un toque místico a los copos de nieve que pasaban fuera de la ventana. Al principio no había querido levantarse, se encontraba tan a gusto y tibia entre sus cobijas como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Era el día perfecto para pasar perdida en su cama y dormitando cada vez que quisiera.

Había cerrado los ojos, pensando "solo cinco minutos más", cuando recordó qué día era. Entonces se había levantado tan rápido (olvidándose de su herida en la cabeza) que se había mareado de tal manera que había tenido que sostenerse de los barrotes de su cama. Pero no le importó. Hizo su rutina mañanera con tal entusiasmo que hasta había tarareado una canción mientras la hacía. Se esforzó más de lo normal en escoger su ropa, en arreglar su cabello e incluso se puso un poco de maquillaje.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo, es que cuando se miró por última vez al espejo, se dedicó a sí misma una gran y brillante sonrisa.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sonreído a sí misma, pero le agradó la sensación de satisfacción que la embargó.

Agarrando la chaqueta obsequio de Edward, bajó las escaleras sin miedo s tropezarse. Entró a la cocina cuando recordó las otras veces que Edward la había recogido. Siempre la había llevado a comprar algo para desayunar, incluso cuando fue Alice quien se presentó, le había mandado algo de comer.

Decidió no tomar nada y fue a esperar a la sala a que llegara por ella.

Cuando el timbre sonó diez minutos después, trató de controlar su entusiasmo al abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba él, con su cabello cobrizo aún más oscuro por la nieve que caía y se derretía, con la sonrisa que le dedicaba solo a ella y con la mirada que la hacía querer desmayarse en sus brazos cada vez que lo veía.

Se quedaron parados por un momento.

Corazones latiendo a la par.

Almas gemelas juntándose nuevamente.

Miradas que compartían sueños.

Sonrisas llenas de expectativas.

Fue él quien se atrevió a moverse primero, levantando una pálida mano y colocándola sobre su mejilla.

Dejó salir el más leve de los suspiros en cuanto sus pieles se tocaron, como si hubiera ansiado este momento desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Bella sintió la sangre cubrir sus mejillas y llegar hasta sus orejas, pero ya que a él parecía gustarle cuando se sonrojaba, no intentó nada para ocultarlo.

–Buenos días –dijo él.

–Buenos días.

–Tenemos que irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo –dijo él pasados unos segundos cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos quería moverse.

Le tomó a Bella otros dos segundos encontrar la voluntad para separarse de su toque e ir por sus cosas.

–¿Qué tal tu noche? –preguntó él una vez estuvieron en el interior del coche que aceleraba por la calle.

–Larga –contestó ella – ¿y la tuya?

–Solitaria –la mirada que le dio ella le indicó que no entendía su respuesta –. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar la noche entera a tu lado. Ahora, me es difícil conciliar el sueño cuando sé que estás en tu casa sin nadie que te cuide. Es difícil.

–Yo creería que te gustaría más poder dormir en una cama tú solo sin tener que estar cuidando a nadie.

–Era de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer. Mirarte dormir. Eres hermosa cuando duermes.

El sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de él hizo que Bella sonriera tímidamente antes de bajar la mirada.

–¿Cómo está Alice? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

–Si no supiera lo mal que se puso el otro día, creería que nada pasó. Está tan animada y llena de energía como siempre. Es algo bueno, la casa necesita tenerla danzando alrededor, o si no no sería la casa Cullen.

–¿Sabes lo que tiene planeado para hoy?

–No hay nada de qué asustarse –le sonrió.

–Claro, eso lo dices tú. Yo soy la que sufrirá con ella.

–No dejaría que nada malo te suceda. Además, no puede hacer nada del otro mundo, ¿qué tanto puede hacer en la casa?

Tal vez no debió de haber dicho esas palabras, tal vez ni siquiera debió de haberlas pensado, porque tal vez de esa manera no se hubieran convertido en realidad sus temores.

–A–

Cuando el fin de clases llegó, Alice a penas podía contener su entusiasmo, y no era por la visión que acababa de tener hacía unos momentos… O bueno, tal vez sí, de cierto modo. Pero no podía decirle a nadie sobre eso, porque aún existía una probabilidad de que el futuro cambiara y la visión no se hiciera realidad. Y ella quería que se hiciera realidad con todo su ser.

–Tu felicidad sale por cada uno de tus poros –le dijo Jasper cuando iban de camino a la casa.

La última clase no la tenían. ¿De qué podía servirles la clase de idiomas cuando sabían cada idioma que existiera? ¿Extinto y actual? Latín, griego antiguo, español, francés, chino… Nómbralo, ellos lo sabían. Así que ellos dos se dirigían hacia la casa a preparar todo antes de que Bella y Edward llegaran. Preparar qué, Jasper no lo sabía, hacía tiempo que había dejado de tratar de descifrar las cosas que planeaba su pequeña y había aprendido a disfrutar de cada sorpresa que le daba.

–Creí que estarías acostumbrado para ahora.

Jasper le sonrió.

Ella sabía que Jasper no tenía muchas razones para sonreír, la mayoría de las veces, era ella la razón de sus sonrisas, por lo que trataba de hacerlo sonreír tanto como pudiera, y el saber que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerlo le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

–Es diferente. Tienes grados distintos de felicidad. Diferentes tipos, si quieres decirlo de una manera. Ésta es un felicidad contenida, como si estuvieras aguantando el momento para soltarla.

–Nunca he tenido una amiga –confesó Alice –, no una real, si viene al caso. Sé que Esme y Rosalie cumplen todos los requisitos, pero es como si las hubiera forzado a quererme, como si no lo hubieran podido evitar…

–Tu ego me está aplastando.

–Calla –rió Alice.

Ambos rieron antes de que alguien volviera a hablar.

–Me refiero a que con Bella es diferente. Le agrado. Quiero decir, de verdad le agrado. Soy su amiga porque me dejó entrar, si ella no hubiera querido, no me hubiera hablado, no pasaría tanto tiempo conmigo, no me toleraría. Soy su amiga porque ella me dejó entrar. Es agradable saber que le puedo llegar a gustar a alguien. A alguien normal…

Jasper la miró, sabiendo muy bien lo que trataba de decir.

Cuando la conoció, y durante el tiempo en que fue su ángel, ella no había tenido ni un solo amigo. La gente la rehuía, incluso su familia. Rumores de que ella estaba "loca" rondaban por todos lados, y así era como la trataban. El verla feliz, siendo feliz con alguien más que su familia y él mismo lo hacía feliz. Si ella era feliz, él era feliz. Ojalá todo fuera así de fácil. Ojalá todo funcionara de esa manera.

–Solo trata de no espantarla. Quién sabe hasta cuándo volverías a encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de soportarte –bromeó.

–Así que… ¿qué me darás para Navidad? –preguntó Alice.

–Se supone que es una sorpresa.

–Me voy a enterar de todos modos.

–Tienes razón. Sería más fácil si me dijeras lo que quieres.

–Eso sería hacer trampa.

–¿Y ver lo que te daré no lo es?

Alice se quedó sin respuesta. No importaba lo que le diera, o si le daría algo o no, el tenerlo cerca de ella por el resto de la vida era todo el regalo que ella necesitaba. Y sabía que él nunca se separaría de su lado.

–A–

Cuando Edward estaba aparcando el Volvo en la cochera de los Cullen, Bella se dio cuenta de todos los autos que se encontraban ahí dentro. Eran más que suficientes que uno para cada integrante de la familia, y eso que el auto de Carlisle no se encontraba ahí.

–¿De quién son los autos? –preguntó cuando Edward le abrió la puerta.

–La mayoría son míos –se sonrojó un poco Edward.

–¿Tuyos?

–Las camionetas son de Esme. Le son prácticas para el trabajo –la llevó hacia donde se encontraban tres camionetas de aspecto blindado.

–Esa la reconozco –señaló la que la había visto conducir el día que la vio en la escuela.

–La Porsche. Es su favorita para cuando no tiene nada de trabajo. Esa –señaló una Mercedes de aspecto recién salido de la agencia de autos –Es para cuando quiere hacer de madre y salimos en familia. Eso casi no sucede, así que está prácticamente nueva. Aunque eso era antes de que yo llegara, así que probablemente la cambiará pronto. Ya no cabríamos.

–¿Y esa? –señaló una motocicleta de aspecto elegante y al mismo tiempo veloz y cara.

–Es de Jasper.

–¿Jasper? –le costaba imaginarse al calmado y tranquilo Jasper en una cosa tan intrépida como esa.

–Te sorprendería, pero después de mí es a quien más le gusta la velocidad. Aunque Alice pelearía por ese puesto.

–¿Y Alice solo tiene el Porsche?

–Sí. Usualmente no lo maneja mucho. Jasper no la deja ir a casi ningún lugar sin él.

–No he visto la motocicleta en la escuela. Y no recuerdo haber visto el Porsche antes.

–Eso es porque no llevan ninguno de los dos.

Bella lo miró sin entender.

–Tienen un BMW abajo. No queremos llamar demasiado la atención, por lo que no usan mucho el Porsche y la motocicleta para ir a la escuela.

–¿Abajo?

–Tenemos otra cochera, justo debajo de esta.

–¿Cuántos autos tienen? –Bella no conocía a nadie que tuviera una cochera tan grande como la de los Cullen, con todos esos autos tan llamativos y caros, mucho menos a alguien que tuviera dos de ellas.

–Unos cuantos –contestó Edward.

–¿Cuántos de ellos son tuyos?

–Eh… ¿seis? ¿Cinco? –Edward parecía confundido.

–¿Y para qué quieres tantos autos?

–Nos gusta la velocidad. Cuando éramos Ángeles… nuestras alas nos permitían ir a una gran velocidad, y ahora lo único que se le acerca a esa velocidad son los autos deportivos.

–Pero no es como si los usaras todos. Fácilmente podrías usar uno por cada día de la semana. Y yo con mi camioneta que está a punto de morir.

Edward se sonrojó de una manera diferente a las anteriores. Desvió la mirada y se aclaró la garganta antes de que volviera a hablar, cambiando de tema.

–Alice y Esme nos esperan, deberíamos subir.

Extrañada, Bella lo siguió hasta que estuvieron en la cocina, donde encontraron a Esme y Alice revoloteando por todo el lugar, con platos y comida desperdigados por la encimera, mientras Jasper estaba recargado en una pared, mirando a ambas mujeres cocinar.

–Mamá, llegamos –anunció Edward.

Esme se volteó y los miró, como si se sorprendiera de algo, antes de acercarse y envolver a Edward en un abrazo que al parecer lo tomó desprevenido. No estaba completamente segura, pero Bella podía decir que vio los ojos de Esme con lágrimas cuando se acercó a abrazarla a ella.

–Que bueno que llegaron, la comida está casi lista. Edward, hijo, ¿podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa, por favor?

–Yo lo haré –se ofreció Bella.

–No te preocupes Bella…

–Ella me puede ayudar –sugirió Edward.

–No tengas miedo Edward, no es como si la hiciera sufrir ni nada parecido –Alice lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Ven Bella –la jaló consigo y las cosas hacia el enorme comedor antes de que su familia dijera algo más.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientras él le entregaba los cubiertos.

–Te acabo de salvar.

–¿De qué?

–Alice quiere saber… cosas. Cosas de chicas –carraspeó.

–¿Me puedes ayudar? –pidió Bella, sin escuchar bien la respuesta que le dio porque estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar cómo colocar los diferentes tipos de tenedores y cucharas que Edward le había entregado.

Edward se le acercó con una sonrisa, agradecido de que el tema hubiera cambiado.

–Recuerdo cuando recién llegué a la casa. Tenía miedo de siquiera tocas las cosas. Esme fue tan paciente explicándome cada cosa, aún lo es. Aunque aún hoy en día no sé para qué se necesitan tantos cubiertos.

Los siguientes quince minutos los pasaron con Edward explicándole para qué era cada cosa y en qué orden debían de ir. Aunque al final terminó solo colocando las hermosas servilletas azules dentro de los anillos, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era esa familia a la suya.

–La vajilla es muy bonita –comentó.

–Gracias. Fue un regalo –dijo una voz.

Esme iba entrando al comedor con dos enormes bandejas en sus manos, con Jasper detrás de ella cargando otras dos bandejas las cuales colocaron en la mesa.

–Se ve antigua.

–Lo es. Es de 1700. Fue un regalo de María Antonieta –dijo Esme con una sonrisa antes de regresar a la cocina.

Bella se quedó de piedra con uno de sus dedos aún recorriendo el patrón de un plato que tenía en sus manos. Desvió la mirada lentamente hacia Edward que la miraba esperando a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

–¿Escuché bien?

–No sé lo que escuchaste, pero si fue lo que dijo Esme, entonces sí.

–¿M… María Antonieta? –tartamudeó Bella.

Jasper se rió antes de regresar a la cocina.

–Sí.

–¿La reina María Antonieta de Francia?

–Sí.

–¿María Antonieta de Austria?

–Sí.

–¿La… la reina _reina_?

–Sí.

Bella solo atinó a dejar el plato rápidamente sobre la mesa.

–Aléjame de aquí. Con mi torpeza seguramente romperé la vajilla completa y no tengo el dinero como para pagarla. Dios, ni siquiera sé cuánto vale pero estoy segura de que no tengo el dinero. ¿Cuánto vale? –miró a Edward.

–No quieres saberlo –negó.

–Espera… ¿Esme conoció a María Antonieta? ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Tal vez deberías preguntárselo a ella –sugirió Edward.

–¿Estás bromeando? No puedo preguntarle su edad, eso sería grosero.

–La edad es solo un número, Bella. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso –Esme había regresado a la habitación nuevamente con bandejas de comida en sus brazos.

Bella se sonrojó como nunca lo había hecho, estaba segura. No podía estar más avergonzada.

No movió ni un solo músculo hasta que Esme se hubo retirado, entonces se acercó a Edward y lo empujó levemente por el pecho. Aunque solo se movió un poco y se rió, Bella se dio cuenta de que él no estaba para nada avergonzado.

–¡Pudiste haberme avisado que Esme estaba por entrar!

–No tienes de qué avergonzarte. A Esme no le molesta su edad, a ninguno de nosotros, de hecho. No es la más antigua en la casa.

–No importa, fue vergonzoso.

–Bella, Edward, a comer. Siéntense –Esme habló nuevamente entrando en la habitación, lo que solo hizo que Bella mirara enojada a Edward. De nuevo…

–A–

Justo cuando todos se habían sentado a comer, Carlisle había llegado, y así, la comida transcurrió sin nada emocionante. Incluso Emmett y Rosalie habían aparecido, y aunque Bella trató de cruzar mirada con Rosalie, no tuvo suerte.

Al final Bella había quedado tan satisfecha que aunque trataba de prestar atención a la plática, sus ojos se estaban cerrando con sueño, y para fortuna de ella (y de su cuenta bancaria) no había roto nada de la lujosa y antiquísima vajilla de Esme. Edward dibujaba círculos en el dorso de su mano, haciéndola tener más sueño y querer tumbarse en algún lugar con Edward junto a ella, por lo que cuando Alice habló, ella estuvo a punto de quejarse.

–Vamos Bella, ven –tomó la mano que Edward sujetaba, y a juzgar por el gruñido de queja que salió del pecho de Edward, a él tampoco le agradó.

–¿A dónde? –se quejó.

–Vamos a hacerte un pedicure y manicure.

–Alice…

–Me lo debes.

Al final terminó arrastrándola a una habitación con muebles de spa, donde la sentó y le hundió los pies en una tina con agua caliente y sales burbujeando.

–Me lo agradecerás.

Después de que sus pies se remojaran por un rato, Alice le acercó lo que parecían tres docenas de barnices de uñas, los cuales iban desde el azul más brillante a un blanco aperlado.

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Qué crees que son? –Alice rodó los ojos –Anda, escoge uno.

–No sabría escoger –la mirada de Bella pasó por los tonos azules.

–Si me permites opinar, mientras sea un azul, está bien –le guiñó un ojo.

–Hum… –tomó tres frascos, los tres color azul, uno oscuro como la noche, otro azul hielo y otro de un azul marino con brillos que cambiaban de color dependiendo de la luz –Creo que éste –eligió el último.

–A Edward le va a gustar.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

Alice sacó sus pies de la tina donde los tenía y comenzó a secarlos con una mullida toalla lila.

–Le gusta el color azul en ti –dijo mientras le daba golpecitos al frasco en la palma de su mano –Dice que resalta tus ojos. Yo en lo personal opino que es un color que le va muy bien a tu tono de piel. Y cuando te sonrojas… uff… te ves adorable.

Como si lo hubiera preparado, Bella sintió sus mejillas colorarse.

–¡Lo ves! Justo así.

Mientras Alice pintaba las uñas de sus pies con una delicadeza como si lo hiciera todos los días (aunque tal vez así era y lo hacía consigo misma todas las noches), Bella pensó en cosas en las que nunca se había detenido a pensar, y le surgieron preguntas a las que no tenía a nadie a quien preguntarlas, aunque, ahora que tenía a Alice, ¿quién mejor que ella para hacerlas? No tenía una persona más cercana y a la que le tuviera tanta confianza como Alice, excepto tal vez su tía Sue, pero a ella no podía preguntarle tantas cosas, teniendo en cuenta de que muchas de sus preguntas involucraban a cierto ángel. No podía simplemente llegar y decirle "hey Sue, tengo una pregunta. Es sobre un chico, pero no cualquier chico, él solía ser un ángel"… Eh, sí… No era tan fácil. Así que se armó de valor y se desahogó con su mejor amiga.

–¿Alice?

–¿Sí? –contestó mientras limpiaba la pintura del borde de uno de sus dedos.

–Me pregunto… eh… es sobre Edward. Él… quiero decir… –no encontraba las palabras.

Alice levantó la mirada lentamente, como si no estuviera segura de lo que sucedía.

–Bella, ¿es esto lo que creo que es?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Es que acaso vamos a tener una plática sobre chicos? –un brillo emocionado centelleaba en sus ojos.

–Probablemente…

–¡Bella! ¡Eres una chica! –Alice gritó emocionada.

–La última vez que revisé, sí, lo soy.

–Me refiero a que… –respiró hondo –nunca creí que podía hablar contigo sobre cosas así. Cosas de chicas, ya sabes: ropa, maquillaje… chicos –meneó las cejas.

–No hablaré contigo si no te comportas como una persona normal –amenazó.

–¡No! Me comportaré. Mira –se sentó muy derecha, aunque se notaba que contenía su emoción –. Adelante, pregunta.

Bella pensó bien en lo que quería decir. A fin de cuentas, era la hermana del chico en cuestión.

–Tú conoces a Edward, es decir, eres su hermana… Y luego están tus… cosas –señaló su cabeza –así que debes de conocerlo mejor que nadie. Me preguntaba… solo me gustaría saber, si él… eh… si él te ha dicho algo sobre, ¿mí?

–Hum… de acuerdo. Soy su hermana, tienes razón, y con mis… cosas –señaló ella misma su cabeza, imitando el gesto de Bella –seguro puedo darte más información que los demás. Pero primero debes de decirme exactamente lo que quieres saber.

–Ugh, Alice. Esto no es fácil para mí –suspiró –. Me refiero a que… –cerró sus ojos –Yo… no tengo nada con qué compararlo, pero, estoy segura de que la manera en la que me siento no es la manera en la que suelen sentirse las personas por un amigo. Y no sé si tenga algo que ver con la cuestión de ser un… Ángel. Pero, cada vez que estoy cerca de él, yo solo…

–Tu solo ¿qué? –Alice, por primera vez habló en voz baja.

–Cuando estoy con él, mi corazón se siente… como si fuera a salir de mi pecho. Me cuesta respirar. Es como si cada célula en mi cuerpo quiere estar cerca de él. Quiero… necesito, sentirlo cerca de mí. Y antes, antes de que lo "conociera", oficialmente, quiero decir, era como si estuviera sola. Ya sé que siempre he estado sola, pero de un mes o algo así para atrás era diferente, me sentía más sola de lo normal. Como si algo me hiciera falta, y luego llega él y es como si él tuviera guardada esa parte de mí que me hacía falta y… –suspiró –Y no sé si es solo mi imaginación, no sé si solo soy yo la que se siente de esa manera y a él no le intereso o no siente ni la décima parte de lo que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de él.

–Bella –Alice se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre las de ella –. Yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia en eso, pero te puedo decir cómo fue para mí.

En ese momento, la habitación cambió completamente, era como si el fantasma de los recuerdos modificara cada pedazo de aire a su alrededor.

"–Mi familia… mi familia biológica, nunca me trató bien. Recuerdo a mi madre, era la persona más amable y cariñosa que existiera en el mundo, hasta que un día, ella simplemente desapareció. La policía la encontró unos días después el borde de una carretera, sin vida –los ojos de Alice estaban desenfocados, mirando al vacío, solo que era un vacío tan diferente al que Bella y los demás estaban acostumbrados a verla cuando tenía sus visiones –. No sé de qué murió. Mi padre no me dijo nada. Recuerdo haber estado parada frente a su tumba, llorando por la pérdida de la única mujer que me comprendía. Desde que recuerdo, tengo estas visiones, y mi madre era la única que no me miraba con lástima cada vez que le advertía sobre algo, o decía algo que aún no había sucedido, así que su muerte fue… es, aún, algo que no logro superar.

"–Desde ese día todo cambió. Mi padre me ignoraba, su nueva mujer tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para maltratarme, y las demás personas simplemente hacían todo peor.

"–Y luego, un día, todo cambió. O al menos una pequeña gran parte. Jasper apareció –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro –. Era tan divertido. Yo sabía que él estaba ahí, pero no lograba verlo. Le hablaba, pero él no respondía. El saber que alguien estaba ahí para mí hacía mi vida menos miserable. Imagínate, el saber que eres rara al tener visiones de lo que será el mundo, y luego darte cuenta de que eres un fenómeno porque sabes de la presencia de alguien invisible que cuida de ti. Yo sabía que no era normal, lo que me sucedía. Pero él lo hacía mejor.

"–Cuando conocimos a Esme y Carlisle, debo decirte que me sentí tan, tan aliviada. Por un breve momento tuve el pensamiento de que tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, y luego conocemos a éstas personas y me di cuenta de que no era así. El día en que Jasper saltó es algo que no se puede olvidar. Había escuchado las historias de Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, pero nada de eso me pudo preparar. Sabía que no podía estar cerca de él, que tenía que permanecer en la casa hasta que estuviera hecho.

"–Recuerdo sentir aire a mi alrededor. No podía respirar. Sentía que caía, podía ver el agua acercarse a mí. Y luego sentí el golpe… fue como si cada hueso de mi cuerpo se estuviera quebrando, me ahogaba, sentía que moría. Y luego, simplemente se detuvo. Solo conozco a una persona que fuera humana cuando su ángel cayó, y aún así no sé su historia. Sé que se supone que no debes de saber lo que sucede, a fin de cuentas, los humanos no saben que existen los ángeles. Por lo que me han dicho, para el humano, es como si te enfermaras, como si tu cuerpo tuviera una respuesta a una enfermedad, y luego te recuperas, de un día para otro. Claro que mi situación en diferente. Quiero decir, yo sabía de la existencia de Jasper, yo tenía mis visiones, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, así que realmente no teníamos manera de saber cómo reaccionaría.

"–La primera vez que lo vi –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y una enorme sonrisa se desplegó por su rostro –Fue… como si una parte de mí que no sabía que me faltaba por fin regresara a su lugar. Lo toqué y… fue como tocar el cielo.

–Alice –susurró Bella.

La mirada de su amiga volvió a centrarse en ella, parpadeó lejos las lágrimas y le sonrió.

–Lo que quiero que sepas Bella, es que no hacen esto solo porque quieren. Es el más grande crimen que existe para ellos, lo que hicieron. La mayoría ni siquiera sabe que es posible. No lo hacen solo porque sí. Si Edward lo hizo, no es solo porque quería saber lo que se siente ser humano. Tuvo una muy grande razón para dar el paso al vacío. Eres tú. Si no le importaras lo suficiente, si no sintiera por ti una décima parte de lo que dices tú sentir por él, te aseguro que no lo hubiera hecho.

Bella miró sus manos unidas.

Aquellas palabras le sirvieron tanto como ningunas otras palabras le hubieran servido. Su inseguridad había sido parte de ella por tanto tiempo que le costaba trabajo creer que alguien sintiera por lo menos algo de cariño por ella.

–Gracias Alice.

–¿No creerás que te compraría un auto si no sintiera algo por ti, verdad? –aquellas palabras la sacaron repentinamente de sus pensamientos profundos.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El auto. Eso es lo que hacían en el garage, ¿no? Ups…

–¿Me compró un auto?

–No es la gran cosa. Sé de muy buena fuente –se señaló a sí misma –que tu camioneta morirá definitivamente en algún momento cercano.

–¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

–Solo digamos que la tormenta que caerá esta noche no le sentará nada bien…

–Oh no… –cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

–Oh sí. ¿De verdad no te lo enseñó?

–No.

–Entonces ¡vamos! ¡Te encantará! –saltó a sus pies.

–No, Alice, espera. ¿No crees que a él le gustaría ser el que me dé la sorpresa?

–Bueno, no será tanto una sorpresa. Y él lo sabe. Puede que esté un poco molesto conmigo por arruinarlo. Lo escucho gruñir hasta acá –miró sobre su hombro a la puerta.

–Y… ¿qué coche es?

–Ah–ah–ah –negó Alice –Sorpresa, recuerda.

–Está bien.

En ese momento se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta.

–Adelante.

Esme entró con una sonrisa tímida.

–¿Interrumpo?

–No, pasa.

–Lamento detener su plática de chicas, pero creo que debes saber que Edward se está volviendo loco allá afuera. Le quitaste a Bella y está un poco…

–¿Ansioso?

–Algo así.

–Ya casi termino, ¿quieres que haga tus uñas? –le preguntó a Esme.

–¿Puedes? En realidad me hace falta.

–Claro, siéntate –le señaló la otra enorme silla igual a la que estaba sentada Bella –, solo termino las uñas de las manos de Bella y estaré contigo.

Resultó que aquel "ya casi termino" no fue cierto. Cuando acabó con sus uñas y siguió con Esme, le dio instrucciones de quedarse porque aún le faltaban unas cosas, y aunque tuvo la tentación de gritar a Edward para que viniera a salvarla, no lo hizo.

–Así que Bella, Alice mencionó que no quieres ir con nosotros de vacaciones.

–Eh… no es tanto así…

–¿Entonces?

–Es… siempre paso navidad con mi tía Sue y sus hijos, y no me sentiría bien dejándolos solos.

–Oh, lo entiendo. Podrías invitarlos, hay espacio más que suficiente.

–Gracias, pero no creo que sea posible. Nosotros… –buscó las palabras –no es tan fácil para nosotros el permitirnos un viaje como ese.

–Estoy segura de que algo podemos arreglar. Deberías mencionárselo.

–Lo haré, gracias –aunque dudaba seriamente de que aceptara.

–A–

Aquel "me lo agradecerás" que había dicho Alice al principio resultó cierto.

Aquello resultó de lo más relajante. Mientras sus pies volvían a estar sumergidos en aquella agradable agua caliente, Alice la recostó y le lavó el cabello para ponerle un tratamiento que la haría "tener el cabello tan sedoso y brillante como una estrella de cine", según sus palabras. Después de eso le había puesto algo pegajoso en la cara y le cubrió los ojos con rodajas de pepino, pero no antes de haberle dado un masaje en su rostro y cuero cabelludo que la tuvo derritiéndose ahí mismo.

Era lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.

Estaba tan relajada que se quedó dormida, y cuando había despertado fue porque unos brazos la estaban levantando.

–Duerme, tranquila, aquí estoy –su voz susurró en su oído.

Ella solo enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Aunque estaba muy cómoda, no se dejó caer completamente en el sueño hasta que sintió una cama bajo ella, y aún así, tuvo que estirarse y envolverse alrededor de él, recargando su cabeza bajo a suya, donde se acurrucó y se quedó dormida con sus brazos a su alrededor.

–A–

Cuando Bella despertó, fue porque unos gritos sonaban desde algún lugar no tan lejano. Unos gritos de desesperación, aunque no de la mala. Eran unos gritos desesperados como si alguien estuviera perdiendo en algún juego.

Rodando sobre sí, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de la casa Cullen, en esa enorme cama donde podrían caber diez personas, y vagamente recordó que al quedarse dormida se había acurrucado con alguien.

" _Edward"_ pensó.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarlo dormido a su lado. Su cabello caía sobre su frente, su ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios perfectamente esculpidos a centímetros de los suyos. Lo miró fijamente, aprovechando la oportunidad de mirarlo tan de cerca sin interrupciones. Recordó las palabras de Alice.

" _Si no le importaras lo suficiente, si no sintiera por ti una décima parte de lo que dices tú sentir por él, te aseguro que no lo hubiera hecho."_

Suspiró, y justo entonces, sintió su corazón acelerarse, pero no por voluntad propia, y cuando levantó la mirada a esos bellos ojos que le hacían perder la razón, se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Se miraron uno al otro, hasta que Edward estiró su mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla de la chica que estaba frente a él.

–¿Por qué te sonrojas? –le preguntó él.

–Dímelo tú, me conoces mejor que yo.

Él sonrió de lado, dejando ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla. Se acercó a ella, tan cerca hasta que sus frentes se tocaron y sus corazones estuvieron tan cerca que latían como uno solo.

–Ese día… el día que tú… por eso estaban tus hermanos conmigo, ¿no es así? Los querías cerca de mí –dijo refiriéndose al día en que había caído.

–No sabía lo que sucedería, o cómo reaccionarías. Necesitaba saber que no estabas sola. Si yo no podía estar cerca de ti, entonces tenía que saber que alguien cuidaba de ti.

–Pero, ¿y quién estaba contigo? –colocó su mano sobre la de él que descansaba aún en su mejilla.

–Carlisle estaba ahí.

–¿Cómo fue?

–¿La caída?

–¿Te dolió?

–Físicamente, sí. Espiritualmente, no. Era lo que más deseaba. Anhelaba poder hacerlo y terminar con ello de una vez. No podía soportar otro segundo sin estar cerca de ti. Sin poder sentirte entre mis brazos. Sin poder sentir tu corazón latir contra mí –colocó su palma contra su pecho, donde su corazón luchaba por acercarse a él.

–¿Cómo fue? –volvió a preguntar, un poco sin aliento.

–Seguramente muy parecido a lo que sentiste tú, según tengo entendido –le sonrió, antes de volver a hablar –Estaba allá arriba, sintiendo sin sentir el aire chocar contra mí. Te sentía a ti, al otro lado de la ciudad, y sabía que lo haría por ti. En ese momento, en el que di el paso al vacío, supe que algo cambiaba dentro de mí. Sentí todo de una manera diferente a como lo había sentido. Por primera vez sentí la frialdad chocar contra mi piel, el aire azotar mi cuerpo, veía el asfalto acercarse a mí, y luego, el dolor. Para alguien que nunca había experimentado el dolor, puedes imaginar que me asustó demasiado. Cuando toqué el piso, todo se hizo real. Era tanto el dolor que sentía que por un segundo pensé "¿Qué es lo que hice?" Y luego te recordé. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, la manera en la que tuerces la nariz cuando inhalas el aroma de un libro nuevo –se rió –y supe que lo volvería a hacer mil veces, si era para estar a tu lado. No me importaba sufrir todo el dolor del mundo, si eso significaba poder sostenerte cerca de mí.

–¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme antes? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? –aquella mano que acariciaba su rostro viajó por su costado hasta posarse en su cintura, donde dibujó círculos sobre su piel.

–Eso quería, más que nada. Pero no podía. No sabíamos como reaccionarías a mi caída. Sabíamos que te enfermarías, que sentirías algo, pero te desmayaste. Imagina cómo me sentí cuando supe lo que te había sucedido. Te habían tenido que llevar cargando a tu casa. Duraste más de una hora inconsciente. Lo que más quería era ir contigo y encontrar lo que estaba mal, pero no podía. Me costaba siquiera caminar.

–¿Qué? –Bella estaba confundida.

–Cuando un ángel cae, es como… –buscó algo con lo qué compararlo –Sabes, cuando una yegua da a luz, y esos pequeños caminan por primera vez, a minutos de haber nacido. Se tambalean, tropiezan, caen, varias veces antes de poder dar unos pasos de manera adecuada. Así es para nosotros. Es otro cuerpo, tenemos que aprender a controlarlo. Es diferente incluso la manera de respirar. Me tomó tiempo el acostumbrarme a ser humano. Aunque, Carlisle dice que fue quien más rápido aprendió. A Emmett le costó el doble de tiempo que a mí.

–¿Cuánto durará?

–¿El qué?

–Esto. Tú siendo humano, estando aquí, conmigo.

–Bella –tomó su rostro entre sus manos –Nadie me podría separar de ti, nunca. Cometí el mayor pecado que existe, por ti. Lo hice para poder estar contigo, no hay nada que tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacer las cosas como estaban antes.

–Promételo. Promete que nunca me dejarás.

–Te juro, por todo lo que soy, porque todo lo que soy lo soy gracias a ti, que nunca, jamás, me iré de tu lado. Estaré siempre aquí para ti, por el tiempo que tú me quieras.

–Siempre.

–Entonces siempre es lo que tendremos.

Ella se acercó aún más a él, enterró su cabeza en donde su hombro se unía con su pecho y enrolló sus brazos en su cuello, y él la sostuvo contra él, cumpliendo su promesa de no dejarla ir nunca.

Había dicho que no había nada con la fuerza suficiente para devolver las cosas a como estaban antes, y en eso tenía razón.

–A–

En otra habitación en la mansión Cullen, alguien trataba de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Llevaba días tratando de planear aquello que estaba a punto de hacer. Había evitado pensar en ello cuando estaba cerca de su familia, y aún más había intentado no hacer decisiones apresuradas y concisas. Nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que haría.

Mirando a su alrededor, se sintió sin escape en esas paredes que le causaban no poder respirar, sentía un vacío por dentro, un vacío que hacía tiempo sentía y por más que intentaba deshacerse de él, no lo lograba. Solo se llenaba de amargura y tristeza, y aunque no quería, solo lastimaba a quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Pensando en lo que estaba por hacer, sabía que dejaría tristeza tras de sí, pero ¿qué caso tenía quedarse así? Solo hacía a los demás infelices, y era lo último que quería.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada, o en ésta, para que la vida quisiera que sufriera de esa manera? Había contemplado muchas alternativas en esas alturas de su existencia, y cada una de ellas le causaban repugnancia, por lo que quería tomar la menos extrema. No sabía cuándo, no sería hoy, tal vez mañana, tal vez ahora… pronto. Solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta, aunque al hacer lo que haría, no sabía si existía una oportunidad perfecta.

Solo sabía que sería pronto.


	16. Giulietta

**Happy Easter everyone! ¿Qué tal? Sí, lo sé, tenía la intención de actualizar hace una semana, tenía el capítulo listo y todo, pero salí de vacaciones y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dí cuenta que a donde llegué no había internet. Fue horrible, y como es un pequeño pueblo costero, no hay lugares donde renten computadoras o algo así, así que tuve que esperar a llegar a mi casa y subirles el capítulo… si es que aún hay alguien que esté leyendo eso.**

 **Las cosas se van a poner interesantes, eso no lo duden ;)**

 **En sus comentarios díganme quién es el personaje que más les gusta, el que más les divierte, el que menos les gusta y el que de plano odian… O si me quieren decir otra cosa, adelante, platíquenme qué les parece todo. Sin más por decir, les dejo a la Ciudad de los Ángeles…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Julieta**

Incluso aunque quisieran haberse quedado uno en brazos del otro por lo que le restara de vida al mundo, no habían contado con un pequeño problema. Un pequeño gran problema.

Alice.

Y Emmett.

En realidad todos los Cullen.

Aquella casa desde hacía tiempo no era calmada. Carlisle y Esme recordaban aquellos tiempos en los que solo solían ser ellos dos. Aah, aquellos tiempos. Cuando eran solo ellos quienes rondaban por los pasillos de la casa, donde solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones, dos latidos. Eran buenos tiempos. Pero aunque fueron buenos, les gustaba más tener a sus hijos llenando de barbullo la casa.

–¡Mamá! –gritaba Alice –¡Emmett está haciendo trampa!

–¡No es verdad!

Porque cuando entraron al cuarto de entretenimiento y vieron a sus hijos jugando videojuegos, no pudieron haber pensado un momento más feliz que aquellos en los que veían a toda su familia reunida y jugando como si tuvieran cinco años.

–Emmett –lo regañó Esme, porque, muy en el fondo, aunque amaba a su hijo del doble de tamaño que ella, sabía que podía ser la persona más tramposa con la que se haya cruzado en el cielo y la tierra.

–¿Sí mamá? –y su corazón aún se derretía cada vez que escuchaba a alguno de ellos llamarla "mamá".

–Compórtate. Y bajen la voz, ambos –añadió –Bella está dormida.

–Ya no –dijo Alice –¡Emmett! ¡No es justo!

–¡Sí lo fue!

–¡Fue trampa!

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Claro que sí!

–¡Mamá! –gritaron ambos a la vez.

–Niños, no griten –dijo esta vez Carlisle.

–No hay necesidad de bajar la voz. Están despiertos. ¡Edward! –gritó esto último.

–Aún así, no hay necesidad de gritar. Te estoy escuchando llamarme desde hace media hora –Edward apareció por la puerta, con Bella siguiéndolo.

–¿Entonces por qué no venías?

–No quería.

–Bella, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Carlisle, observando lo pálida que estaba.

–Estoy bien, es solo un dolor de cabeza –le restó importancia, sentándose en un sillón al lado de Edward, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Edward, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta, frunció el ceño y puso su palma contra su mejilla.

–¿Quieres algo de medicina? Después de todo, hace unos días te golpeaste la cabeza –dijo Carlisle.

–No, gracias, estoy bien. Con que Alice no grite bastará –sonrió.

–No estaba gritando –se defendió –solo hablaba fuerte.

–Claro, y yo soy un unicornio –dijo Emmett mientras jugaba solo en la consola.

–Bella, ¿te quedarás a dormir, verdad? –preguntó Esme.

–Claro. Solo tengo que llamar a mi tía Sue.

–Te está llamando –dijo Alice dos segundos antes de que Bella escuchara su celular sonar desde algún lado en la habitación.

Alguien lo lanzó, seguramente, porque solo lo vio volar por el aire a través de la habitación antes de que Edward estirara su brazo para atraparlo y después ofrecérselo.

-Gracias –le sonrió –. Voy a… -señaló al pasillo –si no les molesta.

-Claro que no, Bella, adelante –dijo Carlisle.

Una vez en el pasillo, Bella contestó la llamada, y alcanzó a escuchar la risa de Seth del otro lado antes de que Sue contestara.

-¿Bella?

-¿Quién más?

-Que graciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, y ¿ustedes? ¿Qué hacen Seth y Leah?

-Oh, ya sabes, cuando no gritan, ríen, cuando no lloran… bueno, pues algo está sucediendo…

-Tienes razón –se rió.

-¿Estás en casa? Queríamos invitarte a cenar…

Bella maldijo por dentro. Había olvidado llamar a la tía Sue para hacerle saber que iba a salir.

-No, lo siento, olvidé llamar.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Fuiste al cine?

-No, yo… estoy con los Cullen.

-¿Conociendo a los suegros? ¿Tan rápido?

-Sue… no es así. A parte ya los conocía.

-Oh, tienes razón. Entonces estás tratando de ganártelos. Muy bien, aunque creo que vas un poco rápido.

-No es así. Ugh…

Sue rió por el teléfono.

-No te preocupes Bella, sé que no eres así. Pero no me molestaría tener a los Cullen de familia. Digo, si es de ayuda.

-Hum.

-Pero bueno, entonces ¿estás libre mañana? Te invitamos a comer.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¡Estás embarazada!

-¡No! ¡No, claro que no!

-¿Entonces? –era algo sospechoso que quisiera invitarla a comer con tanta urgencia.

-Solo… algo. ¿Entonces estás libre?

-Sí.

-Genial. Nos vemos mañana.

-De acuerdo.

-Saluda a los Cullen de mi parte.

-Claro. Dale un beso a Seth y Leah. Y saluda a John.

Cuando colgó, volvió a pensar en lo que quería decirle. ¿Qué era tan importante como para no decírselo por teléfono? Pero bueno, se enteraría mañana.

Entrando de nuevo a la habitación, se encontró ahora a Jasper jugando contra Emmett, y era algo diferente de ver. Emmett… bueno, pues era Emmett, pero Jasper se veía tan calmado con el control en sus manos, como si ni se esforzara en jugar.

-¡Estás haciendo trampa! –le gritó a Jasper.

-No –contestó simplemente.

Antes de que pudiera volver a tomar asiento, Edward se levantó de donde estaba sentado y tomando a Bella de la mano, la jaló hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ven, te voy a enseñar algo…

Caminando y bajando escaleras, la llevó hasta el garage, y aunque estaba un poco preocupada por lo que podría estar llegando a pasar, se sentía algo, un poco, ligeramente emocionada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó.

-Desde que Alice arruinó la sorpresa, no tengo nada más emocionante más que enseñarte el auto.

-¿Qué auto? –se hizo la tonta.

-El auto que… ¿no estás enojada? –frunció el ceño.

Se pararon frente a un bulto no tan largo en el garage, el cual estaba con una enorme lona negra con un logo que ella desconocía cubriéndolo.

-Lo estaba, hace rato, cuando Alice lo mencionó.

-Sí, Jasper me lo advirtió…

-De verdad no necesito un auto… yo puedo … -la interrumpió.

-Necesitas uno, tu camioneta morirá hoy –levantó su perfecta ceja.

-Tienes mejores cejas que yo –dijo muy seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –sacudió la cabeza.

-Eh, sí… te decía que tu camioneta no funcionará más a partir de esta noche.

-Pero no tenías que comprarme un auto.

-No, pero…

-Puedo conseguir un auto yo misma.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Cuánto dinero gastaste en él?

-Eh… no mucho. –Se detuvieron frente al auto cubierto en el extremo más alejado del garage de los Cullen.

-Ajá –por algo no le creía -¿cómo podría aceptar un auto? No creo ni aceptarle un auto a la tía Sue.

-Bella… -parecía algo exasperado – tómalo como un préstamo.

-¿Un préstamo?

-Mira a tu alrededor –extendió los brazos –me sobran autos. Que falte éste no nos va a afectar. Y no voy a mentir diciendo que no lo compré pensando en ti. De hecho, ese era mi plan, pero Alice lo arruinó.

-¿Pensabas no decirme que lo habías comprado para mí? ¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué no lo usabas y que estaba bien que yo lo usara?

-No lo uso, y está bien que lo uses…

-No puedes ir por ahí regalando autos.

-Puedo prestarlos.

-Edward…

-Bella… si no te sientes cómoda con que te lo regale…

-No me siento cómoda.

-…tómalo como un préstamo. Hasta que tengas en qué moverte. –Aunque ambos sabían que ella no gastaría el dinero de sus padres en un automóvil.

-¿No quieres ni verlo? –le preguntó después de un silencio.

Eran momentos como esos en los que quería desesperadamente poder leerle la mente. Era frustrante no saber qué opinaba realmente del asunto, si de verdad le molestaba tanto, podía devolverlo, a él no le importaría moverla a donde fuera que necesitara, de hecho, le parecía una idea genial, a decir verdad, así podía pasar más tiempo con ella. Aunque de todos modos Bella necesitaría algo en qué moverse en aquellos momentos en los que no estuviera con él, que, debía admitirlo, no podía ser todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué color es? –preguntó un poco curiosa.

-Rojo.

-¿No había un color más llamativo?

Sonrió de lado.

-No los hacen amarillo canario –dijo refiriéndose al auto de Alice –y además, ya que tu camioneta es roja, imaginé que sería un cambio menos drástico para ti.

-Claro.

-Así que, adelante –y aunque sus palabras implicaban que ella hiciera los honores y le quitara la cubierta al auto, él se agachó y tomó los bordes de ésta, y dándole una rápida mirada a ella, lo descubrió.

-Guau. Un cambio menos drástico, definitivamente –dijo con sarcasmo Bella mientras miraba boquiabierta el auto frente a ella.

Un auto claramente deportivo se hallaba frente a ellos, con su carrocería impecable y de un brillante rojo infierno. El escudo que ella no conocía era también ejemplo de lo caro y exclusivo, ya que no recordaba haberlo visto por ahí en las calles, aunque probablemente de haberlo hecho no lo recordaría. Dándole vuelta, Bella lo observaba de arriba abajo, y Edward a ella.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó asomándose por un cristal para ver el interior.

-Mito.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Un Alfa Romeo –contestó divertido.

-Oh –contestó Bella, aunque seguía sin tener idea de lo que era -¿Puedo? –señaló la manija de la puerta.

-Es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Y con delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a rasguñar la pintura de solo tocarlo, abrió la puerta del conductor.

El interior era tan elegante e impecable como el exterior. Toda superficie brillaba y desprendía ese característico olor a nuevo de los autos. Cuando se sentó, se sorprendió al encontrar el asiento demasiado cómodo y ajustado a su medida, ni siquiera tenía que acomodar los espejos, todo estaba en su lugar.

Una mano pálida se acercó a ella con un artefacto negro y un listón azul. Levantando la vista, tomó esa cosa de la mano de Edward, y antes de preguntar qué era, él habló.

-Tienes que tenerlo cerca para que la puerta se abra y el auto encienda. Aunque no es realmente una llave, siempre debes tenerla contigo o no funcionará. Solo tienes que acercar la mano y los seguros se abrirán, y una vez adentro, podrás encenderlo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Tienes que presionar el botón al lado derecho del volante.

Miró una vez a Edward sentado a su lado en el asiento del copiloto antes de acercar la mano lentamente y presionar el botón que señaló.

Con un ronroneo suave pero potente, el motor cobró vida, y Bella se encontró sorprendida al darse cuenta de que se emocionó un poco.

-¿Te gusta? –Edward parecía genuinamente preocupado.

-Me encanta. Gracias –le sonrió, y ésta vez, fue el turno de Edward de casi desmayarse por la sonrisa que le dedicó.

-Puedes conectar tu teléfono con Bluetooth, tiene GPS por si te llegas a perder, tiene rastreo satelital, está blindado, por lo que si te llega a pasar un tanque por encima, no te sucederá nada, aunque por Dios espero que eso no suceda. Las llantas tienen una cubierta especial por si te llegara a pasar algo, puedes andar a ochenta kilómetros por hora hasta que lo puedas solucionar. Es muy seguro tanto en la ciudad como en la carretera, así que no tienes que preocuparte, y si llegaras a tener frío, solo tienes que presionar este botón y los asientos y el volante se calentarán.

Bella lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara. Parecía un niño explicándole todo.

-¿De verdad te gusta? Yo quería comprarte un Giulietta, pero Alice dijo que te sentirías más cómoda en algo más pequeño y menos ostentoso.

-De verdad me gusta, gracias –y en un momento de valentía, se estiró sobre su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y aunque fue breve e inocente, para ellos significó más que el mundo entero. Aquel roce hizo que sus corazones se aceleraran y sus mejillas se encendieran. El Ángel volvió la mirada rápidamente a la humana a su lado para encontrarla con el más adorable sonrojo y la mirada en su regazo, y no quiso más que acercarse y repetir ese beso que le dio. Desde el primer momento en que la había visto, no había habido otra cosa que quisiera hacer más que envolverla en sus brazos y llenarla de besos, pero cada vez que eso pasaba se decía a sí mismo que tuviera paciencia, que ella no estaba lista para ello y debían llegar a conocerse mejor antes de siquiera poder tomar su mano.


End file.
